Relaciones Complicadas: ¿Son Amigos o Rivales?
by Stella Whiteney
Summary: Hinata (17 años) y Naruto eran los mejores amigos , o al menos eso pensaba hasta descubrir una cruel verdad: Él era una farsa, solo se acerco a ella con segundas intenciones. No debía haberse extrañado, los Uzumaki y los Hyūga eran prácticamente enemigos naturales. Ahora daría revancha como Hyuga que era, se impondría ante el Uzumaki. Ahora su ex-mejor amigo era su rival...¿o no?
1. Prologo

_**~Relaciones Complicadas: ¿Son Amigos o ... Rivales?~**_

**| Prologo |**

**¨Mi realidad, mi mundo¨**

* * *

_**Hinata´s POV**  
_

_El silencio reinaba en mi habitación. Silencio que se hacía presente cada vez que necesitaba despejar mi mente, silencio que se veía opacado por mis pensamientos. En mi mente se encontraba el, de nuevo, siempre había sido él quien ocupara mi mente y… corazón. El chico del cual me había enamorado hacia cuatro años. Uzumaki Naruto. Pero ahora era diferente, ya no podía ser la misma chica soñadora que se había infundado la ciega esperanza de que el algún día el me notara y correspondería mis sentimientos…_

___...El estaba enamorado de otra, Haruno Sakura, una chica dotada de belleza, quién estaba llena de las cualidades de las que yo carecía... _

…_Realmente yo era…ridícula al considerar tener una oportunidad. Si. Una ridícula al siquiera considerar esa posibilidad cuando él durante el tiempo que nos conocimos nunca dio señal alguna de interés por mí. Solo era quizás amistad. Solo quizás. El me hacia llamar su "Mejor amiga'"_

_..._

_...La verdad es que el era un mentiroso..._

_...un hipócrita..._

_..._

_Era hora de olvidarlo y seguir con mi vida. Eso es lo que pensé al descubrir la farsa de la cual me había enamorado. Ahora todo ese amor que le había profesado se había acabado, dando lugar a un nuevo sentimiento: Odio._

_El me había usado. Había fingido todo ese tiempo durante el cuál me llamo su mejor amiga, el solo tenía segundas intenciones conmigo... intenciones que quizás descubrí muy tarde... ya cuando estaba perdidamente enamorada de él... pero ahora era diferente, el sentimiento que me ataba a él era otro, era rencor._

_El se burlo de mi ... la verdad es que el siempre había sido un idiota, al igual que su familia, quienes eran rivales de la mía ... es en este momento en el que me arrepiento de nunca haber escuchado los consejos de mi padre, el siempre me advirtió que un Uzumaki nunca podría ser amigo de un Hyuga...que tonta había sido._

_Era hora de enmendar mi error..._

_...Uzumaki Naruto me las iba a pagar muy caro..._

_...la amabilidad no me había llevado a nada bueno, solo había traído desgracias a mi familia, debía actuar como una verdadera Hyuga, demostrarle a mi padre mi valor como heredera, ayudar a Neji...aquí ya no hay lugar para la dulce Hinata Hyuga.._

_...pero esperen... no me encontraba sola ... cuento con la ayuda de un Uchiha ... Sasuke Uchiha... mi nuevo mejor amigo..._

_Sería una complicada relación la que llevaría de ahora en adelante con ese rubio, una relación donde ambos lucharíamos por nuestros propios intereses. Una guerra entre las familia más poderosas de toda Konoha..._

_...En este nuevo capitulo de mi vida había perdido un amigo, pero ganado un nuevo rival... ¿o no?_

**_...Esa era mi realidad...mi mundo..._**

* * *

**Tal vez el prologo este redactado en primera persona y sea algo corto y medio serio, pero el resto de la historia esta redactada en tercera persona :) , prometo que la trama sera mas interesante y dinámica, aunque el summary de la impresión de ser sencilla (El poco espacio que te dan para redactarlo me hizo tener que hacer el summary algo sencillo, aunque omití muchas cosas importantes de mi historia como que habrá muy buenas razones para que Hinata deje de ver a Naruto como amigo y mas bien como rival y trate de cambiar su tímida y dulce personalidad, habrá venganza de por medio hehe) :3**

**Espero les guste mi historia! y espero sus reviews!**

**-SW.**


	2. La causa de mis rubores

**Capitulo I**

_**"La Causa de mis Rubores"**_

* * *

Ese día decidió levantarse con una sonrisa. Levantarse con el pie derecho, pues sería un día de cambios, cambios positivos, o al menos eso esperaba...¡Pues era un nuevo día!. Un nuevo comienzo para ella.

Ese día trataría de cambiar. Trataría de olvidar a Uzumaki Naruto. Su mejor amigo. Su confidente... y quizás su todo.

Ella lo admiraba, lo amaba, lo añoraba... en fin... significaba casi todas las cosas buenas de su vacía vida. Una vida vacía debido al hueco que su importante padre, Hiashi Hyuga, dejaba en su hogar luego de la trágica muerte de su madre. Anexo a esto, se encontraba los constantes disturbios entre su familia, polémicas que solo habían logrado separar los vínculos entre los Hyuga, convirtiendo a esa familia en una fría y llena de ambiciones, metas, etc ...solo eso...

Ella odiaba eso. Odiaba que su familia considerara al dinero como la unidad básica de la subsistencia humana. Simplemente lo odiaba, a diferencia del 99.9% de los Hyugas, tal parecía que tal carácter y ambición era hereditario, aunque quizás ella era la excepción, razón por la cuál su padre se encargaba constantemente de intentar crear interés por parte de ella en el negocio familiar, pues ella era la primogénita... la heredera.

Ese era otro aspecto de su vida que odiaba. El ser la heredera de tan inmensa fortuna. Odiaba que toda la presión de su familia recayera en ella, odiaba las grandes expectativas que tenían sobre ella y más cuando en su vida solo se encargo de llevarles decepción tras decepción a su padre.

Suspiró.

Ella. Hyuga Hinata, ¨La heredera¨, una chica de estatura media, de ojos color perla y cabello negro azulado, poseía una vida a la cual le atribuía su carácter sumiso, tímido e inseguro. Si. Su vida era de lo más estresante y no podía hacer nada más que tratar de mejorar día con día para estar a la altura de una autentica Hyuga, para así merecerse el titulo de heredera. Era verdaderamente frustrante y lo único que la liberaba de tal estrés en su vida era su mejor amigo. Naruto, quién siempre daba buena cara a lo malo y le apoyaba en todo momento, más cuando ella tenía esos días, esos duros días donde simplemente deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y ser una chica común y corriente, era en esos día donde el le demostraba que en la vida habían cosas más importantes que el estatus y todo lo demás, el era la luz en su oscura vida. El cambiaba totalmente el panorama que se planteaba en la vida, el le creaba una nueva perspectiva, una de cambio...

En parte lo envidiaba. Envidiaba esa aura de inmenso positivismo que lo rodeaba. Pero era envidia de la buena...¡Envidiaba todo de él!, ¡Esa fue la razón que la enamoró!.

Pues si. Ella admitía que estaba enamorada de su amigo. ¿Para que negar la verdad?. Amaba a ese rubio torpe de ojos azules. Ese rubio que al igual que ella, era heredero de una prestigiosa familia a la talla de la de ella, aunque cabe mencionar que dicha familia era enemiga de la suya, una enemistad no muy sana y que le hacía cuestionarse del porque de tanto rencor por parte de ambas partes. Simplemente no lo entendía y cada vez que le cuestionaba a su padre del asunto este se limitaba a advertirle de que se alejara de Naruto, orden que nunca acató y que había molestado a su padre, quién simplemente le aconsejo que abriera los ojos antes de caer en un pozo muy profundo. Su padre había estado muy equivocado si creía que esa palabras la separarían de su amigo. Y nunca lo hizo, su padre a como pudo , trató de aceptar dicha amistad a petición de Hinata, aunque siempre le advertía que cualquier día se llevaría una buena lección de vida, una que la convertiría en una heredera que no hacia amistades con él enemigo, que descubriría que en su mundo no podía darse el lujo de parpadear, pues al final nadie era sincero y siempre habrían intereses de por medio.¿Que había querido decir con eso?, ¿Que Naruto era un chico de segundas intenciones?, ella solo bufó y olvido el asunto. ¡Por Dios si Naruto era un santo!., ¡Un chico totalmente sin interés alguno en el dinero!, ¡Esa era una de las muchas razones que la hacían amarlo!.

pero...ahora debía olvidarlo...

...El estar enamorada de su mejor amigo no le facilitaba las cosas a Hyuga Hinata, quien nunca reparo en lo mucho que le dolería el saber que su amigo era feliz con otra. Que nunca la verìa como algo más que a su tímida e inocente amiga. Lo conocía tan bien como para darse cuenta de que lo suyo con ella no progresaría de ser una amistad. Ya lo había aceptado. Había aceptado el hecho de que aquella luz en su vida no sería eterna pues un día ambos debían separarse y tomar su propio camino, tal parecía que el rubio ya trazaba su camino...

—¿Así que ella es tu novia ahora?—le pregunto de la manera mas despreocupada que pudo, aun sabiendo claramente la respuesta a esa pregunta. Ambos se encontraban frente al casillero de Hinata, quién sacaba los libros que usaría ese día.

—¡Si!, ¡¿Acaso no es es genial!?—respondió efusivamente el rubio.

—...—. no supo que decir e inmediatamente se ahondo en sus pensamientos, olvidando completamente a quien tenia a su lado. A el que ella considerara su mejor amigo Naruto, un chico extrovertido que se ganaba el corazón de cualquier chica con tan solo su carismática sonrisa. Hinata no era la excepción, pero debido a su amistad desde muy pequeños, había decidido guardar sus sentimientos y si era posible llevárselos hasta la tumba, aunque ... ella no negaba que hasta hacia el día de ayer antes de enterarse de que Naruto salia con Sakura, ella aun guardaba la esperanza de que un día sus sentimientos serian correspondidos.

Realmente necesitaba olvidarlo.

—¿Hinata?...—Naruto le llamo extrañado de que su mejor amiga se quedara callada.—Aun sigo aquí—.

—¿Uh?... — despertó de sus pensamientos y vio como el chico de ojos azules la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa burlesca. Se ruborizo inmediatamente, pues Naruto estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Gesto que el hacia con frecuencia, gesto que le recordaba el como a él no le inmutaba su cercanía, gesto que solo confirmaba que el solo sentía amistad por ella.

Naruto rió al verla ruborizarse. Le hizo un mimo con sus manos a la mejilla de Hinata. Esta enrojeció mas.

—¡Es por eso que me encantas!—afirmo para luego salir corriendo, no sin antes despedirse de Hinata a lo lejos con una ola de manos.

Se había ido. ¿Que quería decir con que le encantaba?, esa era una de las pocas características de su amigo que no le agradaba mucho, pues solía dar la impresión de decir cosas con mensajes ocultos o de guardar secretos, quizás solo fuera su imaginación, su amigo no era mucho de pensar, entonces .. ¿Como esperaría mensajes ocultos en sus palabras?.

—Que es por eso que le encanto...—Hinata se dijo al vació, a la vez que tocaba con su mano la mejilla que Naruto había acariciado. Permaneció así, roja y suspirando. La había deslumbrado. Se había perdido otra vez entre esos ojos azules. Ese rostro tan...

Hinata sacudió su cabeza a ambos lados.

—¡Demonios!, ¡Ya superalò!, ¡el nunca te ha visto de esa forma!, ¿que pensaría si supiera que tu lo ves de otra...?—no pudo terminar la oración, se ruborizo solo al pensarlo. Y era cierto, ella sabia que si el se enteraba de sus sentimientos, este inmediatamente la rechazaría y seria el fin de su amistad, por esa razón ella nunca le expreso lo que en realidad sentía por el. En cierto modo, con el pasar de los años había logrado ignorar sus sentimientos, de forma que casi logro verlo como un amigo, pero cada vez que estaba muy cerca de ese chico de cabello rubio ... simplemente sus mejillas cedían, gesto que el no ignoraba, pero que por su inocencia nunca imagino ni de cerca de que se debía a que a ella, el le gustaba. Él era un tonto, el que Hinata se sintiera atraída por él era tan obvio para todos y solo él no se daba cuenta, hasta cierto punto a Hinata le molestaba la torpeza de su amigo, pero a la vez agradecía la poca inteligencia de este.

Hinata vio los pasillos. Estaban vacíos.

—¿Uh?...—dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par al recordar el como Naruto se había ido precipitadamente, la sangre se escapo de sus mejillas. Recordó que las clases ya debían haber iniciado.

—¡Diablos!—exclamo nerviosa para luego inmediatamente salir corriendo hacia el aula que le correspondía.

Mientras corría, pensó en su situación ... ¡Ella no podía seguir así!. Ruborizándose y perdiendo la noción del espacio y tiempo a causa de él. El ahora tenia una novia y ella no podía, y no debía sentirse atraída por el chico de otra. Ella lo miraba como un crimen, puesto que si ella fuera Sakura no querría que nadie posara sus ojos en su Uzumaki Naruto.

Suspiro. Él era la causa de su rubor, de las mariposas en su estomago... eso ya no era sano...

—Si tan solo pudiera olvidarte...**—**se decía asímisma mientras corría —...si tan solo encontrara a algui...¡Ahh!—no puedo terminar de hablar puesto que choco contra un chico poco antes de entrar al salón de clases.

Ambos cayeron al suelo. En una posición sumamente incomoda. Uno encima del otro, sus piernas cruzadas y a casi a centímetros de un beso... Agregándole otros factores a esa situación...era demasiado para la tímida e inocente Hinata.

—lo...lo...—Hinata intento articular una disculpa por su torpeza.—yo... — el rostro de Hinata estaba extremadamente rojo, como un autentico tomate. Era cuestión de segundos para que colapsara.

—hmph...—se quejo el chico de cabello negro azulado, hasta ese momento Hinata se detuvo a ver al chico, el era realmente atractivo y ... ¿conocido?.

Lo miro fijamente a sus profundos ojos negros.—eh... ¿podrías quitarte de encima?—le pidió el pelinegro ya irritado y con el ceño fruncido.—Esta posición es realmente incomoda, ademas debo...¡ah!, ¡¿y ahora que te sucede?!—.

Fue demasiado.

Hinata no lo soporto y se desmayo. Ahora Uchiha Sasuke se cuestionaba sobre que le sucedía a esa chica tan extraña.

* * *

**¿Que hará Sasuke?... **

**...continuara :)**

**En cuanto a las actualizaciones tratare de que no tomen mas de una semana entre capítulos :), el próximo capitulo lo mas probable es que lo publique manana :D **

**-SW**


	3. Reencuentro con un viejo amigo

**Capitulo II**

_**"Reencuentro con un viejo amigo"**_

* * *

—ahhh...—se quejo Hinata mientras colocaba su mano en su cabeza, debido al dolor que sentía en esta. Se sentía mareada y confundida al darse cuenta de que estaba recostada en una cama. Exactamente se encontraba en la enfermería. —Pero que me...—.

—shhh...—la interrumpió el chico de cabello azabache, quien estaba sentado a lado de su camilla. Hinata inmediatamente dio un respingo al recordar que había sucedido antes de colapsar.—No digas nada, debes descansar. La verdad es que ese tipo de desmayos son signo de que algo serio te pasa—le reprendió algo irritado, pero aparentemente preocupado por el estado de su salud. Hinata no se inmuto puesto que nadie mas que ella sabia que sus constantes desmayos no eran nada relacionado con su salud, aunque no niega no haberse cuestionado lo mismo, el realmente tenia razón, el desmayarse era algo serio, pero ella claramente sabia que su enfermedad tenia nombre y ese era: Timidez Aguda y Poca Tolerancia A Todo Contacto Cercano Con Un Chico. La verdad era que Hinata había pensado que eso ya era asunto del pasado, puesto que la ultima vez que se había desmayado por un chico fue hacia 2 años cuando Naruto tropezó y casi se habían dado un beso, situación similar a la que experimentaba ahora. Desde ese momento descubrió que la cercanía con Naruto aun le incomodaba a pesar de haber cambiado drásticamente desde que se habían vuelto amigos, entonces decidió mejorar y vaya que lo había logrado pero aparentemente el verlo con otra chica le había recordado que lo que sentía por el era mas que amistad, y ahora lo que sucedía con ese chico era incomprensible pero no le presto mas atención puesto que probablemente era a causa de que esos últimos días llevaba sus emociones a flor de piel.

En ese momento Hinata se detuvo a ver el rostro de ese misterioso chico. Sintió que lo conocía de alguna parte pero no estaba segura de donde. Vio su cabello negro azulado, sus ojos negros, esa facciones casi perfectas y ese gesto de casi permanente fastidio ... como todo un Uchiha. Esperen... ¿Uchiha?. Inmediatamente Hinata lo reconoció de sus mas profundos y olvidados recuerdos.

—Uchiha...—murmuro para si misma sumida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh?, ¿que dijiste?—le pregunto extrañado. Por que ella murmuraba su apellido, eso si que era extraño. Hinata se puso nerviosa al ver el ceño fruncido en el chico.

—Tu... este...eres...—titubeaba mientras jugaba con sus dedos, gesto que hacia con frecuencia cuando estaba nerviosa y avergonzada.

—Aja—la incito molesto, acaso aquella chica no podía articular las palabras como una chica normal y actuar como una, de verdad que era una chica extraña y a el eso le fastidiaba.

—...—Hinata tuvo miedo de continuar con su pregunta, esos profundos ojos negros la intimidaban.

—No muerdo. No tengas miedo de hablar—esta vez el chico le hablo de una manera despreocupada y casi se podía notar un tono de delicadeza en su voz, al parecer noto que su hostilidad la cohibía y decidió ser mas comprensivo con ella. Eso le mostró que que era un chico amable, al fin y al cabo no había sido el quien la había llevado a la enfermería, debería al menos confiar en el y no actuar como un gatito asustado.

—Este...—volvió a titubear, que le estaba sucediendo por que no podía actuar despreocupada con ese chico. En ese momento vio el rostro del chico y noto como este reprimía una mueca y tenia un tic en el ojo. Era demasiado, el llegaría a pensar que ella era una retrasado o algo así no podía dejar que el pensara eso de ella,¡de ningún modo!.—¿Tu eres... Uchiha Sasuke?—le pregunto finalmente. Este al escuchar su nombre dio un respingo de sorpresa, no creyó que ella lo reconocería.

—Y tu Hyuga Hinata, hija de Hyuga Hiashi. Nuestros padres son socios, ¿no?—le respondió con otra pregunta. La verdad era que le había sorprendido que ella lo reconociera, el desde el momento que la vio la reconoció pero decidió no mencionarlo puesto que no veía razón alguna para hacerlo, después de todo solo eran conocidos.

—Si—asintió y lo volvió a ver, de verdad le sorprendía el verlo de nuevo.

—Entonces...¿no te has olvidado de mi?—le pregunto con una sonrisa de lado. A pesar de parecer totales desconocidos en primera instancia, ellos habían compartido casi toda su infancia juntos, se podría decir habían sido buenos amigos y eso era gracias a las constantes reuniones y visitas que sus familias realizaban frecuentemente. Ninguno de ellos sabia exactamente en que momento ese lazo se había roto, ellos habían sido grandes amigos pero con el pasar de los años ya no se frecuentaban mucho hasta el el punto de solo saludarse y ya casi no reconocerse inmediatamente, por lo menos por parte de Hinata.

—No, nunca te olvidaría fuiste un gran amigo...—dijo casi en un susurro poco inaudible. Estaba roja y no lo miraba a los ojos, le avergonzaba hablar con su viejo amigo después de tanto tiempo.—Entonces... ¿tu desde un principio sabias quien era yo?...—.

—Claro. No tengo tan mala memoria como tu.—dijo con su usual tono de arrogancia.—Ademas... como olvidar ese rostro tan rojo como siempre, verdad _Tomatito_...—se burlo y la llamo por su antiguo apodo, puesto por el mismo. Hinata inmediatamente enrojeció mas, pero esta vez molesta, al parecer ya empezaba a tomar confianza de nuevo con ese chico.

Al diablo con la timidez. _Un Hyuga no puede perder ante un Uchiha_, al menos eso decía su padre frecuentemente en sus muchos duelos de ajedrez junto con el padre de Sasuke, Fugaku, quien casi siempre empataba con su padre...

—¡Cuantas veces te dije que no me llamaras así!—le reprocho molesta. El solo rió mas.—Creí que habías madurado, pero veo que sigues actuando como un pequeño niño, de verdad eres una vergüenza para los Uchiha al usar esos apodos todavía, de verdad que Itachi es el mejor.—se burlo Hinata, conociendo el carácter de su amigo sabia perfectamente que este frunciría el ceño y haría de cuenta y caso que no le molesta el comentario. El hizo lo que ella esperaba, entonces ella río levemente. El nombre "Itachi" era tabú para Sasuke, ya que desde pequeño lo vio como rival y modelo a superar.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, pensativo y con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer estaba recordando el como su hermano le ganaba en todo.

—¿Y esa cara?—le pregunto Hinata, mientras sonreía triunfante.

—¿Y que otra tengo?—e respondió molesto y sarcástico.

—Sasuke—lo llamo.

—Hmmph—.

—¿Por que siempre tienes ese carácter?, ¿no deseas cambiar algún día?—le pregunto divertida.

—¿Y tu que me dices?, ¿cuando planeas dejar esa timidez?—contraataco.

—¿Eh?...este...—. Sasuke rió. —Es que yo soy así—dijo y Sasuke la miro a los ojos con una expresión de triunfo. Ella esquivo su mirada y se pudo roja.

—Ya viste. Ese rosa en tus mejillas nunca desaparece.—. Ella solo enrojeció mas pero de molestia. Sasuke rió escandalosamente, algo extraño en el, pero que usualmente sucedía cuando miraba esa expresión en Hinata. Ella era lo única que le provocaba tanta gracia, quizás seria por que no comprendía como alguien podía ser tan sumiso cuando el era todo lo opuesto, el estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con personas de carácter fuerte como el, después de todo vivía rodeado de Uchihas.

En ese momento alguien entro y vio a la pareja con curiosidad. Ambos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Era Tsunade Senju, la directora de la escuela. Se pudieron escuchar el sonido que provocaban esos largos tacones que usaba esa mujer rubia y de ojos dorados mientras se acercaba a ambos.

—Veo que ya te encuentras mejor Hinata—afirmo.

—Este...si, ya me siento mejor, es que olvide desayunar esta mañana, supongo que por eso me desmaye—se explico.

—¿Sera por eso... o por este atractivo chico a tu lado?, ¿eh?—le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Hinata, esta solo se sonrojo de asombro, Sasuke solo rodó los ojos. **—**Veo que ya se conocen, ¿o me equivoco?—les pregunto a ambos pero esta vez mas seria.

—Si—asintió Sasuke, tomándole la palabra a Hinata.—Nuestros padres son conocidos y ya nos hemos frecuentado antes—.

—Ya veo...—dijo pensativa. Ella se preguntaba si entre ellos podría suceder algo. La verdad era que Sasuke era un chico muy serio y popular entre las chicas, pero al verlo reír de esa forma con Hinata se vio deslumbrada por tal pareja, de verdad les pareció adorables, a pesar de que pensaran que era una romántica e infantil al querer ayudar a esos dos chicos, nada la detendría. De verdad que su trabajo como directora le aburría, y mas por que le quitaba el tiempo para poder dejarse llevar por sus pasatiempos : Alcohol y apuestas. Una buena forma de distraerse era ver o entrometerse en la vida de sus estudiantes. Era algo rara, pero probablemente por eso seguía soltera y su único admirador era el abuelo pervertido de Naruto: Jiraiya. —Bueno... Hinata, como sabrás Sasuke acaba de ser transferido a esta escuela por lo que necesito que alguien le muestre nuestras instalaciones, para que se familiarice un poco. Como notaras ya las clases comenzaron desde hace una hora, por lo cual ya perdiste tu clase de literatura y como tienes dos horas libres te encargo esa tarea. Es una obligación—.

—Si, directora—asintió.

Tsunade solo sonrió complacida.

**Mientras tanto en clase de literatura ...**

"¿_Donde estará Hinata-chan?"_se cuestionaba cierto chico rubio. Algo molesto._"Ella nunca falta a clases, sera por...", _en ese momento recordó algo extrañado la escenita que presencio mientras se dirigía a su salón de clases esa mañana. Él, luego de hablar brevemente con Hinata no se dirigió a su salón de clases, tal como está pensó, la realidad era que el se encaminaba a saludar a su nueva novia, quien tenia clases en otro salón, luego, después de despedirse de esta fue cuando vio en el suelo a Hinata con... _"Ese Sasuke...que estaría haciendo con Hinata, solo espero que nada malo, por que si no, juro que ..."_ pensó mientras fruncía el ceño levemente. Pronto el mismo se relajo y sonrió para si mismo _"Pero que cosas pienso, Hinata-Chan no es de ese tipo de chicas, ademas ese Sasuke por muy popular que sea entre las chicas nunca ha mostrado interés alguno por las chicas hasta el punto que me pregunto si de verdad no sera gay jeje, ellos no se conocen, que tonto soy, aunque me pregunto... que estará haciendo Hinata...umm... le preguntare a la hora de almuerzo"_ concluyo y se dispuso a pensar en su bella novia, la cual le saco uno que cuantos suspiros en el resto de la clase que impartía el profesor Assuma.

* * *

**...¿Acaso Naruto ya conoce a Sasuke?...continuara...**

**Espero les haiga gustado jeje, pronto actualizare, como les dije en el capitulo anterior tratare de actualizar seguido y lo máximo que puedo tardarme en actualizar es una semana :)**


	4. Situación embarazosa

**Capitulo III**

_**"Situación embarazosa"**_

* * *

El timbre que indicaba el fin del primer periodo de clases sonó. Era hora de almuerzo.

—...Y aquí es la cafetería—le explicaba Hinata a Sasuke mientras con su mano señalaba dicho lugar.

—hmph—asintió con ese típico gesto de fastidio. Sasuke estaba fastidiado ya que no veía la necesidad de que le mostraran la escuela como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, el solo podía adaptarse a las instalaciones, no era un retardado. Hinata solo suspiro, recordaba es a típica actitud de su amigo, odiaba la ayuda de otros, pero aun así no le reprochaba al final de cuentas esa era su personalidad y quiera admitir o no le agradaba.

Hinata ignoro el gesto de su amigo y le sonrió de una manera muy tierna. Por una micra de segundo se pudo ver un leve, pero muy leve sonrojo en Sasuke.

—Como puedes ver, hoy lunes sirvieron mariscos—le dijo animadamente mientras le mostraba un plato de mariscos. Sasuke odiaba los mariscos, hizo un gesto de asco.—Y de postre pastel de chocolate—continuo. La expresión de asco se intensifico en Sasuke, odiaba los dulces.

—¿Y?, ¿que tiene eso de relevante?—dijo algo asqueado.

—Bueno. Entonces...umm...—dijo algo insegura, de nuevo la actitud de su amigo la cohibía — ¿Sabes?—continuo recobrando la seguridad y sonrisa—Te digo un secreto—. En ese momento Hinata se acerco al oído de Sasuke y murmuro algo para el—.

**En algún lugar en la cafetería...**

—humm...donde estará Hinata...—se preguntaba cierto rubio mientras la buscaba con la mirada. —...¿acaso le sucedió algo y tuvo que volver a su casa?—. En ese momento un sentimiento de angustia lo rodeo. Tenia que saber.—Hinata...—susurro.

—¿Que te sucede Naruto?, te veo muy deprimido—le pregunto su novia Sakura mientras se sentaba animadamente a lado de el.—Acaso ya estas decepcionado de nuestro noviazgo luego de llevar solo dos día—bromeo.

En ese momento el rubio olvido su preocupación por Hinata y cayo hechizado al ver a la chica de cabello rosado. Como siempre.

—Claro que no. Nunca me decepcionaría de ti—le dijo mientras se inclinaba a saludarla con un beso a los labios. Ella se dispuso a acortar la distancia entre ambos pero de pronto diviso a alguien en la entrada de la cafetería. Dio un respingo y abrió los ojos de par en par, Naruto noto la tensión de su novia y se dispuso a ver en la dirección donde ella miraba fijamente.

Ahora ambos estaban en shock. Era tanto el impacto que ambos olvidaron que estaban a punto de besarse o de que incluso estaban saliendo, totalmente olvidaron la presencia del otro.

_"Sasu...ke...-Kun..."_dijo mentalmente, sorprendida al verlo.

_"Hinata y ...ese teme"_ se dijo furioso asimismo al verlos juntos y eso no era todo Hinata estaba muy cerca del rostro del chico, parecía que le susurraba algo, la idea no le agrado para nada, pero nada lo preparo para lo que venia.

_"Q-que...Sasuke-kun y ella...van... tomados... de la mano...imposible...el"_ titubeaba en su mente Sakura al ver como ambos chicos salían tomados de la mano. Se vio muy molesta al ver la sonrisa de esa chica, era una sonrisa de felicidad infinita. _"Que cree que hace con Sasuke-kun..."_ dijo furiosa y su mirada se torno de la misma forma.

—Ella ... podría ser... no...tengo que averiguarlo—esta vez Naruto hablo en voz alta y se levanto de la mesa. Sakura no le dijo nada, solo se limito a quedarse en su asiento, ahora muy pensativa.

**...afuera de la cafetería...**

Naruto se encontraba buscando a dos chicos. A Sasuke y a Hinata.

Ahora se encontraba en los extensos patios de la escuela, mientras los buscaba con la mirada, pero no encontraba nada. Los había perdido de vista y todo por culpa de su eterna torpeza. El mientras se había dispuesto a seguirlos al verlos salir de la cafetería , se vio tropezando con otra chica, la bandeja de comida de esta salio volando por los aires, cayendo en los rubios cabellos de Yamanaka Ino. Esta molesta lo obligo a buscarle y pagarle otro almuerzo, esto le quito mucho tiempo. Para cuando salio de la cafetería ya los había perdido de vista.

"¡Demonios!" exclamo molesto en su interior mientras pasaba a lado de uno de los arboles mas antiguos y grandes de Konoha. Este era extremadamente alto, al igual que el ancho de su tronco por lo cual no pudo divisar a quienes se encontraban hay, hasta que escucho una voz familiar.

—Sasuke-kun...—murmuro Hinata con su típico tono de voz tímido. Naruto sonrió para si mismo, pensó que si Hinata actuaba asi con Sasuke significaba que aun no le tenia confianza, inmediatamente se sintió como un tonto al pensar mal de ellos. Hinata era una persona inocente no era capaz de envolverse con alguien sin conocerlo. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que escucho lo siguiente, su sonrisa se borro y se cuestiono la inocencia de Hinata.—Es mi primera vez Sasuke-Kun...—le dijo aun con su tono tímido. ¡Demonios!, Naruto no quería ser un mal pensado, ¡¿pero como no serlo con esa expresión?!, Ademas ese tímido tono de voz ahora fundamentaba una diferente teoría en Naruto.

—No te preocupes Hinata. No seré duro contigo, no te reprochare nada, ¿si?— ahora quien hablaba era el idiota de Sasuke, Naruto apretó sus puños, impotente. El rubio se vio sorprendido, esta vez el tono de voz de Sasuke, el sonaba... ¿dulce?...¿cariñoso?...¿COMPRENSIVO?...Naruto conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabia que esas cualidades no cabían en Sasuke, al menos con lo demás, ahora comprendía que este le daba un trato especial a Hinata. Eso lo molesto mas, ¿se estaría aprovechando de ella?

—Esta bien Sasuke-kun. Pero no te molestes si no te complace, digo si ... no te gusta. Recuerda que tu me prometiste no reprocharme. Cuando termine recuerda que hice mi mejor esfuerzo...aunque... la verdad es que me siento insegura...pero confiare en ti...al final de cuentas eres un buen chico—. Naruto se tapo la boca para ahogar su sorpresa, ¿acaso había escuchado lo que había dicho Hinata?. Estaba confirmado, Hinata le entregaría a Sasuke su mas preciado tesoro. Naruto sonrió al recordar que cuando eran pequeños Hinata le había mencionado que los anillos de castidad le parecían bonitos. ¡Diablos! Por que no le había regalado uno cuando a ella aun le gustaban!. Ahora se arrepentía ya era muy tarde.

—Entonces...— la incito Sasuke. Naruto estaba a punto de colapsar cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, a su lado inesperadamente se encontraba Sakura. Ninguno de los dos se cuestiono la presencia del otro, ya luego hablarían. Naruto al ver el rostro de Sakura tomo por hecho que ella pensaba lo mismo que el.

—Aquí voy Sasuke...—.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Sasuke gimió de placer y dijo:—Humm...delicioso—. Sakura y Naruto abrieron los ojos como platos. Ambos sabían que debían irse, pero algo los detenía. Estaban paralizados.

—¿Te gustó?—le pregunto Hinata, se podía notar la emoción e ilusión en su voz.

—Claro. Todo lo que tu haces es perfecto—la halago.

—Ahhh...Sasuke-Kun—exclamo Hinata, feliz. Naruto y Sakura ya estaban al limite.—¿Quieres mas?—le pregunto Hinata con tanta tranquilidad que fue demasiado para Naruto. Pero el, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba aun podía pensar, sabia claramente que no podía entrar y reprocharles de lo que hacían El debía disimular. Sakura había llegado en el momento preciso. La tomo de la mano y se preparo para enfrentarse a la escena que podrían otorgarle Hinata y Sasuke, podía ser muy gráfico pero debía detenerlo. El solo quería que dejara a Hinata en paz, le dolía la idea de pensar que el se había aprovechado de la pobre Hinata. Ademas, quizás aun no era muy tarde...

—¡Ah!, ¡Sakura-chan!, ¡¿que te parece si nos sentamos en este inmenso árbol?!—hablo escandalosamente con la clara intención de que Sasuke y Hinata lo escucharan.— ...aunque, ¿sabes algo sakura-chan?—.

—¡Oh si!, ¡ni lo digas!, ahora que lo pienso este lugar esta muy apartado, si nos quedamos aquí la gente pensaría cosas malas de nosotros, eso seria ... ¿eh?—le siguió la corriente a Naruto, pero estos se detuvieron en seco al ver como Hinata le metía a Sasuke en la boca un trozo de carne, ella solo le estaba dando de almorzar.

Ambos lo había malinterpretado completamente.

Hinata y Sasuke se sonrojaron y se alejaron el uno del otro al ver la posición en la que estaban, pues no era normal que una amiga alimentara a su compañero, ¿o si?.

Naruto y Sakura estaban mas rojos que la otra pareja. Estaban avergonzados de lo que habían pensado de los dos. Ahora que los miraban de frente se sentían mas culpables. Hinata era tan inocente y Sasuke tan...Sasuke. Ellos nunca habrían hecho lo que habían pensado.

_Flashback..._

_—Como puedes ver, hoy lunes sirvieron mariscos—le dijo animadamente mientras le mostraba un plato de mariscos. Sasuke odiaba los mariscos, hizo un gesto de asco.—Y de postre pastel de chocolate—continuo. La expresión de asco se intensifico en Sasuke, odiaba los dulces._

_—¿Y?, ¿que tiene eso de relevante?—dijo algo asqueado._

_—Bueno. Entonces...umm...—dijo algo insegura, de nuevo la actitud de su amigo la cohibía **—**¿Sabes?—continuo recobrando la seguridad y sonrisa—Te digo un secreto—. En ese momento Hinata se acerco al oído de Sasuke y murmuro:—Los martes los almuerzos apestan, por eso... ese día traigo mi almuerzo—le dijo con una sonrisa. La directora Tsunade era quien se encargaba del menú de la escuela por tener conocimientos de lo que era saludable y de lo que no era, pero aveces Hinata llegaba a pensar que los martes esta se esmeraba en dar cosas incomibles, por eso prefería llevar su almuerzo secretamente, aunque Hinata temía que si la directora se enteraba de que ella traía su almuerzo Dios sabe que pasaría._

_—¿Los Martes?—le dijo dudando—No crees que los lunes también—dijo con asco y dirigiendo su comida a los mariscos y dulces._

_—Y se supone que los lunes son los mejores por darnos dulces—le dijo mientras reía tiernamente. Sasuke se quedo mirándola, le gusto ese gesto de ella, ella era tan...¡Diablos! que pensaba Sasuke, tanto tiempo sin verse y hasta ahora pensaba eso de ella.—¿Aunque sabes algo?...hoy también traje almuerzo.—le dijo mientra le mostraba unos recipientes donde traía su almuerzo._

_El sonrió de lado._

_—¿Así que también odias los lunes?—._

_—Se podría decir que si—le respondió apenada. Pronto lo tomo de la mano, gesto que lo sorprendió a el pero que le ...¿gusto?...de verdad pasaba algo malo con el.—Ven Sasuke-kun, compartamos el almuerzo que prepare—. Entonces ambos salieron de la cafetería mientras ambos iban tomados de la mano. Hinata al ver a Naruto sentado con Sakura, decidió no estorbar y no almorzar con ellos. La situación seria algo incomoda para ella._

...

_Ahora ambos se encontraban sentados bajo el inmenso árbol que caracterizaba a la escuela. Se podría decir que era histórico. Ese era el lugar preferido de Hinata, era tan alejado,tan calmo..., decidió que era un lugar perfecto para alejarse de la cafetería o mas bien de Naruto y Sakura, no quería verlos juntos. Se negaba a verlo, le bastaba con saber que estaban juntos._

_Miro a Sasuke y le sonrió. Por alguna razón desconocida al estar con Sasuke no pensaba mas en el rubio y la pelirosa. Eso era reconfortante, tal vez al final de cuentas su atracción por el rubio no era nada mas que un simple amorío de secundaria, algo pasajero. Tal vez podría olvidarlo, pero no sabia como, por el momento pasar junto a su amigo Sasuke la reconfortaba._

_—Sasuke-kun, pensaba darte de mi almuerzo pero tengo miedo de que te burles de mi comida—admitió tímidamente Hinata. La verdad es temía que a el no le gustara lo que había preparado, al final de cuentas ella no sabia que alguien ademas de ella probarían ese almuerzo. Por una extraña razón quería que a el le gustara ... su comida._

_—¿Por que?, por mi no hay problema ... con tal de no comer eso de la cafetería estoy bien.—le sonrió. Ella se sonrojo mas._

_—Sasuke-kun...—murmuro Hinata con su típico tono de voz, tímida **—**Es mi primera vez Sasuke-Kun...—continuo. Y era cierto era la primera vez que cocinaba, la mayoría de las veces la encargada de su casa era quien le preparaba el almuerzo pero esta vez ella extrañamente habia decidido cocinar._

_**—**No te preocupes Hinata. No seré duro contigo, no te reprochare nada, ¿si?—le dijo con el tono mas comprensible que pudieron salir de sus labios._

_—Esta bien Sasuke-kun. Pero no te molestes si no te complace, digo si ... no te gusta. Recuerda que tu me prometiste no reprocharme. Cuando termine recuerda que hice mi mejor esfuerzo...aunque... la verdad es que me siento insegura...pero confiare en ti...al final de cuentas eres un buen chico—. continuo mientras que con un tenedor tomaba un trozo de carne._

_—Aquí voy Sasuke...—le dijo mientras alzaba el tenedor e introducía el trozo de carne en la boca de Sasuke._

_Este comenzó a masticar. Sin decir nada._

_Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Sasuke gimió de placer puesto que le había fascinado el platillo . Una de las mejores cosas que había probado en su vida. Entonces dijo:—Humm...delicioso—. Hinata sonrió._

_—¿Te gust__ó_?—le pregunto Hinata, se podía notar la emoción e ilusión en su voz.

_—Claro. Todo lo que tu haces es perfecto—la halago._

_—Ahhh...Sasuke-Kun—exclamo Hinata, feliz.—¿Quieres mas?—le ofreció Hinata, segura de que le había gustado su comida. Entonces sirvió otro trozo de carne y disponía a dárselo cuando..._

_—¡Ah!, ¡Sakura-chan!, ¡¿que te parece si nos sentamos en este inmenso árbol?!—hablo alguien escandalosamente. Esa voz la reconoció inmediatamente ...¿aunque sabes algo sakura-chan?—._

_—¡Oh si!, ni lo digas, ahora que lo pienso este lugar esta muy apartado, si nos quedamos aquí la gente pensaría cosas malas de nosotros, eso seria ... ¿eh?—ahora era Sakura quien hablaba._

_Pronto ambos aparecieron ante ellos, tomados de la mano._

_Hinata y Sasuke se sonrojaron y se alejaron el uno del otro al ver la posición en la que estaban, pues no era normal que una amiga alimentara a su compañero, ¿o si?._

_Fin del flashback..._

—Na..na..naruto-kun—titubeo Hinata, nerviosa.

—Hinata...este...—titubeo Naruto.

¡¿Y ahora que?!, ¡ya estaba hay!, ¡ya comprobó que Hinata y Sasuke eran personas puras! pero ahora... ¡¿que diablos debía hacer?!...

* * *

**..continuara... ¿Que sucederá ahora que se sabe la verdad?, aunque eso no cambia de que Hinata y Sasuke estaban en una situación comprometedora... ¿que pensaran sus amigos de esa relación tan...amistosa?**

**-SW**


	5. Conocidos: ¡Que falta de comunicación!

**Capitulo IV**

_**"Conocidos: ¡Que falta de comunicación!"**_

* * *

—Na..na..naruto-kun—titubeo Hinata, nerviosa.

—Hinata...este...—titubeo Naruto.

¡¿Y ahora que?!, ¡ya estaba hay!, ¡ya comprobó que Hinata y Sasuke eran personas puras! pero ahora... ¡¿que diablos debía hacer?!...

—¿Que hacen aquí ustedes dos?—pregunto Sasuke irritado. El no era un tonto, los conocía muy bien a los dos como para saber de que el hecho de que estuvieran hay fuera pura coincidencia. Hinata al contrario de Sasuke guiada por su roto corazón, creyó que Sakura y Naruto solo querían tener un espacio de intimidad fuera de la cafetería. Eso la afecto y pronto su expresión se torno de avergonzada a sombría.

—Humm... nosotros solo buscábamos a Hinata—se explico Naruto mientras reía nerviosamente, aun avergonzado.

—¿A Hinata?—dijo Sasuke extrañado. Eso lo sorprendió que clase de relación tendría con Hinata, ni siquiera sabia que esos dos se conocían.

—Si. Es que ... bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga y me extraño que no almorzara con nosotros—explico. ¿Mejor amiga?, eso si que era extraño , por que entonces Hinata ni siquiera le había mencionado de sus amigos y se limito a querer almorzar fuera de la cafetería. Había algo que no comprendía. _"Sera que..."_ pensó Sasuke, pronto su mirada se bajo a las manos entrelazadas del rubio con la pelirosa y luego al rostro entristecido de Hinata. ¡Bingo! . ¿Acaso no era tan obvio?, hasta Sasuke con solo una mirada lo comprendió al instante.

¡A Hinata le gustaba el Dobe!. Por mas que no comprendiera el que le había visto la adorable Hinata al vulgar de su amigo, el aun se encontraba en shock, ¿quien lo diría? Si que el mundo era pequeño.

—Naruto-kun lo que pasa es que ... bueno... pues... quería darte un espacio a ti y a Sakura-san ya que ahora pues... ustedes son...—titubeaba Hinata mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—¡Pero Hinata!, ¡¿Que cosas dices?!—la interrumpió Naruto, con su típico tono escandaloso.—¡Te necesito a la hora de almuerzo!, ¡no te quiero lejos!, ¿me entiendes?—. Hinata le sonrió mientras que Sasuke y Sakura abrían los ojos como platos, lo que había dicho Naruto en mas de una forma sonaba extraño. En la mente de Hinata resonaron las palabras _"Te necesito...", _sin darse cuenta Naruto la había deslumbrado, se había sonrojado pero pronto sacudió sus pensamientos y recobro la compostura. Se reprendió asimisma por estar pensando cosas ridículas. De todos modos esas palabras no significaban nada, Naruto ya salia con Sakura.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

_"Esta chica no la conozco muy bien, pero...¡no me agrada!, ¡¿que tiene ella que yo no?!. ¡Primero Sasuke-kun le da un trato especial y ahora Naruto me viene con que la necesita!, ¡¿acaso no le basta con mi compañia?!, ¡Argg!, ¡Diablos!"_ pensaba molesta.

—Pero Naruto-kun...—le cuestiono Hinata. Quería evitar a toda costa estar a solas con la parejita.—¡...Sakura-san querrá estar a solas contigo!

—Pero, Hina...—.

—Naruto. Hinata tiene razón—le dio la razón a Hinata, aunque con un tono de voz que intimido a Hinata.—Ademas... veo que te llevas muy bien con Sasuke-kun, no creo que te haga falta compañia a la hora de almuerzo—. _"Diablos. ¡Sakura!,¡¿__acaso no puedes fingir que esa chica no te provoca celos?!" se reprendió asimisma._

Pronto Naruto noto que Sakura había usado el sufijo-kun con Sasuke. Parecía que lo conocía.

—Sasuke-kun?—le pregunto Naruto, a Sakura. Pronto su cerebro pareció funcionar.—¡Ah!, ¡¿ustedes se conocen?!—.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Ahora También Hinata estaba sorprendida.

—Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san... umm...entonces ya se conocían...—murmuro Hinata para si misma, pero Naruto la escucho.

—¡¿No me digas que tu también conoces al teme?!—.

Hinata asintió. Ahora los celos de Sakura se incrementaron._ "¡Argg!, ¡justo cuando pensaba que le llevaba ventaja por ya conocer a Sasuke-kun!...¿uh?...espera Sakura, ¡¿que cosas dices?!, ¡Tu ya tienes NOVIO!"_

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¡Te dije que no me llamaras así, dobe!—.

—¡Yo te llamo como quiera temeeee!—.

—¡Dobe!—.

—¡Teme!—.

Ahora Naruto y Sasuke peleaban con toda la confianza del mundo. Pronto se prendió una chispa en Sakura y Hinata y dijeron al unisono:

—¡¿USTEDES SE CONOCEN?!—. Sasuke y Naruto olvidaron su infantil pelea para voltear a verlas con una expresión de _"¿Eh?" _y luego asintieron con la cabeza.

¡¿Que diablos sucedía hay?!, ¡Entonces todos se conocían entre si!, Que mundo tan pequeño y ... ¿extraño?

_**..un momento despúes...**_

—Entonces... tu y Naruto son vecinos, y tus padres y los de Hinata son amigos/socios...woww—le decía Sakura a Sasuke, luego de haber arreglado la confusión en la que todos se encontraban. —Ademas de que tu yo yo estudiábamos en la misma escuela hasta que fui transferida a esta, el año pasado, donde Naruto y Hinata ya eran muy buenos amigos—.

—Si. ¿Acaso no es un mundo muy pequeño?—le dijo Sasuke con indiferencia mientras le daba un trago a su soda._**  
**_

—¡Sasuke-kun!—le reprendió Hinata desde el otro lado del grupo, el cual se había visto dividido puesto que Naruto y Hinata se habían ensimismado a conversar animadamente (Bueno Hinata a escuchar y Naruto a parlotear, como siempre), parecía que Sasuke y Sakura no existían hasta que Hinata se dirigió a ellos.

—¿Que sucede Hinata?—le dijo con la mayor indiferencia que puedo mostrarle. Aun le molestaba el hecho de que Hinata se olvidara de el en cuanto Naruto se había aparecido, y eso no era todo... no soportaba ver el rostro de Hinata, el cual brillaba de felicidad a lado de ese "Dobe".

—Sasuke-kun, no deberías beber esas cosas, no son sanas, ademas... —. En ese momento Hinata se sonrojo, Naruto lo noto e inmediatamente se borro la sonrisa de su rostro.—...no probaste el jugo que también había preparado... —le dijo y pronto desvió la mirada, pero se vio sorprendida al encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la observaban inquisitivamente. Se sonrojo mas.

Pronto le paso el jugo a Sasuke, este lo bebió y logro ver de reojo como Naruto lo miraba con recelo, sonrió para sus adentros_ "Interesante..."_ pensó.

—¿Que te pareció Sasuke-kun?, trate de no ponerle mucho cítrico—.

Sasuke le regalo una sonrisa a Hinata. ¿Sasuke sonreía?, Naruto y Sakura se le quedaron viendo, este luego hizo un gesto de fastidio.—Hmph, que tanto me ven, ¿tengo algo pintado en la cara?—les dijo amenazadoramente pero a la vez sonrojado.

—Nada—dijeron Naruto y Sakura a la vez.

—Que bien que te gusto—. Ahora era Hinata quien sonreía. _ "Esa sonrisa... pensé que solo era así conmigo" _se quejaba Naruto en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke le regalo de nuevo una sonrisa. Ambos sonreían.

—¡Hinata!, ¡yo también quiero probar de tu jugo!— interrumpió el clima que se había creado entre Sasuke y Hinata.. Pronto hizo ademan de tomar el recipiente que contenía el jugo pero unas manos se lo impidieron.

—¿Que crees que haces, dobe?—Sasuke lo reto con la mirada.

—Solo quiero un poco de jugo—forcejeo Naruto, pero el otro no cedía.—Ademas, Hina-chan no solo comparte contigo, ella es amable, ¿verdad Hinata?—,

Hinata no supo que decir. Al ver como esos dos echaban fuego con la mirada no sabia que hacer. Sakura solo observaba. Sentía que sobraba en ese triangulo amoroso ... ejem... disculpen... ¿amistoso? ;)

—Umm... Naruto-kun, es que...—comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.—...Sasuke-kun, el no trajo almuerzo... por eso... el jugo le pertenece a el...—pronto vio como se formaba una mueca en el rostro del rubio y añadio:—Pero no te molestes Naruto-kun la próxima vez...—.

—¿Que próxima vez Hinata?—la interrumpió Sasuke—Si tu me dijiste que de ahora en adelante almorzarías solo CONMIGO.

—¡¿QUE?!—se quejo el rubio.

—Naruto-kun yo ya te dije que no quiero ser una molestia para ti y Sakura-san...—.

—¿Molestia?—finalmente Sakura hablaba, luego de escuchar el como discutían por Hinata no soporto mas quedarse en silencio y mas cuando se entero de que Hinata y Sasuke almorzarían juntos, todos los días, SOLOS!. La idea no le gustaba para nada.—¡Para nada!—hablaba despreocupada—¡Si quieren podemos almorzar los cuatro juntos!, ¡al final de cuentas todos nos conocemos!, y ademas...que les parece si yo también les preparo el almuerzo—. _"¡Eso es Sakura¡, ¡demuéstrales que no solo Hinata es hábil en la cocina!"_ se animo en sus adentros.

—¡Es una buena idea!—la apoyo Naruto.

—hmph—.

—Umm...creo que lo que dice Sakura—san es una buena idea...

Entonces ... Naruto aprovechando la distracción de Sasuke, le arrebato el jugo, pero debido a su torpeza este cayo, empapandolos a los dos.

—¡Y no seras un idiota!—le grito molesto Sasuke a Naruto a la vez que le daba un golpe en la cabeza, este se sobo la cabeza.

—¡ah! , ¡Naruto-kun!—pronto Hinata se apresuro a auxiliar a Naruto, acariciándole tiernamente donde Sasuke lo había golpeado y a la vez con un pañuelo limpiando el jugo derramado en su ropa. Naruto enrojeció al extremo ante tal tacto.

Sasuke y Sakura enrojecieron de rabia.

_"Ohh...Hina-chan están dulce y ..."_ decía en sus adentros embelesado mientras la miraba sonrojado. _"Pero, a ella... ¿le gustara ese idiota?"_ se pregunto, la posible repuesta a su pregunta lo perturbaba, pero quería saber._ "Aun me pregunto...que estaría haciendo Hinata y ese teme a la hora de literatura..."_

—Este... Hinata...—la llamo, pronto esta trago saliva, esa mirada furtiva la cohibía.

—Si, Naruto-kun.—respondió a su llamado.

—Umm ...tu y Sasuke... el a ti te...—comenzó titubeante y con su rostro rojo como un semáforo pero se armo de valor y le lanzo: —¡A ti el...!—pronto sonó el timbre de clases y se trago sus palabras.

El almuerzo había terminado y aun habia muchas dudas que aclarar...

* * *

...**continuara**...** ¿podrá Naruto obtener una respuesta satisfactoria de Hinata?**

**¡Hola!, ¡Espero les haiga gustado!, ¡ahora actualizo todos los días! (o al menos eso voy a tratar xD ... ustedes saben los estudios y todo eso T.T)**

**-SW**


	6. Una agitada clase de gimnasia

**Capitulo V**

_**"Una agitada clase de gimnasia"**_

* * *

—¡Neji!—. Tenten reprendió a su amigo. Este no se inmuto al reproche de su amiga.

—Déjalo Tenten, el sabe lo que hace y cuando la llama de la juventud...

—¡Shhh!, ¡cállate Lee!—le cayo Neji. Sono el timbre de la escuela. Neji suspiro pesadamente, mientras que Tenten también suspiro pero de alivio.—Vamonos, ya no podemos hacer nada aquí, el almuerzo ya termino—les ordeno Neji a sus amigos algo decepcionado.

—¡No te deprimas Neji!—le animaba Lee con su típica forma de hablar efusivamente, parecía que echaba llamas de los ojos.—¡Ya tendrás todos los almuerzos para vigilar a Hinata-san y a Sasu...! — le tapo la boca al indiscreto de su amigo, no quería que nadie escuchara.

—¡Haz silencio Lee!... tan rápido y te digo el nombre de ese nuevo alumno y tu ya lo estas gritando a los cuatro vientos. —lo reprendió.

—Lo siento Neji...—.

Neji ignoro a su amigo y le dio la espalda encaminándose hacia las instalaciones de la escuela. Tenten se le acerco.

—Oye Neji, ¿no crees que eres muy sobre protector con Hinata?—le cuestiono. Y era cierto, Neji no dejaba que ningún chico se sobrepasara o siquiera acercara a Hinata y era que su belleza cautivaba a mas de a uno, pero la constante intimidación que estos prospectos recibían por parte de Neji, hicieron que la popularidad de Hinata entre los chicos bajara. Para Hinata era un alivio el no ser popular entre los chicos pero de vez en cuando se detenía a pensar (Con su baja autoestima) de que no era para nada atractiva e interesante.

—Para nada. Solo no quiero que le hagan daño—le respondió despreocupado.

—Pero no crees que algún día habrá un chico que de verdad se enamore de ella, ¿entonces que harás cuando eso suceda?—. Neji se detuvo.

—Pues... el tiene que luchar por ella si de verdad la quiere y quiere estar a su lado—dijo y sin mas que decir siguió caminando. Dejando a Tenten pensativa y molesta por la actitud posesiva de su amigo.

_"Ahh... Tenten... no sabes lo duro que es a veces, pero todo por el bien de Hinata-sama"_ pronto recordó algo del pasado y sonrió melancólico_ "En aquel entonces me la pusiste muy difícil..."_. El rostro de Neji se torno altivo y mas sonriente _"...Solo espero que esta vez sea diferente y no te rindas tan fácil, después de todo perteneces a la imponente familia U..." _pronto alguien lo saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

—¡Neji!, ¡No puede ser!, ¡llegaste al gimnasio antes que yo!, ¡Me has ganado!—se quejo Lee, al entrar después de Neji. Hasta ese momento Neji se dio cuenta de que estaba en el gimnasio, se había ensimismado tanto en sus pensamientos que había olvidado a donde se dirigía.

—Pues ahora tendrás que enfrentarte a Gai-sen...—.

—¡Lee!, ¡Que decepción!, ¡100 lagartijas ahora mismo!—interrumpió a Neji el maestro Gai, de gimnasia a su alumno Lee. Este miraba furioso y con algo de decepcion a Lee.

—¡Como usted diga Gai-sensei!—afirmo su obediente estudiante.— Me lo merezco por perder ante Neji.

—¡Pero que cosas dices pequeño insensato!—.

—No entiendo Gai-sensei, ¿y ahora que hice?—le pregunto Lee, confundido.

—¡¿Acaso no sabes por que te he castigado?!—.

—No.—respondió avergonzado.

El rostro de Gai se torno mas comprensivo. Suspiro dramáticamente.

—Lee...—lo llamo y lo tomo por el hombro amigablemente.—Lee, no te he castigado por perder ante Neji, te he castigado por... ¡admitir tu derrota ante el enemigo! la comprensión se borro del rostro de Gai-sensei.

—¡Ah! , ¡Como pude hacer eso!, ¡usted tiene razón Gai-sensei!—.

Ya habían llegado todos los estudiantes al salón y observaban el espectáculo ante ellos.

—Lee, es que aun no comprendes el significado de rivales...—le explicaba ahora un serio Gai a Lee.—...los rivales son la razón por la que nuestra primavera de la juventud es agridulce, ellos te hacen querer mejorar día a día pero también son la causa de tus fracasos, pero es cuando fracasas que debes mantener la frente en alto, ¿me entiendes Lee?, ¡la frente en alto!... ¡es hay cuando debes luchar por lo que quieres e ir por ello!, No dejar que alguien te lo arrebate a la ligera!—. Naruto sonrió ante esas palabras, indirectamente el mensaje no solo le llegaba a Lee. Por mas infantil que sonara Gai, a veces podía decir cosas algo ciertas.

—Rivales...—murmuro ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Se encontraba solo, sentado en las gradas del gimnasio, extrañamente callado.

—¡Oye Dobe!—lo llamo Sasuke, este hizo una mueca, odiaba que lo llamara de esa manera.

—¡¿Que quieres teme?!—le pregunto mientras se levantaba de las gradas del gimnasio y se acercaba a Sasuke molesto.

—Oye, oye, tranquilo ... no quiero pelear, solo quería preguntarte algo—intento tranquilizar a Naruto, quien ya parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.

—¿Eh?—.

—¿Por que ese maestro trata con tanta confianza a ese alumno?, de verdad me asustan...—le pregunto Sasuke un poco curioso.

—¿Eh?, pues por —. En ese momento Naruto comenzó a maquinar en su cabeza la razón del por que de esa relación tan fraterna entre el profesor Gai y Lee. El sabia algo, pero parecía que lo había olvidado.—Dame un momento...este... ¿por que era?—. Sasuke rodó los ojos, se sentía mas estúpido que su torpe amigo al preguntarle sabiendo que ese vivía mas perdido que nada.

—Naruto deberías avergonzarte, casi toda la vida estudiando juntos y olvidaste que Gai-sensei es el tío de uno de tus amigos—. Ahora Neji se metía en la conversación de ese dueto.—¿Acaso el parecido no es claro?—se burlo mientras que con sus manos señalaba su cabello.

—bueno...es que...—titubeo Naruto avergonzado y sin saber que decir para defenderse. Sasuke y Neji rieron con tono de superioridad. Esto solo irrito al rubio mas.—¡Oigan!, ¡no se rían, eso le pasa a cualquiera!—. Neji y Sasuke solo rieron mas. Naruto los observo extrañado ese gesto de camaradería de ambos, era obvio ... ya se conocían, el rubio rodó los ojos, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese tipo de coincidencias, aunque...se preguntaba que tipo de cruel amistad llevarían esos dos, puesto que ambos tenían un carácter...

Mejor no pregunto nada.

_**...Al otro lado del gimnasio...**_

—¡Hinata!—.

—¡Hola Ino!—la ojiperla saludo a su amiga, Ino Yamanaka, una rubia de ojos azules. Ella era la capitana del equipo de porristas, aunque últimamente su popularidad iba decayendo desde la llegada de su rival Sakura. Ella salia con Sai, un chico serio y realmente atractivo, el cual tenia cierto parecido con Sasuke.

—¡Hinata!, ¡¿pero que sucedió?!, No llegaste a clase de literatura y según me contaron...—. Pronto el rostro de Ino se torno pícaro.—...Estabas con el nuevo, el cual por cierto es todo un bombón...—.

—¡Ino-san!—exclamo Hinata totalmente roja.—El solo es... un buen amigo...—se explico mientras jugaba con sus dedos y bajaba la mirada.

—¿Buen amigo?, ¡así que van muy rápido!—.

—¡No!...este ... es una larga historia, pero yo ya conocía a Sasuke-kun desde hace mucho tiempo, nuestras padres son muy buenos amigos...—pronto aclaro las cosas a Ino, no quería que siguiera pensando cosas equivocadas de ella y su amigo.

—Sasuke, con que así se llama...—murmuro para si misma, pensativa.

—¿No me digas que lo conoces?—le pregunto algo aburrida, ya todo eso parecia una broma.

—Claro que no, es solo que ese nombre es tan lindo y el pues... Ino — se sonrojo.

—¡Ino-san!, ¡pero tu sales con...!—.

—No Hinata. Yo y Sai-kun terminamos ayer.—pronto la mirada de Ino se torno sombría. Hinata abrió la boca de sorpresa, aun no creía lo que le contaba su amiga. Es cierto que siempre noto que Sai era algo frió y distante con Ino, pero bueno ... así era Sai con todos, por eso no le tomo importancia ni creyó que afectara su relación. Ino al conocerlo ya sabia con que tipo de persona lidiaba y la verdad era que Sai era raro.

—Yo lo siento mucho Ino...—. Hinata intento consolarla pero no sabia que decir.

—No te sientas mal Hinata—pronto esta sonrió, pero esa sonrisa era falsa.—Oye, ¿y tu como estas?, digo... Naruto ahora esta con...—.

—Estoy bien Ino-san—le dijo mientras le sonreía. Ino noto que era una sonrisa falsa. Ambas se dieron cuenta que lo mejor no era pretender que estaban bien.

—¡Oh!, ¡Hinata!—exclamo Ino y pronto abrazo a Hinata, consolándola.

—¡I-ino-san!—exclamo sorprendida de la efusividad de su amiga.

—!Pobre de nosotras!, !Parece que el amor nunca será para ambas!, !Que trágico!—soltó la rubia dramáticamente, algo que provoco que Hinata se sonrojara pues notó el escándalo que está casi armaba.

—I-ino p-por f-favor re-relájate...—

Entonces Sakura se acercó a ambas.

—¡Oigan!, ¡abrazo grupal! — les propuso, extendió sus brazos y las abrazo a ambas, para mayor vergüenza de Hinata cuyo color aumentaba segundo a segundo. A pesar de que Ino y Sakura fueran rivales en el equipo de porristas, habían formado una especie de lazo de rivalidad pero de amistad a la vez, muy parecido al lazo de Naruto con Sasuke.

Ahora habian tres personas. Una completamente avergonzada y otras dos que aparentemente sufrían por un chico en especifico.

_"Oh...q-que p-pena"_ pensaba Hinata.

_"Por que no puedo odiarte Sai-kun, cuanto desearía que todo fuera distinto para ambos..."_ pensaba Ino.

_"Oh, Sasuke-kun por que nunca te fijas en mi..."_ pensaba Sakura, pero pronto se reprendió _"¡Por Dios Sakura!, ¡Tu Tienes novio!"_

...

_—¿_Que les sucede a las chicas?—pregunto Naruto mientras las observaba extrañado.

—hmph. Eso no las chicas actúen raro, es algo completamente normal. No te espacies por ello pues solo formarás parte de esas infantilerías sin sentido. Solo me dan vergüenza ajena. —dijo Sasuke con indiferencia y a la vez fastidio.

—?Sucede algo Sasuke?, te noto molesto?—cuestiono Naruto algo extrañado.

—Molesto?. Para nada, solo daba mi opinión —¡Demonios! sin querer escucho la platica de Hinata con Ino, ahora sabia que Hinata estaba algo deprimida por ese idiota, eso le había arruinado el día por completo. De verdad creía que todo ese asunto de sufrir y desvivirse por chicos hasta el punto de quedar en ridículo era algo irritante. No podía creer que Hinata fuera de ese tipo, en cierta forma era decepcionante y más al saber que ese rubio tonto era causante de ello. El desde pequeño había tenido metas impuestas y ahora ese tonto se metía en medio. No lo toleraría. El había llegado a esa escuela con un propósito y no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera. Todo había sido fríamente calculado, no había margen de error.

—Ire a verlas—dijo Naruto y pronto hizo ademan de acercarseles.

—Déjalas que tengan su espacio—lo detuvo Sasuke mientras lo jalaba de la camiseta —O acaso te interesa formar parte de las conversaciones de chicas... no sabia que jugabas para ese lado Naruto, aunque bueno, debo admitir que siempre tuve mis dudas...—Se burló Sasuke a lo que Naruto se limito a fulminarlo con la mirada —Que clase de chico tiene por mejor amiga a una mujer?, eso es muy raro y más al considerar que nunca te atrajo...no será que muy en el fondo siempre has sido una niña...—continuo.

—Maldito...no hables de lo que no sabes. Deja de decir tonterías o te juro que...—.

—Naruto. No le hagas caso a Sasuke y solo deja de querer insistir en ir a hablar con las chica. Sasuke tiene razón.—les dijo Sai, quien se había acercado a ambos.

—Si lo mejor es no meterse en asuntos de chicas. Eso es problemático, ellas son problemáticas.—afirmo otro de sus compañeros, Shikamaru, uno de pelo negro y que utilizaba una coleta y miraba todo como "Problemático".

_"Este tipo no me agrada..."_ pensó Sasuke fastidiado, no sabia por que, pero esa actitud le molestaba mucho. Todos rodaron los ojos. Ese chico era el problemático.

Naruto bufo y comprendió que sus compañeros tenían razón. Lo mejor era estar lejos de los asuntos que solo le incumbían a las chicas. Eso era realmente ... ¿problemático?

—Y con todo esto. ¿Como te llamas?. Me interesa saber tu nombre, después de todos somos compañeros de clase y debemos...—se dirigió a Sasuke un tipo algo extraño que usaba una capucha y unas gafas que casi no dejaban ver su rostro.

—Si. ¡¿Como te llamas?!—un chico con aspecto algo perruno y de pelo castaño interrumpió al de las gafas, el cual pronto fue ignorado como era costumbre.

—Kiba. Deberías dejar hablar a tus compañeros o de otra forma ellos pensaran que no te interesa su opinión, los sentimientos de esta persona se verán...—ese chico (No importa como se llama) comenzó con sus monólogos pero pronto se vio interrumpido por Sasuke:

—Uchiha, Sasuke—se presento con un tono arrogante. Después de todos los Uchihas eran reconocidos mundialmente por el imperio que habían construido en ese país. Ademas de que en su familia se encontraban muchas figuras publicas en todo ámbito, deportes, negocios, incluso en Hollywood, etc...

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Solo Naruto, Sai y Neji no se inmutaron. Al final de todo ellos también provenían de familias reconocidas al igual que los Uchihas.

—Ni que fueran la gran cosa—murmuro Naruto.—Solo son un monton de playboys—se burlo, Sasuke se molesto al extremo, odiaba que se burlaran de su familia.

—Hmph. ¿y que me dices de los Uzumakis?, ¿eh?—comenzó Sasuke en su defensa.—Si tu padre es todo un playboy—. Todos rieron. Eso era todo. Se había burlado de su padre, Naruto no se lo perdonaría.

—¡Repitelo!—le lanzo molesto. Pronto este llamo la atención de todos, incluyendo a las chicas quienes ya habían dejado su trance de depresión y hablaban animadamente sobre lo que harían el fin de semana.

—¿No escuchaste Uzumaki?. El dijo que tu padre es un playboy. ¿Y sabes?, yo lo apoyo—ahora era Neji quien provocaba al Uzumaki. Después de todo sus familias eran enemigas, y Neji como era muy fiel a su familia, se tomaba a pecho esa enemistad.

—¡Neji-nisan!—le reclamo Hinata, quien se había acercado a donde los chicos discutían.—¡No le hables asi a Naruto-kun!, ademas... el s-señor Minato es una buena persona... y-y m-uy amable...—.

—¿Eh?, claro que es una buena persona, luego de que la madre de Naruto murió este pasa de una a otra siendo muy ... amable—. Rio con sorna. Sasuke no midió sus palabras, como de costumbre, incluso el se dio cuenta de eso. Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos. La razón por la cual Sasuke había sido muy duro con Naruto era debido a la molestia que le provoco que Hinata lo defendiera.

Naruto apretó los puños conteniendo la rabia. Permaneció en silencio.

—Sasuke-kun...—murmuro Hinata con una mirada de decepción. Sasuke trago saliva, lo menos que quería era decepcionar a Hinata. — ¿Como te atreves?, eres un ... ¡idiota! , ¡¿Como te atreves a decirle esas cosas a Naruto—kun?!—le grito furiosa. Todos la miraron sorprendidos. ¿Acaso esa era la tímida Hinata?. Desde luego que ella sacaba las garras cuando se trataba del honor y sentimientos de su amado.

—Hinata, ya no digas nada—Naruto le dijo a Hinata entre dientes. Este estaba tenso y aun conservaba los puños cerrados.— Yo puedo defenderme solo.

Hinata inmediatamente supo las intenciones de Naruto. Ella le sonrió a Sasuke, luego se dirigió a Naruto:

—Naruto-kun. No te reprimas.—le dijo con una sonrisa Hinata a Naruto.- De hecho, dale uno de mi parte.

Sasuke trago saliva. Hinata lo había traicionado. Eso había dolido, _"Que mas da, me lo merezco..." _pensó conociendo el destino que le esperaba. _"Aunque no se la pondré fácil"_ luego sonrió y se preparo a lo que venia.

Naruto pronto le sonrió a Hinata y luego se avalanzo sobre Sasuke.

* * *

...**continuara**... ¿**Que pasara?... ¿Quien Ganara? o ... ¿Quien perderá?**

**Como les dije ahora actualizo diario!, pero debido a mis estudios esta vez no podre actualizar ma****ñ**ana :D , espero les haiga gustado! , pronto actualizare :)

**-SW **


	7. Cuestionamiento

**Capitulo VI**

_**"Cuestionamiento"**_

* * *

—¿Hinata?—.

—Si, ¿Naruto-kun?—le respondió, mientras ambos caminaban por las calles de Konoha y finalmente estaban frente a la mansión de la respetada familia Uzumaki.

—Gracias por acompañarme a casa—le agradeció y luego le regalo una amplia sonrisa, que pudo ser perfecta si no fuera por las lesiones en el rostro de Naruto. Había perdido el atractivo pero aun así no la calidez. Y eso era lo que le gustaba a Hinata.

Hinata bajo la cabeza.

—Naruto-kun, no deberías agradecerme nada…—ella suspiro.—Despues de todo también es mi culpa, debí detenerte y no incitarte a golpear a Sasuke-kun…—finalmente admitió, en sus ojos Naruto pudo ver que ella realmente se sentía mal. Eso también le dolía a él, más que las lesiones que Sasuke le provoco, odiaba provocarle malestares a Hinata y más por sus acciones impulsivas e inmaduras. Naruto era un buen luchador, pero Sasuke había demostrado ser aun mejor. Naruto había perdido la conciencia y tuvo que reposar en la enfermería por el resto del día, perdiendo así sus clases, aunque no había estado solo, Hinata decidió acompañarlo por más que este le pidió que no lo hiciera, incluso se ofreció a acompañarlo a su casa puesto que no se encontraba en buenas condiciones. A Sasuke no le agrado mucho la idea que digamos, puesto que ambos partieron antes de que finalizaran las clases, lo cual le impidió hablar con Hinata.

—No te sientas culpable por mi Hina, si alguien tiene toda la culpa aquí soy yo y mis estupideces—. Hinata sonrió.

Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y la apretó. Gesto que usualmente hacia desde el inicio de su amistad. Hinata había logrado tampoco inmutarse con el tiempo, pero debido a los recientes acontecimientos no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Después de todo Naruto ya no era un chico libre como antes.

—Na-Naruto-kun…¿podrías soltar mi mano?...l-las demás p-personas pensaran q-que n-nosotros…—no podía articular bien las palabras, era demasiado para ella, tener que lidiar con su eterno amor platónico y pretender no inmutarse. Era demasiado.

—¡¿eh?!—pronto Naruto se sonrojo al extremo y bruscamente soltó su mano. Al parecer los repentinos cambios en su relación no solo se aplicaban a Hinata.— L-los siento Hinata-chan, yo…yo…—. "…_Soy un idiota_" completo en su mente pero prefirió omitirlo. —…yo pensé que éramos los mejores a-amigos y tu sabes que los mejores amigos…—. "¡¿_…se toman de la mano?!, ¡¿acaso pensabas decir eso?!, ¡si que esta raro hoy!"_se reprendió en su mente. Realmente estaba nervioso.—Olvídalo—se corto a si mismo. Naruto pensó que lo mejor era callarse o arruinaría más las cosas. Hinata pensaría que había algo mal con él y de verdad comenzaba a opinar eso de si mismo. Había algo malo con él.

Hinata solo observaba extrañada a su amigo. ¿Naruto estaba tartamudeando?, ¿sonrojado? Y … ¿sin palabras?. Hinata le dio vueltas a esa nueva actitud de su amigo pero no encontró respuesta alguna, por lo que dedujo que seguramente habría sido a causa de los golpes de Sasuke. Eso la preocupo.

Aunque… rio levemente. Naruto lo noto.

—¡¿Hinata-chan de que te ríes?!, ¡¿acaso es de mi?!—eso lo molesto en más de una forma.

Esta volvió a reír pero añadió: —Naruto-kun, lo que sucede es que me es gracioso verte nervioso, es algo que casi nunca se puede ver y me gusta—. Pronto Hinata enrojeció luego de su confesión. Naruto enrojeció, ¿acaso ella había dicho que le gustaba?. Por Dios que cosas pensaba!

—Oh, oh…si—solo eso pudo articular. Ambos rieron al ver que ambos estaban nerviosos, pero no pidieron explicaciones al otro, ambos lo prefirieron así, la situación de por sí ya era bastante rara.

Luego de esto hubo un silencio incomodo. Parecía que ninguno de los dos planeaba moverse de su sitio y dignarse a entrar al recinto Uzumaki.

Ambos pretendieron ver el partido de futbol que unos niños jugaban en la calle. Pronto Naruto rompió el hielo:

—Este… Hinata…—.

—Si, ¿Naruto-kun?—.

—Había algo que quería preguntarte…—.

—¿De que se trata?—.

—¿A ti te g-gusta Sasuke?...—se atrevió a preguntar. No sabía el por qué pero realmente le interesaba la respuesta a esa pregunta, aunque en el fondo le dolía la posible afirmación por parte de Hinata. —No quiero que pienses que mis suposiciones son infantiles, pero de verdad tu actitud de hoy me ha hecho pensar lo que pienso. Casi puedo afirmar que tienes un trato especial hacia con Sasuke, algo muy raro en ti tomando en cuenta lo tímida que sueles ser. Todo esto me lleva a pensar que quizás haya algo más y como tu mejor amigo pues...me da curiosidad saberlo...—

Hinata dio un respingo. Pronto recordó que estaba molesta con Sasuke, pero aun así no podía odiarlo, en fin, el había sido un gran amigo en su infancia y posiblemente le…¡Ni pensarlo!, ¡el siempre había sido un amigo!, !apenas y se había reencontrado de nuevo con él y sus hormonas ya la traicionaban!. !Solo podia ser culpa de las hormonas y sus confusiones espontaneas!

—Y-yo…—no sabía que decirle. Ni ella misma sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. La verdad es que todo el día las chicas la habían asediado con lo mismo, ya incluso empezaba a dudar de sus tontas hormonas…

_…Flashback…_

_Se había separado del abrazo que se habían dado mutuamente, un gesto algo infantil pero significativo para ellas. Pronto Ino recordó algo y se dirigió a Hinata:_

_—Oye, Hinata. No creo que sufras mucho por ese "chico"…—. Ino censuro el nombre de Naruto al decir "Chico", ya que Sakura se encontraba hay.—... te he visto muy feliz a lado del nuevo, ¿eh?—pronto se torno picara._

_Sakura apretó sus puños, se dispuso a hablar del asunto con Hinata, puesto que le interesaba la relación que tenia con Sasuke._

_—Si, Hinata. No me digas que te gusta Sasuke-kun, ¿eh?—pronto Sakura imito el tono de voz de Ino, puesto que quería sonar lo mas despreocupada posible aunque la rabia la inundara en sus pensamientos._

_—¿Eh?—Hinata solto extrañada. –Que cosas dicen si el solo es…—._

_—¡Hinata por favor!, ¡no me vengas con el cuento de los amigos!—se quejo Ino, interrumpiendo a Hinata y tomándola por los hombros para verla fijamente a los ojos. Hinata trato de esquivar a toda costa la mirada inquisitiva de Ino, pero todo intento fue en vano. La tenia acorralada._

_—¿__P-pero que cosas dices Ino-san?—articulo titubeante._

_—Hinata—su voz se torno seria. Suspiro.—Me basta solo con verte. Tu no paras de sonreír a su lado, aunque no te des cuenta el ha llenado el vacio que tu otro "Chico" ha dejado en ti, el no te ha hecho olvidar, pero si sigues así yo se que sí. El es lo que necesitas—._

_Hinata quedo estupefacta. No pudo decir nada más. Las palabras de Ino de alguna forma le abrieron los ojos a una nueva perspectiva. ¿Acaso Sasuke-kun le gustaba?_

_…Fin del Flashback…_

—¿Hinata? — la llamo por quinta vez. Hinata estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Esto solo podía confirmar sus sospechas. Realmente a ella le gustaba Sasuke.

—Lo siento Naruto-kun—se disculpo.—Y-yo no quise ignorarte—.

—No te preocupes Hinata. Por favor... responde,... solo responde a la pregunta que te había hecho—. Hinata trago saliva. Ella debía decirle a Naruto a verdad, aunque aun no lo tuviera claro creía que lo mejor era responderle con la única verdad que hasta ese momento sabia. El tiempo le diría lo que en realidad sentía por Sasuke.

—Bueno, la verdad es que a mi Sasuke-kun…—comenzó a decir, pero pronto comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

Naruto se tenso. Trago saliva, creía saber lo que venía. No quería oírlo. Debía callarla. ¡Debía callarla!.

—El…a mi…—continuaba Hinata, pero unos labios la callaron.

_"Pero que niño tan torpe"_ pensaba Minato Uzumaki, padre de Naruto, quien observaba la escena desde la azotea de su casa.

* * *

**¡¿Pero que fue eso?!...continuara...**

**¿Que les pareció?. Es algo corto, pero espero les haiga gustado :D**

**-SW**


	8. Amistad a travès del tiempo

**Capitulo VII**

_**"Amistad através del tiempo"**_

* * *

En el momento en que sus labios se juntaron, ambos enrojecieron al máximo nivel.

Hinata abrió los ojos de sorpresa para encontrarse con los azules ojos de Naruto, quien se encontraba igual que ella. ¿Acaso eso estaba pasando?, ella y Naruto...

Sus labios se separaron lentamente. Ambos se miraron avergonzados, pronto esquivaron sus miradas.

Ninguno pudo articular palabra alguna. ¡Se habían besado!.

—¡Genial!—exclamaron unos niños emocionados. Ambos voltearon a verlos aun sonrojados. Pronto Naruto frunció el ceño al verlos riéndose de su pequeño accidente.

—Ustedes, mocosos...—murmuro molesto entre dientes.

_...Flashback..._

_—¿Hinata? — la llamo por quinta vez. Hinata estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Esto solo podía confirmar sus sospechas. Realmente a ella le gustaba Sasuke._

_—Lo siento Naruto-kun—se disculpo.—Y-yo no quise ignorarte—._

_—No te preocupes Hinata. Por favor... responde,... solo responde a la pregunta que te había hecho—. Hinata trago saliva. Ella debía decirle a Naruto a verdad, aunque aun no lo tuviera claro creía que lo mejor era responderle con la única verdad que hasta ese momento sabia. El tiempo le diría lo que en realidad sentía por Sasuke._

_—Bueno, la verdad es que a mi Sasuke-kun…—comenzó a decir, pero pronto comenzó a jugar con sus dedos._

_Naruto se tenso. Trago saliva, creía saber lo que venía. No quería oírlo. Debía callarla. ¡__Debía callarla!._

_—El…a mi…—continuaba Hinata. Naruto bruscamente se acerco a ella para taparle la boca y callarla, el sabia que era una manera infantil de callarla pero no se le ocurría una mejor idea que esa. Ya estaba frente a ella. Pronto su anhelo de callarla se concedió pero no de la forma en que el quería. Mientras ellos hablaban unos niños se encontraban ensimismados en su partido de fútbol, hasta que uno de estos niños pateo muy fuerte la pelota y esta salio disparada, golpeando la cabeza de Naruto, obligándose a inclinarse hacia adelante. Para su mala suerte había alguien frente a el._

_¡Diablos! ¡Había besado a Hinata accidentalmente! ... la idea no le agrado, o ... ¿si?_

_...Fin del flashback..._

Naruto fulmino con la mirada a los niños. Estos solo rieron mas.

—jajaja, ¡mira que te hemos hecho un favor mal agradecido!, ¡si es una chica muy linda!, ¡si quieres me la quedo yo!—se burlo un niño de algunos 12 años. Hinata enrojeció ante esas palabras mientras que en el rostro de Naruto se formo un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

—¡Ya cállense ustedes mocosos o les juro que se las verán conmigo!—les lanzo profundamente molesto. Estos se callaron, el rubio si los había intimidado y mas cuando tomo en sus brazos el balón y lo lanzo en dirección a los chicos, estos lo esquivaron y se burlaron de su mala puntería pero luego se dieron cuenta de que el objetivo del rubio era que el balón cayera cuesta abajo por las calles de Konoha. Ahora debían seguir el balón o lo perderían de vista.

Pronto desaparecieron. Naruto sonrió pero pronto recordó lo sucedió y tomo a Hinata por los hombros, algo agitado.

—¡Oh!, ¡Hinata!—exclamo mientras la apretaba fuertemente de los hombros para obtener su atención. —¡No puede ser!, ¡te he robado tu primer beso!-exclamo asustado y culpable. El mejor que nadie sabia que Hinata nunca había tenido novio.—¡Por favor!, ¡Perdóname!, ¡perdóname!—comenzó a disculparse desesperadamente.

—N-no te preocup-pes Naruto-kun, eso n-no i-importa, n-no es l-la g-gran c-cosa...—logro articular pobremente. Hinata ya estaba en sus últimas, dudaba que su cuerpo resistiera tal situación por más tiempo. Por su mente solo repasaba lo sucedido. Ella había besado a su mejor amigo... lo había besado!, lo había besado por segunda vez...

...esperen... ¡¿segunda vez?!

Si. Era cierto. Ese no era el primer beso de Hyuga Hinata. La verdad ya había besado a un chico, cuyo nombre era Naruto Uzumaki.

Al parecer Naruto ya había olvidado aquel beso, pero Hinata nunca lo olvidaría después de todo, no todos los días recibes un beso de tu amor platónico...

_...Flashback..._

_Hinata, a sus 13 años, no era muy diferente a ahora, era una chica algo frágil y tímida, pero cuando lo miraba a el se veía fortalecida, el la había cambiado de cierta forma, la había cambiado su amistad con su amigo Naruto Uzumaki, un niño muy hiperactivo, seguro de si mismo y algo torpe, todo lo opuesto a ella._

_Ese día se encontraba realmente nerviosa. No por que sucedería algún acontecimiento en especifico, era solo que ese día, como todos, almorzaría con su mejor amigo. Algo nada fuera de lo normal, pero que ahora extrañamente le provocaba nervios. ¿Acaso seria que a ella le empezaba a gustar su mejor amigo?, "¡Eso ni pensarlo!" se reprendió Hinata en su interior. Ella desde que había conocido a su amigo Naruto no lo había visto con otros ojos mas que con cariño y admiración no era posible que a ella el le gustara. O al menos eso creía._

_Ella realmente empezaba a sentirse atraída a el de otra forma. Lo cual en esa época la había llevado a reaccionar de distinta forma a su amigo, de cierta manera... extraña. Ya casi había perdido completamente la confianza que los caracterizaba, ahora cualquier cercanía o contacto le provocaba estragos que ella rezaba el no notara. Y por suerte no lo notaba, el era realmente torpe, literalmente._

_Hinata suspiro mientras sostenía su almuerzo en sus brazos y esperaba en una banca en el patio de la escuela a su amigo quien había ido por unos refrescos._

_—¿Que me está sucediendo?—se pregunto ella misma en voz alta. Estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien la saco de estos._

_—¡Hinata!—la llamo cierto rubio mientras se acercaba a ella corriendo con ambas sodas en sus brazos._

_—¿Sodas?—se quejo pregunto Hinata. Eso no era saludable._

_Pronto el rubio había llegado al sitio donde estaba Hinata, pero desafortunadamente por la torpeza de este, este boto una de las sodas y tropezó con esta, cayendo encima de Hinata, quien estaba sentada en la banca._

_Pronto el cuerpo de ambos se tenso. Hinata no pudo sostener más su almuerzo y este cayó al suelo. Esta se quedo quieta, inmóvil en su sitio. Su mente estaba en blanco, en ese momento solo podía sentir los labios de su mejor amigo sobre los suyos. ¡El la había besado! ¡Accidentalmente!_

_Fue en ese momento exacto en el cual ella descubrió finalmente lo que sentía por su amigo. Desde ese día Hinata estuvo segura que lo que sentía por su él era más que amistad. Sus labios se lo habían confirmado, todo estaba claro. A ella le gustaba Naruto Uzumaki._

_...Fin del flashback..._

—¡Hinata!, ¡¿no puedo creer que esto haya sucedido?!—dijo aturdido. Pronto soltó a Hinata de su agarre, y se tomo entre sus manos sus cabellos rubios, en gesto de frustración. –¡Hinata di que me perdonas!...¿eh?—.

Naruto se extraño que su amiga no le respondiera, fue entonces que noto que el rostro de Hinata estaba más pálido de lo normal.

—¡Oh no!, ¡no te desmayes!—le pidió en un intento vano de evitar lo inevitable.

Pronto Hinata cayó pero unos brazos evitaron que esta se golpeara contra el suelo.

...

...

Hinata parpadeo dos veces, aun consternada por el lugar donde se encontraba. Pronto se tallo los ojos y escucho una voz.

—Hinata, ¿ya te sientes mejor?—la hablo una voz serenamente. Era de alguien mayor, un adulto. Pronto la reconoció.

—¡Papa!, ¡¿ya despertó?!—pregunto Naruto, en su voz se podía notar la preocupación que este sentía.

—Eso creo. Ya abrió los ojos pero no dice nada—le respondió con la misma serenidad.

—Oh...ya veo…—.

Pronto Hinata sintió como alguien le palmeaba la mejilla delicadamente.

—¿Hinata?—la llamo esa voz que tanto amaba. Esta abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a Naruto, quien la miraba fijamente y estaba recostado a su lado, en el estrecho sofá de la casa del mismo. Este sostenía su rostro con una mano y estaba reclinado hacia ella. A poco centímetros de su rostro. Gesto que el rubio había hecho inocentemente al estar preocupado por su amiga.

—¡Na-naruto-kun!—exclamo totalmente roja. Naruto al ver el rostro avergonzado de Hinata enrojeció al igual que ella, había recordado ultimo que había pasado entre ellos. No le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que la posición en la que estaba con Hinata era muy incómoda.

Ambos se alejaron el uno del otro bruscamente. Como si el contacto entre ellos fuera una descarga eléctrica. Cada uno quedo sentado a cada lado del sofá. Totalmente distanciados y sonrojados.

Minato quien se encontraba en el salón, sonrió ante la escena que presenciaba.

—Este… lo siento Hinata— se disculpo Naruto con la mirada baja. – Ya te sientes mejor Hinata?—al preguntar esto intento ver de reojo a Hinata, pero esta a l verlo esquivo su mirada, a lo cual él le siguió. Ambos parecían dos niños jugando a las escondidas, en este caso a esconder su mirada del otro.

—S-si, Naruto-kun, no te preocupes no es nada, ya me siento mejor—pronto esta le regalo una sonrisa tensa.

—En ese entonces, iré por el té—esta vez quien hablo fue el padre de Naruto.

—No. No quiero incomodarle yo ya iba de salida…—intento excusarse Hinata.

—No, no hay ningún problema—le dijo con una amplia sonrisa que hizo sentir a Hinata más segura.— Además el té te asentaría bien luego de lo que te sucedió.

—Pero…—. Este pareció ignorar a Hinata y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ella suspiro y dirigió su mirada a Naruto quien estaba extrañamente callado en el otro extremo del sofá. Pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos dieron un respingo y bruscamente giraron sus cabeza, evitado así todo contacto visual.

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que finalmente llego Minato con una bandeja, en esta se encontraba el te.

—¡No se hubiera molestado!—le dijo Hinata avergonzada. Le era extraño y penoso que alguien como el, todo un magnate le estuviera sirviendo té como si nada.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por una honorable Hyuga—le dijo sonriente. –Además… —sonrió pícaro.—…debo ser cordial con la hermosa novia de mi hijo, ¿no?—. Pronto este le guiño un ojo a Naruto.

Ambos enrojecieron.

—¿Son novios?, ¿no?—Minato pregunto confundido al ver tal gesto en ambos.

Ninguno respondió.

—Pues, como los vi muy cariñosos allá afuera, pensé que tu ustedes… en fin… estos adolescentes de ahora son algo extraños…—dijo con tono de resignación. Entonces suspiro y añadió recuperando su sonrisa picara: —Que bello es el amor joven—.

Fue demasiado para Hinata. Esta volvió a colapsar.

...

...

Hinata parpadeo dos veces, aun consternada por el lugar donde se encontraba. Pronto se tallo los ojos y escucho una voz.

Todo le parecía un deja vú, aunque un poco distinto…

Ella ahora se encontraba sola en el salón de la mansión de los Uzumaki. Pudo divisar unas voces conocidas provenientes de la oficina del padre de Naruto, la cual estaba contigua al salón.

Por el tono de esas voces se podría decir que discutían sobre algo.

_"Naruto_" el padre de Naruto hablo seriamente _"Necesito hablar seriamente sobre esa… Hyuga"_ este pronuncio el apellido 'Hyuga' despectivamente.

Hinata dio un respingo al escuchar que hablarían de ella. No pudo evitar acercarse a la oficina para escuchar lo que tenían que hablar padre e hijo sobre ella.

* * *

**...continuara... ¿Sera que sea agradable lo que escuche Hinata tras esas puertas?...**

**-SW**


	9. Verdad tras las Puertas: Falsa amistad

**Capítulo VIII**

**_"Verdad Tras las puertas: Falsa Amistad"_**

* * *

Ella ahora se encontraba sola en el salón de la mansión de los Uzumaki. Pudo divisar unas voces conocidas provenientes de la oficina del padre de Naruto, la cual estaba contigua al salón.

Por el tono de esas voces se podría decir que discutían sobre algo.

_"Naruto_" el padre de Naruto hablo seriamente _"Necesito hablar seriamente sobre esa… Hyuga"_ este pronuncio el apellido 'Hyuga' despectivamente.

Hinata dio un respingo al escuchar que hablarían de ella. No pudo evitar acercarse a la oficina para escuchar lo que tenían que hablar padre e hijo sobre ella. Ella sabía que estaba mal, pero simplemente no pudo ignorarlo.

Hinata se reclino sobre la puerta, la cual por estar entre abierta le dio una vista de la conversación.

—Naruto, veo que finalmente comenzaste a obedecerme… de nuevo—le dijo Minato a su hijo mientras se servía un trago de Whisky.

—¿De que hablas padre?—le pregunto Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca, en señal de confusión. Se cruzo de brazos.

—No te hagas el tonto Naruto. Sé que andas tras la Hyuga, tal y como yo te lo pedí—continuo. Hinata se tapo así misma la boca para ahogar el grito de sorpresa que casi suelta. ¿De que se trataba todo eso?, ¿acaso estaba escuchando bien?.

Naruto dio un respingo y pronto su máscara de tranquilidad se rompió al oír las palabras de su padre. Hinata lo noto aunque este se recompuso casi instantáneamente, mostrando un semblante sereno y … ¿sonriente? Hinata continúo mas confundida que antes.

—Todo a su tiempo padre—le respondió con una seriedad que lo convirtió en un ser irreconocible para Hinata. Acaso ese era el Naruto que ella conocía?.

—Ese es mi hijo—lo halago Minato sonriente, mientras le palmeaba amigablemente el hombro a su primogénito.— Sabia que tú nunca nos decepcionarías. Como todo un Uzumaki que vela el bien de nuestra industria—continuo. Hinata hizo una mueca, ahora si que estaba perdida, ¡¿de qué diablos se trataba todo eso?!. Hinata solo esperaba que la conversación tomara un camino más claro, puesto que estaba desesperada por saber que se traían esos dos entre manos. Temió que fuera algo malo, después de todo los Uzumaki y los Hyuga no se llevaban bien, ni siquiera podían verse en pintura, entonces… ¿por que Minato le pedía a Naruto que saliera con ella?, ¿acaso le agradaba tanto a él?, eso no se lo creía ni ella misma. Hay había algo raro…muy, muy raro.

—De eso no lo dudes padre. Yo me preocupo tanto por esta familia que incluso sería capaz de salir con esa odiosa "Hyuga"—le dijo sonrientemente, pero al pronunciar el apellido "Hyuga" lo hizo con tal desprecio que Hinata casi no pudo contenerse más. Ella quería salir corriendo de ahí, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el amigo de toda su vida se refería a ella de esa forma tan despectiva y la tachaba de… "_odiosa_". Hinata hizo todo lo posible para quedarse hay quieta, sin moverse e inmutarse, ella debía escuchar la conversación hasta el final, aunque esto pudiera romper mas su corazón el cual ya agonizaba por las anteriores palabras de su amigo.

—Si hijo mío, nunca olvides que esa es una de tus metas en la vida. El casarte con la Hyuga y robarle todo el patrimonio que heredara. Recuerda que esta es nuestra única oportunidad de llevar eso a cabo, no todos los días nace un Hyuga tan tonto e ingenuo como esa chiquilla. ¡La verdad es que es una suerte que esa chica sea tan tonta!—. Pronto Minato comenzó a reír y Naruto se unió a él. —¡¿como podría siquiera creer que un Uzumaki puede ser el mejor amigo de una Hyuga?!

—jajaja si padre, como puede siquiera pensar que a mí me agradaría alguien tan sosa y tosca como ella— dijo Naruto mientras ahogaba entre sus risas. —A mi me agradan las personas seguras y que me brinden temas de conversación como Sakura-chan, ¡no alguien como ella que ni siquiera puede articular bien las palabras!—se regocijo en sus palabras.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un sollozo. _"…sosa y tosca…que no puedo articular bien…"_se repitió eso en su mente. Ella siempre había pensado eso, ella siempre se había preguntado el porqué él le hablaba a ella, el cómo alguien como él podía siquiera considerarla una amiga. El peor de sus temores se había confirmado. Ahora estaba segura de que Naruto se acerco a ella por interés.

—Pobre chica. La verdad es que siento pena por Hiashi Hyuga, por tener a alguien tan débil como heredera. —continuo Minato mientras le daba un trago a su whisky. –...Por tener una hija tan incompetente, los Hyuga perdieron a una de sus grandes mentes.—. Hinata pronto se vio confundida _"…que por mi culpa los Hyuga perdieron a uno de sus grandes mentes… no…entiendo…"_

—¿De quien hablas padre?—le pregunto Naruto algo confundido, se cruzo de brazos mientras su rostro se tornaba pensativo, como tratando de recordar algo. Gesto común y gracioso en él y que al verlo le rompía mas el corazón a Hinata, el Naruto que ella tanto adoraba e idealizaba como un ser perfecto en realidad era una farsa completa.

Minato suspiro cansado.

—Naruto... –suspiro de nuevo—…por que a veces siento que no tuve más suerte que Hiashi Hyuga con su heredero—dijo con tono cansado.

—¡Padre!—le recrimino Naruto—¡Ni se te ocurra compararme con esa!—le dijo muy molesto. Hinata solo sonrió, acaso no podía ser peor de lo que ya era. Naruto odiaba que lo compararan con la incompetente de su persona.

—Entonces, ¿sabes a quien me refiero?—.

—Si padre. Al padre de Neji, Hizashi, ¿no?, ¿así se llamaba verdad?—le pregunto Naruto, muy seguro de haber recordado correctamente a quien se refería su padre anteriormente.

—Sí, hablaba de Hizashi Hyuga—dijo mientras rodaba los ojos. Su hijo sí que era lento._ "¡No puede ser!, ¡ellos son los culpables de que él se viera obligado a dejar el país y abandonar a Neji a los 8 años! …pero en todo esto… ¿que tengo yo que ver?..._" se debatía Hinata en su interior. —Veo que no lo has olvidado hijo mío—.

—Nunca olvidaría el cómo destruí la vida de ese hombre—dijo Naruto algo melancólico y con rostro sombrío, pero pronto se recompuso y le sonrió a su padre ampliamente.— Aun recuerdo él como introduje en su saco las drogas que tú me diste, tal y como me indicaste. Tu plan en ese entonces fue un éxito rotundo si no fuera por mi falsa amistad con Hinata nunca hubiera tenido acceso a la habitación de Hizashi. Esa tonta de verdad creía que quería jugar con ella…—continuo.

Hinata coloco su mano sobre su pecho, sentía que perdía el aire, se sentía asfixiada entre tantas revelaciones.

—Tienes mucha razón hijo. Resulto que al final mi idea de que te hicieras amigo de la Hyuga nos rindió muy buenos frutos. Luego de que encontraron las drogas a Hizashi se armo un gran escándalo entorno a las industrias Hyuga a quienes incluso acusaron de traficar drogas—seguido de esto rio.—En ese entonces el abuelo de Hinata, quien aun era presidente de ese imperio, desheredo a Hizashi y este humillado decidió desaparecer de sus vidas. Que cobarde fue, no lo crees hijo—.

Naruto no respondió.

—Oye…¿no me digas que te sientes mal por lo que hiciste?—. Este no le contesto de nuevo, solo miraba el suelo con una expresión ida. Minato suspiro.—Hijo mío, recuerda que todo esto lo hacemos por algo. Ya lo hemos hablado antes. Los malos en esta historia no somos nosotros. Ten eso siempre presente. Lo que los Hyuga nos quitaron nunca podrá ser devuelto ni con su miseria ni con todo el dinero que obtendremos de ellos—

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Hinata no pudo detenerse en ese gesto puesto que en su mente aun se repetía lo miserable que era ella. Se odiaba más asimisma. Su padre nunca se equivoco al tacharla de inútil, ella solo había provocado desgracias en su familia, ahora ella nunca más podría dirigirse a Neji de nuevo, el había perdido a su padre por su estupidez.

—Padre… — pronto este levanto su rostro y miro fijamente a su padre.—… ¿a que se debe esto?, digo porque has sacado todo esto a flote cuando dijiste que tratarías de tocar estos temas al menos que fuera algo importante. ¿Que quieres de mi?—. Naruto fue lo más directo con su padre, lo conocía muy bien como para saber que eso no se trataba simplemente de una plática de memorias pasadas.

Minato lo miro seriamente a los ojos.

—Naruto, hablo de esto porque quiero recordarte tu próxima tarea. Debes darte prisa, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, si sigues a este ritmo tan lento creo que perderemos nuestra oportunidad de timar a la Hyuga. Tengo personas que trabajan para mi, infiltradas en la escuela, esto es algo serio, es un plan de suma importancia para nuestra industria, solo quiero que tengas eso presente… — suspiro—…En fin… me he dado cuenta de lo que ha estado pasando recientemente y,... ¿te digo algo?…—. Pronto el rostro sereno de Minato se torno furioso.—No me gusta para nada—afirmo. Minato fulmino a Naruto con la mirada. El rubio solo trago saliva.

—D-de q-que hablas padre—titubeo Naruto, su padre lo intimidaba.

Luego Minato se dirigió a su escritorio y tomo un control remoto.

—¡Hablo de esto!—pronto presiono un botón del control remoto y se proyectaron unas imágenes en un gran televisor de su oficina.

Hinata y Naruto abrieron la boca sorprendidos de lo que vieron.

—A ver hijo… miremos lo que tenemos aquí—dijo con un tono tranquilo pero amenazante a la vez. Se podía notar que Minato estaba sumamente molesto.—¿Que tenemos en esta primera imagen?, ¿eh?...¡ah! ¡si son los tortolos de Naruto y Sakura!—dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo una imagen que mostraba a Naruto y Sakura a punto de darse un beso en la cafetería.

Hinata apretó sus puños, molesta consigo misma, ¿porque aun le molestaba verlo junto a Sakura?, ahora debería simplemente odiarlo!.

—P-padre p-puedo e-explicarlo—dijo nerviosamente Naruto a su padre. Se podría decir que este casi temblaba de miedo.

—¡Cállate y déjame terminar! —le grito, el casi ya no podía contener su rabia. Pronto se recompuso y le sonrió a Naruto.—Bueno…en fin, luego de ver esto me sentí muy molesto…pero… eso no terminaba hay…—pronto oprimió de nuevo el control remoto y se mostró una segunda imagen. Hinata trago saliva.—¿Pero ahora que tenemos por aquí?... ¡ah! ¡Otra pareja de tórtolos!—exclamo. En la imagen se podía observar a Sasuke acariciando la mejilla de Hinata y apunto de besarla. _"¡¿Esperen?! , ¡¿que es eso?!, ¡eso fue tomado desde otro ángulo!, ¡Sasuke-kun solo limpiaba un poco de salsa de mi mejilla mientras almorzábamos!"_se quejo Hinata en su mente. –Nada más y nada menos que Hyuga Hinata y…y… — bufo, odiaba ese apellido tanto como el Hyuga—...¡el hijo de Uchiha Fugaku !—

Pronto el rostro de Naruto pasó de estar nervioso a molesto, incluso más que su padre. Apretó sus puños y murmuro entre dientes solo para sí mismo—Ese teme…sabia que se traía algo con Hinata-chan…—dijo sumamente furioso. Ni Hinata ni Minato pudieron escucharlo.

—¿Y esa cara hijo mío? , ¿acaso estas celoso de Hinata y tu eterno rival Sasuke?—se burlo. Naruto lo miro furioso. Hinata rio levemente. ¿Naruto celoso?, ¿de ella? , ¡Por Dios! , ¡Eso no lo creería ni siquiera antes de enterarse de que Naruto era una farsa!. Era imposible que el sintiera eso de ella!. –¿Aunque sabes qué hijo mío?... no te creo esos celos para nada … no luego de ver esta tercera imagen—. Pronto en el televisor se proyecto otra imagen. Era del almuerzo que habían compartido Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura ese día, específicamente mostraba él como Hinata intercambiaba sonrisas con Sasuke mientras le pasaba un recipiente de jugo. –¡Aquí podemos ver una autentica cita doble!, Naruto & Sakura, y Hinatita & Sasuke. ¡Qué lindo es el amor adolescente hijo mío!— exclamo molesto y lanzo el control remoto contra la pared. Este se rompió. Naruto se mantuvo inmóvil, atemorizado. Luego Minato se dirigió de nuevo al mini bar de su oficina y se sirvió otro trago de whisky para luego dirigirse de nuevo a Naruto con su típico semblante sereno: —Naruto ... no quisiera ser duro contigo pero tú sabes que esto es muy importante tanto para mí como para ti. Estamos hablando de nuestra venganza.—. "_…¿Venganza?" _se pregunto Hinata en sus adentros.

—Lo sé padre—asintió Naruto. En su rostro se podía ver que le daba la razón a su padre—.

—No quisiera tener que obligarte a dejar a esa chica llamada Sakura, pero es mi deber guiarte por el camino correcto y ese es la Hyuga—continuo. Hinata reprimió unas lágrimas que estuvieron a punto de salir rebeldemente de sus ojos. Lo que le pedía su padre a Naruto era aterrador para ella, el simplemente estaba jugando con los sentimientos de ella, ¿acaso ambos creían que era tan tonta como para caer en eso?, ¿acaso a ninguno le importaba lo que ella sentía?...claro que no… ellos solo querían usarla para obtener más patrimonio. Eso le provoco nauseas a Hinata. —Hijo, debes ser paciente con el amor, luego de que termines con la Hyuga podrás salir con quien te plazca, yo no me opondré, esa será tu recompensa por la agonía que vivirás a lado de esa chica. Eso y muchos millones de dólares…—.

—Yo solo quiero a Sakura-chan—afirmo Naruto. Hinata solo pudo cerrar fuertemente sus ojos para continuar con su casi vana lucha contra sus lagrimas.—Pero por el bien de la empresa tendré que salir con esa—dijo asqueado—…y por mis muchos millones de dólares— dijo descaradamente recuperando su amplia sonrisa.

_"… entonces…eso soy yo…solamente números… ¿millones de dólares?... supongo que…salir …c-conmigo es tan desagradable… no te culpo… de verdad te mereces esa recompensa Naruto…yo soy… "_, Pronto sintió como su pecho se oprimía mas. No podía contenerse por más tiempo. Respirar se había convertido en algo casi imposible para ella.

Pronto colapso. Su respiración se volvió agitada y casi agonizante. Esto no pudo pasar más de desapercibido.

Hinata estaba colapsando. Cayó de rodillas mientras apretaba fuertemente su pecho y buscaba aire. Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas a lo que había escuchado hasta el punto de parecer casi una demente. No podía pensar claramente, ella solo se odiaba más y más. Ella quería morir.

—¡Hinata!—grito Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba en sus brazos.

**—**Naruto-kun…—dijo levemente antes de cerrar los ojos. _"…te odio"_ esto último lo dijo para sus adentros puesto que no fue capaz de articularlo.

**...**

**...**

Abrió los ojos y observo con la mirada perdida el techo del hospital en el que se encontraba. Lo reconoció inmediatamente, no era la primera vez que acababa hay. Solo que esta vez sus razones fueron completamente distintas a las otras. Aunque aun terminaba en ese lugar por la misma persona.

Todo le pareció una terrible pesadilla. Bueno… al menos eso deseaba que fuera. Lo que había escuchado tras esas puertas había sido toda la verdad. Era su realidad y ahora debía afrontarla de una u otra manera.

Su pecho aun dolía. Quizás no de una forma física pero si le dolía. Demasiado. Era casi insoportable. Ella aun deseaba morir, pero sentía que debía hacer algo antes de eso.

La sangre le hirvió al repasar de nuevo lo que había escuchado en la mansión Uzumaki. Ahora sentía rabia, sentimiento que casi nunca albergo en su corazón. Se habían burlado de ella y sus sentimientos, realmente había sido una tonta. "_Había sido una tonta_" se dijo asimismo, ahora cambiaria, ya nunca nadie más se burlaría de ella. Ella se encargaría de arreglar todas las estupideces que causo su existencia.

—¿Hinata?—le llamo una voz. Una voz que la reconforto como nunca antes alguna otra hizo. En esos momentos realmente necesitaba de un amigo. Un amigo de verdad. No uno falso.

Pronto se reincorporo de su camilla y lo abrazo. Realmente necesitaba un abrazo. El se percato inmediatamente de esto y la estrecho más contra él. No sabía el porqué de esa actitud por parte de ella, pero el simplemente quiso reconfortarla.

—Ah… Sasuke-kun…—pronuncio su nombre mientras lo estrechaba más contra ella. Sasuke se sonrojo al escuchar él como ella pronuncio su nombre, con tanta ternura, amor y necesidad… ¿ella lo necesitaba?.—Hinata—la llamo tiernamente. Gesto raro en el.—… ¿Así que ya no estás molesta conmigo por lo de hoy?—le pregunto algo aliviado. De verdad que él no había dejado de pensar en eso en toda la tarde, el solo buscaba e ideaba una forma de recuperar el respeto que Hinata le tenía a él, pero… al parecer ya todo estaba bien… ahora Hinata le agradaba mas, eso sí era seguro, ella era tan dulce.

—Claro que si Sasuke-kun. Nunca podría estar molesta contigo. Yo soy quien quiere pedirte perdón.—le dijo comprensivamente. Ahora le parecía irónico el cómo había defendido a Naruto y a su padre esa mañana. ¡Como se arrepentía!, ¡de seguro Naruto se había reído mucho de ella por eso!.

—¿Eh?—dijo algo confundió Sasuke. Todavía le costaba procesar él como ella le había perdonado tan fácilmente pero ahora ella… ¿se disculpaba?, incluso el no podía perdonarse. Ella realmente era … ¿un ángel?. No. Hay había algo extraño.

Hinata lo estrecho más contra ella de nuevo. Él lo noto.

—Sí, Sasuke-kun, no vale la pena pelear contigo por esas cosas—. Sasuke ahora si estaba más confundido. El se había burlado de Naruto y ahora ella tachaba eso de cosas insignificantes.

—Gracias Hinata. No sabes que mal la pase por eso—. Pronto Sasuke se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. El. Sasuke Uchiha. ¡El había sonado meloso!.

Sasuke enrojeció al máximo. Hinata lo noto pero no se inmuto, pero alguien más si.

—Ejem…—. Pronto Naruto se aclaro la garganta mientras los miraba con recelo. Eso era lo máximo que podía soportar. Esos dos parecían haberse olvidado completamente de él. Además tanto contacto físico entre Hinata y Sasuke habían rebasado su paciencia. Quería matar a Sasuke.

Hinata dio un respingo al escuchar su voz y dirigió su mirada hacia donde este se encontraba. El estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, muy lejos de ellos, de brazos cruzados y recostado sobre la pared. Totalmente aislado.

Sasuke noto como el cuerpo de Hinata se tensaba.

—Naruto…—susurro Hinata para sí misma. Sasuke pudo escucharla, dio un respingo al escucharla pronunciar su nombre, no sabía si había sido su imaginación pero pudo sentir odio en su voz, un profundo odio que nunca había visto en Hinata. Sasuke pronto sintió la necesidad de ver el rostro de esta para confirmar sus sospechas, se separo levemente de su abrazo y la vio detalladamente. Parpadeo dos veces para asegurarse de lo que había visto era cierto. Hinata miraba a Naruto con tanto odio que incluso le provoco escalofríos al estoico de Sasuke. Pero esta mirada solo duro unos segundos casi imperceptibles, pues pronto ella recompuso su rostro, mostrando la amabilidad que la caracterizaba.—Hola Naruto-kun—Hinata saludo a Naruto con su típico tono de voz y le regalo una de sus sonrisas. Para Naruto fue un alivio pues aun le preocupaba que Hinata hubiera escuchado algo de la discusión que tuvo con su padre, pero al verla hay actuando como siempre no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa que esta le había dado.

Sasuke continuaba pensativo.

—¡Hola Hina-chan!—la saludo. Pronto Hinata apretó fuertemente sus puños, no se sentía capaz de mantener esa imagen serena por más tiempo con él y más cuando el actuaba con tanta naturalidad y ahora confirmada hipocresía. Pronto Naruto camino hacia ellos mientras decía: —Hina-chan!, no sabes cuánto nos preocupaste a mí y a mi pa...¿eh?—. Hinata no lo dejo terminar puesto que extendió su mano en señal de que se detuviera en donde estaba. Naruto la miro confundido.

—Este ... Naruto, ... ¿nos podrías dejar a mí y a Sasuke-kun a solas?. Luego hablaremos—le dijo amablemente. Naruto la miro sorprendido y algo dolido. Era la primera vez que Hinata lo cortaba así. Eso…le había dolido y más cuando vio que Hinata aun no soltaba a Sasuke. El se sintió reemplazado o incluso inútil para ella. _"… ¿Sera que habrá escuchado algo?. No lo creo... ella estaría tan tranquila si fuera así ... "_ se pregunto en sus adentros sumamente preocupado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño pues vio que Naruto no se movía de su lugar. El ya no podía esperar más, quería hablar a solas con Hinata. Estaba seguro de que algo había sucedido entre esos dos.

—Hmph. Naruto, ¿acaso no la escuchaste?, ¡vete!—le lanzo Sasuke irritado. Naruto también frunció el ceño. _"¡Con que es eso!, ¡solo sobro!, ¡está bien si así lo quieren, dejare a los tortolos solos!"_ decía furioso en su mente, ya casi veía confirmada esa pareja luego de la foto que le mostro su padre .

—Sí. Como ustedes digan—dijo entre dientes, molesto, y pronto se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, pero luego volteo su rostro y se dirigió ahora a Hinata: —Oye Hinata… luego, necesito hablar contigo.—le dijo seriamente para luego salir y cerrar la puerta.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Estaba segura de que el idiota comenzaría a llevar a cabo el plan de su padre.

—¿Hinata tienes algo que decirme?—le pregunto Sasuke mas serio de lo común. La miro fijamente, lo cual provoco que Hinata esquivara su mirada rápidamente, pero pronto este vio como los ojos de esta se llenaban de lagrimas. Sasuke se vio conmovido, pudo sentir el dolor que emanaba esta.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo confiar en ti?—le pregunto algo insegura mientras sollozaba.

—Claro que si Hinata—asintió mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas que caían desparramadas por sus mejillas.

—¿Puedes ser mi amigo?, p-por f-favor—le dijo entrecortadamente. Esto le rompió el corazón a Sasuke. Este se sentía impotente del dolor de su amiga.

—Claro Hinata. Si tú me lo permites… ¿déjame ser tu nuevo mejor amigo?—afirmo. Hinata se sorprendió de sus palabras, acaso el había notado que sus lagrimas eran porque había perdido a su mejor amigo. Si que Sasuke era un chico observador. Hinata sonrió para sí misma.

—No, Sasuke-kun—. Hinata movió su cabeza a ambos lados en signo de negación.—Tú siempre has sido mi único mejor amigo.—le respondió. –Tú has sido mi único amigo hasta ahora…—comenzó Hinata. Ella estaba dispuesta a contarle todo lo que había vivido a Sasuke. No sabía el porqué, pero a pesar de haber perdido totalmente la confianza que tenia hacia con las demás personas, con Sasuke era diferente. De verdad sentía que podía confiar en el.— El único amigo sincero que he tenido hasta ahora—remarco.

Luego de decir esto Hinata comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras Sasuke la consolaba pacientemente. El esperaría a que ella estuviera lista para contarle la razón de su dolor. Después de todo ella debía desahogarse, el haber contenido sus lagrimas la había llevado al hospital, ella debía expresar su dolor, el dolor de haber perdido al que alguna vez considero el amor de su vida.

Ella solo supo aferrarse en un fuerte abrazo a Sasuke mientras sollozaba inconsolablemente. Sasuke sufría también. Le dolía verla en ese estado tan deplorable. Naruto hiciera lo que hubiera hecho se las pagaría muy caro por provocarle eso a Hinata.

...

Hinata continuo llorando sin parar en los brazos de Sasuke. Este no supo decir cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, ella llorando, el consolándola y acariciándole la cabeza.

Pronto esta paro de llorar y dirigió su demacrada mirada a Sasuke. Al parecer en sus ojos ya no quedaban mas lagrimas que derramar.

—Sasuke-kun...—.

—¿Ya te encuentras bien Hinata?—.

Esta solo asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke luego estiro su brazo, limpio las lagrimas restantes del rostro de Hinata y acaricio tiernamente sus mejillas. Ambos se miraron por un momento que pareció eterno para ambos.

...

Luego Hinata se dispuso a contarle a Sasuke lo sucedido en la mansión Uzumaki. Después de todo el era su nuevo mejor amigo… nuevo?... al final de cuentas él siempre había sido el único amigo que había tenido. Naruto había sido una total farsa.

* * *

**...continuara... ¿que reacción tendrá Sasuke?, ¿a que resolución llegaran estas dos mentes luego de discutir sobre lo sucedido con los Uzumaki? ... ¿indiferencia?, ... ¿venganza?... recuerden que hablamos de un Uchiha y una Hyuga...**

**¡Espero les haiga gustado!, hasta ahora es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho hehe. Ya con este capitulo creo que la trama esta tomando su camino :) . He cambiado el summary! ya que el otro no era muy claro con la trama (Aunque ...aun asi, ese pequeño espacio que dan para el summary no me deja aun plantear bien la trama hehe espero que me entiendan)**

**-SW**


	10. Resolución: En busca de venganza

**Capítulo IX**

**"Resolución: En busca de venganza"**

* * *

Sasuke apretó fuertemente ambos puños tratando de reprimir la furia que lo azotaba. Había escuchado atentamente todo lo que Hinata había vivido aquella tarde, ahora solo quería destrozar al Uzumaki.

Hinata lo observo atenta, expectante a lo que su amigo diría puesto que este no articulo palabra alguna mientras le narraba lo acontecido. Ella ya se encontraba más tranquila, de cierta forma era un alivio contar con alguien.

-Sasuke-kun-. Hinata lo llamo. Pronto Sasuke dirigió toda su atención a ella. –Dime… que debo… hacer? … para vengarme…

Sasuke dio un respingo. La verdad no se esperaba esa actitud de ella. La Hinata que él conocía nunca consideraría la venganza como solución a sus problemas, realmente lo acontecido la había cambiado de cierta forma, ahora odiaba mas a Naruto por quitarle la inocencia que la caracterizaba. Aunque…,. Sasuke sonrió. De cierta forma le agradaba la idea de hacérselas pagar caro al rubio, después de todo Uchiha Sasuke no era un santo.

Miles de ideas pasaron por su mente. Había tanta formas de vengarse, pero el escogería la más dolorosa…

Sasuke pronto analizo la actitud de a quien había logrado incluso considerar como amigo. Pronto una idea vino a su mente. De cierta forma él había notado en Naruto, que a pesar de tener malas intenciones con Hinata el había desarrollado cierto cariño hacia ella. Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente. Ahora eso lo usaría en su contra, un factor a su favor. Otro factor a su favor era el inocente semblante de Hinata, eso haría que sus planes se ejecutaran sin levantar sospechas, su ex amigo después de todo no era tan inteligente.

Pronto Sasuke volteo a ver a Hinata, al verla puedo sentir que ella casi pensaba lo mismo que el. Ambos sonrieron maliciosamente. Quién diría que Hinata pudiera guardar tan buenas ideas cuando el odio la dominaba. Ahora si le agradaba mas a Sasuke, comenzaba a creer que Hinata era la chica ideal para el…esperen en que está pensando!

-Hinata creo que nos entenderemos muy bien. Después de todo se dice que cuando un Hyuga y Uchiha traman algo incluso el cielo se torna sombrío-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.-

-Claro Sasuke-kun. Acabaremos con los Uzumakis.-afirmo Hinata con una mirada firmemente decidida. No le quedaba duda alguna, ella haría sufrir a Naruto de la misma forma… o peor que a ella. Le pagaría con la misma moneda… no… con una más grande. Sonrió para sus adentros _"Al parecer, a pesar de ser un fracaso, herede algunas cualidades de ti padre…"_se dijo para sí misma.

-¿Entonces que tipo de plan tienes en mente Hinata?-le pregunto Sasuke curioso.

-Mi idea los dejara en la ruina, aunque… necesito una venganza que duela más que eso…-afirmo sonriente.-… Por tu sonrisa, puedo decir que tu plan es lo que necesito.

-Eres muy observadora Hinata. Entonces ... lo resumiré así… pues… mi plan destrozara el corazón del Dobe. Dejaremos que el caiga en nuestra trampa, le seguiremos la corriente y el luego cuando se dé cuenta, abra perdido su gran tesoro a cambio de nada.-continuo Sasuke.

-Perfecto. Estoy dispuesta hacer todo lo necesario para llevar esto acabo-afirmo con la misma decisión.

-Excelente. ¿Aunque sabes algo Hinata?... espero no te molestes conmigo pero…-.

-¿Pero…?-.

-Me encanta todo esto, digo… lo de planear esto. Dirás que soy algo sádico, pero … me encanta ... después de todo soy un Uchiha-dijo algo apenado y… ¿sonrojado?

-No te sientas mal Sasuke-kun, de hecho… admiro tu carácter y actitud, eso te convierte en alguien seguro y fuerte… - el rostro de Hinata se torno sombrío.-… a diferencia de mí… la bondad y comprensión con los demás no me llevo a nada bueno, se burlaron de mí y por culpa de eso cause mucho daño…en especial a Neji-. Pronto los ojos de Hinata se cristalizaron, amenazando con comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

Sasuke no soporto ver eso y pronto se acerco al rostro de Hinata. Rozando levemente sus labios con los de ella.

Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos, sonrojada y sorprendida por el gesto de su amigo. Por un momento olvido que se sentía mal, ese gesto cumplió el cometido de Sasuke, el desconectarla de sus pensamientos autodestructivos. En cierta medida lo hizo como un cariño, que , como amigo que era podía ofrecerle.

El beso fue fugaz casi que Hinata no supo decir de si en realidad eso había sucedido o no.

-¿Sasuke-kun…?-murmuro aun en shock mientras lo miraba separarse de ella.

-Shhh-la cayó y pronto coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios de esta, en señal de que no protestara. –No digas nada. Solo deja de llorar, ¿si?-le dijo para luego regalarle una sonrisa de medio lado, el estaba sonrojado y avergonzado. Hinata se sonrojo al ver esta sonrisa. El se había visto tan adorable y… ¿atractivo?- Hinata. Continuemos con el tema sobre nuestra venganza. Tenemos que discutir el cómo lo ejecutaremos. Dime tus ideas y yo te diré las mías para que entre ambos lleguemos a un punto-dijo directamente, recuperando el semblante serio que había perdido con el pasado gesto.

-Tienes razón Sasuke-kun. Necesitamos hacer algo pronto, no podemos permitir que los Uzumaki se burlen de nuestras familias por más tiempo-afirmo Hinata. Lo que ella quería hacer, más que venganza, era también para enmendar las pérdidas que les causo a su familia. Estaba decidida, ella actuaria como la Hyuga que siempre debió ser. Ella ahora velaría fielmente por el patrimonio de su familia, no permitiría que los Uzumaki metieran manos en este.

-Comencemos, ¿entonces?-. Pronto ambos formularon un plan.

_**...en la sala de espera...**_

-¿Aun sigues aquí Naruto?-le pregunto Sasuke, quien salía de la habitación de Hinata, con un tono de cómo quien dice de que el sobraba hay.

Este volteo a verlo con recelo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los había dejado solos en esa habitación. Pronto le vinieron malos pensamientos a su mente. De cualquier forma Naruto siempre había tenido poca inteligencia y en lo único bueno que era, era en ser un mal pensado.

-¡Ya era hora!-le dijo con un tono sarcástico.- Incluso tu padre se canso de esperarte y se fue…-le dijo con una sonrisa burlesca, ahora el Uchiha no tenia en que volver a su casa.

-¿Uh?, si como digas, tomare un taxi, hasta luego-lo dijo con esa indiferencia que lo caracterizaba. Esto solo intensifico la rabia del rubio, ¡¿acaso a ese chico nada lo perturbaba?!

-Sí. Como digas-dijo imitando paródicamente el tono que había usado Sasuke, mientras hacía muecas con la cara.

Sasuke lo ignoro y se dispuso a irse pero pronto se detuvo y se giro a ver a Naruto quien ya se dirigía a la habitación de Hinata:- Que tengas mucha suerte Naruto…-murmuro para sí mismo. Naruto lo vio extrañado, le había dado la impresión del que Uchiha había dicho algo.

-Que tipo tan raro…-se dijo para sí mismo Naruto. Pronto abrió el picaporte de la puerta.-¡En fin!-se dijo animadamente mientras entraba a la habitación y encontraba a Hinata sentada en su cama. Algo pensativa, pronto esta se voltio a verlo.

-¿Eh?, que haces aquí Naruto…-kun-dijo, dudando de si llamarlo con el sufijo –kun, ahora se le hacía difícil referirse a él de esa forma, ahora su persona le desagradaba completamente.

-Solo vine a ver como estabas, hehe-dijo algo sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca, en señal de nerviosismo. Planeaba tener una conversación seria con la Hyuga.

-Oh… ya veo…-dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja, pero pronto le sonrió, debía de actuar lo más natural que pudiera.

Pronto Naruto se acerco y tomo el lugar que Sasuke había ocupado hacia unos momentos. Tomo la mano de Hinata y se dirigió a ella con una expresión seria:-Hinata, hay algo muy importante que debo decirt…-fue interrumpido. Hinata lo había tomado de la chaqueta y le había plantado un beso.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par. Pronto toda la sangre de su cuerpo pareció acumularse en sus mejillas. El beso lo tomo por sorpresa. Al parecer… le gustaba la sensación que los labios de Hinata le provocaban, no le importo nada en ese momento, solo quería profundizar el beso, entonces con su mano libre tomo a Hinata del cuello, pero esta pronto se separo de él bruscamente, dejándolo solo con el dulce sabor de sus labios.

Pronto se recompuso y coloco sus dedos sobre sus labios algo confundido.

-¡¿Q-que f-fue e-eso Hi-Hinata-Chan?!-exclamo titubeante mientras Hinata le sonreía despreocupadamente. Eso solo lo confundió más.

Hinata agito levemente su mano en señal de que él debía tranquilizarse._ "Después de todo eres un chico Naruto… tal y como dijo Sasuke-kun…"_ pensó Hinata en sus adentros.

-No te asustes Naruto-kun, solo quería probar algo-le dijo con un tono indiferente. Naruto solo la vio con la boca abierta, ¿acaso a ella no le había afectado para nada el beso que se habían dado?, ¡No estaba para nada nerviosa!, ¿acaso esa era la Hinata que conocía?

-¿P-probar algo?-.

-Sí. ¿Quería comprobar si tú aun me gustabas?-le dijo de lo más tranquila, como si eso fuera un tema de conversación de lo más natural. Ella le sonrió. Eso solo lo descoloco más. _"¡¿Yo, yo…yo?!, ¡¿yo le gustaba a Hinata-chan?!, ¡¿pero qué demonios?!..."_ exclamaba en sus adentros.

-Y-y que paso e-entonces.-la incito. Quería saber qué efecto había tenido ese beso en ella. Pues él estaba seguro del efecto que había provocado en el.

-Umm, pues ... creo ya te empecé a olvidar-afirmo. Naruto pronto quedo inmóvil en su sitio.-¿Sabes?... o tal vez no… -continuo y Hinata coloco su dedo en su mentón, en signo de estar meditando algo seriamente. Parecía que se estaba burlando de Naruto.

-¡Hinata!, ¡¿que es lo que tramas?!-le pregunto ya furioso. No podía creerlo pero parecía que Hinata estaba jugando con él, eso le dolía.

Hinata pronto adopto su típico rostro tímido y se dirigió a Naruto apenada:

-Naruto-kun, es que creo que Sasuke-kun me ha empezado a gustar. Bueno, eso pudo contártelo, después de todo somos los mejores amigos, no?-. Pronto Hinata sintió de nuevo la opresión en su pecho al decir esas palabras. _"Mejores amigos…"_

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿Con que es eso?, ¿eh?, ¡te gusta ese idiota!, bueno, ¡pues eso ya lo sabía!-le lanzo furioso. Era la primera vez que Naruto le hablaba a Hinata de esa forma, eso de alguna forma no le molesto, ya conocía nuevos lados de él, lados muy desagradables por cierto.-…pero…-pronto su voz se torno dolida-… entonces… porque me besas y me dices que te gustaba para luego confirmarme que te gusta el, ¡no sabes cuanto eso me hiere!, ¡yo siempre te he…!-pronto Naruto se detuvo en seco, algo asustado por lo que casi llega a decir. Hinata lo miro algo extrañada.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba a Hinata a los ojos. Hinata pudo notar la agonía en los ojos de este, como si quisiera decirle algo pero algo lo detuviera de hacerlo.

-Naruto-kun, ¿estas molesto conmigo?-le pregunto con temor, aunque ella reía para sus adentros.

-Claro que no Hinata. Es solo que… creo que he cometido un grave error… y debo solucionarlo pronto…-se explico. Hinata no dijo nada, solo lo miro confundida.

Naruto apretó fuertemente su mandíbula, parecía pensativo, pero luego este sonrió y su rostro se torno decidido al ver a Hinata a los ojos. Al parecer había llegado a una resolución consigo mismo.

-Hinata, creo que me equivoque al empezar a salir con Sakura…-afirmo… ¿sonriente?._ "Hipócrita… se adonde quieres llegar. No creas que caeré."_ Dijo Hinata en sus pensamientos.

-¿Porque lo dices?, ¿acaso no era que la querías mucho?-le pregunto mientras se mordía el labio inferior, gesto que él no noto.

-Tienes razón Hina, yo quiero mucho a Sakura-chan, tanto que pensé que me haría olvidar a cierta personita…-afirmo mientras le dirigía a Hinata una mirada divertida e insinuante. ¡El hablaba de ella!. ¡Eso había sido una declaración al puro estilo Naruto Uzumaki!. ¡Nada romántica y que incluía el nombre de otra chica en la confesión!.

Hinata sonrió. Sonrió al pensar en cómo hubiera reaccionado ella a esas palabras de no haber escuchado lo que había escuchado esa tarde. Ella habría sido la chica más feliz del mundo, ¡el amor de su vida se le había declarado!, pero no. Esas simples palabras que tanto añoro por toda su vida ahora la herían, dolían, la desgarraban por dentro como navajas. Ella sabía muy bien que esas palabras eran sinónimo de hipocresía, mentira e incluso odio por parte del rubio. El no sentía nada por ella más que rechazo.

Hinata le siguió el juego. Interpretando a nada más ni nada menos que a la Hinata Hyuga que fue hacia unas horas.

Hinata se torno roja como un tomate maduro.

-¿Eh?, ¿d-de q-quien hablas Naruto-kun?-pregunto titubeante, fingiendo no haber comprendido la anterior declaración.

-¡Pues de quien más!, ¡pues de ti Hinata!-exclamo mientras se colaba en su camilla y se lanzaba a abrazarla con la efusividad que lo caracterizaba. Hinata enrojeció más. La rabia en su interior le ayudaba a fingir estar avergonzada. La sangre que cubría sus mejillas era de rabia. ¡¿Porque clase de tonta la tomaba?!, ¡el solo pensar el cómo ese idiota se burlara en sus pensamientos de ella le hervía la sangre!, ¡ahora quería matarlo!.

-¡¿Pero que cosas dices Naruto-kun?!, ¡¿porque ahora?!-le pregunto confundía mientras se separaba un poco del abrazo para verlo de frente. Ambos estaban muy cerca del otro, arrodillados sobre la camilla. Naruto tomo sus manos y las entrelazo entre sus dedos. Hinata ahora si se sonrojo de verdad. Se reprocho asimisma, al parecer todavía no era inmune al efecto Uzumaki.

-Por que…-pronto este giro su cabeza hacia otro lado, para evitar que ella notara su sonrojo.-T-tu s-siempre me has gustado-declaro. Pronto volteo su rostro ahora más seguro de sí mismo para ver a Hinata a los ojos. _"Se ve tan adorable con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas…"_ pensó Hinata maravillada al ver al rubio de esa forma_ "¡…Diablos!, ¡ya deja de pensar así!, ¡de verdad que das penas Hinata!, ¡cuando debes odiarlo y tu simplemente no puedes!, ¡que ridícula!, ¡que débil!_"Se dijo molesta.-Desde siempre me has gustado…-continuo- pensé que podría ignorarlo, pensé que solo era cosa de niños, creí que con Sakura-chan te había olvidado,… pero… pero… simplemente ese beso que me diste…, me dejo todo claro. Y… y… luego tú, me dices que… yo te gustaba… y-yo… ahora no puedo… simplemente ignorarlo y ya, Hinata… ahora estoy seguro de que no podre nunca olvidarte…-se explico.

Hinata se quedo sin palabras. No sabía que debía decir. Sabía que todo lo que él decía solo era para timarla, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse conmovida por sus palabras, ¡si tan solo fueran ciertas!.

-Hinata…- la llamo-… se que a ti te gusta ese teme ahora, quizás ya sea muy tarde para mí…-dijo algo dolido- …pero…-pronto sonrió ampliamente y apretó fuertemente las manos de Hinata que aun permanecían entrelazadas a las suyas.-¡… te juro que te conquistare!, ¡de veras!-. Pronto beso las manos de Hinata, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y salió sin decir nada más de la habitación.

Hinata quedo deslumbrada ante tal gesto. Pronto giro su cabeza a ambos lados.

-¡Idiota!-gruño mientras tomaba su almohada y la lanzaba contra la puerta. Pronto esta no se pudo contener más y comenzó a llorar amargamente. El trataba de burlarse de ella de nuevo y ella casi caía en sus enredos.

_"No merezco ser una Hyuga, pero, padre… te prometo dar lo mejor de mí. Esta vez sí lo lograre, solo espérame y veme aplastar a esos Uzumakis"_ se dijo en su mente lo más decidida posible, pero luego se quebró y rompió en llanto de nuevo. Esa noche sus lagrimas no cesaron, quizás sería la última vez que lloraría por Naruto Uzumaki.

_**...al día siguiente**_

Ya era de mañana y Hinata había sido dada de alta. Ahora se encontraba en su inmensa habitación, recostada sobre su cama, pensativa, hasta que el sonido de su celular repicando la saco de su ensoñación.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-.

_-¿Como te encuentras Hinata?, ¿Quieres que llegue a tu casa?-._

-Gracias Sasuke-kun pero no es necesario, ¡ya me siento como nueva!-exclamo efusivamente. Ya no quería molestar a su amigo con sus penas.

-_Veo que te encuentras de buen humor Hinata, ¿que sucedió anoche?, ¿acaso lograste algún movimiento?_-.

-Claro Sasuke-kun-sonrió-Todo salió a la perfección, tal y como lo planeamos. El tonto cayó. Ya incluso se me declaro-. Sasuke en la otra línea rio levemente.

_-Te lo dije Hinata. Solo debías provocarlo para que ya comenzara a actuar. Al ver él como ya te perdía ante mí, no le quedo de otra que adelantárseme!_-pronto Sasuke rio de nuevo. Hinata se quedo en silencio. _–Oh… lo siento Hinata, no quería sonar tan insensible…_-se disculpo, por poco y había perdido el tacto con ella, había olvidado de lo doloroso que debía de ser para Hinata el recibir una confesión por parte del chico que le había gustado por tanto tiempo y que ahora era una total farsa.

-No te disculpes Sasuke-kun, la verdad es que fue reconfortante, el lograr burlarme de Naruto al hacerlo caer en esa simple trampa. ¡Debiste haberlo visto cuando lo bese y le dije que era para comprobar si tú me gustabas!-le relato inocentemente.-¡Estaba furioso!, ¡incluso parecía celoso!, supongo que por su rivalidad, a él no le gusta perder ante ti.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al otro lado de la línea. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?.

_-Hinata, ¿acaso tu lo besaste?. ¿Acaso nuestra estrategia no solo consistía en que le dijeras que yo te gustaba y que lo habías olvidado?_-pregunto entre dientes. Casi no podía permanecer sereno.

-Digamos que esa fue una jugada de último momento, pero efectiva-se excuso.

Sasuke suspiro.

_-Y… ¿sentiste algo?-._

-¿Eh?-.

_-Olvídalo. Te llamo al rato. Recuerda llamarme por si necesitas algo. Hasta luego._-se despidió para luego cortar la llamada.

_**...otro día después...**_

Era un nuevo día. Las clases estaban a punto de iniciar, razón por la cual la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se encontraban en la escuela.

Hinata se encontraba ordenando y sacando unos libros de su casillero.

Suspiro. Había olvidado que tendría prueba de física. Su semblante mostraba estrés infinito mientras tomaba su cuaderno de física bruscamente y comenzaba a leerlo rápidamente, recostada sobre su casillero. Hinata parecía toda una computadora mientras procesaba la información que rápidamente trataba de captar en su lectura._ "…o si… para describir el efecto de Doppler se usa la expresión= f'=fV/Vv …¡diablos!, aun me falta aprenderme el modelo matemático de las ondas, las ondas sinusoidales, sus funciones ¡…Ah! ...¡y mucho más! ."_Se quejaba en su mente mientras tomaba sus cabellos en signo de frustración. Como alumna ejemplar que era, ella no se permitía ese tipo de descuidos.

Pronto Tenten se acerco a Hinata. Hinata vio las intenciones de esta, quería pedirle ayuda. Ella usualmente se mostraba totalmente dispuesta a este tipo de favores, aunque le quitaran tiempo de concentrarse en sus propias dudas, pero esta vez sería diferente. Pronto Hinata la fulmino con la mirada, ¡no estaba de humor para ser amable!. La verdad era que el humor de Hinata iba empeorando desde el día de ayer. Ciertamente estaba algo cambiada.

Tenten dio un respingo al verla. Le sonrió avergonzada y se fue con su libreta en manos. Pronto Hinata se apresuro a continuar estudiando cuando alguien de pronto tomo bruscamente su libreta. Eso ya era el colmo.

-¡¿Pero que…?!-. Luego se giro a ver al intruso y vio a Naruto con una sonrisa burlesca mientras agitaba su cuaderno descaradamente.

-Veo que alguien no estudio…-se burlo.

Pronto se presento un tic en el ojo izquierdo de Hinata.

-¡Dame mi cuaderno!-le ordeno. Este solo la miro con ojos divertidos. Eso la molesto. –¡Que me lo des!-. Pronto se lanzo a una interminable lucha con el rubio, este no cedía. Hinata brincaba, giraba, hacía de todo pero el chico simplemente no la dejaba tomar su cuaderno. Parecían niños jugando.

-No te lo daré Hina … no hasta que me escuches.-le dijo.

Hinata suspiro. Luego tomo a Naruto por la chaqueta y lo agito bruscamente de esta mientras le gritaba: - ¡Naruto!, ¡¿acaso no lo entiendes?!, ¡olvide la prueba de física!, ¡saldré mal!, ¡no le entiendo!, ¡no le entenderé!, ¡todo está perdido!, ¡mi padre me matara!, ¡me desheredara!, ¡moriré!, ¡¿Me oyes?!, ¡moriré!, ¡así que devuélveme mi libreta!-le lanzo. Naruto la miro asustado. Hinata si que estaba alterada, nunca la había visto así, ahora ya su pequeño juego no le parecía divertido.

Pronto permaneció mudo mientras Hinata aun lo sostenía de la chaqueta.

-¿Eh?, Hina-chan… me estas lastimando-le dijo algo temeroso y con una sonrisa nerviosa. Hinata pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Por un momento parecía que había olvidado la traición de su ex _"mejor amigo"._

Pronto le lanzo una mirada fría y seria.

-Dame mi cuaderno-le ordeno, este se lo entrego inmediatamente. Hinata emanaba un aura casi maligna.

-Este Hinata, lo siento-se disculpo apenado. Hinata bufo en su interior. Ya no le dolía la hipocresía de su amigo, ¡le irritaba!. El haber llorado por al menos dos días consecutivos habían borrado cualquier rastro de dolor en su ser, ahora al parecer lo único que quedaba era odio. Hinata sonrió ante eso. Era un alivio, aunque aun así debía seguir actuando lo más natural posible, aunque eso fuera casi imposible.

-No te disculpes Naruto-kun, yo soy quien tiene que disculparse. Me desquite contigo…-.

-No importa ya, ¿si?. Bueno… este… quería decirte que…-pronto este enrojeció y tomo la mano de Hinata.- …sobre lo que te dije ayer…-continuo-…lo mantengo firme… terminare con Sakura-chan y …y –enrojeció mas, al parecer se le hacía difícil admitir abiertamente sus sentimientos …¿sinceros?-… conquistarte…- . Hinata rio en sus adentros. Si que Naruto estaba haciendo el ridículo si creía que ella se tragaba esas palabras. Hinata enrojeció, pero como antes, de rabia. Por suerte no se notaba la diferencia entre rabia y timidez, puesto que la expresión de Hinata corroboraba de qué se trataba de timidez.

-Naruto-kun…-.

-Hinata… por favor …dime si tengo una oportunidad contigo… solo quiero saberlo, si tu aun puedes volver a sentirte atraída hacia mí, porque yo … yo no te pude olvidar con Sakura aunque así lo había pensado …así que … muero por saber si lo mismo te pasa con Sasuke…-le rogo con un semblante entristecido pero con un atisbo de esperanza. Perfecto. Era el momento exacto de darle falsas esperanzas, así el tonto caería redondo en su trampa. ¡Oh por Dios!, ¡¿cuanto más Hinata esperaría para echarle en cara de que se había burlado de él?!, ¡el tonto incluso dejaría a Sakura por nada!, ¡pues no obtendría nada de ella!. Eso quería, quitarle a Sakura, para que sintiera el mismo dolor de perder a alguien que se ama, por que Hinata estaba segura de que el rubio amaba a la Haruno. ¡Le destrozaría el corazón!.

Aunque… haría las cosas más interesantes y complicadas… debía poner a la pelirosa en su contra, que lo odiara... y que mejor forma de hacerlo que una ruptura… nada limpia…

-Naruto-kun. Yo… yo…-titubeo y esquivo su mirada. Naruto la tomo por el mentón para que lo mirara fijamente.

Pronto Hinata vio que Sakura se acercaba sigilosamente. Al parecer la escena entre ambos le pareció sospechosa. ¡Bingo!, la pelirosa estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos.

-Dime Hinata, ¿aun te gusto?-fue directo.

-si…-suspiro-si…y…y mucho… ayer al b-besarte me di cuenta, p-pero te mentí p-porque t-tu y –S-sakura … pensé que tú la querías a ella…-se explico. El rubio sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Pues claro que no!, ¡yo solo te quiero a ti!-exclamo. Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, casi se podía escuchar cómo se rompía su corazón.

Hinata rio complacida en su interior. Todo iba en la dirección correcta.

-¿S-solo a mi?-le pregunto inocentemente. Ni Sakura llegaría a molestarse con ese pequeño cordero. A Hinata ahora le parecía divertido el cómo su carácter tan débil podía manipular a las personas a su antojo, ¡se arrepentía de nunca haber usado tal herramienta infalible!.

-Sí. Hinata yo solo te quiero a ti-.

-Y-yo también Naruto-kun pero no quiero herir a Sakura-san, después de todo… t-tu solo la usaste-. Bien hecho Hinata, ¡has que lo odie más!

-Sí. Ciertamente si-dijo algo entristecido Naruto._ "Bueno… técnicamente se podría decir que si… "_pensó Naruto.

-Naruto-kun…-le dijo Hinata mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Este se acerco a ella y le tomo la mejilla.

-No sabes cuánto quiero besarte aquí mismo, pero… no puedo…-le dijo algo impotente. Mientras levemente se acercaba a ella.

-A mi no me importa nada. Si tú lo deseas y yo lo deseo…-le incito Hinata en una voz solo audible para ambos. No quería que Sakura pensara que ella había tomado la iniciativa, debía parecer que Naruto le había robado el beso, después de todo ella seria la víctima en esta historia.

Pronto Naruto no se resistió más y le dio un beso casi fugaz en los labios. Nadie lo había visto… excepto cierta pelirosa de cuyos ojos empezaban a derramarse lágrimas. Esta no soporto más tal escena y salió corriendo de ahí.

-Hinata. Te quiero-le dijo Naruto mientras le hacía mimos a la mejilla de Hinata. Esta le sonrió. _"..Te tengo… Uzumaki…" _se dijo asimisma, triunfante. Pronto se las pagaría.

* * *

**...continuara... ¿podrá Sakura perdonar a Naruto? ... **

**Hola a todos! aquí esta la continuación!, ya casi no actualizo tan seguido por que ustedes saben mis estudios son malos conmigo! no me han dejado descansar últimamente T.T !, espero les haya gustado y mi historia no los haya decepcionado :)**

**Actualize el prologo es que no me parecia mucho hehe!. Ahora tratare de hacer los capítulos mas largos, como es mi primera historia aun no sabia como hacerla, espero me entiendan, ya que solo había hecho algunos one-shots hasta ahora (One-shots de twiligth medio tontos y que me dan verguenza, que conste los hice hace dos años y no me enorgullezco de ellos para nada hehe) En fin... los capítulos serán mas largos puesto que a mi cuando leo historias no me gustan que sean cortos, por lo cual no planeo que los míos sean asi hehe , tratare de actualizar pronto :)**

**POSDATA: Para quienes dudan de si es un fic Sasuhina no se si les ayuda el saber que soy una fiel fan del naruhina!... aunque no miento en que me encanta la idea del Sasuhina hehe... (Aunque en el anime/manga nada que ver con que exista esta pareja)... a ver con quien queda Hinata?...con quien creen que quede?... con quien quieren que quede? , realmente me gustaría escuchar su opinión :)**


	11. Tras líneas enemigas

**Capítulo X**

**"Tras líneas enemigas"**

* * *

-¿Sakura?-le llamo Sasuke extrañado al verla sola y llorando en una banca de los patios de la escuela.

Pronto esta levanto bruscamente su rostro para encontrarse con esos profundos ojos azabaches.

-Sasu..ke..-kun-dijo su nombre entrecortadamente mientras comenzaba a limpiar sus lagrimas, como queriendo ocultarlas vanamente.

Sasuke tomo asiento a su lado.

-¿Por que lloras?-. Era extraño pero el Uchiha parecía repentinamente preocupado por la Haruno. El tenia sus sospechas de la causa de tal dolor, tuvo temor de pensar del porque, se sintió algo culpable y sorprendido. ¿Acaso Hinata abría llegado tan lejos como para herir a otras personas en esa venganza?, el plan que ellos habían discutido no incluía el romperle el corazón a Sakura. Se supone que su ruptura con Naruto debía ser limpia y no tan repentina ... ¿o no?. ¿Acaso Hinata no estaba satisfecha con lo que habían planeado?.

Sasuke sonrió melancólico.

Realmente Sasuke se sintió algo mal al pensar el como esa dulce chica se estaba perdiendo asimisma por causa de una venganza. ¿De verdad ella había amado tanto a Naruto?

Pronto sintió envidia. Sentimiento que nunca había experimentado antes. Según el, no había nada que los otros tuvieran que el no, pero esta vez, si sentía que quería algo que no tenía. El quería el cariño de Hinata, quería que ella lo amara tanto como a ese idiota, el quería ser la razón de su dulce sonrisa, pero ... al parecer la Hinata que conocía pronto seria solo un dulce recuerdo del pasado. Debía darse prisa, debía ayudarla de alguna forma.

Mientras... debía encargarse primero de Sakura. Debía tratar de enmendar los errores que la Hyuga iba dejando en el camino de su venganza. Al menos se lo debía a la Haruno, después de todo el era un cómplice activo de Hinata. Era en gran parte su responsabilidad.

-Es ... que...-dijo entre sollozos. Pronto sin previo aviso se lanzo a los brazos de Sasuke. Este no la rechazo, la culpa que sentía lo ponía a total disposición de ella. No cualquiera abrazaba al Uchiha sin que este lo rechazara. -¡Naruto me engaño!-le lanzo directamente a la vez que rompía en llanto. Sakura sentía que debía desahogarse o terminaría en algún hospital de Konoha. Se sentía traicionada, burlada y totalmente usada por el Uzumaki y lo peor de todo... ¡le dolía lo fugaz de su noviazgo!, ¡eso la hacia quedar en total ridículo! , ¡¿tan insoportable era que tan solo la aguanto por 4 días?!

El le acaricio el cabello en signo de consolación.

-Sakura. No deberías llorar por un dobe como el. El no te merece-le dijo delicadamente, tratando de parar el llanto de la pelirosa. Lo que el decía era mas que cierto, alguien que hace lo que hizo con Hinata no merece el cariño de nadie, mucho menos el cariño de una chica segura y divertida como Sakura. Pronto se sintió mejor al verlo de esa forma, el en parte le había hecho un favor a Sakura al alejarla de un ser tan despreciable como Naruto, ser que solo merecía el desprecio y la soledad. Sakura debía encontrar a alguien que de verdad valiera la pena. Sasuke no dudo en que lo lograría, después de todo Sakura era una chica con muchas cualidades (y defectos obviamente) y no tardaría en ser aceptada por cualquier chico.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿por que eres tan bueno conmigo?, tu sueles ser...-.

-...¿Algo antipático?-la interrumpió.

Esta rió levemente. Objetivo cumplido. Sasuke supo que eso rompería con ese ambiente deprimente, aunque fuera a cuesta de el mismo.

-Solo un poco-le dijo entre risillas pero aun sollozando.

-¿Que se puede hacer ?... que yo sepa no puedo quitarme esta maldición de odio Uchiha, incluso dicen que es genético, ¿sabías? ...-continuo animadamente. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, nunca había conocido ese lado tan cálido de Sasuke, seguramente la Hyuga era la razón de gran cambio en el. Pronto sintió algo de envidia, pero luego sintió algo de tristeza al pensar en que Sasuke al igual que ella no tenían un amor correspondido. Al final de cuentas escucho a Hinata confesarle a Naruto sus sentimientos. ¡Maldición! , ¡no podía odiarla!, ¡por mas que lo intentara!, ¡Hinata era casi perfecta!, ni siquiera fue ella quien le dio el beso a Naruto, ella había sido cuidadosa al saber que Naruto estaba en una relación, algo muy maduro de su parte, por eso no podía molestarse con ella. Aunque ahora se sentía algo reconfortada al ver que no estaba sola, Sasuke al igual que ella también sentía algo por Hinata, eso era innegable, ambos habían sido hechos a un lado por la persona que querían.

-Oye... Sasuke-le llamo con un semblante serio y cuidadoso. Debía informarlo de lo que había visto. Sabia que haría sufrir a Sasuke, pero, antes que nada el debía saber de con quien Naruto la había engañado. Era el momento exacto, ella se encargaría de consolarlo al igual que el hizo con ella. ¡Pero que tan mal informada estaba la Haruno!, ¡si supiera que Sasuke sabe mas de esa traición que el mismo Naruto!

-¿Eh?, si-la incito a continuar.

-Encontré a Naruto robándole un beso a otra chica.-comenzó-...esa chica era...-.

-¿Hinata?-completo la oración. Sakura lo miro con los ojos desorbitados de la confusión Sasuke lo había dicho tan indiferente, como si fuera algo de lo más normal y natural. ¡Y ella pensaba que el estaba enamorado!, se sintió una tonta de nuevo. ¡Al parecer nada le salia bien!, ahora se sentía patética al buscar apoyo y sentirse bien con en el supuesto "corazón roto" de Sasuke por el abandono de Hinata.

-¿Como lo sabes?-le pregunto. Pronto Sasuke se sintió molesto consigo mismo, simplemente debía haberle seguido la corriente a la pelirosa.

-Digamos que solo lo se. Dejemoslo hay, ¿si?-le dijo con su usual tono antipático. Pronto Sakura cayo. La aparente calidez de Sasuke se había ido.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

...

Pronto sonó el timbre, anunciando el inicio de las clases.

Pronto Sasuke se aclaro la garganta al notar que Sakura seguía aferrada a el, sin intenciones de liberarlo de tal prisión humana.

Sakura enrojeció al máximo y bruscamente se reincorporo, pronto iba a disculparse de Sasuke, pero este paso frente a ella. Ignorándola. Ella se quedo viéndolo Luego este detuvo sus pasos y se dirigió a ella: -¿Acaso no piensas ir a clases hoy?-.

-¡Oh, si!-exclamo saliendo de su trance mientras se unía al Uchiha para entrar a la escuela.

_**...en la cafetería...**_

Ya era la hora de almuerzo. Naruto decidió que era el momento exacto para hablar con Sakura. Ahora el se encontraba en la cafetería pronto diviso a la chica de cabello rosa sentada en la mesa donde almorzaban habitualmente. Pronto sintió miedo. Sakura era una chica muy agresiva y la posibilidad de salir con la mitad de los huesos de su cuerpo rotos aumentaban a cada paso que daba. Trago saliva. Se acercaba a algo peligroso.

Pronto suspiro de alivio al divisar que la Haruno no estaba sola. En la mesa, como lo habían decidido hacia dos días, se encontraban Sasuke y Hinata, quienes a partir de ahora almorzarían con ellos. Estos parecían muy animados conversando. El rubio reventó de celos, pero luego sonrío para sus adentros, después de todo Hinata le había confesado que lo quería más a el, era cuestión de tiempo para que dejara de gustarle ese Uchiha. Ya tenia formulado todo un plan para borrar todo rastro Uchiha de su corazón. Hinata solo seria de el, pues a el no le gustaba compartir.

Pronto tomo asiento en la mesa. Sintió escalofríos. Por un momento casi imperceptible sintió una mirada penetrante de parte de los tres que se encontraban almorzando. Pronto lo ignoro, seria solo su imaginación. ¿Por que habrían de odiarlo esos tres?, por lo menos ya sabia que Sakura lo odiaría, pero después...

"_Tsk. Naruto, ya me arruinaste el almuerzo._" gruño Sasuke en su mente.

_"¡Cuanto te odio!, ¡ya no puedo actuar como si nada!, ¡simplemente no!, ¡solo quiero reírme en tu cara!, ¡realmente has caído!. Si tan solo supieras que todos aquí te odian, Sakura ya se unió al club indirectamente, ¡ella te odia!. Maldición ,¡ Si tan solo lo supieras saldrías corriendo de la cafetería!, ¡pero no... eres tan despistado que ni siquiera lo percibes!, ¡la verdad es que me pregunto de que habré visto en ti!, ¡careces totalmente de cualidades!" _reía Hinata para sus adentros.

_"Maldito Naruto. ¡Como quisiera matarte!. ¡Borra esa maldita sonrisa de tu cara!, ¡solo me dan mas ganas de plantarte un golpe directo aquí mismo!. ¡¿Quien diría que el tonto de Naruto en realidad no era lo que parecía?!, ¡pensé que te tenia a mis pies, ¡¿y que haces?!, ¡engañarme y con Hinata!.¡ Eres un descarado al siquiera a parecer aquí como si nada!, ¡Argh!, ¡y pensar que yo te quería!"_ pensaba Sakura.

En fin. Todos odian a Naruto.

-Naruto-lo llamo Sakura entre dientes. Conteniendo su furia y no causar un escándalo en la cafetería, lo menos que quería era ser suspendida por culpa de ese idiota.

Naruto se tenso. Pudo sentir un aura maligna alrededor de Sakura. Decidió que buscaría otra ocasión para hablar con ella por que si lo hacia en esos momentos ella...

-¡Naruto!, ¡te hablo a ti!-le grito mas alterada, el iluso no había dicho anda, se haba limitado solo a mirarla atemorizado.

A Hinata pronto se le escapo una risa pero pronto fingió que se ahogaba con la bebida.

-¡Hina-chan!, ¡¿te encuentras bien?!-le pregunto Naruto desesperadamente mientras colocaba su mano tras la espalda de Hinata, dándole leves golpes para supuestamente ayudarla a no ahogarse. Pronto se había olvidado de Sakura al ver a Hinata en apuros.

Eso era el colmo. Casi se pudo escuchar el como algo chasqueo en la mente de Sakura. No tomo mucho tiempo para que se presentara un tic en el ojo izquierdo de esta. Apretó fuertemente sus puños.

Solo se pudieron escuchar los gritos de Naruto mientras era prácticamente arrastrado por el suelo por la que en esos momentos era su novia. Todos en la cafetería dirigieron su mirada a la pareja. Hinata y Sasuke chocaron sus palmas satisfechos mientras observaban la escena divertidos.

Sakura se detuvo en medio de la cafetería Naruto la observo aterrorizado. Sakura sonrió luego de alejarse de la mesa donde se encontraban Hinata y Sasuke , una sonrisa falsa que Naruto muy bien conocía. Una sonrisa que siempre hacia cada vez que desataría la furia Haruno.

-¡NARUTO!, ¡¿SERA QUE AHORA SI PUEDO TENER TU ATENCIÓN?!-le grito furiosa mientras lo agitaba bruscamente de su chaqueta. Lastimandolo. Sentía que se ahogaba. Aun se preguntaba el porque de aquel trato por parte de su novia, se supone que ella _aún_ no debía molestarse con el.

-¿Eh?, q-que t-te su-sucede Sa-Sa-ku-ku-ra-chan-tartamudeo totalmente nervioso mientras colocaba ambas manos entre Sakura y el, como queriendo crear una especie de fortaleza contra los futuros ataques de la pelirosa.

-¡PUES SUCEDE QUE YO!, SAKURA, ¡TERMINO CONTIGO!, ¡ESTO SE ACABO!, ¡YO TE DEJO A TI!, ¡¿ME ENTIENDES?! , ¡YO!-Le lanzo con autoridad. Naruto trago saliva. En parte se sentía aliviado de que ella fuera quien lo dejara pues así no cargaría con el peso de tener que dejarla, pero ... ¡ella lo estaba humillando frente a todos!, ademas...¡lo dejaba sin razón alguna, eso dolía!.

Pronto todos comenzaron a murmurar en la cafetería. El rubio enrojeció al máximo. Era el hazmereír de todos. Ahora comenzaba a odiar su popularidad, ¡como desearía ser invisible!, ahora entendía el porque a Hinata le gustaba mantenerse bajo un bajo perfil.

-¿P-por q-que?-le pregunto entre dolido y nervioso.

-¡TU LO DEBES SABER MEJOR QUE YO!, ¡¿NO?!. PUES TE LO DIRÉ EN UN RESUMEN QUE DICE ASÍ:-pronto Sakura tomo una bocanada de aire para soltar lo mas fuerte que pudiera lo que quería decir: -¡DAS ASCO!, ¡ERES UN TOTAL FRACASO!, ¡ERES EL PEOR NOVIO DE LA HISTORIA!, ¡ERES DESPRECIABLE!-le lanzo. El rubio sintió mas humillado aún. Ahora quería salir corriendo de hay, pero su posición no se lo permitía.

Naruto permaneció en silencio. La agresividad de la Haruno lo había dejado sin palabras.

-EN FIN. AHORA ME DIRIJO A TODAS LAS CHICAS DE ESTA ESCUELA. BUENO, SOLO QUISIERA ACONSEJARLAS A NO INVOLUCRARSE CON ESTE DE AQUÍ, ¡¿ME OYEN?!, ¡ES POR SU PROPIO BIEN!. ¡NINGUNA CHICA EN SU SANO JUICIO DEBERÍA SALIR CON NARUTO UZUMAKI!, UN CHICO NADA INTELIGENTE, TORPE, MENTIROSO Y LO PEOR DE TODO... ¡INFIEL!

Naruto y todo el publico abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡¿De que hablas Sakura?!-le pregunto Naruto a Sakura, ya no tan intimidado.

-Oh... ya veo, ¿así que ahora si tienes el valor de hablar?, ¿eh?, ¿pues sabes que?, ya déjate de jueguitos y mentiras conmigo, ¿si?-le dijo Sakura molesta-A mi ya no me engaña esa imagen de niño bueno que nos haces creer a todos, ¡NO ME LA TRAGO!, pero bueno... si tu lo prefieres podemos ir a "hablar" en privado, talvez hay si admitas lo que hiciste, ademas hay nadie podrá escuchar tus gritos pidiendo trago en seco. Sabia lo que seguía continuación-.¡ ASÍ QUE AHORA TU TE VIENES CONMIGO!-le ordeno, a la vez que lo jalo y se lo llevo lejos de la cafetería.

Tal y como dijo Sakura nadie fue capaz de escuchar los gritos de auxilio de Naruto.

**...**

**...**

**...**

-¿Hinata?-.

-Si, ¿Naruto-kun?-le respondió, mientras ambos caminaban por las calles de Konoha y finalmente estaban frente a la mansión de la respetada familia Uzumaki.

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa-le agradeció y luego le regalo una amplia sonrisa, que pudo ser perfecta si no fuera por las lesiones en el rostro de Naruto y que fuera una sonrisa de lo más hipócrita para Hinata. Había perdido el atractivo debido a las lesiones pero también la calidez. Eso entristecía a Hinata.

Hinata bajo la cabeza. Esa escena le parecía todo un deja vú, era similar a aquella tarde en la cual al igual que en ese momento, acompaño a Naruto a su casa debido a una pelea con Sasuke, aunque esta vez había sido Sakura.

-Naruto-kun, no deberías agradecerme nada…-ella suspiro. Si que era igual a aquella tarde en la que abrió sus ojos de la forma más brusca y dolorosa. -Después de todo también es mi culpa, debí detenerte y no incitarte a besarme…-finalmente admitió, en sus ojos Naruto pudo ver que ella realmente se sentía mal, aunque en realidad no era así. Naruto de nuevo se molesto consigo mismo, más que las lesiones que Sakura le provoco, como aquella vez el odiaba provocarle malestares a Hinata y más por sus acciones impulsivas e inmaduras, el debía haber esperado a terminar con Sakura para estar con ella, realmente había sido impulsivo y ahora las pagaba muy caro.

Naruto nunca golpearía a una mujer, mucho menos a una que le pegaba con toda la razón del mundo, Sakura había dado lo mejor de si en su relación y el simplemente la traicionó de la peor forma, se sintió la peor escoria del mundo. Naruto había perdido la conciencia (al igual que con Sasuke aquella vez) y tuvo que reposar en la enfermería por el resto del día, perdiendo así sus clases, aunque esta vez si había estado solo, Hinata se limitó a acompañarlo a su casa , eso no le gusto nada al Uzumaki, usualmente Hinata se preocupaba más por el y esperaba incluso más ahora que se suponía que era más que amigos. Ambos partieron antes de que finalizaran las clases, tal y como aquella vez.

-No te sientas culpable por mi Hina, si alguien tiene toda la culpa aquí soy yo y mis estupideces-. Hinata sonrió. Parecía una broma pero toda esa breve conversación era mas que idéntica a la de aquella vez, solo que irónicamente ahora sus sentimientos eran distintos y el significado de esas palabras ya no la hacían sentir especial para nada, eran palabras vacías, tan vacías como las que ella también articulaba ahora con él.

Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y la apretó. Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda. Después de todo parecía que Naruto ya se autoproclamaba su novio. Eso le provocó náuseas, el solo pensar el como él creía que ya la tenía en sus manos.

-Naruto-kun…¿podrías soltar mi mano?, las demás personas pensaran que nosotros…-le dijo Hinata, ella quería evitar tal contacto a toda costa.

-No importa Hinata. Yo te quiero. Y tu también me quieres. No hay nada que temer Hina.-afirmo mientras de un tirón jalaba a Hinata y la envolvía entre sus brazos. Quería tenerla cerca. Naruto suspiro al aspirar el dulce aroma que emanaban esos cabellos azulados que tanto le gustaban, no pudo evitar acariciarle el cabello y hundir su rostro en él. Hinata irremediablemente se sonrojo, se odio por eso y trato de controlar sus emociones para no corresponder el abrazo, se limito a quedarse parada, fría y tensa entre los brazos del Uzumaki, quien no notaba ese gesto de Hinata puesto que aún se encontraba bajo el hechizo en el cual ella lo sumía inconcientemente.-Te amo,Hinata-afirmo, pronto ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par, incluyendo al rubio quien no terminaba de comprender del porque había dicho eso, se sintió un completo imbécil.

Hinata sollozo. Naruto lo noto y se separo un poco del abrazo para verla mejor. -¿Hinata?- .Esta lloraba inconsolablemente. Se arrepintió de la estupidez que hacía, de seguro la había asustado. _"¡¿Que tontería estoy haciendo?!, ¡¿que me sucede?!, ¡estoy arruinando totalmente mis planes! ... ¡ahhh Hinata!, ¡como quisiera ayudarte pero si sigo actuando tan impulsivamente te hundirás y yo estoy incluido en el paquete!" _se reprocho Naruto en sus adentros.

-...-esta no pudo responderle puesto que se sentía imposibilitada ante tantas lagrimas.

-¡Hinata, no te asustes por las estupideces que un idiota como yo dice!-trato de hacerla sentir mejor mientras que con su pulgar limpiaba la lagrimas que no paraban de salir de esos ojos perlas. _"¡Pues claro que solo son cosas que un idiota dice!, ¡Un idiota que no mide sus palabras y que vive en total confusión de sus sentimientos!, se supone que solo debo conquistarte, ¡y vengo con esto!, de verdad que mi padre tiene razón, ¡no tengo talento en nada!, ¡ni siquiera sé porque me confía este tipo de cosas si de todos modos ni de fiar soy!, si mi padre supiera todo lo que estoy haciendo, ¡me mataría!, y no lo culparía ... pero tampoco niego el hecho de que tengo todas mis razones del mundo para... pobre Hinata, realmente no sabe lo que esta sucediendo __aquí_" se decía Naruto asimismo.-Solo olvídalo, ¿si?, pero... ¿por que lloras?-le pregunto, realmente la solución a ese problema era el hacer de cuenta y caso que nunca había sucedido. Un borrón y cuenta nueva.

_"No puedo creerlo, ahora si jugaste con mis sentimientos de verdad, esas palabras son sagradas para mi y tu...¡tu! ...¡¿ahora me vienes con que por que lloro?!, ¡pues por que eres un idiota!, ¡solo eso me faltaba!, ¡que tu me dijeras que me amabas!, ¡que bajo has caído!, ¡te odio más! no me creía capaz pero si ... ¡te odio más!, ¡me asegurare de que mi venganza sea igual!"_ gritaba Hinata en su interior mientras lagrimas de rabia salían de sus ojos, no podía creerlo pero Naruto Uzumaki había roto su corazón una vez más.

Hinata se seco la lagrimas y le dirigió a Naruto una sonrisa. Este no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Si que sus planes iban como quería. Solo esperaba no echarlo a perder.

-Es ... que ... lloro de emoción, siempre quise escuchar esas palabras p-pues y-yo t-también ... te amo-mintió tímidamente en un susurro casi inaudible para ambos. Naruto parpadeó dos veces del asombro, ¿Hinata lo amaba?, eso si que era inesperado. Pronto cuando el asombro se escapo de sus ojos, este sonrió ampliamente _"¡Bingo!, ¡todo va mejor de lo que esperaba!"_ festejo de jubilo Naruto. Hinata le devolvió el gesto, aunque en su interior solo deseara no hacer otra cosa que matarlo.

-Hinata...-Naruto se quedo si palabras, pero pronto sintió la necesidad de reclamar sus labios, entonces este cerró sus ojos y se acerco peligrosamente a Hinata. Esta abrió los ojos espantada, no quería volver a besarlo, solo sentía asco por esa persona que tanto había amado un día.

Estaba apunto de detenerlo cuando con su mirada diviso a Minato, quién los estaba viendo desde el tejado de su casa. Sonrió, era momento de burlarse de Minato, hacerlo creer que había ganado, para que este le abriera las puertas de su casa ... y de su imperio.

Entonces, Hinata acortó la distancia que los separaba y rozo sus labios delicadamente con los de él. Este correspondió su beso de la misma forma. Un delicado e inocente beso a los ojos de todos, pero que en realidad aguardaba los sentimientos e intenciones más oscuras que alguien pudiera imaginar. Un beso que parecía emanar amor en toda su extensión, pero en realidad era falso. Por lo menos en un principio...

Hinata no pudó evitar dejarse llevar por las emociones que los labios de él le provocaban a los suyos. Inevitablemente correspondió y alargó el beso. Suaves y delicados roces que a ambos les provocaba una serie de sentimientos, sintieron en sus estómagos como las mariposas revoloteaban en estos. Naruto coloco su mano en el cuello de Hinata para profundizar el beso. Pronto esta se dio cuenta de que ya había sido suficiente, abrió los ojos y se separo de él al colocar ambas manos en el pecho de este, puesto que aún se encontraban abrazados. Hinata estaba completamente ruborizada y jadeante, el beso le había gustado más de lo que quería aceptar. Lo vio a él, pronto se dio cuenta de que no era la única que no conservaba su tono de piel natural, el presentaba un adorable rubor en sus mejillas y al igual que ella se encontraba sin aliento, inevitablemente Hinata se vió deslumbrada.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Viéndose fijamente a los ojos. Parecía que el mundo se había detenido en ese instante. Ambos olvidaron sus planes. Ambos olvidaron todo. Solo eran ellos y nadie más.

Minato frunció el ceño. No le pareció una actuación por parte de su hijo. Pronto hablaría con él. Él no se tragaba las palabras de repudió que su hijo usaba al referirse a la Hyuga, conocía muy bien a su hijo, era igual que su madre, eran personas demasiado amorosas como para no encariñarse con alguien, además de que la hipocresía no estaba en el vocabulario de esos dos. Eran inevitablemente bondadosos, por esa razón se había enamorado de Kushina, pero en esos momentos el necesitaba que su hijo mostrara la frialdad y pocos escrúpulos de su padre. Lo menos que quería era una traición por parte de este. Pues ya lo había traicionado muchas veces ...

-Na-naruto-kun-titubeo Hinata, rompiendo la magia del momento. -Este... t-tu p-padre p-parece e-estar e-esperándonos-.

-oh, oh, c-claro H-hina-na-ta-ta-ch-chan-intento articular Naruto. Se sentía totalmente nervioso, sentía que se iba a desmayar. Aquel beso había sido tan mágico. Ni se comparaban con los pocos besos que Sakura y él habían logrado darse en ese noviazgo tan fugaz, puesto que Sakura había sido su primera novia. El apenas era un principiante al igual que Hinata en todo ese tipo de relaciones.

Ambos enrojecieron más y se separaron bruscamente de su abrazo. Minato sonrió tensamente. Eso no le gustaba para nada, al parecer la vida se estaba burlando de él, solo imaginar a su hijo terminar con una Hyuga, ¡si que parecería una broma sacada de alguna serie parodista!, ¡algo totalmente inesperado!. Pronto sacudió su cabeza, que tonterías pensaba, eso era imposible, ¿una Hyuga y un Uzumaki? ... ¡por favor!, ¡si se podrían casi llamar enemigos naturales!.

-¡Hola Hinata!-saludo Minato.

-Buenos días señor Uzumaki-saludo Hinata tímidamente aun se encontraba un poco perturbada. Su plan parecía habersele escapado de las manos por un momento. Pronto se recompuso y recordó lo que en realidad debía hacer.

-P-padre q-que haces aquí-pregunto el aún nervioso Naruto.

-Pues, simplemente recibo a mis invitados-afirmo con una amplia y cálida sonrisa. Hinata solo quiso rodar los ojos pero se contuvo.

Hinata le sonrió tímidamente. A pesar de odiarlos a ambos, eso no le quitaba su timidez, aún no asimilaba el hecho de que alguien la viera besando a un chico, ¡era super penoso!, pero ella se había jurado hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para llevar a cabo su plan y eso incluía el reprimir su timidez. Lo hacía por Neji, su padre y su familia entera.

-¿No van a entrar?-les pregunto Minato.

-C-claro-ambos afirmaron a la vez.

Pronto entraron al recinto Uzumaki. No estaban solos, en el recibidor se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Mebuki Haruno, si no se equivocaba esa era la madre de Sakura. Sumamente hermosa. Inmediatamente la curiosidad y la malicia inundó a Hinata, después de todo ella era la presidenta de la industria cosmética Haruno's y el padre de Naruto era todo un Casanova. Su teoría se corroboró con el labial escurrido de esta, además del nerviosismo que presentaba.¡Bingo!, ¡ellos dos eran amantes!, pues la madre de Sakura era casada, eso sería un gran escándalo si los medios se enteraran ... si acaso llegaran a enterarse...

Una sonrisa de malicis adorno el rostro de Hinata. Nadie lo percibió, excepto Naruto.

-¿Eh?, oye Hinata-chan, ¿por que sonríes?-le pregunto con ojos curiosos. Pronto la sonrisa de Hinata se borró por completo y se vio metida en pánico. ¿Que debía decirle?.

-¿Eh?, ¿yo sonriendo?, ¡será tu imaginación Naruto-kun!-se defendió. Hinata se reprocho asimisma que esa sería la excusa más estúpida , ¡el la había visto sonreír!, ¡y ahora lo negaba!, ¡solo se había hundido!

-Oh... claro, debe ser mi imaginación-seguido de esto Naruto rió despreocupadamente. Hinata suspiro. Había olvidado la inteligencia casi nula de este, realmente se sentía una tonta por siquiera preocuparse de que ese idiota la descubriera.

La madre de Sakura se dispusó a irse.

-Entonces eso era todo Minato-se dirigió al rubio-Luego te enviaré la resolución a la que nuestros socios llegaron, ¿ok?-. Las industrias Haruno y Uzumaki eran muy cercanas y llevaban una relación muy cordial, muy parecida a la de los Hyuga con los Uchiha. Minato y el padre de Sakura eran muy buenos amigos, si este se enterara del romance entre su esposo y Minato seguramente deshacería la sociedad que ambos mantenían, los Uzumaki perderían gran parte del valor de su empresa e imposición en el mercado que los Haruno les brindaban. Tal parecía que Hinata había llegado en el momento preciso, pero necesitaba pruebas de ese romance. Eso tal vez requeriría de que su relación con Naruto se prolongara un poco más, para que este la llevara a su casa y luego estando hay tomar alguna fotos incriminadoras, estaba más que segura que la Haruno volvería pronto, lo supó al ver el como Naruto rodaba los ojos, tal parecía que estaba más enterado y acostumbrado a esa relación clandestina.

-Esta bien Mebuki, pronto nos vemos, ¿no?-se despidió Minato, pronto le cerró un ojo, insinuante. Mebuki se sonrojo al máximo Hinata se sintió de lo peor al recordar que había defendido a ese casanova, realmente aquel día Sasuke no merecía ser agredido. ¡Estúpida!, ¡que Minato era amable!, ¡por favor!, ¡si que lo era!, ¡muy amable con la Haruno!, ¡más de lo que le gustaría decir!. -Adiós chicos...-se despidió pero se detuvo bruscamente al ver las heridas en el rostro de Naruto. Acerco su mano a la mejilla de este y su rostro se torno preocupado.-¡¿Pero quien le hizo esto a tu niño?!, ¡por Dios!-lanzo sumamente molesta. Hinata pudo ver en esa mujer un lado muy maternal, quizás fuera una buena persona, lo más probable es que fuera manipulada por Minato.

-¿Eh? pareció notarlo hasta ese momento. ¿Que clase de padre era?, Hinata estaba seguro que uno muy malo.

-Es complicado-dijo sin más Naruto sonriendo ampliamente. Los adultos no reprocharon y no insisitieron más en el asunto.

-Deberías tener más cuidado y no meterte en problemas-le aconsejo tiernamente Mebuki a Naruto mientras le hacia mimos a su mejilla. Naruto se sonrojo avergonzado, ¡lo estaba tratando como aún niño pequeño!. -¿Y tu?!, ¡que linda!-exclamo Mebuki al ver a Hinata, quién permanecía en silencio, solo observando con una mirada fría y calculadora...

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamo sorprendida de la efusividad de la señora quién se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello-¡Pero que bello cabello tienes!-afirmo.-¡Deberías ser modelo de nuestra nueva marca de shampoos!,¡ eres bellisíma¡, ¡¿que dices?!-. Pronto Hinata olvido sus planes y se puso en su modo de timidez. Estaba totalmente roja y abrumada por tal actitud por parte de la Haruno. La cohibía. -¡Di que sí!, ¡por favor!

Naruto y Minato sonrieron divertidos. Mebuki solía ser algo infantil cuando se trataba de belleza y juventud.

-¿E-este y-yo?-pregunto confundida Hinata.

-¡Pues claro!, ¡no seas tímida y muestrale al mundo lo que tienes!-continuo mientras que sus manoshacia alusión a la abundante pechonalidad de Hinata. Hinata se sonrojo a niveles escalofriantes. ¡Eso era demasiado!, ¡había mencionado a sus pequeñas!

Naruto y Minato no pudieron evitar dirigir su mirada hacia lo que la Haruno se refería. Minato sonrió divertido al ver como su hijo se sonrojaba y trataba de desviar su mirada hacia otro lado.

De pronto se escucharon unas pisadas que provenían de las escaleras. Al parecer alguien venía del segundo piso.

-¡¿Quién hablo de una bellas...?!-pregunto un hombre mayor de algunas 50 años, su pelo era blanco y en su rostro se reflejaba la cara de un completo pervertido. No pudó terminar su pregunta pues Naruto le había tapado la boca mientras aún sonrojado lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Era Jiraiya el abuelo de Naruto. El actual presidente de las Industrias Uzumaki. Minato tan soló era vicepresidente, aunque desde hacía un año Jiraiya había dejado la empresa en manos de este pues quería tomarse un descanso.

-¡Oh!, ¡señor Jiraiya!, pues hablabamos de lo hermosa que es está chica... humm.. ¿cúal es tu nombre pequeña?-se dirigió la Haruno al peliblanco , pero pronto en rostro se reflejo la confusión al no saber el nombre de la hermosa chica de la cual hablaba.

-S-soy Hi-hinata-se presento con la cabeza baja. Estaba al borde del colapsó. No pudo evitar tensar su cuerpo al sentir como unos ojos la analizaban de pies a cabeza. Jiraiya no perdió el tiempo e inspeccionó a la chica.

Ahora Jiraiya babeaba. Era un total pervertido. Parecía genético en los Uzumakis, pues Minato y Naruto no eran santos, solo que estos últimos eran más reservados a diferencia de su abuelo, quién no se inmutaba al mostrar el cuanto le gustaban las mujeres.

-¡Oh!, ¡si es la pequeña Hinata!, ¡cuanto han crecido¡...ups ... lo siento, digo ... ¡cuanto has crecido!-exclamo Jiraiya. Naruto miraba a su abuelo furioso, ¡quería callarlo de una vez por todas!.

-B-buenas tarde se-señor Ji-ji-raya-tartamudeó Hinata quién aún mantenía la mirada baja. ¡Se sentía prácticamente abusada por esos ojos!

-¡Oh!, ¡pero que suerte tienes nieto mió!-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¿Ella es tu novia, no?-.

Naruto se sonrojo al máximo. Jiraiya lo tomo como un sí y pronto abrazo a su nieto, como felicitándolo.

-¡Oh!, ¡que envidia!-le lanzó.-¡Aunque no me decepcionas del todo nieto mió!, ¡has sabido escoger unas buenas gemelas solo para tí!,¡y ni hablar de esa bella cintura y cola!-dijo sin cuidado Jiraiya. Naruto sintió que perdía los estribos, pronto dirigió su mirada a Hinata. ¡La pobre parecía que caería desmayada en cualquier momento!, ¡Si que su familia la había perturbado!

Naruto se torno serio y se separó bruscamente del abrazo de su abuelo. Este lo miró divertido mientras Naruto se acercaba a Hinata, la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a la oficina de su padre. Un lugar donde Hinata se sentiría mejor, pues todo lo que quería Naruto era alejarlo de todos esos escandalosos.

_"...¿Una Hyuga?, ¿pero que significa esto?, solo esperó que Minato no este envuelto en esto..."_se cuestiono Jiraiya seriamente en su mente.

-¡No se tomen mucho tiempo chicos!, ¡que sea rápido!, ¡Hinata!, ¡no seas tan agresiva con él que ya veo como lo tienes!...-le gritó Jiraiya insinuadoramente mientras le cerraba un ojo a Hinata, refiriéndose a las heridas en el rostro de Naruto- ¡Y tu Naruto!, necesito hablar contigo...-. Naruto le gruño y entro con Hinata a la oficina de Minato.

Todos rieron al ver a los jóvenes entrar a la oficina. Tan solo eran niños, seguramente los habían espantado.

...

Al entrar a la oficina, Naruto soltó la mano de Hinata, quién aún estaba sonrojada, está se recostó sobre la puerta, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-¡Ah!-gritó furioso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la oficina frotándose el cabello agresivamente. Hinata soló lo observo alejarse de ella en medio de su frustración

-¿Na-naruto-kun?-le pregunto extrañada, observando el como el rubio solo emitía gruñidos. Si que estaba furioso.

Este al oír la voz de Hinata pareció recordar que no estaba solo. Dio un respingo y prácticamente corrió hacia donde Hinata se encontraba.

-¡Oh!, ¡Hinata!-exclamo en tono de disculpa-¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!.

-No te molestes Naruto-kun, es tu familia, no puedo culparte por eso-.

-¡Mi familia está completamente loca!-exclamo, recuperando es semblante molestó.

-hehe...-. Le regaló una sonrisa tímida. El Uzumaki no mentía, pero además de loca era una familia perversa.

-Umm...este Hinata, podrías quedarte aquí mientras voy y hablo con mi abuelo, es que no quiero que te sigan molestando, ¿si?-le pregunto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la ojiperla.

-Claro Naruto-kun, puedo esperar aquí-.

-Entonces , te dejo Hinata-. Este se inclino y se despidió con beso fugaz en los labios de está.

Ya se había ido. Dejando sola a Hinata en la oficina de Minato.

Hinata se limpió los labios asqueada, luego sonrió para sus adentros. Tal parecía que aquel momento bochornoso había sido conveniente. Ahora tendría la oficina del Uzumaki mayor a toda su disposición. Documentos, contratos,planos, etc... Su plan iba mejor de lo que pudo haber soñado, ¡si tan solo Sasuke supiera lo bien que le iba!, pronto se reuniría con él y le contaría todo, ¡ambos se burlarían de lo imbécil e idiota que era Naruto!

Pronto Hinata se dirigió al escritorio, acarició delicadamente la laptop de Minato. Sonrió maleficamente. Se divertiría mucho en ese lugar. obviamente no saldría con las manos vacías.

Ya podía ver al imperio Uzumaki cayendo cuesta abajo...Su padre estaría sumamente orgulloso.

* * *

**...continuara...¿que encontrará Hinata?... ¿que querrá hablar Jiraiya con Naruto?...**

**Hola!, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado!, como prometi ahora son más largos que los anteriores!. Ya no podré actualizar tan seguido como solía por mis estudios (Estudio una carrera de Ingeniería, así que ya sabrán que no es una carrera con la cúal pueda jugar o relajarme T.T, en fin!, me gustan los números aunque para muchos sea algo raro!, ahora debo atenerme a lo que me metí hehe). Espero me entiendan y también espero no decepcionarlos con mi historia. Prometo más drama y secretos!. Oh!, por cierto!, estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic que tan solo vino a mi mente!... obviamente naruhina!, el cual apenas publique ayer, se titula** "En Deuda Contigo: Literalmente!"** (-ACTUALIZACIÓN:le he cambiado el nombre a mi nuevo fic), estaría mega agradecida si se detuvieran a ojearlo un poco :'), ¿a ver que les parece?, ustedes me dicen de si debería continuarlo o no :)**

**En fin... Muchísimas gracias a quienes leen este humilde fic!, les estoy más que agradecida!, sin sus reviews no me sentiría impulsada a continuar con este fic!**

**Cualquier pregunta, me pueden seguir en mi Twitter StellaWhiteney !**

**Hasta pronto!, pronto actualizo :)**

**-SW**


	12. Recaída

**Capítulo XI**

**"Recaída"**

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Hinata había comenzado con los preparativos de su venganza. Ante los ojos de Naruto, esa semana significaba la primera semana de salir con Hinata. Era un tonto, al menos eso pensaba Hinata de él, ¿En qué momento ella le dijo que aceptaba ser su novia?, técnicamente nunca.

Esa semana había sido la más productiva de toda su vida. Hinata sintió que en esa semana su vida por fin tenía un sentido, un significado... una función. Acabar con los Uzumakis. Nadie sospecho nada, excepto su primo Neji, quién empezaba a creer de que está se traía algo entre manos. Su primo no era ningún tonto, incuso ya empezaba a vigilar y observar a Hinata con detenimiento, era cuestión de tiempo para que él se enterara de todo.

-Hinata. ¿Me puedes pasar la azúcar?-le pidió su primo, Neji mientras toda la familia Hyuga se encontraba desayunando antes de partir a sus respectivos centros, ya sean de estudios en el caso de Hanabi, Hinata y Neji, y en el caso de Hiashi a su centro de trabajo, las industrias Hyuga. Ese día tendría una importante reunión con Fugaku Uchiha.

-Claro, Neji-niisan- afirmo Hinata mientras le pasaba la azúcar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Este la observo con detenimiento. ¿Hinata está muy sonriente?, además, había cierto brillo en esos ojos perla... eso era muy sospechoso.

Neji entrecerró los ojos y miró a Hinata con detenimiento. Pronto está sintió la mirada de su primo, su cuerpo se tensó y trató de ocultar el repentino nerviosismo en el cuál se veía envuelta.

-Hinata-sama. ¿Hoy también irás a estudiar a casa de Ino?-le pregunto a Hinata con tono inquisidor y algo sarcástico. Expectante de su respuesta. Hinata tragó saliva. Supo inmediatamente a que se debía esa repentina pregunta, últimamente ella usaba mucho esa excusa para ir a casa de Naruto y luego reunirse con el Uchiha en el parque para discutir ciertos asuntos. Ya era más que notorio de que Hinata llegaba hasta muy altas horas a su casa. Neji no se tragaba ese cuento, para nada, incluso ya le había preguntado a Ino, quién negó que Hinata se quedara con ella por las tardes, incluso la rubia había sonreído pícaramente al afirmar que seguramente la ojiperla se estaría encontrando con alguien a escondidas. Esto hizo enfurecer a Neji, él siempre estaba pendiente de Hinata, ¡¿Cómo es que de pronto alguien se encontraba con su prima a escondidas?! Esto le bajo el ego ampliamente, puesto que siempre se consideró muy meticuloso y que mantenía bajo control a su prima.

Pronto Neji se dispuso a descubrir de quién se trataba. El primero de sus sospechosos fue Sasuke, quién últimamente compartía un lazo muy amistoso con su prima, para confirmar sus sospechas se dirigió al mejor amigo de Hinata, Naruto, quién negó furioso tal cosa, la actitud de este sorprendió mucho a Neji pues parecía... ¿celoso?, pues este echaba fuego de los ojos mientras le afirmaba las razones del porque Hinata nunca saldría con alguien como Sasuke. Un monologo por parte del rubio muy largo por cierto, Neji lo había escuchado todo o al menos había tratado pues el rubio escupía tan rápido sus afirmaciones que pronto le parecieron incomprensibles.

Eso había dejado algo extrañado a Neji pero pronto lo olvido, no tenía tiempo para detenerse en eso, al final de cuentas el Uzumaki no era del tipo de personas más normales que digamos. ¿Quién lo entendía?, por lo menos a Neji no le importo... en ese momento...

Pronto en medio de su investigación descubrió que Hinata frecuentaba mucho a los Uzumakis. Raro, pues a pesar de que supiera que Naruto y Hinata compartieran una estrecha amistad estos no se visitaban tan seguido, ¡No todos los días! Neji trató de ignorar también este hecho, aunque le costaba mucho, incluso en esos momentos mientras desayunaba trataba de comprender que era lo que estaba pasando hay.

-Sí, el día de hoy debo terminar el proyecto de física-mintió. Ya lo había terminado, era muy aplicada como para dejar las cosas a última hora, incluso cuando estaba en casa de Naruto hacía sus tareas para así evitar que este le hablara, odiaba tener que ser hipócrita con él pues sentía que caía tan bajo como él, pero era necesario.

"_¡De seguro que vas a casa de Naruto!_" pensó furioso, pero pronto su expresión se recompuso "_Ahhh... pero que cosas pienso, ellos nunca saldrían, digo ... Hinata-sama es muy tímida, ella no sería capaz aunque quisiera de declarársele a ese imbécil quien nunca se percata de nada _"se dijo asimismo ya relajado_ "Aunque... ¿Y qué tal si ella de verdad si se le declaro?, ¿Acaso este le correspondería?, según se él ya termino con sakura...¡Esperen¡, ¡Sakura¡, ¡Ella dijo que Naruto le había sido infiel¡...esto no me gusta nada...ahora que lo pienso mejor, aún está el asunto de la misteriosa chica con que Naruto engaño a Sakura, de hecho ese es el chisme de estos días..." _se debatía Neji en su interior, pronto sonrío divertido, ¿Qué cosas pensaba?, entonces tomo su taza de café y se dispuso a beber un poco cuando de pronto se le vino un pensamiento a su mente: _"... ¿Acaso había una posibilidad de que esa chica fuera Hinata...?..."_

Neji escupió el café bruscamente. Casi se ahoga con este. Todos en el comedor empezaron a auxiliarlo.

-¡Neji- nisan¡-exclamo asustada Hinata mientras palmeaba a su primo en su espalda. Neji se giró para verla, vio en ella tanta dulzura, inocencia...

_"¡Ni pensarlo!, ¡Ellos solo son amigos!, ¡O al menos me encargaré de que así sea!_ "Grito en su mente Neji.

-No se preocupe Hinata-sama, ya se me paso-le dijo para que está dejará de palmearle la espalda, pues de verdad ya no se estaba asfixiando… al menos no físicamente.

-¿Estás seguro Neji?-ahora hablo Hiashi, cuya expresión no se inmuto ni un poco al ver a Neji a punto de ahogarse. Así era Hiashi Hyuga, alguien dura pero que muy en el fondo se preocupaba por sus seres queridos.

-Si Hiashi-sama-respondió educadamente, como acostumbraba Neji siempre al dirigirse a este. Neji se sentía sumamente en deuda con Hinata y su padre, quienes lo acogieron luego de la partida de su irresponsable padre, si no fuera por ellos él no tendría un hogar o sitio donde vivir pues su madre había fallecido años atrás debido a una enfermedad terminal.

Hiashi asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a leer de nuevo su periódico, tal y como si nada hubiera sucedido.

El resto del desayuno permaneció igual. En ese silencio al cual todo Hyuga estaba acostumbrado, pues su relación no era tan amena, situación que prevaleció en ese hogar luego de las tragedias ocurridas en los últimos años, entre esos la muerte de la madre de Hinata.

**...**

**...**

**...**

-¡Hola Hinata!-la saludó Naruto amenamente mientras se acercaba a está, quién se encontraba en su casillero sacando unos libros.

-Hola Naruto…-kun-lo saludó no con la misma intensidad que él, cosa que últimamente se había convertido en casi una costumbre, cosa que por despistes no notaba.

-¿Qué tal Hina?-.

-Estoy bien-le respondió secamente sin siquiera voltear a verlo, la verdad era que su tolerancia estaba al límite.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le cuestionó pues Hinata actuaba más raro que otros días.

Hinata suspiró, debía dejar a un lado su odio por él y fingir lo mejor posible.

-No es nada Naruto-kun, solo es que las cosas en mi casa están un poco tensas-se excusó a la vez que finalmente lo miraba a los ojos, en estos pudo notar una emoción indescriptible. -¿Qué sucede-.

Naruto se sonrojo pero pronto le tomo ambas manos y las entrelazo con las suyas.

-E-es q-que…-. Hinata enarcó una ceja, no era usual que Naruto tartamudeará.-…h-hoy cumplimos una semana de estar juntos, no te gustaría…-giró su cabeza hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

-Si…-lo incitó con aburrimiento. ¿De verdad eso importaba?, es decir, para ella esa semana solo significo una trabajo pesado a lado de Sasuke planeando el cómo hundirlo a él, había sido una semana dura y más al tener que pretender ser algo del Uzumaki, lo único bueno de todo eso era que había logrado rehuir de los besos que este pretendía darle, por lo menos en la escuela, con la excusa de que no era correcto hacer eso a escondidas, para su suerte él la apoyo rotundamente.

-¿No te gustaría formalizarlo?, digo, que todos lo sepan-dijo finalmente. Hinata abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y quizás un poco de terror, no quería que nadie supiera nada de lo que había entre ellos, pues para ella no significaba nada más que parte de su plan.-…es que no me gusta que sea un secreto, sé que aún no somos novios ni nada pues me gustaría hacer las cosas de la forma correcta, al menos por respeto a Sakura-chan, de verdad no quería herirla-dijo a la vez que su rostro se tornaba sombreó al recordar el cómo fue de brusca su ruptura con la pelirosa, lo último que quería era herirla.

Hinata enmudeció y desvió la mirada. No sabía que decir.

-¿Entonces?-la cuestiono a la vez que la tomaba del mentón para que fijara su atención en él.

-Este…yo…-titubeó pues este acercó su rostro peligrosamente hacia el de ella.

-Hinata-chan… ¿acaso no quieres poder acercarte más a mí?-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. Hinata enrojeció, pronto este se dio cuenta de lo que ella pensó y se aterró de la misma forma que ella. -¡No!, ¡yo solo quería decir de pasar más tiempo juntos en publicó!, ¡solo eso!-dijo exasperado de que ella pensara otra cosa, pues sí que había parecido otra cosa.

-Oh…te entiendo-asintió aún sonrojada. Podía haberse vuelto más fría que antes pero no evitaba sentirse avergonzada de esos temas.-Quieres que salgamos como pareja públicamente…-susurró casi para sí misma.

-¡Eso!, entonces quería pedirte que…umm… ¿No quieres acompañarme mañana a la fiesta que organizara mi familia?-le pidió.

-¡Claro!-respondió con una efusividad que asustó al rubio. Hinata tenía planes para esa noche, era más que perfecto pues en esa noche llevaría a cabo todos sus planes contra los Uzumaki, los dejaría contra el suelo. Dicha fiesta era organizada por los Uzumaki con motivo de celebrar el lanzamiento de un nuevo producto al mercado, por ética los Hyuga al ser una familia muy importante también había sido invitada, así que la invitara Naruto o no ella tenía planeado hacer acto de presencia en esa fiesta.

-¡Esta hecho entonces!, ¡así será oficial!-exclamó finalmente el rubio.

-¿Qué será oficial?-preguntó de pronto Lee, cuyo rostro se mostraba molesto y de mirada despectiva hacia Naruto.

-Nada importante-respondió un Naruto repentinamente irritado. Su popularidad había bajado a niveles alarmantes desde que se descubrió que engaño a Sakura, ahora casi toda la escuela lo odiaba, pues ahora lo tachaban de un hipócrita pues siempre se había mostrado ser agradable y buena persona, pero luego de lo que le hizó a Sakura no se hizo esperar ese desprecio. Pocos eran los que le hablaban al rubio, solo sus amigos cercanos excepto Lee quién se tomó a pecho el daño infringido a Sakura, pues no era un secreto de que este estuviera enamorado de ella.

-Eso espero Uzumaki-ahora quién se acercó a la pareja fue Neji, quién desde lejos vio la actitud un tanto sospechosa de ambos, aprovecho que Lee fue a hablar con ellos para acercárseles, lo había visto todo y no le gustaba ni un poco, ¿Naruto tomando a Hinata del mentón?, ¡Eso era más que sospechoso!.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Neji?-pregunto confuso.

-Nada. Ahora vámonos Lee, no perdamos el tiempo con este imbécil-dijo y tomó a Lee de su camiseta para prácticamente arrastrarlo consigo. Neji se fue alejando hasta que se giró y dirigio a la pareja: -Por cierto, las clases ya iniciaron-dijo y se fue con Lee a rastras.

Naruto y Hinata dieron un respingo y salieron corriendo hacia su próxima clase.

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Y la beso con ternura. Un leve roce a sus labios. Solo quería probar el sabor de sus labios.

Hinata enrojeció por la sorpresa del beso, este la había tomado sin más de la cintura y la había acercado hacia sí. En esos momentos ambos se encontraban en la hora de almuerzo, bajo el mismo árbol donde hacía más de una semana Hinata y Sasuke habían almorzado por primera vez cuando este era nuevo en la escuela. Naruto la había llevado hasta hay sin decirle a Hinata de sus intenciones, las cuales se le hacían más que claras a ella con ese beso, al parecer él quería tener un momento de ¨novios¨ a solas, a pesar de que habían quedado en no besarse, por lo menos no en la escuela pues a veces era inevitable que este no quisiera hacerle un cariño en su casa y está cedía para no levantar sospechas sobre Minato quién vigilaba a la pareja como si se tratarán de un trofeo que debía cuidar, Hinata sabía más que nadie los planes del rubio mayor. Eso soló la irritaba más.

-¡Na-naruto-kun!-le reprendió mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho para separarse de él, este la miro con ternura.

-Hinata-chan no te avergüences, no estamos haciendo nada malo-afirmó mientras hacía caso omiso a Hinata y le robaba otro beso, uno casi fugaz. –No me vayas a decir que no te gustan mis besos, ¿eh?-dijo con orgullo para luego presionar de nuevo sus labios.

-… se sentía mareada entre tantos besos. Se odiaba por eso pero a veces el rubio la sacaba de su cristal de frialdad, lograba descolocarla con sus besos, no iba a negar que este besaba bien. ¡Se odiaba por eso pero era cierto!, ¡Maldito Uzumaki!.

-Tomaré tu silencio como un sí-dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de Hinata y lo acercaba a él.-Me encanta este rubor en tus mejillas-afirmó con ternura mientras comenzaba a darle leves besos a las mejillas de Hinata, las cuales parecían estar a punto de echar humo mientras este se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios. Le dio unos cuantos besos más para luego posesionarse de sus labios, ese preámbulo no había hecho nada más que derretir literalmente a Hinata, la cual parecía una muñeca a total disposición del rubio, él sonreía ante esto, el provocar tal efecto en ella solo hacía más que subir su ego.

Está pronto le correspondió al beso, volviéndolo más profundo y apasionado. _¨Todo se vale por mi plan. Solo por eso¨ _se mentía Hinata en su mente, porque esa era la verdad, ella se mentía al decir que esos besos no le movían el mundo. ¿A quién quería engañar?, ¿Cómo olvidar de la noche a la mañana al amor de toda su vida?, ¡¿Cómo?!. Ella sabía que todo ese plan y odio hacia el Uzumaki solo era una mentira y autodefensa que su mente creaba para evitar sufrir más, pues el sustituir el dolor por odio era mejor a aceptar la realidad que su corazón quería mostrar. Amaba a ese rubio. No podía evitarlo. Lo amaba demasiado que era fácil odiarlo por lo que le hizo, por no amarla, por no siquiera considerarla una amiga, su mejor amiga, aspecto de su vida que había logrado consolar su corazón un poco al saber siempre que este no la vería más que a una amiga. Pero no. Él ni siquiera la considero una amiga. Simplemente era una chica tonta de la cual se aprovecharía. No significaba nada. ¡Nada!. ¡Por eso quería vengarse!, ¡Por qué a pesar de hacerle daño aun lo amaba!, ¡Aún deseaba ser su amiga!. Eso solo la molestaba más consigo misma que con él, ¡Ahora debía hacerlo sufrir!, ¡Debía hacerlo saber quién era Hyuga Hinata!. ¡Maldición!, ¡Lo amaba y lo odiaba a la vez!. Ahora comprendía que el odio se llevaba de la mano del amor. Estos solo estaban a un paso de diferencia.

-Te quiero Hinata-murmuró el rubio entre sus labios. Hinata abrió sus ojos ampliamente, los cuales durante el beso permanecieron cerrados, gesto de cualquier adolescente enamorada, gesto que solo intensificaba sus sentimientos hacia el Uzumaki al besarla, al decirle esas bellas palabras, ese simple ¨Te quiero¨, solo esa simple frase provocó que una lágrima escapara rebelde de los ojos de la ojiperla, _¨Y yo a ti…¨_respondió para sí misma amargamente en su mente, quería creerlo, quería que de verdad esas palabras y caricias tuvieran un significado para él. Aunque sea solo un poco. Un poco.

Un gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios al intentar reprimir un sollozó. La frágil Hinata se apoderó de ella al escuchar esas simples palabras. Solo le recordaba que él nunca sería su Naruto, que entre ellos nunca habría un lazo. Que de ahora en adelante no habría nada más que sentimientos impuros, como el odio y la venganza.

Hinata supo del porqué del inesperado surgimiento de esos viejos sentimientos de culpa y dolor de la vieja Hinata, de la que era hacia una semana. Ahora comprendía que esa sería la última vez que lo besaría. Pues ese sería su último beso. Al día siguiente acabaría con toda esa farsa, esa farsa que por más que lo negara le había otorgado una falsa pero feliz semana a lado del rubio, pues si, había sido muy feliz el tenerlo como ¨novio¨ falso, aunque quisiera negarlo pero esa era la verdad. Odiaba el tener que despedirse de esos labios que tanto amaba, labios que jamás volvería a besar ni a soñar con que le sonrieran, ni aunque fuera falsamente.

Naruto se paró el beso bruscamente al sentir el como Hinata se estremeció de dolor.

-Hinata…-la llamó mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y le limpiaba las lágrimas que salían estrepitosamente de sus ojos. En sus ojos pudo ver un dolor infinito, no sabía el porqué de esto, pero estos le transmitían un sentimiento de necesidad, le transmitían su dolor y más que eso, le daban la impresión de que estos querían decirle algo pero que se reprimían. Estaba confundido pero se sentía mal de verla así.

-Lo-lo siento, mucho, y-yo…-dijo con la voz quebrada.

-¿Por qué lloras?-le preguntó mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y está hundía su rostro en su pecho.

-Y-yo solo me he conmovido un poco-trató de mentir pero sentía que ya no podría fingir por más tiempo, era cuestión de tiempo para que se rompiera en mil pedazos y se dejara llevar por sus emociones-…y-yo también quiero que sepas que te quiero, te quiero mucho, p-por favor…por favor, nunca lo olvides-le dijo tristemente, esta vez no había mentido, no lo pudo evitar.

-Hinata. ¿Por qué lo dices como si esto fuera una despedida?-preguntó algo dolido. El tono que había usado Hinata le había dejado una sensación triste y amarga. Tal y como si se estuvieran despidiendo. ¿Qué significaba eso?.

-E-es que…tu-tu sabes…cu-cualquier día podría suceder algo inesperado y…y…-balbuceó.

-¿Y…?-la incitó más alarmado que antes.

-y…tu-tu podrías dejar de quererme… - no se esperaba esa respuesta, pero sonrió, eso solo significaba una simple inseguridad por parte de Hinata. No era algo tan serio, eso solo lo hizó sentir más ternura por ella. Ella siempre era tan insegura. Debió saberlo. -…tu-tu…podrías terminar odiándome…-continuó. El ojiazul dio un respingo. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, ¿habría un mensaje oculto en eso?.

Pues sí que había un mensaje oculto en eso. Hinata se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y en un impulso infantil le había preguntado eso, aun sabiendo que este posiblemente ni siquiera supiera de qué estaba hablando. Ella solo quiso asegurarse, pues aunque estuviera más que segura de que este no sintiera ni lo mas mínimo por ella, podría decir que no la odiaba, después de todo ella no le había hecho nada, este simplemente la usaba como parte de los planes de su padre, pero ahora estaba más que segura de que terminaría odiándola luego de lo que haría al día siguiente. No se sentía preparada para eso, su corazón le decía que olvidara toda esa venganza pues no soportaría que este la odiara, preferiría mil veces que este continuara fingiendo a tenerlo como enemigo. Prefería vivir en la mentira que aceptar la realidad que próximamente se abriría paso en ella.

-Nunca Hinata-afirmó muy seguro el Uzumaki mientras se separaba un poco del abrazo de la Hyuga para poder verla a los ojos.

-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó inocentemente.

-¡Claro que sí!, ¡de veras!-afirmó con la efusividad que lo caracterizaba. Hinata sonrió antes esto, como amaba esa sonrisa, no hacía falta negarlo.

Pronto este la tomo del mentón y estuvo a punto de besarla pero alguien se aclaró la garganta escandalosamente, haciendo acto de presencia.

La Hyuga se ruborizó de vergüenza mientras que el Uzumaki solo frunció el ceño, totalmente fastidiado.

_**...**_

_**...**_

-Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué sucede?-le cuestiono Hinata algo extrañada de que el Uchiha la llevara a un lugar muy apartado de la escuela para hablar. Específicamente a uno de los costados de la escuela. Era la hora de la salida, cosa que la extraño mucho pues ambos solían reunirse siempre por las tardes para evitar levantar sospechas en Naruto, quién no ocultaba su antipatía con Sasuke, a quién seguramente veía como una amenaza para sus planes.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Hinata. Me enteré del altercado que tuvieron Naruto y Neji a la hora del almuerzo-dijo con evidente molestia. -¿Qué tienes que decir respecto a eso?-la cuestiono mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le dirigía una mirada más que reprobatoria.

-…-.

Hinata no dijo nada. Eso solo aumento la tensión en el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Solo se limitaron a verse fijamente a los ojos, quizás tratando de comunicarse de esa forma.

El azabache apretó fuertemente sus puños ya hartó del silencio de la ojiperla.

-Según me contó Neji ambos estaban en más que una actitud amistosa, ¡¿eh?!-más que un regaño parecía un reclamo. Hinata dio un respingo, el Uchiha ahora se veía sumamente furioso. -¡¿Acaso ya te estas olvidando de tus planes?!, ¿Acaso te dejarás llevar por los juegos de ese idiota?!, ¡El solo quiere usarte!, ¡Nunca lo olvides!-el simplemente cedió a sus emociones y se dejó llevar por la rabia que sentía. -¡Eres una estúpida si crees que conseguirás algo bueno de todo esto!.

Hinata no respondió de nuevo y simplemente se limitó a mantenerse cabizbaja ante esas palabras hirientes. Sabía que el Uchiha tenía razón pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Sasuke las notó. Era lo que temía.

-Tsk…-casi gruño mientras apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula. Simplemente no podía creerlo, Hinata se estaba rindiendo, estaba dispuesta a dejarle el camino libre al Uzumaki, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo que se saliera con la suya con tal de conservarlo a su lado. Eso lo enfermo, hasta donde llegaba ese amor que Hinata le profesaba a ese idiota. ¡¿Hasta dónde?!

Se acercó bruscamente a ella, estás retrocedió unos pasos pero una pared le impidió continuar. Finalmente el Uchiha la tomo de los hombros y la agitó bruscamente mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Hinata ladeó su vista, no podía sostenerle la mirada.

-No lo permitiré-afirmó entre dientes.-¡¿Me oíste Hyuga?!,¡No lo permitiré!, ¡No permitiré que te hagas daño de esta forma!-le lanzó mientras está comenzaba a sollozar mientras este aún la sujetaba de los hombros, no dejándoles salida de evitar su dura mirada.

Hinata se sentía sin palabras, tan débil, tan estúpida, sabía que Sasuke tenía toda la razón del mundo para molestarse con ella por recaer en su debilidad, por recaer ante Naruto. Sí que se odio por eso pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Era su naturaleza, por más que lo había intentado, no podía ser una persona dura y fría de corazón como para vengarse de quién amo por tantos años.

¡No podía!, ¡Era por eso que en esos momentos no podía para de llorar!, ¡No podía!.

-¡Hinata di algo!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Dime que continuarás con nuestro plan!, ¡Dime que no traicionarás mi confianza!-le dijo ahora algo dolido, Hinata lo percibió, esto solo intensificó su llanto. No podía creer que se diera por vencida a un solo paso de conseguir la gloria de vengarse.

-…-.

Sasuke suspiró al darse cuenta de lo agresivo que estaba siendo con Hinata. A ese pasó no lograría nada más que asustarla.

-Hinata-dijo con un tono más relajado que el anterior y luego bufó. Pronto tomo su rostro entre sus manos para que esta levantara su mirada y lo viera para lo que iba a decirle: -Hinata. Yo solo quiero tu bien y sé que ese Uzumaki no lo es. Nunca lo ha sido ni lo será, el no vale la pena, incluso tú debes saberlo-afirmó pero ante lo último Hinata desvió de nuevo su mirada, este pronto la forzó a verlo una vez más- Hinata, por favor, mírame. Yo solo quiero tu bien, solo eso, tu eres alguien muy importante para mí, por eso no puedo permitir que dejes a un lado lo que debes hacer y eso es buscar tu propia revancha cuando alguien pasa por encima de ti. Yo…-dudo un poco pero continuo:-...yo adoro a la dulce Hinata Hyuga que conozco-confeso con un leve rubor y una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios-…la adoro, pero…también adoro a la Hinata Hyuga que es capaz de armar todo un plan de venganza contra alguien que intento burlarse de su inteligencia, la cual por cierto es muy grande-dijo con una ternura que solo provoco que Hinata se ruborizara y olvidara el dolor por unos segundos. -…adoro toda y cada una de esas facetas tuyas, pero me gusta más tu capacidad de decidir lo que es correcto o no, y sé que ahora estás siendo cegada por tus sentimientos, lo sé, simplemente lo sé, por eso no puedo quedarme cruzado de brazos mientras veo como tomas una mala decisión y te humillas una vez más.

Hinata aún no sabía que decir ante la impactantes palabra de Sasuke Uchiha, quién extrañamente le parecía cálido. Ahora comprendía que él la hacía sentir bien a diferencia del Uzumaki quién solo rompía corazón, Sasuke era diferente, este la aceptaba tal y como era, con sus debilidades y defectos, no como Naruto quién solo supo mofarse junto a su padre de su personalidad. Sasuke a diferencia de Naruto solo quería su bien, no tenía ningún interés fuera que su amistad en ella, él solo quería que ella fuera feliz, él la conocía mejor que ella así misma.

Hinata pronto colocó su mano sobre la mano de Sasuke que sostenía su mejilla, un gesto de total aceptación a sus palabras. Está le sonrió y este no dudo en devolverle el gesto.

-¿Entonces que harás Hyuga?-le pregunto algo divertido pero seguro de lo que respondería, pudo verlo en esos ojos perlas, puedo ver la decisión en ellos.

-Seguiré con el plan. Juntos acabaremos con los Uzumaki. Nosotros, los Hyuga y los Uchiha-al decir esto último apretó la mano de Sasuke y la separó de su mejillo para así poder entrelazar sus dedos, significado de su unión. De la alianza contra los Uzumaki. Ambos se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron maliciosamente.

-Claro que sí. De eso no lo dudes, ambos destruiremos a los Uzumaki, seremos el orgullos de nuestra familia, ¿Puedes imaginarlo?, tan jóvenes y ya haciendo cosas por nuestras familias. Somos geniales, ¿no?-dijo animadamente, rompiendo completamente el ambiente tenso que hacía unos segundos los había rodeado.

-Claro que somos geniales, por fin podremos acabar con esa basura rubia-dijo haciendo alusión al padre e hijo Uzumaki. Ambos rieron ante la mención de ese detalle.

-Espero que no digas eso porque te guste el cabello rubio porque yo prefiero a las morenas-bromeó insinuadoramente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de medio lado a Hinata.

Hinata se vio deslumbrada por este último gesto.

-Cla-claro q-que no-tartamudeó Hinata nerviosamente.-a-a mí no me gustan los rubios-.

-No te creo-dijo esta vez seriamente, Hinata se dio cuenta y vio cómo su amigo acercaba su rostro al de ella.-Pero me encargaré de que eso cambie-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras inesperadamente jalaba a Hinata hacia si y la besaba.

Hinata no opuso resistencia al beso. Solo se limitó a corresponderle. En cierta forma el beso le gustaba, la consolaba, le hacía olvidar su dolor. Hacía que Naruto solo fuera un vago recuerdo de su mente. Y eso era lo que quería que el fuera. Solo un vago recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue: su mejor amigo.

…

Ambos chicos se vieron ensimismados en el beso mientras que cierto rubio los observaba con una mirada más que reprobatoria.

Se sacudió su cabello y sonrió con sorna.

-hmph…La Hyuga y el Uchiha… ¿De verdad ese par creía que me engañaba?-se dijo asimismo con incredulidad.- No saben los que les espera por creerse más listos que yo-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en sus rostro.

Al parecer Uzumaki Naruto no se andaba con jueguitos tontos. De lo que estaba seguro era que la fiesta del día siguiente estaría más que interesante…

* * *

**...Continuara... ¿Quién lograra llevar a cabo sus planes en dicha fiesta?, ¿El dúo Hyuga-Uchiha?, ¿O un simple Uzumaki?...**

**!Hola!, !Hasta aquí este capitulo después de casi dos semana sin actualizar!, espero que les haya gustado y no abandonen este humilde fic aunque sea algo sencillo :´). Les recuerdo que estoy escribiendo otro fic naruhina por si quieren chequearlo, !Se los agradecería mucho!**

**!Infinitamente gracias por los que me han dejado un review hasta ahora! !De verdad su apoyo me impulsa a continuar con este fic!**

**POSDATA: Bueno quería comentarles lo emocionada que me dejo la portada del volumen 64 de naruto por si no la han visto es naruhina en alusión al manga 615 (Uno de mis capítulos favoritos por el naruhina!)!, también me dejo encantada el capitulo sobre hinata de naruto shippuden. !Lo ame totalmente!. Cada vez siento que el naruhina está cerca de ser confirmado, solo quizás. ¿Que piensan ustedes?, bueno para quienes ven la serie o leen el manga hehe, me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre con quién creen que quedara este ninja himperactivo :)**

******...en fin... !me despido y hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-SW**


	13. Declaración de guerra

**Capítulo XII**

**"Declaración de Guerra: ¡Basta de Hipocresía!"**

* * *

Era una fiesta digna de una prestigiosa familia. Mesas, cubiertos y ostentosos arreglos florales decoraban el salón de uno de los hoteles más elegantes de Konoha. Dicho salón no solo brillaba por su decoración sino que también por la elegancia y el gusto que vestían esas personas de sociedad, quienes no dudaban en derrochar sus fortunas en vestir diseños de los mejores diseñadores de todo el país.

Entre la lista de los invitados cabían destacar a las familias más poderosas de toda Konoha: Los **Sarutobi, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Haruno, Uchiha** y por último pero no menos importante, a los **Hyuga**.

Hinata ahora se encontraba sola a lado de la mesa de bocadillos, esperando a que su pareja de la noche llegara, mientras su padre y resto de su familia se encontraba entretenida hablando de negocios.

Suspiró.

Incluso Neji que ni siquiera cumplía la mayoría de edad hablaba de negocios y Hanabi no perdía detalle de esas conversaciones a pesar de quizás no entender ni la mitad de lo que hablaban.

Ella era tan diferente. No le interesaba nada de eso. Se odiaba por eso, buscaría la forma de no decepcionar a esa familia. Esa misma noche comenzaría a velar por el bien común de las industrias Hyuga, digo, que mejor forma de hacerlo que hundiendo a la competencia.

A pesar de no ser una chica muy femenina a la hora de vestirse usualmente, siempre trataba de presentarse lo más formal y de acuerdo a la ocasión a dichas fiestas de etiqueta a las cuales su familia frecuentemente era invitada. Esa noche había escogido un vestido algo ceñido al cuerpo pero sin escote de color violeta, el cual realzaba sus dotes y voluptuosas curvas, provocando que muchas miradas estuvieran sobre ella a su pesar. También portaba una cartera de mano que hacía juego con el color de su vestido, así como aretes, collar y pulsera de una de las mejores joyerías del país, un regalo de su padre, quién no se molestaba en gastar grandes cantidades de dinero con tal de mostrar una imagen digna de un Hyuga.

En fin. Hinata odiaba totalmente esas galas. Odiaba que todas las miradas se enfocaran en quién vestía mejor, en quién poseía la mejor fortuna y donde quién se acercara solo buscaba intereses económicos o buscaba como hundirte. Así era el mundo en el que vivía, donde todos sonreían amenamente, estrechaban sus manos y planeaban reuniones con motivos ¨Desinteresados¨, pero que en el fondo solo era un campo de batalla donde todos esperaban que alguien tropezara para pasar por encima de él e imponerse. En fin, todos eran basura empresarial y por supuesto que ahora tenía su odio más concentrado en cierta familia, los Uzumaki a quienes alguna vez considero la excepción pero que ahora se daba cuenta que quizás eran los peores de todos. Adjunto a todo lo anterior, otro aspecto que odiaba de esas galas era que eran realmente aburridas. Para su suerte, en el pasado por supuesto, siempre contaba con la compañía de su ¨mejor amigo¨ Naruto, quién hacía de esas tensas veladas una amena y muy divertida por sus ocurrencias, cosas que le ganaban un llamado de atención de sus mayores pues de pequeños solían meterse en muchos problemas por la actitud hiperactiva de su amigo.

Como lo extrañaría, pero en fin, no era momento para detenerse en esas pequeñeces, ya casi había caído en la duda de llevar a cabo sus planes, pero ahora no se lo permitiría, se lo había prometido a Sasuke.

Sasuke. Esa era otra situación que ocupaba la mente de Hinata.

Pronto recordó lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, luego de que este la besara…

Enrojeció al máximo. Quién la viera no dudaría en cuestionarle de si se encontraba bien de salud.

-¿Qué tal Hyuga?, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?-le preguntó cierto azabache, quién inesperadamente se había acercado a la ojiperla, quién se limitó a girar su rostro y mirarlo con vergüenza infinita. Comenzó a sudar frío.

-Sa-sasuke-kun-tartamudeó completamente nerviosa. Simplemente aún no procesaba que su amigo la besara y ella le devolviera el beso. Simplemente su timidez no le daba las fuerzas necesarias para afrontar ese tipo de situaciones.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Acaso el beso que nos dimos ayer aún te tiene sin palabras?. Según recuerdo, fue tan impactante que incluso te desmayaste-dijo pícaramente.

Hinata se vio deslumbrada por esa sonrisa y lo apuesto que lucía con ese traje formal. Ahora entendía a ese montón de chicas que corrían tras el Uchiha, él era tan atractivo, tenía encanto y ahora añadía a la lista el hecho de que este besara muy…

Hinata sacudió sus pensamientos. ¡¿Qué cosas pensaba en momentos críticos como esa noche?!. ¡Se estaba volviendo loca!, maldijo a sus hormonas adolescentes, ¿desde cuándo tenía esa clase de pensamientos por un amigo, aunque… dudaba de si este era su amigo, después de todo, ¿qué clase de amigos se besan?.

-N-no sé de qué me hablas-. Perfecto. Evadir el tema y negarlo parecía ser la mejor solución.

Este se inclinó un poco más, estando a centímetros del rostro de la ojiperla, el cual parecía que iba explotar de tan rojo que estaba.

-Como quieras Hyuga. Me encargaré de que lo recuerdes más tarde- añadió y le guiño un ojo al apartarse de ella.

Hinata sentía que desfallecía hay mismo, se limitó a mirarlo con confusión total. Sasuke rio por lo bajo, carraspeó y su expresión se tornó como la usual. Fría y calculadora.

Hinata captó el mensaje y su rostro recobró su color natural. Era momento de ponerse serios.

-¿Ya lo hiciste?-pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Claro. Ya está todo listo.-afirmó con también una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.- Las imágenes que conseguiste de la casa de Naruto se proyectaran y acabaremos con la reputación de Minato. Te imaginas que pensaran los ejecutivos de su empresa al verlo metido en un gran escándalo, de seguro votaran para sacarlo de la presidencia.

Hinata sonrió más ampliamente al imaginar el rostro del rubio mayor, no tendría precio, después de todo, no todos los días desenmascaras a unos amantes frente a muchas personas. Kizashi, el padre de Sakura, quién estaba presente de seguro armaría el escándalo del siglo.

-Esa es solo la primera parte de nuestro plan-afirmó- Recuerda que aún falta revelar el gran secreto de los Uzumaki.

-Claro. Esa es la mejor parte.-.

El plan consistía en dos etapas. La primera era manchar la reputación de la familia con dichoso escándalo. La segunda era desenmascar los sucios secretos de los Uzumaki.

**...**

_¨Esos dos...¨_ pensaba un rubio muy concentrado mientras observaba inquisidoramente a la pareja junto a la mesa de los bocadillos. Específicamente a Hinata y a Sasuke. _¨ !Ni crean que se saldrán con la suya!. !No después de querer burlarse de mi y vaya que casi lo logran!¨_ pronto sonrió de medio lado _¨... Después de todo al principio de verdad creí que Hinata se había fijado en mi. !Que tonto!, !Que mala fuiste conmigo Hinata!, !De verdad que no quería llegar a esto pero veo que tu lo empezaste así que no me queda remedio que responderles de la misma forma!, !Esto es guerra!¨_ continuó mientras apretaba fuertemente una memoria USB que llevaba en sus manos hasta herirse un poco.

Sonrió al recordar lo que hacía unos segundos había hecho. _¨...En fin... oficialmente ya arruine sus planes, solo me queda ver el espectáculo que se llevara aquí, !Quiero ver como se borra esa sonrisa del rostro de los tórtolos!¨._

Pronto guardo la memoria USB en el bolsillo de su traje y la expresión de su rostro cambio al esbozar la amplia sonrisa que lo caracterizaba para acercarse a Hinata, quién al verlo le había sonreído. _¨ Hipócrita _¨se quejó Naruto en sus pensamientos. _¨Si así es como juegas, !yo también!¨_exclamó.

-!Hola Hinata-chan!-saludó efusivamente al abrazarla de la misma forma.

Ambos chicos, aún abrazados rodaron los ojos sin que el otro se percatara. !Cuanta hipocresía significaba ese abrazo para ambos!, !Oficialmente no se toleraban!. Pronto ambos sonrieron al pensar que esa noche ya no tendrían que fingir más.

-¿Que tal te parece la fiesta?, ¿Te ha parecido entretenida hasta ahora?-le preguntó el rubio a la ojiperla. _¨ Sonríe. Sonríe. No borres la sonrisa de tu rostro. Olvida todo lo malo que ella te hizo.¨_ se repetía el ojiazul en su mente. ¨ ¨_Respóndele. Respóndele con una sonrisa y una respuesta positiva. Olvida todo lo malo que él te hizo ¨_se repetía la ojiperla en su mente.

Pronto Sasuke enarcó una ceja. Notó como ambos reían tensamente. No le gusto para nada, ¿sería que el dobe ya sospechaba algo?.

-¿Cómo te va dobe?-le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto para así disuadir un poco la tensión entre la pareja.

Incluso Naruto y Hinata se percataron.

-Bien Teme. Más que bien-dijo sarcásticamente. Algo que no paso de desapercibido por Hinata y Sasuke, pues era usual que este no se dirigiera a Sasuke amenamente pero, esa forma de hablar dejo entrever que había algo más que el desagrado acostumbrado.

Ambos tragaron saliva.

-En fin…-dijo mientras rodaba los ojos-… como mi familia es la anfitriona de esta fiesta, me toca a mí decirles que tomen asiento pues la presentación de apertura iniciara-dijo con fastidio infinito. _¨! Diablos!, ¡Creo que ya se dieron cuenta!, ¡Nunca he sido bueno fingiendo cuando estoy molesto!¨_se reprochó el rubio en sus adentros.

_¨De seguro es solo mi imaginación¨_ pensaba Hinata mientras caminaba a lado de Naruto al salón de conferencia y tomar asiento a su lado.

_¨Está extraño el dobe. ¡Bah!, el pobre no es tan inteligente, no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera a su familia ahora¨_ afirmaba victorioso Sasuke, quién ya no podía borrar laa sonrisa de su rostro. Últimamente todo le estaba saliendo bien, hundir a los Uzumakis y acercarse a la Hyuga.

Su padre estaría orgulloso de él. Eran muchos logros en una semana.

**_..._**

**_..._**

Entre el público se encontraban sentados en el siguiente orden de izquierda a derecha: Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto. Los tres más que ansiosos por la presentación. Los tres con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos!-saludó Minato efusivamente a los invitados. – Espero que la velada hasta ahora haya sido de su mayor agrado. A continuación mostraremos por primera vez al público nuestro nuevo producto, el cual próximamente estará disponible en las tiendas de todo el país-dijo mientras tomaba un control remoto para iniciar con la presentación que se proyectaría en una amplia pantalla colocada frente al público, el cual estaba expectante y tomando nota del que posiblemente sería una gran sensación en el mercado esos días.

Hinata y Sasuke se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad. El momento había llegado.

Naruto no se le pasó de desapercibido dicho gesto y añadio sonriente: -De veras que no puedo esperar a esta presentación-.

Hinata y Sasuke se separaron bruscamente.

-Yo tampoco puedo esperar Naruto-kun-afirmó ya no pudiendo ocultar su emoción. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos se sonrieron hipócritamente. Ansiosos y conscientes de que quizás sería la última vez que se mostrarían en tregua el uno con el otro. Su amistad terminaba en ese instante y pronto se limitarían a ser rivales.

A ambos los envolvió una sensación de melancolía pero a la vez de alivió al saberse liberados de dicha amistad que no les había traído más que momentos amargos.

Sasuke sacudió su mano frente a ambos.

-Ya va a comenzar-les indicó y los tres pusieron toda su atención al frente.

El video comenzó a correr…

_¨Cortesía de industrias Uzumaki¨ _se pudo leer en la primera diapositiva. _¨Solo quería que supieran eso…un pequeño detalle de mi parte¨_ se dijo el rubio victorioso para sus adentros.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke y Hinata inmediatamente se congeló.

¨_El día de hoy hablaremos de la familia Uchiha¨ _hablaba una voz en el video que se les hizo más que familiar a Sasuke y Hinata.

Sasuke se quedó estático temiendo de lo que sería revelado.

_¨Primero que nada quiero mencionar que dichosa familia, dueña de un gran patrimonio, está conformada por prometedores empresarios y otros…que no los hace muy orgullosos._

_Entre estos cabe mencionar a… Itachi Uchiha…¨_

El público inmediatamente dio un respingo al escuchar dicho nombre. Según sabían Itachi se encontraba en reposo por una complicación a su salud, en estos momentos muchos velaban por el bienestar del próximo y prometedor heredero Uchiha.

¨_Como muchos sabrán Itachi se encuentra en reposo, pues estás muuyyy mal de salud¨ _dijo esto con un tono sarcástico que dejo sin palabras a más de uno. ¨_…En fin…eso no se aleja mucho de la realidad…¨_afirmó y pronto se mostraron una serie de imágenes que dejaron al público con a boca abierta.

Sasuke empuño fuertemente sus puños con el fin de suprimir la rabia de la cúal estaba siendo víctima. Hinata le dirigió una mirada de lastima y tristeza. El plan había fracasado y no solo eso, quién había salido mal parado había sido Sasuke. Ambos tenían sospechas pero no evitaban preguntar ¿Quién estaría tras todo eso?, estaban seguros que Minato no tenía ni idea de lo que se proyectaba, pues su rostro mostraba la misma sorpresa que el público asistente.

_¨…como pudieron ver en dichas imágenes, Itachi está enfermo. Aunque quizás no de la forma en que muchos pensaron pues pensaban que este estaría en un hospital común y corriente, pero no… él está actualmente recluido en una clínica de rehabilitación¨ _afirmó, confirmando la sospechas de los asistentes al ver el lugar donde Itachi estaba siendo atendido_ ¨el pobre se metió en un gran lio del cual no pudo salir. No despúes de hacer sucios tratos con Pain, uno de los narcotraficantes más buscados de todo el país, sino me creen a continuación les hablo con pruebas…¨_siguió a la vez que se proyectaba una imagen donde claramente Itachi estrechaba sus manos con el líder de Akatsuki, la más grandes mafía de toda Konoha. ¨…_Esto me hace pensar que tan legales son los negocios Uchiha, pues como sabrán Itachi formaba parte de la directiva de la empresa, no sería extraño el pensar que este tuviera más que una amistad con Pain…¨_siguió acusando. ¨…_en fin…esto es todo…por ahora…pues el próximo tema a discutir será…¨_ todos esperaron expectantes ¨…_Los Hyuga…¨ _pronto al decir esto el video termino, dejando a todos los asistente en completo shock.

Pronto todos dirigieron miradas llenas de disgusto al presidente de las Industrias Uchiha. Fugaku, quién estaba más que furioso por saber que se había descubierto uno de sus mayores secretos. Solo uno de ellos, pero había sido suficiente como para perder un poco la confianza de importantes personajes del mercado.

Sasuke no podía creerlo. Itachi había sido expuesto, Itachi la más reciente decepción de los Uchihas, razón por la cual últimamente su padre había mostrado mayor interés en enseñarle cosas de la empresa, pues ahora todo el peso de la herencia caería sobre sus hombros.

-Pedimos nuestras más sinceras disculpas a todos los asistentes por dicho incidente. Prometemos realizar una debida investigación del asunto- se disculpó un apenado Minato, aunque no negaba que se sintiera algo feliz por la desgracia de los Uchihas.-Bueno, en fin, ahora si mostraremos la presentación-trató de seguir como si tal nada hubiera pasado, aunque ya casi era una misión imposible pues los murmullos y cotilleo no se habían hecho esperar.

-Pobre Itachi. ¿Quién diría que acabaría de esa forma?-esta vez hablo Naruto con un tono más que burlón. Hinata y Sasuke giraron sus rostros horrorizados y vieron al Uzumaki.

Estaba claro. Ya tenían un culpable.

-Aunque eso yo ya lo sabía, ¿No Sasuke?, tú mismo me lo contaste, despúes de todo me dijiste que yo era un amigo en quién podías confiar-continuó burlescamente y con una sonrisa que era nueva para Hinata, Naruto tenía una expresión seria pero a la vez tan maléfica. Sonreía de pura satisfacción de hacerle daño a Sasuke.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, aun procesando el revés de sus planes.

-Pero veo que todo fue mentira-dijo encogiéndose de hombros en gesto de despreocupación fingida- Al final de cuentas la amistad es algo inalcanzable para personas como nosotros, ¿no lo crees Hi-na-ta?-preguntó pronunciando el nombre de Hinata lentamente e insinuadoramente mientras agitaba entre sus manos la memoria USB que pertenecía a Hinata descaradamente.

El mensaje fue recibido. Hinata y Sasuke abrieron la boca a más no poder. No podían creerlo, ese rubio cabeza hueca, el torpe, el distraído, ese Naruto que conocían, ¡En realidad pensaba!.

-Hinata-esta vez le dirigió una mirada furiosa, fulminante tanto que Hinata retrocedió uno centímetros, lo más que pudo pues estaba sentada- Se TODO sobre tu plan y, ¿sabes algo?, no te saldrás con la tuya, ni tú ni él. Me encargaré de aplastarlos a ambos por creerse más listos que yo-dijo entre dientes, aparentando reprimir su furia. – Hoy comencé por el teme…-dijo recuperando su sonrisa. -…pero mañana podrías ser tu…-afirmo con una seguridad que les puso los pelos de punta a Hinata y a Sasuke.

-Naruto…-le llamó Hinata casi a puntó de llorar. Esto conmovio por unos segundos al Uzumaki, quién pronto sacudió sus sentimientos. !No caería esta vez!, !Ya conocía a la verdadera Hinata!

-Ahorrate tus hipocresías. Hablaremos después - la corto. – Por ahora deseo admirar el nuevo producto de mi padre. Probablemente será grande y exitoso. Como siempre, pues los Uzumaki siempre tenemos éxito en lo que nos proponemos-dijo finalmente para luego fijar toda su atención al frente. - Más cuando estamos cuidando de nuestro patrimonio de buitres como los Hyuga y Uchiha.

Hinata no podía creerlo. Eso había sido prácticamente una declaración de guerra de lo más discreta y directa.

* * *

**...CONTINUARA... !Oficialmente rivales!...**

**Hola!, esperó el capitulo les haya entretenido aunque sea un poquito hehe recuerden que soy una escritora novata que se limita a estos fics!, por cierto recién ayer publique este mini-fic (ya esta terminado) de tres capitulos por si quieren chequearlo, es SasuhinaxNaru**

**...En fin... Hasta el próximo capitulo! :)**

**-SW**


	14. Hyuga-Uchiha VS Uzumaki

**Capítulo XIII**

**"Hyuga-Uchiha VS Uzumaki"**

* * *

Hinata se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a salir de ese lugar cuanto antes, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba respirar,_ necesitaba estar lejos de él..._

Simplemente no pudo tolerar estar a lado de esa persona, le provocaba asco, repulsión, rabia y ... ¿Tristeza?

Su plan había fracasado, ya ni siquiera contaba con esa sensación de victoria, de saber que pudo llevar a cabo su venganza, de sentir el poder de devolverle el favor a dicho chico ... pero no ...había perdido también la oportunidad de restregarle quién era Hyuga Hinata. No podía creerlo capaz, pero había logrado burlarse de nuevo de ella.

—!No puede ser!—exclamó entre un mar de lagrimas mientras se llevaba la mano a su pecho, tratando así de oprimir la nube de sentimientos que sentía. Eran tantas cosas las que sentía que podía sentir el como su corazón quería estallar, el como quería este colapsar.

!Como desearía poder desmayarse!... tal parecía que era mucho pedir en situaciones donde de verdad lo deseaba.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita?—le preguntó un empleado de quizás edad media, encargado de recibir a los autos en la entrada principal del hotel, quién al verla en ese estado no dudo en acercarselé —¿Quiere que llame a alguien?—.

Ella negó con su cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa. El inmediatamente comprendió que no era necesario nada y se dispuso a regresar a su puesto no sin antes echarle una ojeada a la ojiperla, se limito a sonreír _ ¨Cosas de adolescentes¨_pensó divertido.

Pasaron unos segundos de tranquilidad para la ojiperla hasta que una voz resonó entre el lapso de silencio en el cual estaba sumida...

—¿Queriendo respirar un poco de aire fresco?— preguntó una voz conocida.

Bufó.

Genial. Ahora debía verlo cara a cara.

!¿Que demonios quería de ella?!...!Ah si!, !Su fortuna!, !Aunque el más que nadie debe de saber que ya no tendrá oportunidad con ella!, !No luego de saber la verdad!.

...En fin...

Fastidiada, se giro bruscamente a ver a dicho rubio, el cual estaba parado tras ella, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión mas que cínica en su rostro.

Hinata hizó una mueca de disgusto. !¿Aún pensaba burlarse de ella?!. !Diablos!, !Tal parece que la noche sería larga!.

—¿Que quieres Uzumaki?—preguntó de mala gana.

Naruto enarcó una ceja.

—¿Uzumaki?... ¿Entonces, así es como nos referiremos el uno al otro de ahora en adelante? ... Hy-u-ga...—preguntó con incredulidad fingida y cierto tono burlesco.

La mueca en el rostro de Hinata se intensifico y su piel pronto cambio a una tonalidad diferente. La tonalidad de la rabia. !Rojo!, !como la sangre que hervía ahora en sus venas!.

—hmph—. se limito a responder antipáticamente. Quería ignorarlo, !debía ignorarlo o si no moriría de una combustión espontánea!... lo cual suena muy dramático pero muy posible para Hyuga Hinata.

Este solo sonrió divertido.

— Eres muy odiosa, ¿Lo sabías Hinata?—afirmó.

Hinata dio un respingo, _¨...Odiosa...¨ , _ esa palabra provoco que viniera un recuerdo fugaz a su memoria, del día que escucho a Naruto hablando en mal de ella con su padre, el se había referido sobre ella de esa forma. !Que irónico!, !Cuando creía que no podía ser peor ahora se lo decía a la cara!...Aunque, viéndolo por el lado positivo al menos ahora era sincero... — ... ejem, lo siento... quiero decir, Hy-u-ga—continuó. —¿Sabes Hyuga?, me encantas, digo, pero no de esa forma, ni lo creas de mi. Simplemente me gusta la actitud que adoptaste ahora, una en la cual te sientes lo suficiente como para poder engañarme, de verdad que te luciste, nunca pensé que guardaras esa mañas tras esa imagen tan ¨pura¨ —afirmó sarcástico.

Hinata sonrió con sorna.

—Humm, claro, supongo que solo esa parte de mi ha de agradarte, ¿no?— comenzó sarcásticamente— Después de todo, los ¨Exitosos¨ Uzumaki solo se entienden entre víboras, en ese pequeña realidad radica nuestra fallida o prácticamente nula amistad —afirmó burlesca. La expresión de Naruto se torno en una mueca de disgusto ante esta última afirmación. — Digo. Al final de cuentas aunque lo intente, nunca podré superar tu malicia e inteligencia como para poder llevar a cabo un plan para hundir a alguien—continuó. Pronto Hinata se encogió de hombros, queriendo lucir lo más despreocupada para su próxima afirmación, suspiró pesadamente y dijo con tono aburrido: —...En fin... soy una chica¨sosa¨ y ¨tosca¨ , una que ni siquiera puede articular bien las palabras, tu mismo debes pensar eso de mi, ¿no?—. Eso había sido una indirecta.

El mensaje fue recibido por el rubio. ¨_!Sabía que había escuchado aquella vez!_¨ afirmó para sus adentros, confirmando las sospechas que lo habían azotado por mucho tiempo. Aún recordaba haberse referido de esa forma sobre la Hyuga ante su padre.

Desapareció la mueca del rostro de Naruto y este se rió levemente para mayor sorpresa de la Hyuga. En fin. ¿Que más podía esperar?, ahora solo confirmaba lo poco que conocía a Naruto, pues nunca supo ni pensó que este fuera tan cínico.

—Ahh, no sabía que te gustara escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ¿Es eso lo que los Hyuga les enseñan ahora a sus herederos?—.

—Eso no se enseña Uzumaki. Simplemente es talento nato, no como en otras familias, donde los padres deben dirigir los pasos de sus hijos ... !Oye!, !Eso último se aplica a ti!, ¿Acaso no fue tu padre quién te pidió que salieras conmigo para apoderarte de la fortuna de los Hyuga?. Digo, no está mal que engañes a una pobre chica, eso es lo de menos pues el dinero está primero ante todo, ¿no?, pero... ¿no crees que te sentirías un poco más orgulloso de ti mismo si tan solo esa idea fuera de tuya?**—**. Hinata no sabía de donde sacaba el valor para poder hablar de esa forma, pero al menos estaba dispuesta a aprovechar ese arranque de adrenalina que ahora corría por sus venas, no quería humillarse esta vez, debía mostrarse fuerte y también debía demostrarle que no solo el había sido falso con ella, !No iba a quedar como la tonta del juego!, !Aunque tuviera que mentir!, !Pero le dejaría claro al Uzumaki que ella nunca había una santa!.

Naruto se rascó la nuca en señal de nerviosimo y se sonrojó, apenado y sin palabras. No sabía que responder. !Hinata lo sabía todo!, !No estaba preparado para enfrentar ese asunto!.

Pronto sacudió sus pensamientos. !Simplemente le escupiría toda la verdad!.

—¿Que sucede Uzumaki?, ¿Sin palabras?. No me digas que pensabas que con solo haberte escuchado llamarme una chica tosca y sosa aquel día me había retirado a llorar. Pues te equivocas si pensaste eso, aquella tarde me quede tras la puerta y ...lo escuche TODO, con detalle...—afirmó sonriente.

El se limitó a reír.

—Hyuga, la verdad es que aún no me acostumbro a tu nueva actitud, pero en fin... lo bueno es que ya lo sabes todo, no sabes que alivio es para mi esto, soy libre de la petición de mi padre, ni todo el dinero del mundo vale el tener que tolerarte. No sabes lo difícil que era sonreírte y pretender que tu me agradabas—confesó con repulsión total. — El solo imaginarme a tu lado me hacía sentir escalofríos, eres la chica más irritante y aburrida que he conocido, eres simplemente una molestia—.

Hinata retrocedió un paso y se colocó la mano sobre su pecho ya que había comenzado a respirar agitadamente. Esas palabras, habían sido tan hirientes y a la vez tan ... ¿sinceras?. Ella había deseado que el dejara a un lado las hipocresías, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que prefería vivir en la mentira a escuchar la verdad de sus labios, es que... dolía tanto... su autoestima simplemente bajaba palabra con palabra, palabras de simple confirmación de como siempre se había autodefinido... ella era ..._ no era nada_.

Pronto el cuerpo de Hinata se estremeció entre tantos sollozos que escapaban, liberándose de su cuerpo, al igual que estrepitosas lágrimas comenzaron a inundar su rostro. Su expresión era de profundo dolor, esta presionaba con fuerza sus ojos, un intento vano para cesar la lágrimas, al igual que se estrechaba entre sus propios brazos, imposiblemente queriendo suprimir los sollozos.

Se había quebrado emocionalmente.

Naruto tragó saliva pero aún así se mantuvo firme en su expresión.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó casi en un murmullo, más para si misma que a él.

Este se limitó a observarla.

—!¿Por que?!—esta vez ella levanto su rostro y lo miró con furia a los ojos. Este pareció querer desviar la vista pero al final logró sostener la fulminante de Hinata. —!¿Por que me haces esto?!—.

Este le sonrió, queriendo mostrarse lo más sereno posible.

—Hyuga, no deberías tomarte muy apecho todo esto. No es la gran cosa, solo fue una simple amistad falsa, nada grande. No se porque te esmeras en verme como a un criminal e intentas ¨vengarte¨, tienes que comprender que no siempre le agradarás a las personas, por eso no debes exigirles que te quieran. Tú no tienes el derecho a juzgarme por que tu no me agrades, ya deberías superarlo—dijo fastidiado.

—¿Superarlo?—murmuró.

—¿Que dijiste?—.

—!¿Superarlo?!, !¿Es eso lo que me pides que haga?!—reprochó ahora estallando en llama. —!Tu de verdad crees que todo esto es por ti?!, !¿Por ti?!, !Por Dios!, !Te debes estimar mucho para pensar que todo esto se trata de ti!. !Pues te digo que, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Uzumaki!, !La verdad es que tu amistad siempre me ha valido un cacahuate! —le escupió molesta. ¿Que se pensaba ese chico?. !Idiota!.

Este parpadeó dos veces perplejo. ¿Que no era por él?, !De verdad le importo poco su amistad!, !Auch!, !Eso si que hirió su ego!.

—¿Que no?—preguntó incrédulo.

—No. No es por ti. Es por ...—. Hinata bajo su rostro mientras se estremecía una vez más al recordar la verdadera razón de sus deseos de venganza. Pues no, no era por que Naruto la hubiera timado todo este tiempo, esa hubiera sido una razón muy infantil, pues, como el decía nadie es una monedita de oro como para caerle bien a todo el mundo y quién es ella para molestarse por eso, el mundo es libre, no tendría fundamento una venganza por eso al final de cuentas ella también tenía en parte culpa, ¿Quién es tan tonto como para caer en eso?, solo ella.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y bruscamente levanto su rostro. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sin rabia, más bien con ... ¿tristeza infinita?.

—Yo no lo hago ni por ti, ni por mi, sino que por ... por, Neji-nissan—confesó mientras una lagrima escapaba de la comisura de sus ojos y comenzaba a llorar por eso.

Naruto bajo el rostro. Sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería, debió suponer que también se había enterado de eso al escuchar aquella platica que tuvo con su padre.

—Es por eso que te odio. Te odio.—continuó. Naruto al escuchar tanta rabia en Hinata levanto el rostro para ver la expresión de esta, supo inmediatamente que de verdad lo odiaba. Ahora no la culpaba, tenía toda la razón y el que pensaba que quizás ella fuera la mala del cuento.

—Y-yo—intentó decir algo pero parecía que nada podía salir de sus labios, en su rostro se puedo leer inmediatamente la duda e impotencia. ¿Que le sucedía al Uzumaki?, ¿Acaso se arrepentía de lo que había hecho?, !Claro que no!, !Eso era imposible!.

—Tu. Tu, le destruiste la vida de Hizashi... le quitaste a Neji-nissan su padre, destruiste una familia...—hablaba bajo pero lo suficiente como para que el rubio escuchara. Este se limitó a mantenerse cabizbaja. El oír eso de Hinata solo le recordaba los momentos más amargos de su vida. El no era tan malo, sabía hasta que punto había hecho mal a esa familia, pero ... los Uzumaki no era los malos de la historia, ¿no?. Al menos su padre le decía eso. — ...Por tu culpa el ... el se sintió muy solo... el cambió, dejo de ser el chico dulce que lo caracterizaba de pequeño...él se volvió frío...—continuó mientras sonreía al recordar el como su primo había sido de pequeño, era tan vivaz y alegre, todo lo opuesto a ahora. La luz de Neji se había apagado y ahora tenía a un culpable, no dejaría las cosas simplemente así.

Naruto permaneció en silencio.

—Hinata...yo—.

Hinata se limpió las lágrimas y se recompuso. Rió levemente.

—Ya cállate Uzumaki. Y no me llames Hinata, solo mis amigos pueden llamarme así—dijo. Este se congeló ante esas palabras.—Tu ya no eres mi amigo, es más, tu mejor que nadie sabes que nunca fuimos amigos—afirmó con sorna.—En fin. A partir de ahora cuídate la espalda Uzumaki. Oficialmente somos rivales. Tal y como nuestras familias siempre han sido, tal y como siempre debió ser. Te juró que vengaré todo el mal que tu y tu familia le causaron a mi nissan. !Lo juró!—afirmó muy segura entre un nuevo mar de lágrimas que la azoto al jurar esas palabras. Eran lágrimas de furia. No de dolor. — !Bajó estás lágrimas juró que los destruiré!—gritó consumida por el odio que sentía por ese chico al cual no hacía mucho le profesaba los sentimientos más puros.

Este trago saliva e intentó dirigirse de nuevo a Hinata. Ya no lo soportaba, su mascará de frialdad ante esa situación estaba cayendo por los suelos. No podía evitar sentirse mas por lo que le hizo al padre de Neji, eso era de lo único que se arrepentía en su vida. Debía disculparse. : —...Hinata...—la llamó por su nombre, haciendo caso omiso a lo que está le había pedido.

Hinata lo vio finalmente. Vio en este una expresión de arrepentimiento. Decidió que debía escucharlo, lo dejaría hablar. ¿Que podría querer decirle el Uzumaki entre tantos titubeos?.

—Naruto. Tú...—.

—!Tú!—acusó una voz desde atrás . —!Aléjate de Hinata!—gruño Sasuke quién se encontraba a espalda de ellos. Ambos chicos se giraron a verlo.

Hinata voltio a ver a Naruto, cuyo rostro se recompuso y ahora mostraba molestia infinita. Supó que fuera lo que fuera lo que el había querido decirle, ahora no lo diría. Se encogió de hombros, quizás solo había sido su imaginación.

—Sasuke-kun...—.

—!Oh!, !Pero a quién tenemos aquí Hyuga!, !Tu querido Sasuke-¨kun¨!—lanzó con sarcasmo en su voz.

**—**Tu cállate imbécil. ¿Que le hiciste a Hinata?—le preguntó furioso al ver el rostro rojo de Hinata. Era obvio que había llorado. La idea lo molestó, pero sonrió al saber que ya le había devuelto el favor al rubio unos minutos atrás.

—Nada. Solo nos estábamos sincerando, ¿no, Hi-na-ta?—dijo con sorna y molestia. ¨!_Y pensar que sentí lástima por esa Hyuga!, !bah!, !ella no es una santa!, !al final de cuentas decidió aliarse con Sasuke!¨_ pensaba, pronto una pregunta azotó su mente, una pregunta que la noche anterior le había quitado el sueño. Quizás no era el momento adecuado pero quizo aclarar su duda.—Entonces... Ahora quería hacerte una última pregunta... al igual que yo, ¿tu también fingiste todo este tiempo que fuimos amigos?—. !Listo lo había preguntado!, !Ahora solo le esperaba saber que tan falsa había sido esa amistad!.

—...—titubeó Hinata. ¿Que debía decirle?. ¿Como debía quedar?. ¿Como la tonta del cuento o como la mala?. Pronto tomo su decisión sin titubeos. —Si. Todo este tiempo pretendi ser tu amiga cuando en realidad solo estaba tratando de utilizarte como camino hacia los Uzumaki. Obtuve mucha información todos estos años, no tienes idea de cuanta—mintió. Era cierto en parte que había robado información, pero esto no fue hasta que descubrió que el era una farsa.

_¨Entonces... nunca fue sincera...todo era mentira...me usó¨_ decía el Uzumaki para sus adentros, muy pensativo. _¨!Esta bien!, !Más que perfecto!, !Creo que lo tengo bien merecido!, !Ya me las verás Hinata!, !No sabes con quien te metiste!¨_

—¿Eso querías saber Naruto?—ahora habló Sasuke quién le sonreía con cinismo a Naruto, quién se había quedado perplejo ante la confesión de Hinata.— Pues si, ella tanto como tú siempre tuvo intereses en esa ¨amistad¨.¿Que creías Naruto?, ¿que de verdad tu eras el único que pensaba aquí?— se burló.

Naruto no respondió. Sasuke sonrió, era perfecto, ahora le lanzaría la siguiente bomba. Una que hacia que este casi no pudiera mantenerse sereno por más tiempo.

—Es más Naruto... Ahora mismo Hinata te estuvo distrayendo, deberías tomar en cuenta que cada acción tiene un significado cuando se trata del enemigo—.

—¿De que hablas?—preguntó fastidiado.

—_!Oyé ese es el hijo de Minato!, !Pobre chico!, !Será que el sabía sobre el affair entre la Haruno y su padre!—_decía una señora de edad media a lo lejos junto a un grupo de señoras de su misma edad. Estás estaba cotilleando meintras miraban de reojo a Naruto. Este palideció inmediatamente.

Su rostro no tenía precio. Sasuke sonrió victorioso mientras le daba un leve codazo a Hinata quién le miró y sonrió agradecida, Sasuke había efectuado el plan al final de cuentas. Aunque ella tantó como a Naruto la noticia le cayó como bomba pues no tenía ni idea de que Sasuke trataría de sabotear de nuevo la fiesta, este le había mentido a Naruto para dejarla bien parada en la historia, !Ese si era un un buen amigo!.

—¿U-ustedes n-no atreverías Sasuke?—decía un Naruto aún perplejo e incrédulo.

—Pues créelo amigo—le dijo Sasuke inclinándose a su oído con tono de burla.

Este permaneció unos segundos en silencio aún procesando la información hasta que finalmente reacciono violentamente.

—!Te mato ahora mismo!—exclamó ya furioso. En una acción retardada pero segura del rubio, se lanzó sobre Sasuke para estamparle un puñetazo al rostro, ambos cayendo al suelo ante una Hinata asustada. Sasuke no logró esquivar su puño a tiempo, golpeando este su rostro el cual ya había comenzado a sangrar por la nariz.

—!Paren!—rogó una Hinata asustada en medio de una multitud que se había acercado a ver curiosa el enfrentamiento entre herederos de importantes familias. De verdad que esa velada daría mucho que hablar a los medios al día siguiente.

Naruto hizó ademán de querer asestarle otro golpe pero Sasuke fue más rápido esta vez y atrapó su puño y muy dispuesto a devolverle el favor al rubio rodó quedando el encima de él mientras preparaba su puño para golpearlo, pero, se quedo con las ganas pues estos inmediatamente fueron separados por los guardias del hotel, ambos forcejearonn furiosos queriendo continuar la pelea.

—!Está me la pagas Uzumaki!—exclamó Sasuke nasalmente mientras se sostenía su nariz para parar la hemorragia, estaba rota.

—!Sasuke-kun!—exclamó Hinata e inmediatamente se acercó a auxiliar al pelinegro, muy preocupada. Esto molesto a Naruto.

—tsk...—se quejó pero pronto se vio asediado por muchos periodistas. Bufó, lo mejor sería ser educado, al menos eso le había enseñado su padre. —¿Que quieren saber?—fue directo al grano.

—¿A que se debe dicho enfrentamiento con el heredero Uchiha?. ¿Tiene algo relacionado con los incidentes de esta noche?—. Naruto supo lo que esos periodistas buscaban, ellos querían saber si entre las familias sucedía algo mas serio, decidió que no complicaría el estado en el que su familia se encontraba y sonrió divertido al pasarsele una idea por la cabeza. En fin, era Uzumaki Naruto, de vez en cuando no le estaba mal jugarse una pequeñas bromitas y más al ver a la parejita Hyuga-Uchiha se sintió más que inspirado.

—Pues. Son cosas personales—dijo inocentemente y con un tono con intención de provocar la curiosidad de los periodistas.

—¿No podría compartirlo con nosotros?—le pregunto una pelirroja con lentes que pertenecía al diario local. Era Karin, quién cursaba la secundaria como ellos, pero había obtenido un puesto en el diario debido a su padre y talento. Ella se metía tanto en su papel de periodista que parecía que ni siquiera conociera al rubio, ella era muy profesional en lo que hacia.

—Bueno... si ustedes insisten...—dijo con inocencia. Todos acercaron los micrófonos y las cámaras ante lo que iba a decir. Hinata y Sasuke dejaron sus asuntos y miraron con atención al Uzumaki, algo en su voz los había alarmado, ahora debían cuidar sus espaldas, !Estaban oficialmente en guerra y habiendo dado revancha no podían dejar de esperar lo mismo del rubio cabeza hueca!.—Bueno... en fin... esto no es más que un problema de adolescentes. Digamos que Hyuga Hinata está loca por mi...—comenzó despreocupado a la vez que le cerraba un ojo a Hinata. Esta abrió los ojos a más no poder. !¿Que cosas estaba diciendo?!. —...y este idiota—dijo señalando a Sasuke —...esta molesto conmigo por que ella no le hace caso. ¿Pueden creerlo?, ¿Acaso es mi culpa de que ella se fije en mi?— dijo con incredulidad fingida.

A Sasuke y a Hinata parecía que sus mandíbulas chocarían contra el suelo de cuan abiertas estaban sus bocas ante el impacto de esa declaración.

Los pelirroja anotó cada palabra de lo que dijo y en sus ojos hubo un brillo malicioso. Habían obtenido una nota para la sección de espectáculos. Sus lentes parecieron brillar en la oscuridad ante su siguiente paso. Ahora necesitaba la declaración de Sasuke y Hinata, entonces dejaron de asediar al rubio y ahora rodeaban al Uchiha y a la Hyuga, quienes aún estaban perplejos e incrédulos ante lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Ustedes que dicen al respecto—preguntó Karin, pero pronto esa pregunta quedo al aire pues un montón de periodistas lanzaron casi al unisono sus preguntas ante al confusión de los chicos, quienes estaban sin palabras.

—_¿Es verdad que envidia a Uzumaki Naruto?—._

_—¿Desde cuando está enamorada del heredero Uzumaki?, ¿Por cuanto tiempo?, ¿Han hablado de ellos?, ¿Le corresponde?, ¿Habrá un compromiso de por medio?, ¿Alguna asociación entre los Hyuga y los Uzumaki?—._

_—¿Usted como Uchiha como se siente al respecto del rechazó?, ¿Cree tener una oportunidad con la Hyuga?...—._

_... _y así continuaron las preguntas, cada vez más fuera de lugar y de la realidad misma.

Sasuke y Hinata no cabían en esas preguntas. ¿De verdad les estaban preguntando esas cosas?.

_—¿Usted le dará un nuevo heredero a los Uzumakis?—_le preguntó un castaño a la ojiperla.

Eso fue todo. Para Sasuke fue suficiente.

_—_!Ya basta!_—_gritó ya furioso mientras tomaba a Hinata y la jalaba hacia dentro del hotel, donde los guardias no le permitieron entrada a los periodistas.

_—_¿Que sucede?, ¿No les gusta un poco de atención de la prensa?_—_se burló Naruto al entrar y acercarse a ellos con un rostro más que satisfecho.

_—_!Tú...!_—_comenzó a gruñir Sasuke pero se vio interrumpido...

_—_!¿Como pudiste Naruto?!_—_ya no pudiendo contenerse. Este solo rió.

_—_ Admítelo. Tu estás loquita por mi—se burló mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Hinata, colocándose a la altura de esta y a centímetros de su rostro.

_—!_Deja de decir estupideces!_—_dijo con todo sus esfuerzos para no dejarse llevar por los nervios que la cercanía de este le provoco repentinamente.

_—_No te mientas Hinata. Incluso te desmayabas por mi, ¿no?, ¿eh?_—_dijo insinuadoramente. Hinata parpadeó dos veces de los nervios, queriendo desviar esos ojos azules de los suyos. Quería morir, entonces el siempre supó el efecto que provocaba en ella, !Quería que la tierra la tragara en ese instante!.

_—_Alejaté de ella_—_le gritó Sasuke furioso mientras tomaba de la camisa al Uzumaki y lo separaba bruscamente de la Hyuga.

_—_Oh, si, el Uchiha celoso ahora quiere dar pelea, ¿no?_—_dijo con aburrimiento fingido. Esto solo desató la ira en el Uchiha.

_—_!Ahora mismo acabaré con lo que dejamos allás afuera!_—_amenazó mientras se remangaba su sacó dispuesto a luchar, Naruto al igual que él se pusó a la defensiva.

_—_!Por favor!, !No otra vez!_—_rogó Hinata. Pero pronto Hinata vio como Sasuke y Naruto se detenian y miraban detrás de ella. Ella se dispusó a ver en esa dirección.

Era su padre, quién venía caminando a pasos grandes. Con un aura más que maligna. Tragó duro.

_—_!¿Que demonios haces aquí Hinata?!, !Te estábamos buscando!_—_un Hiashi furioso mientras bruscamente y sin dirigirse a los dos chicos tomo a Hinata del brazo y la sacó del hotel sin siquiera despedirse.

Mientras caminaban hacia su carro y evadían a la prensa junto a Neji y Hanabi. Hinata previó que su padre debía estar muy furioso. Muy furioso. Despúes de todo si los Uchiha caían en un escándalo los Hyuga también corrían peligro, pues los enemigos de los Uchiha eran también sus enemigos, ademas en dicho claramente les habían lanzado una amenaza.

Entraron al auto e inmediatamente su padre se dirigió a ella con una expresión seria y a la vez fulminante.

_—_Tu y yo hablaremos luego jovencita_—_le dijo y pronto arrancó el auto.

El resto del camino permanecieron en silencio. Hinata estaba que moría de los nervios. ¿Que le diría su padre?, !¿Que le diría ella a el?!

* * *

**...CONTINUARA... ¿Que pondrá tan nervioso a Hyuga Hiashi?, ¿Será temor por que sus secretos sean revelados?...**

**!Hasta aquí queridos lectores!, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito hehe, recuerden que aún soy novata en esto así que no sean duros conmigo, aún estoy aprendiendo y tratando de mejorar en mi escritura hehe ...**

**Estaría muy agradecida si chequearan mis otros dos fics, uno en progreso ( Despecho e Inocencia: Una Química Sin Precedentes) y un nuevo y sencillo mini-fic ( Si Eres Lento, Cuídate La Espalda) que postee hace unos días, ya está terminado y es SasuhinaxNaru,!ustedes deciden el final en este mini-fic pues lo deje abierto! hehe**

**...En fin.. !Hasta el próximo capitulo! :)**


	15. Afrontando la polémica

**Capítulo XIV**

"**Afrontando la polémica¨**

* * *

_¨ Le odiaba. De eso no había duda alguna. Le odiaba al igual que él a mí, ¿no?._

… _¿No?..._

_La duda me azotó por un momento._

_No podía evitar el rememorar la noche anterior en mi mente, como si de una película se tratase, podría parecer compulsivo pero era inevitable de mi parte el no pensar en ello._

_Aún recuerdo su semblante…un semblante tan frio y calculador…su sonrisa cínica…sus hirientes palabras… ¿su expresión dolida?..._

_La duda de nuevo me azota._

_¿Acaso había visto bien?, ¿Esa expresión de dolor provenía del rostro de Naruto?. Una expresión que curiosamente se intensificó al confirmarle que al igual que él había fingido una falsa amistad… ¿acaso a él le dolía mi traición?._

_Imposible._

_Debo borrar esa idea delirante de mi mente cuanto antes pues solo terminara hiriéndome más, no hay tiempo para ilusiones falsas._

_Es simplemente imposible._

_De seguro solo había herido su ego. El Naruto que ahora conozco no se anda con rodeos, no le importa los sentimientos de los demás, mucho menos los suyos…pues sé que en lo más profundo de su corazón ha de sentirse solo, solo en un mundo rodeado de ambiciones, odio y más odio…cegado por el mismo, convirtiéndose en el ser que es ahora…_

_Alguien egoísta… aunque… ¿a quién quiero engañar?, ¿quizás yo también lo sea?...no niego la posibilidad…he vivido en el mismo mundo que él…_

_¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, ¿Qué se supone que sigue?, ¿Cuál debería ser mi siguiente movimiento?. ¿Acaso es una buena idea el continuar con todo esto?, ¿debo infringirle un dolor mayor al causante de mis penas?..._

…_estaba cansada, ya no podía más, me negaba a seguir formulando planes en su contra junto a Sasuke, me sentía cansada, frágil, insegura…tal como la Hinata que siempre había sido…una débil…_

_Aunque me contrariaba a mí misma… la nueva Hinata lo hacía…¿porqué de tantos cuestionamientos?, porque sentía tantos deseos de anticipar la caída de los Uzumakis, ¿porque deseaba tanto el hundirlos?, ¿Por qué deseaba verlos sufrir?..._

…_¿acaso he perdido la esencia de quién en realidad soy?..._

_Quizás. Quizás me he perdido a mí misma en el camino…_

_Es casi una afirmación que el odio y la venganza solo saca lo peor de nosotros…aunque me preguntó… ¿acaso esa siempre fue la verdadera Hinata?, ¿acaso requiero de mucho esfuerzo para actuar como actuó ahora?. Una Hinata sin escrúpulos, una capaz de pasar por encima de la familia de Sakura con tal de hundir a quién rompió su corazón?, ¿Acaso no reparó en que mis acciones afectan a otros?, ¿Me importa de verdad?, ¿Acaso esa era mi verdadera yo?, una Hinata que había permanecido dormida en mi interior …una que había emergido ante negarse a sufrir …una que se negaba a aceptar la realidad… ¿una que buscaba refugió en la venganza para ocultar lo frágil y dolida que estaba?._

_Quizás._

_Solo quizás…¨_

…

…

**_¨La noche anterior se desataron una serie de escándalos en torno a las grandes familias de Konoha, específicamente durante la gala realizada por la familia Uzumaki...¨_**

Se escuchaba el noticiero matutino en casa de los Hyuga, donde toda la familia estaba reunida durante el desayuno, un desayuno cargado de tensión puesto que Hinata aún no había cruzado palabra con su padre desde hacia la noche anterior, quedando así pendiente esa dura platica que de solo pensarla le ponía los pelos de punta.

Tragó duro.

Conocía muy bien al imponente Hiashi Hyuga, sabía que su silencio era solo la nota de que algo mal se avecinaba… ¡Estaba perdida!...

Y más tomando en cuenta que luego del incidente en la presentación de los Uzumakis había llegado un alarmado y furioso Fugaku Uchiha a su casa, donde había mantenido una reunión de emergencia con su padre y otros socios, que al igual que el Uchiha parecían nerviosos y algo alterados. Dios sabría que le depararía a ella luego de lo que había hecho, pues de eso estaba segura, su padre se había percatado perspicazmente que ella tenía algo que ver en ese asunto.

**¨_...luego de las declaraciones hechas en dicho video, la prensa corrió en la búsqueda de una confirmación de la posible estancia de Itachi Uchiha en un centro de rehabilitación, obteniendo pruebas que lo confirman rotundamente. Según estudios socioeconómicos, dicho escandalo representara un descenso en el valor de las acciones de la industria Uchiha, se espera un una caída de al menos un 10% en las ventas mensuales de sus productos… un golpe duro para dicho imperio…¨_**

Se escuchó un golpe en la mesa. Era Hiashi Hyuga no pudiendo contener dicha furia que lo comía en su interior. Todos lo observaron asustados. Eso estaba mal…

Hinata suspiró.

Sabía muy bien que los problemas en las industrias Uchihas también lo eran para las Hyugas. Eran socias, por lo cual si estos fracasaban, su padre se vería en la obligación de cooperar en una forma de levantar las ventas de los Uchihas. Era un acuerdo que tenían en común en orden de preservar sus imperios y dominio en el mercado del país, de forma que ninguna otra familia (por no mencionar a la Uzumaki) liderara las carteleras del mercado…

Suspiró de nuevo, está vez pesadamente…su familia y la de… ejem… el innombrable… actuaban como perros y gatos y ahora ella no sería la excepción…

Sonrió ampliamente. Al final de cuentas le había quitado el sueño al rubio, de seguro le borró esa sonrisa cínica del rostro luego del escándalo de su padre con la madre de Sakura…

**¨_…Luego de la escandalosa revelación del affair entre Minato Uzumaki y Mibuki Haruno, nos redirigimos hacia el heredero, Naruto Uzumaki quién logró disipar la tensión del ambiente al afirmar el sostener una relación con Hinata Hyuga. Relación posteriormente confirmada por el portavoz de la familia Uzumaki, Light Yahiko…¨_**

Hinata inmediatamente escupió el café que hacía unos segundos pretendía beber. Sorpresa, asombro…todos los sinónimos de esas palabras florecían por sus débil sistema nervioso, azotándola de incertidumbre sobre aquella noticia. ¿Qué ella salía con Naruto?, ¿Qué su familia lo había confirmado?.

¡ ¿Qué diablos significaba todo eso?!.

Pronto al verse liberada de la sorpresa, se vio dominada por la ira, entonces tomo una rebanada de pan, la cual estrujo entre sus manos.

**¨_Ese idiota… ¿que pretende con todo esto?¨ _**se preguntó para sus adentros más calmada mientras observaba a su padre de reojo, de seguro la noticia le caería como balde de agua fría…aunque…al verlo mejor, este aún permanecía atento al televisor… ¡Por Dios!, ¡Lo prefería molesto a serio!, ¡Maldito Uzumaki!, ¡como si ya su situación no fuera peor le viene con que ella y él salen!, ¡Ahora si Hinata Hyuga era persona muerta!.

Dirigió su mirada esta vez a Neji…

… terror…

…eso fue lo que sintió al ver a su primo…púes el aludido creía sus sospechas confirmadas, sospechas que llevaba en su mente desde que Hinata frecuentaba más asiduamente al el rubio en las últimas semanas…

Hinata le dirigió una mirada de súplica, este solo entrecerró los ojos sobre ella. Quizás le llegara a creer…solo quizás…solo a menos que se presentara una buena excusa o razón para que dicha afirmación fuera lo mentira…

_**… dicho dúo Uzumaki-Hyuga o llamado por muchos jóvenes en las redes sociales como ´naru-hina´, representara un aumento en la popularidad de ambas familias, debido a su constante competencia en el mercado, dicha unión hablará por si sola en cifras que en los próximos días serán vistas…ahora la pregunta que todos hacen es de si habrá un compromiso de por medio, o simplemente un amorío adolescente… ¿Qué opinan en las redes sociales?, por aquí tenemos a Mary Hemsworth quién nos comparte su opinión en su tweet, el cual dice textualmente…¨ **_continuaba la reportera Karin, que ahora se encontraba en debate con sus seguidores.

Su padre apagó el televisor.

Tragó duro mientras apretaba sobre sus rodillas la falda de su uniforme. ¡Estaba que moría de nervios!.

—Hinata, Neji y Hanabi—nombró con tal seriedad que pronto los nombrados prestaron su total atención al Hyuga mayor — ¿Pudieron ver lo que yo vi? —.

Neji y Hanabi asintieron, mientras que Hinata simplemente trato de rehuir de la fría y calculadora mirada de su familia, quienes la observaron detenidamente al ver que no respondía.

—D-depende d-de a-a l-lo q-que tu t-t refieres p-padre…—tartamudeó—s-si e-es a l-o de N-naruto y yo, d-dejame d-decirte q-que… —Hinata rodó los ojos ante tanto titubeó de su parte—¡Diablos!, ¡No es cierto!, ¡Por favor padre!, ¡Créeme!, ¡Yo nunca saldría con alguien de esa deplorable familia! —suplicaba Hinata por obtener un poco de credibilidad por parte de su padre o Neji, quién la observaba en busca de falsedad en sus afirmaciones. —Lo odio. Es un pretencioso, egoísta, falso, mentiroso, sin escrúpulos y odiosa Uzumaki…—escupió con rabia al recordar al mencionado. —¡Oh!, ¡Y déjenme terminar!, Es un…—iba a continuar pero el semblante de su padre la detuvo al darse cuenta que se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones.

Se sonrojó al máximo.

Hiashi suspiró y se tocó el puente de la nariz, cansado.

—Hinata. No es de eso a lo que me refiero. Estoy más que seguro de que tú no tienes nada con el Uzumaki. Confió en que mi hija nunca tendría esa clase de relación con alguien de esa familia. Es imposible que ese chico llamara tu atención, te conozco muy bien. —afirmó su padre aburrido, sorprendiendo a la ojiperla.

¿Qué confiaba en que ella nunca saldría con Naruto?, ¿Qué la conocía muy bien?.

Le sonrió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de vergüenza. ¡Por Dios!, ¡Si hacia menos de un mes estaba locamente enamorada del rubio!, ¡Su padre parecía que no la conocía para nada!.

Neji negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente mientras Hinata se limitaba a sonrojarse furiosamente. ¡Neji lo sabía!, ¡¿A quién quería engañar?!. ¡Todos lo sabían incluyendo…el mismo…Naruto, quién se lo había confirmado…! ¡Era tan obvia para todos menos para su padre!.

Hanabi le sonrió maléficamente a Hinata. Esa había sido una amenaza. Conocía a su hermanita muy bien, no era la primera vez que la chantajeaba con lo del rubio. ¡Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas cosas Hanabi le había ordenado hacer para mantener su boca sellada ante su padre!.

—…En fin…—dijo su padre al ver el ambiente entre los otros que se había formado, carraspeó para llamar su atención. —Hinata… ¿Entonces notaste lo que quiero que notes?... —le cuestiono de nuevo, intrigado por saber.

Hinata dio un respingo. Ya sabía a qué se refería su padre.

—Padre, no insistas, mi hermana no es de las que piensa mucho, le falta…—se burló Hanabi pero Hinata se le adelanto.

—Si padre. Creo que se a lo que te refieres…— _¨! Como no lo pensé antes!... me cuesta admitirlo pero Naruto es muy inteligente… ¿Cómo se la arreglaría para idealizar tal plan de salvación tan rápido?¨_ —La familia Uzumaki está usando la estrategia de opacar el escándalo de Minato con mi supuesta ¨Relación con Naruto¨—afirmó, a lo que su padre asintió— Tiene todo sentido. El ofrecer una asociación con nuestra familia ante los medios fácilmente ocupara los titulares al representar un posible cambio de gran magnitud en el mercado… además en cierta parte limpiara su nombre al relacionarse con nuestra familia, que no se ha visto metida en un escándalo recientemente…—se explicó—… _buena idea Naruto_... —murmuró para sí misma y pronto sonrió ¨_Tu idea solo me ha dado otra idea para ayudar a Sasuke y su familia. Veremos qué te parece N-a-r-u-t-o-k-u-n…¨._

—Excelente Hinata. Tal parece que has mejorado un poco…aunque aún eres un poco lenta para captar mis ideas, creo que te falta mucho para obtener el título de heredera...—dijo un decepcionado Hiashi. Hinata sonrió, esas palabras de hecho eran algo bueno, que su padre dijera que ha mejorado un poco solo significaba que había mejorado mucho. Su padre, al ser un hombre orgulloso y de pocas palabras nunca le alagaría directamente, lo conocía muy bien, más de lo que él a ella.

—¿Qué más esperabas de ella padre?, de seguro y estaba pensando en lo guapo que se miraba el Uzumaki anoche…—se burló Hanabi a lo que Hinata se sonrojó abochornada y más al darse cuenta de lo que decía Hanabi no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, pues al recordarlo a como se veía la noche anterior ahora caía en la cuenta de que … ¡Demonios! , ¡¿Por qué diablos veía atractivo a su enemigo?!, ¡Debía haber algo mal con ella!.

Hanabi rio al ver la reacción de la ojiperla. Hinata solo la fulminó con la mirada mientras un tic aparecía en su ojo izquierdo.

—Estás loca. Ese rubio falso no me atrae en lo absoluto—le dijo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Oh…entonces pensabas en el Uchiha…—murmuró Hanabi con fingida confusión.

Hinata esta vez enrojeció más.

—¿Q-que d-dices?, ¿S-sasuke-kun? —.Pronto recordó que el besó en la escuela-el cuál por cierto aún no habían aclarado- y su rostro adquirió una tonalidad imposible.

—humm… con que te gustan dos chi…—.

—¡Ya basta Hanabi! —las reprendió sus padres cansado de lo que él consideraba ¨Infantilerías de Hanabi¨ pues su hija no sentía nada por el Uzumaki. Era imposible y de ser cierto se encargaría de que no fuera posible.

Ambas guardaron silencio.

—Me retiró—dijo Hiashi antes de levantarse de su asiento y hacer ademán de irse.

—P-padre… ¿No es que querías hablar sobre lo de anoche? — le preguntó Hinata consternada de que su padre no le cuestionara de sus acciones de la noche anterior.

—Eso queda pendiente. No creas que lo he olvidado—le dijo mientras arreglaba su traje frente a un espejo de la sala. Tomo su maletín y se dirigió de nuevo a Hinata: —Creo tener una estrategia para esto, pero antes debo discutirla con unos socios. Una estrategia de la cual tú formas parte. Tú y Sasuke Uchiha—. Pronto salió de la casa hacia sus autos.

Este arrancó dejando a Hinata con un mar de dudas. _¨ ¿Una estrategia de la cual formaba parte ella?… ¿ella y Sasuke?¨_

…

…_**Mientras tanto en la mansión Uzumaki…**_

—Hijo mío. Estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti—le halagó su padre mientras tomaba de su taza de café, de lo más tranquilo.

—Claro padre…—murmuró un desanimado Naruto, uno muy sumido en sus pensamientos…

—Hijo mío, lo que hiciste anoche solo me demuestra cada vez que no dejo la empresa en malas manos, sé que al igual que mí, preservaras nuestro patrimonio e incluso lo llevarás a mejores condiciones de lo que ya está ahora…sé que sabrás lidiar bien con tus enemigos… mejor que yo…—dijo un Minato que repentinamente se había tornado sombrío.

—Padre, tú lo has hecho muy bien, no te culpes por lo que sucedió con… tu sabes…con mamá…—le trató de reconfortar, a lo que Minato sonrió.

—Naruto. Sé que quizás te parezca un ser sin escrúpulos al haberte ordenado hacer todo lo que hiciste en contra de los Hyugas… solo eras un niño…—sonrió con melancolía—...solo lo hice porque creo en que ellos deben pagar por lo sucedido…sé que también hemos hecho cosas terribles a esa familia, de eso no hay duda, pero eso no cambiaría nunca las cosas y tú lo sabes muy bien…somos enemigos…vivimos compitiendo, atacándonos, odiándonos…vengándonos…—pronto su semblante enrojeció de repentina furia—…y bien que ellos han sabido vengarse…—dijo esto último con un tic en su ojo izquierdo, al recordar la humillación a la que recientemente se había visto expuesto—…esa chiquilla…—murmuró furioso entre dientes. —…Bien que desde pequeño te advertí que esa mocosa también era espía de los Hyugas…pero tú… te empeñaste en creer lo contrario…la verdad es que muchas veces dude de tu lealtad hijo mío, a veces me dabas la impresión de estar enamo…—.

— ¡Claro que no padre! —exclamó un alarmado y sonrojado Naruto al imaginar cómo terminaría esa oración. Su padre solo suspiró. —¡ ¿Cómo siquiera y lo piensas?!, ¡No!, ¡Nunca! —continuó aún con sus mejillas enrojecidas mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesto.

—¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta de eso Minato? —alegó un divertido Jiraya que se unió en la mesa de desayuno. —Este niño babea por ella desde mucho antes de que descubriera su pasión por los videojuegos—continuó divertido. —Eso ya es cultural general—sonrió y dio un mordisco a su tostada.

—¡Abuelo!, ¡ ¿Podría dejar de decir tonterías?! —dijo un ya nervioso rubio. —¡Hi-hinata, e-ella a-a m-mi n-nunca … me ha g-gustado…a mí siempre m-me ha gustado Sakura…—murmuró casi para sí mismo y su abuelo solo le palmeó el hombro mientras una sonrisa pervertida se surcaba en sus labios.

—Naruto. Has heredado el gusto de tu abuelo y déjame decirte que es imposible que prefieras a esa delantera plana de Sakura a la de Hinata… incluso yo, que estoy viejo desearía tener unas así…—dijo mientras con sus manos hacía alusión a su pecho.

—¡Abuelo! , ¡Eres un pervertido!—.

Jiraya solo río. —Tú también lo eres y no lo niegues nieto mío. He visto cómo te la comes con los ojos—lo acusó con una sonrisa cómplice.

Naruto enrojeció y comenzó a maldecir cosas inentendibles para todos.

—¿Quién lo diría Minato? —JiraIya se dirigió ahora su hijo, dejando a su nieto más molestó aún. Minato alzó una ceja—Un Uzumaki enamorado de una Hyuga—dijo con tono insinuante y burlón—¿Quién pensaría que en todo este embrollo ese tipo de sentimientos aún exista? —.

—Padre. No me importa nada de lo que tu afirmes, suponiendo que así sea yo mismo me encargaría de desheredar a Naruto—. Jiraiya no se inmutó y Naruto rápidamente se tornó serio, olvidando por completo el bochorno al cuál se vio expuesto por su abuelo. —No perdonaría ese tipo de traición, Naruto lo sabe muy bien—esto último fue dicho con un tono amenazante, una indirecta captada por Naruto quién se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—¿Serías capaz de hacerle eso a tu propio hijo?, ¿Tanto es tu odio por esa familia?—le cuestionó Jiraiya muy seguro de la respuesta.

—Tú conoces muy bien mi historia padre para responderte a ti mismo esa pregunta. Pues sí, los odio profundamente y tomaría medidas drásticas en contra de mi hijo para asegurarme de que su lealtad…—pronto se vio interrumpido por Naruto.

—No dudes de mi lealtad padre—aseguró firmemente—Mi odio hacia los Hyuga es tan grande como el tuyo. Ni pienses en que haría algo para protegerlos o beneficiarlos, mi lealtad está con mi familia. Contigo padre, pues tu eres lo único que me queda—dijo algo melancólico.

Jiraiya suspiró vencido. Su nieto poco a poco estaba perdiendo la admiración de su abuelo.

—¡Así se habla hijo!—exclamó un animado Minato, quién se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a su hijo efusivamente y le palmeó en la espalda.

—Además…—continuó el rubio más joven mientras se liberaba del abrazo de su padre.—… es imposible que me guste esa Hyuga…—dijo ofendido.

Su abuelo suspiró escandalosamente. Pronto un tic se presentó en el ojo izquierdo de Naruto. ¡Su abuelo no le creía!.

—¡Que no me gusta! —pronto su ceño se frunció más al recordar los últimos acontecimientos entorno a la Hyuga—Ella…—dijo entre dientes, apretando sus puños y con la mandíbula tensa—…ella es una pretenciosa, egoísta, falsa, mentirosa, sin escrúpulos y odiosa Hyuga…—afirmó molesto.

Jiraiya alzó una ceja incrédula. ¿Qué le pasaba a su nieto?, este parecía afectado por la Hyuga… sonrió malicioso…

—¿En serio?, ¿No podrías continuar describiéndola para mí?, digo, ¿Acaso solo está llena de antivalores? —le instó Jiraiya. Minato rodó los ojos aburrido, muy seguro de su hijo, se fue a su oficina a hacer el papeleo de la empresa y arreglar algunos asuntos relacionados con la noche anterior.

—¡Pues si!, ¡No hay nada bueno en ella!—exclamó cayendo en el juego de su abuelo quién solo sonreía ampliamente al ver el estado furioso y frustrado de su nieto, el cuál caminaba de un lado a otro del comedor. —¡Es insoportable!, ¡Interesada!, y peor aún…!Una coqueta! —.

—¿Coqueta? —interrogó curioso por esa última afirmación. —A mí me parece muy tierna—.

—¡Solo son apariencias!, ¡No te dejes engañar! —Alertó—¡Bajo toda esa inocencia hay una Hinata muy atrevida y coqueta!, ¡Si la vieras con su Sasuke-"kun"! —dijo con una mueca. —¡Sasuke-kun por aquí, Sasuke-kun por allà, Sasuke-kun mi aliado, mi amigo, mi … ¡Argg!...es tan irritante... se comporta como una arrimada cuando está con Sasuke —explotó mientras recordaba las muchas veces que Hinata prefirió estar con Sasuke desde el primer día que llegó a la escuela, recordó las muchas veces que encontró a Hinata y a Sasuke hablando en mal de él,…recordó el día que ambos se estaban…—… ¡Son unos insoportables!... —.

Pronto comenzó a maldecir de nuevo cosas inentendibles para su abuelo mientras se pasaba la manos sobre su cabello en signo de frustración y furia.

Su abuelo sonrió mientras se limitaba a observarlo caminar de un lado a otro. Concluyó en que Naruto no estaba en sus cabales, simplemente estaba expulsando cosas que de muy seguro se había guardado muy dentro. Eso le pareció muy interesante y…divertido…

—¿Por qué te molesta si te desagrada Hinata?—.

—P-pues e-es…—titubeó, pronto se perdió su semblante furioso y se tornó nervioso, sin saber qué respuesta dar—…simplemente no toleró a esas dos sabandijas, son tan sosos y arrogantes al creerse más listos que yo…—confesó sonrojado—…se creen mucho por sus familia y eso a mí me irrita, nada más—.

—Eso nadie te lo cree—.

Naruto suspiró.

—Naruto. ¿Recuerdas nuestra platica del otro día?, ¿Acaso has cambiado de opinión? —cuestionó su abuelo, algo que lo intrigaba desde hacía días al ver a su nieto actuar de manera diferente entorno a Hinata.

—Solo olvídalo abuelo. Ya nada tiene caso. Sasuke se me ha adelantado, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer aunque quisiera—afirmó aburrido.

— ¿Estás seguro de dejar las cosas así? —.

—Muy seguro. Hinata no es mi amiga. Además, ella ya ha tomado una elección y no me meteré en eso…en fin… debo ir a clases—finalizó mientras tomaba su mochila y salía por la puerta.

Jiraiya se limitó a suspirar. ¨_Mocoso orgulloso¨_ pensó para sus adentros.

…

…**Antes del inicio de clases…**

—Creí que tenías algo con el Sasuke-kun…—dijo una Ino desilusionada—…aunque… ¡También haces linda pareja con Naruto!, ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!, ¡Tus sentimientos finalmente fueron correspondidos! —continuó mientras le lanzaba a Hinata y la abrazaba efusivamente.

Hinata solo miraba a la nada. ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¨_Maldito Uzumaki¨_.

—I-ino-san yo y Naruto no tenemos nada. Te lo juró—dijo en tono aburrido, ya cansada de tratar de convencer al resto de la escuela de lo contrario, esfuerzo en vano pues nadie se limitaba a escucharla.

Suspiró.

Al llegar a la escuela se había topado con un sinfín de periodistas acechándola con preguntas sobre su supuesta ¨relación¨ con el Uzumaki, ella hábilmente los había evadido aunque no esperaba encontrarse con algo similar dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Ahora no solo era el cotilleo de la escuela sino que también era odiada por cierta cantidad de estudiantes. Específicamente por los admiradores y amigos de Sakura, quienes llegaron a la conclusión de que ella era la chica misteriosa con la que Naruto había engañado a la pelirosa.

Estaba perdida. Por un lado no negaba que posiblemente era cierto pero por otro no, porque ella no se lo había quitado a Sakura, pues Naruto nunca fue suyo, el simplemente fingía estar atraído hacia ella para obtener así su fortuna.

Suspiró de nuevo. La culpa era de Naruto, no suya. Si tan solo todos supieran la verdadera historia tras todo eso quizás la apoyarían pues… ¿Qué harían en su lugar?...

Suspiró de nuevo y sonrió con melancolía al pensar en cómo su vida ahora parecía solo estar llena de suspiros.

Aún recordaba lo distinta que era su vida hacía semanas atrás. Eso ya se estaba tornando sumamente agotador, el lidiar con tantos conflictos era agotador.

El odiar a su ex¨mejor amigo¨ era agotador.

El tener un padre molesto era agotador.

El lidiar con la prensa era agotador.

El tratar de estropear a una importante familia e imperio era agotador.

El querer salvar la reputación de la familia de Sasuke era agotador.

¡El querer salvar su misma reputación era agotador!

— ¡Hinata!, ¡Necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo! —llegó un apresurado Sasuke quién ante la sorpresa de Ino tiró a Hinata de la mano y se la llevó. El pelinegro la arrastró hacia un lugar no muy alejado de los estudiantes. La arrinconó contra unos casilleros, ahora se podía ver claramente el semblante de una nerviosa Hinata, quién se vio limitada por la presión que este ejerció con su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

—Hinata… ¿yo te gustó? —le pregunto sin rodeos mientras la tomaba por el mentón para así evitar que está no lo viera a los ojos.

—¿Eh? —solo eso pudo soltar ante la sorpresa de tan inesperada pregunta.

—Solo responde—le pidió seriamente.

Hinata pronto enrojeció al máximo al comprender que hablaba en serio, sintió como los nervios y la confusión invadía su ser. ¿A qué se debía todo eso?.

—Y-yo…—no supo que responder, ¿Qué si a ella le gustaba él?...pues no estaba muy segura…

—Pues tú me gustas mucho—confesó un poco sonrojado—Desde siempre—.

Hinata abrió la boca ampliamente. Una boca de la cual no pudieron salir más palabras ante la sorpresa.

Hinata ladeó un poco el rostro aún confundida. ¿Acaso eso estaba sucediendo en realidad?

— ¿Sorprendida? —preguntó divertido. —Pues ahora ya lo sabes, así que…—.

—Sas-u-ke-kun…yo— inentó responder pero Sasuke no la dejo terminar, pues cayó sus labios con los suyos, en un beso inesperado y llenó de efusión por parte del Uchiha.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par sin saber si corresponder o no al beso, pues aún se sentía muy confundida por todo ese asunto, ¡¿Por qué de la nada Sasuke le salía con eso?!,¡No era momento para romance!, ¡Ambos lo sabían muy bien! Y… peor aún… ¡¿Por qué Sasuke?!, Él no era de ese tipo!... ¿o sí?.

Pronto a lo lejos Hinata divisó a Naruto, quién los observaba con el ceño fruncido. Sonrió ante la idea de que a este se le vieran frustrados sus planes, entonces se pasó de puntillas para así poder corresponder al beso de Sasuke de la misma forma que este. Solo quería molestar un poco al rubio.

Sasuke sonrió al sentir el como ella seguía su ritmo, entonces tomo a Hinata de la nuca y profundizo el beso.

…

Pronto ambos se separaron y se vieron fijamente a los ojos, Hinata se sonrojo al ver esos profundos ojos negros de su amigo _¨ ¿Será posible que me guste Sasuke-kun?¨ _se preguntó algo confundida al recordar el como el beso no le había sido tan indiferente después de todo.

—¡Perfecto!—exclamó una emocionada Karin, la cual para la sorpresa de Hinata sostenía una cámara. Está pronto tomo su teléfono y se dispuso a hablar animadamente con alguien mientras se alejaba de la pareja.

—Humm…Hinata…debo hacer algo—murmuró un Sasuke que miraba en dirección a Karin—¡Te veo luego!—se despidió mientras le daba un bezo fugaz en los labios y salía corriendo de su lado sin dar más explicación. Hinata vio como este se acercó a Karin y comenzaron a discutir sobre algo mientras se alejaban por los pasillos.

…

—Q-que su-sucedió? —preguntó una confundida Hinata a la nada al verse sola repentinamente, aun recordando lo brusco e inesperado que había sido su encuentro con Sasuke, así de como este se fue sin más. Parecía que le ocultaba algo. Eso la inquietaba. —¿Qué sucede aquí? —volvió a preguntarse así misma con a la mano sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué crees tú Hyuga? —dijo una voz tras ella.

—¡Kyah! —exclamó Hinata al dar un respingo de sorpresa al encontrarse a Naruto a su lado, recostado contra el casillero de brazos cruzados, inclinado sobre su rostro, muy cerca por cierto. Hinata frunció el ceño al ver el cómo este la miraba con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en la comisura de sus labios. —Él te usó—afirmó a la vez que mostraba sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa y golpeaba la frente de Hinata con dos dedos.

Hinata frunció el ceño. ¿A que venía todo eso?, ¿Sasuke la usaba?, ¿Para qué?.

—¡Ha!, ¡¿y esperas que le crea al sincero Naruto Uzumaki?! —soltó con incredulidad mientras también se cruzaba de brazos.

—Bueno, eso sería tu problema—dijo mientras se encogía de hombros fingiendo desinterés en el asunto.

Hinata suspiró y lo miró desafiante, sin titubeos ni nervios, los cuales extrañamente no la invadían ante la cercanía del Uzumaki, cuyo rostro estaba a centímetros del de ella.

Ambos parecían echar chispas de sus ojos mientras se fulminaban el uno al otro. Estaba claro el desagrado mutuo.

—¡Claro!, ¡Mi problema!, ¡¿Cómo si no tuviera suficientes?!,¡Bah! —soltó sarcásticamente y lo señalo con un dedo. —De hecho TÚ encabezas la lista de mis problemas—lo acusó con molestia, este solo suspiró con aturdimiento fingido.

—Se ve que aún no aprendes la lección Hyuga…—dijo con tono de decepción mientras se frotaba la sien, esto irritó a Hinata. ¿Qué le sucedía a ese chico?, ¿Qué se traía entre manos?.

—Ve directo al grano Uzumaki—le ordenó.

—Bueno…es solo que no estoy de acuerdo con el hecho de que alguien como yo encabecé la lista de tus problemas cuando hay alguien por ahí haciendo de las suyas contigo…—dijo mientras se encogía de hombros inocentemente.

Hinata entrecerró su mirada sobre él.

—Te dije que fueras al grano—.

—Y eso hice….es que eres taaan lentaaa…—se burló.

—No lo diré de nuevo. Ve directo al grano—esto último sonó como amenaza para el Uzumaki, quién solo sonrió más ampliamente.

—Sasuke—mencionó.

— ¿Qué con Sasuke? —. Hizo una mueca.

—Solo digo que te cuides muy bien la espalda de él. Una amistad no nace tan repentinamente—afirmó tan seriamente que dejó congelada a Hinata en su lugar.

—…—. ¿Qué una amistad no nacía de tan repentinamente?, ¿Qué se cuidará de Sasuke?.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse. Hinata permaneció pensativa hasta que Naruto la sacó de sus cavilaciones:

—…En fin…ya vamos tarde a nuestra clase, ¿No vienes? —le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras le extendía la mano a Hinata.

Hinata alzó una ceja. ¿Con que caminar juntos hacia su salón?, ¡Claro como en los viejos tiempos!, ¡Como los mejores amigos que ERAN!.

Hinata le sonrió fingidamente y añadió con una voz de lo más falsa:—Claro Naruto-¨kun¨— enfatizó el ¨Kun¨ con sorna y pasó por su lado, rechazando su oferta con una mueca en su rostro. —Descarado—murmuró a lo que él sonrió divertido.

Ambos ahora se dirigían a su respectivo salón de clases, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Principalmente Hinata, en cuya mente aún resonaban las palabras del Uzumaki:

_¨Solo digo que te cuides muy bien la espalda de él. Una amistad no nace tan repentinamente¨_ Recordó y lo peor de todo era que… de verdad había sonado convincente…

La duda y el miedo la invadieron.

Tragó duro.

¿Había una posibilidad de que Sasuke la usara de la misma forma en que Naruto lo había hecho en su momento?, ¿Acaso ya no podía confiar en nadie?, ¿Acaso la amistad no era algo alcanzable para ella?, ¿Acaso no existían personas en que confiar?

* * *

**..continuara... Que tanto sabe Naruto sobre Sasuke?, Que planes tendrá Hiashi para Hinata y Sasuke?...todo en el próximo capitulo...**

**!Hola querido lectores!, Aquí vuelo luego de desaparecer por no se cuantas semanas, tres o más?, !casi un mes!. Me extrañaron? (ok posiblemente no T.T) Lo siento para quienes siguen la historia, la verdad es que pase por una seria fase de estrés en la universidad, una fase que me bloqueo por completo y me quito la inspiración y disposición para escribir hehe, pero en fin... !aqui vuelvo y espero no haberlos decepcionado!, aclaro que quizás todos los misterios que voy cosechando capitulo con capitulo (que quizás ya tendrán aburrido a mas de alguno hehe) pronto se aclararan, también habrá mucho naruhina de ahora en adelante, si lo notan quizá ya pueden ver porque camino me voy :)**

**Otro detalle, escogí los domingos para actualizar este fic, aunque no descarto que quizás de pronto cambie de día (ustedes saben la disposición no siempre esta así como aparece de la nada hehe, soy una bipolar), en fin... esta vez no prometo el actualizar pronto pues vienen unas semanas mas que duras y también últimamente me ha dado por leer otros fics y me distraigo con otras cosas y se me olvida el fic (lo siento es que puedo ser algo distraida y mas tomando en cuenta el monton de trabajos que ocupan mi mente en la uni T.T!), todo depende de sus reviews que me recuerdan que debo actualizar y me animan a continuar con este humilde fic hehe**

**Quería agradecer a todos los que me han posteado un review hasta ahora, !estoy sumamente agradecida! (más por los positivos hehe), !de verdad me alegran el día y me impulsan a seguir!, !Ya van un poco más de 100 reviews!, me siento muy feliz ya que este es fue el primer fic largo que me propuse a escribir :), agradezco mucho las recomendaciones y sugerencias en sus reviews, como mtrb171819 donde tomare tu sugerencia como un buen punto para el fic, ya lo había considerado, gracias :)**

**Agradezco a quienes dejaron un review en el ultimo capitulo, aunque no los mencione pero de igual manero tambien agradezco a todos los que me escribieron en los capítulos anteriores:**

**HiNaThItHa.16241**

**mtrb171819**

**Hime Masaomi**

**Galita-san (por cierto me ha encantado tu fic :D)**

**Reviewera**

**Noelialuna**

**gelymurakami**

**hinata-sama198**

**Dublealfa**

**mare-14**

**Acuabuho**

**Rey loco**

**Leonshinoda**

**Tania-Chan**

**Hinata**

**Gracias a todos!**

**POSDATA: Recién me hice una cuenta en DeviantArt, donde subiré mis fics, algo editados, es stellawhiteney .deviantart .com**

**...En fin...se despide está humilde escritora y nos vemos pronto! :)**

**-SW**


	16. Los tontos de la historia

**Capítulo XV**

**¨Los tontos de la historia¨**

* * *

¨_A veces con tal de preservar nuestro orgullo somos capaces de negar nuestra propia naturaleza ante ese ser que te ha infringido un gran dolor...me ha sucedido...lo he vivido en carne propia. El pretender odiar o desagradar a esa persona ha sido una de las tareas más difíciles a las que me he encomendado, pero aún así no imposible...he hecho de todo con tal de hacerle saber a esa persona que yo no he estado sentado, esperando a que está me ataque. Nunca. Está persona ha de saber de lo que soy capaz, así yo sufra al verla sufrir, pero la dignidad está primero, ¿no?. Al menos eso me enseño mi padre y aunque no acaté y este de acuerdo con todo lo que hace, me limitaré a aprender de él un poco...es una lección que he aprendido luego de confiar en las personas equivocada. Todo lo que hago hasta ahora, mi actitud altanera, mis acciones, todo es producto de mi deseo de no ser el tonto de está historia...¨_

* * *

_**...En el salón de clases...**_

El profesor de teatro aún no había hecho presencia en el salón, por lo cual todos los estudiantes se encontraban disfrutando del tiempo libre, aunque unos menos que otros…

_¨Sasuke..._

_¿?...¨_suspiró la ojiperla al recordar lo sucedido con el azabache.

_¨umm… no sé qué pensar de Sasuke, ni de la relación que aparentemente llevamos, digo, los amigos no se besan y nosotros…¨. _Enrojeció al instante al verlo sentado a su lado, este le sonrió lo cual no le ayudo en mucho.

_¨Dios mío. No sé en qué pensará Sasuke, pero me parece que quizás no sea el momento indicado para comenzar una relación o algo parecido, digo, hay cosas más importantes ahora que dar un paso más sobre la amistad que construimos desde pequeños…además ni siquiera estoy segura de mi sentimientos hacia él, también esta lo que me dijo Naruto antes de entrar a esta clase…_

_¡Bah!, ¡Solo quiere molestarme y crear discordia entre Sasuke y yo!, ¡No se lo permitiré!, ¡Rubio falso!¨, _entonces dirigió una mirada furiosa hacia cierta personita que se encontraba a dos asientos adelante del suyo.

_¨Naruto…¨_ rechino en su mente furiosa mientras fulminaba al rubio desde su lugar, el asediado se encontraba aparentemente hablando animadamente con Karin, la cual reía de las ocurrencias del hiperactivo rubio.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos sobre Naruto. Su inquietud le pareció de lo más irritante, el observar el como este no paraba de hablar, reír, moverse, respirar, ser…tan él, le estaba colmando la paciencia, quizás estaría actuando como una autentica chica amargada, pero simplemente no podía ser indiferente ante tanta hiperactividad por parte de la persona que menos le agradaba en esos momentos.

¨ ¿_Podrías quedarte quieto?…¨_quizás trataba de telepáticamente ordenarle que se calmara, lo cual claramente era imposible.

Hinata respiró profundamente tratando de controlar la rabia que fluía en su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos mientras trataba de reincorporarse a la calma que la caracterizaba ¨_Solo ignóralo…¨._

Entonces Naruto, al haberse sentido observado dirigió su atención hacia el punto del cuál provenía tal sensación que incluso le había puesto los pelos de punta. Sonrió al ver de quién se trataba.

— ¿Acaso no puedes parar de observar a tu querido ¨novio¨?—se burló, usando como arma al hecho de que todos pensaban que estaban en una relación. Casi de inmediato las miradas se dirigieron a ellos.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¡Que no salimos! —gritó con la fuerza suficiente como para que él salón entero escuchara. La furia había pasado por encima de la timidez que caracterizaba a Hinata, algo que muchos notaron y solo limitaron a quedarse boquiabiertos.

Sasuke solo rodó los ojos. Pronto todo quedaría aclarado…él ya tenía su plan en marcha…

—¡Hina-chan!, ¡Ya deja de negarnos! —. El rubio hizo un puchero, aunque en su interior reprimía una posible carcajada. —

—¡Ya callaté!, ¡Nunca saldría contigo!, ¡NUNCA Y QUIERO QUE TODOS SEPAN QUE TODO ESTO…—.

—Señorita Hinata tome asiento—ordeno el profesor Kakashi al entrar al salón y encontrarse con semejante escándalo.

Hinata no midió en las consecuencias que su impulsividad pudiera ocasionarle y se dirigió al profeso molestó…

—¡No me sentaré!, ¡Déjeme terminar lo que estaba por decir!, ¡Usted no tiene derecho de venirme con que me siente cuando usted siempre brilla en su ausencia!, ¡Ya madure y venga a tiempo que todos los alumnos hacen de las suyas por su inmadurez! —le lanzó ante la mirada perpleja de todos, incluso del mismo Naruto a quién ya no le pareció divertida la actitud de la Hyuga.

El profesor bajó la mirada.

—Hinata…creo que te pasaste…—se dirigió esta vez Naruto.

—¡Tu no me llames Hinata!, ¡Te dije que desde ahora no me llamarás por mi nombre rubio falso! —.

¨_¿Y a estos dos que les pasa que ahora se andan como perros y gatos?¨ _se cuestionaba Ino ante la aparente enemistad entre el rubio y la ojiperla, ella los hacia los mejores amigos pero ahora parecían todo lo opuesto. Las sospechas comenzaron a inundar su mente…

—Hinata, deberías relajarte, las peleas de pareja es algo que se trata en privado…—dijo Ino sonriéndole nerviosamente a Hinata, pero esta no la dejo terminar…

—¡Que no es…!—.

—¡A detención señorita Hyuga!, ¡Ahora mismo! —ahora quién gritaba era un Kakashi totalmente poseído por la furia. Hinata tragó saliva, la mirada de su sensei le bajo los zumos completamente. Ahora si se había metido en problemas.

—S-sensei, l-lo s-siento…—. Hinata se sonrojó en reparar en lo que había hecho. ¡Maldito Naruto!, ¡Esta vez si se las pagaría!.

—¡No hay peros a la detención ahora mismo! —.

—Está bien—asintió humillada mientras se dirigía a la salida del salón.

—Espere señorita Hyuga—la detuvo Kakashi cuando está ya se encontraba en la puerta.

—…—.

—El día de hoy se asignarían las actividades correspondientes al festival que celebrará la escuela dentro de dos semanas, pero debido a que usted no podrá participar en la clase y como parte de su castigo yo me encargaré de darle una asignación especial. —. Kakashi sonrió con malicia. —Como pude observar el día de hoy, usted no tiene ningún problema en desenvolverse ante el público—afirmó a lo que Hinata lo miró con horror, ya presentía algo malo en sus palabras. —Por eso, le tocará el cantar ese día. La directora Tsunade me sugirió buscará a alguien que contará con el valor necesario para cantar un solo en público, pero esta vez he decidio que será un dueto—.

—¿D-dueto?—. Si era verdad que le espanto la sola idea de cantar sola frente a un público, el saber que estaría acompañada la hacía sentir aunque sea un poco mejor, solo un poco.

—Uzumaki—llamó el profesor. Hinata y Naruto abrieron desmesuradamente al imaginarse lo peor.

—¿S-si s-sensei? —.

—Usted será la pareja de canto de Hyuga—afirmó las sospechas de todos. Naruto y Hinata se echaron una mirada de horror, si bien ambos compartían ciertas diferencias en cuanto a la habilidad de desenvolverse en público, ambos compartían el pánico escénico.

—S-sensei y-yo n-no…—

—Usted también estaba armando revuelo antes de que llegará. Así que también me toca castigarlo. —. Naruto cayó, sabía que la tenía perdida ante el sensei.

—En fin… ambos están en total libertad de escoger la canción y de la coreografía—terminó de explicar—Dispondrán del tiempo de mi clase para ensayar así como también de reunirse en sus respectivas casas. Eso es todo. Ya puede retirarse Hyuga—finalizó.

Kakashi suspiró.

—Estos jóvenes de ahora nos cargan a los adultos todos sus embrollos amorosos—dijo en voz alta a lo que toda la clase río menos Sasuke, Naruto y cierta pelirosa que había permanecido todo ese tiempo cabizbaja, recostada sobre su paleta.

Hinata se detuvo en secó al escuchar eso, si bien cierto ya había salido del salón había logrado escuchar las palabras del sensei. Apretó su puño firmemente. _¨! Está me las pagas Uzumaki!¨_se prometió solemnemente mientras se formó una sonrisa en sus labios ¨_Me encargaré de que seas tú quién quede en ridículo en el festival. ¡Eso tenlo por seguro!, ¡No perderé ante ti!¨_

¨_Hinata…¨_dijo Sakura en su mente mientras miraba con rencor la espalda de la ojiperla.

…

…

—Hinata…—dijo cierto rubio a la nada, sin percartarse que el timbré anunciando el almuerzo había sonado.

—¿Perdido y pensando en luna Naruto? —le sonrió pícaramente al rubio mientras señalaba sus ojos, haciendo referencia al color de ojos de Hinata.

—¿Luna? —.

Ino suspiró pesadamente mientras negaba con su cabeza—¿De verdad eres tan tonto o te haces? —le preguntó cansada.

—De verdad desearía poder fingir…—admitió un Naruto muy triste, sin percatarse de lo dicho pues aún estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos. —Tal vez así dejaría de ser tan tonto…—.

Ino se percató de que este se refería a otra cosa. Algo que intentaría averiguar…

—¿Es por Hinata? —.Este la observó algo nervioso sin saber que decir. —No lo niegues, algo pasa entre Hinata y tú, ¿no?, los he notado muy… extraños—.

—P-pues e-estamos s-saliendo, ¿no? —respondió algo sonrojado, sabiendo que no podría mentirle a Ino. Esta era muy perspicaz.

—Claro que no están saliendo—afirmó muy segura de su afirmación, cosa que paralizo al rubio.

—…—.

—Eso es imposible. Digo, no me tragó el cuento que de la noche a la mañana ambos estén saliendo cuando a Hinata le ha tomado una vida entera el guardarse lo que siente por ti…—.

—¿Lo que siente por mí?, ¿De que hablas? —preguntó confundido. _¨Ha de sentir odio por mí, eso es lo único…¨._

—No me interrumpas y déjame terminar—lo cortó de sus cavilaciones—Naruto. Yo conozco tu historia mejor que nadie, se lo que le has hecho a Hinata y no se me viene otra cosa a la mente de que está ya se dio cuenta, ¿no?, ¿o me equivoco? —le cuestionó.

Naruto suspiró, después de todo Ino era una gran amiga suya y sabía todas las cosas tanto buenas como malas que había hecho.

—Si. Ella me odia—afirmó algo dolido.

—Lo sabía. No podría haber otra razón para su nuevo comportamiento…—se quedó pensativa el recordar la actitud despreocupada de Hinata, pues sabía que ella había provocado y difundido esos videos la noche anterior. —No puedo creer aun lo que le hizo a Sakura, ella debe de estar muy dolida para actuar de esa forma pues ella es…—.

En ese momento Sakura salió del salón mientras se limpiaba e intentaba ocultar las lágrimas de su rostro. Cosa que sorprendió a ambos pues no habían notado su presencia.

_¨Sakura-chan…¨_

—Hinata es todo menos lo que pensamos—afirmó con resentimiento en su voz, cosa que provocó un respingo en Ino y más al ver los ojos de este. Estos no poseían el brillo que los caracterizaba, estos mostraban rabia y…rencor…

—Claro que sí. ¿Acaso crees que Hinata disfruta de todo esto? —.

—Lo pude ver en sus ojos, ella disfruta lo que hace y no se arrepiente. No es lo que pensé, no es la chica amable y tímida que todos conocen, en realidad es fría y…mala—.

—¿Y acaso tú eras quien ella esperaba que tu fueras? —.

—…—.

—Ambos han cometido errores y deberían afrontarlos de frente y no con estúpidos jueguitos tontos como ahora—.

—No son juegos tontos, solo queremos el bienestar de nuestras familias—.

—Naruto, ¿desde cuándo te importa el destino de tu familia?, ¿Desde cuándo antepones esas cosas tan insignificantes a tu amistad con Hinata? —.

—¿Amistad?, ¿acaso a lo que tenemos yo y Hinata se le puede llamar amistad?. Ambos nos hemos mentido y peor aún…ella siempre ha sido falsa conmigo, solo se acercó a mí con segundas intenciones—.

—Eso no es cierto—.

—Ella misma me lo confirmó—.

—Debió mentir—.

—Pues si es así pretendes a que me quede esperando a su negación, oh si olvidaba que después de todo el tonto en esta historia no soy yo? —.

—¿Quieres decir que ya no te importa Hinata? —le preguntó esperando atenta a la respuesta de este, la cual no llegó. —Naruto, como tu amiga realmente espero que esto se aclaré entre ambos pues puedo notar que todo esto es un gran, no, quiero decir, un GRAN malentendido—.

—¿Malentendido?, Llámalo como quieras pero a mí ya no me interesa Hinata. Me voy—alegó al ver a Karin pasar frente a ellos. Se dispuso a seguirla pero Ino lo detuvo…

—Entonces la dejarás en manos de Sasuke-¨kun¨—. Naruto se detuvó y sonrió de medio lado.

—Nunca, de eso me encargaré ahora mismo—tan pronto lo dijo se marchó tras Karin.

Ino suspiró. ¨_Idiota¨._

**…**

**…**

—No puede ser…—se quejaba Hinata mientras cerraba tras si la puerta de detención, ya el almuerzo había terminado y aún no había comido por lo cual se sintió más cansada que de costumbre y peor tomando en cuenta que iba tarde para su siguiente clase por lo cual los pasillos estaban vacíos —Da igual, iré al servicio—se dijo asimisma mientras tomaba la dirección hacia los mismos pero una voz la detuvo antes de doblar a una esquina que daba a los casilleros y servicios. Se quedó quieta expectante.

—¡Te dije que lo olvidarás! —.

—¡Y yo que no te metieras en mis asuntos! —.

¨_Sasuke…Naruto…¨_

—¡Te romperé la cara si te atreves a seguir con está locura! —le gritó Naruto a Sasuke mientras este lo sostenía de la chaqueta, acorralándolo contra la pared. Sasuke tenía el labio roto. Hinata ahogó un gemido de sorpresa pero se contuvo, pues no debían verla. Se limitó a observar y escuchar, atenta.

—¡Intenta detenerme! —lo retó el pelinegro furioso.

—Ya lo hizé—.El rubio sonrió triunfante mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos una cámara digital. Sasuke lo observó y pronto cayó en la cuenta de que era.

—Maldito…—siseó.

—Karin es muy fácil de engañar, ¿lo sabías? —se burló—Entre una conversación y otra se olvida de lo que trae en sus manos—dijo divertido mientras jugaba con la cámara entre sus manos .

—¿Cómo supiste de las fotos? —.

—¿Qué cómo lo supe?, pues fácil. Te vi a ti y a Hinata …umm…—frunció el ceño—…tú sabes, entonces vi a Karin muy cerca de ambos, con una cámara en mano…creo que fue obvio y aún más al verte a ti salir hablando con ella. ¿Acaso le dabas las indicaciones de cómo debía ser la portada que anunciara el compromiso Uchiha-Hyuga? —.

Hinata ahogó otro gritó de sorpresa. ¨_¿C-compromiso?, ¿D-de que habla?¨._

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? —le preguntó molestó ¨_Se supones que eso es confidencial¨._

Naruto sonrió.

—Tu mejor que nadie sabes que no perdí mi tiempo mientras muchas veces estuve en casa de Hinata—.

—Eres un maldito aprovechado…—.

—Puedes llamarme cómo quieres pero es así como se lo de tu compromiso con ella. Sé que ambas familias firmaron un acuerdo desde que ambos eran pequeños para que de esta forma en un futuro hubiera una alianza entre ambas familias. Así nacería un gran imperio, el Uchiha-Hyuga—.

— ¿Así que eso es lo que te molesta?, ¿Qué tu familia salga mal parada en todo esto? —.

—No—dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, sintiéndose algo ofendido.

Sasuke sonrió descaradamente a Naruto, el cual solo frunció el ceño aún más y apretaba el agarré.

—Oh…ya veo…entonces si no es por eso, no permitiré que te entrometas por tus tontos celos—dijo el Uchiha altanero.

—¿Celos?—.

—Si. Celos porque Hinata decidió estar de mi lado—.

—¡Ya cállate!, ¡Ustedes no tienen nada!, ¡Tu solo te aprovechas de ella!—.

—No Naruto. Te equivocas.—Sasuke suspiró y su mirada se tornó seria, cosa que solo pusó atento al Uzumaki—Como tú, yo tampoco tengo opción alguna cuando de mi familia se trata, pero esta vez yo no he sido del todo obligado. Hinata me gusta. Desde que fuimos amigos en la infancia. Desde siempre—admitió, cosa que hizó que el Uzumaki abriera los ojos ampliamente—Sé que aún te cuesta procesar mi relación con Hinata, sé que crees que todo lo que hago es solo porque mi familia me lo pide, pero no es así…—.

—¿Realmente esperas que me lo crea?, tú mismo te encargaste de poner a Hinata en mi contra aun sabiendo que yo nunca he tenido malas intenciones, al menos no en todo… tú te has aprovechado de la situación…te aprovechaste de que Hinata se enterara de la verdad sobre mí—su rostro se tornó sombrío pero pronto recobró la compostura. —Bueno, eso ya no importa total y indirectamente me ayudaste a abrir los ojos de una vez por todas sobre Hinata, si no fuera por ti no sabría lo falsa que es Hinata, no sabría lo mala que puede llegar a ser cuando de venganza se trata—.

—Suponiendo que lo que dices es cierto, ¿Por qué te entrometes ahora en los asuntos de Hinata?, ¡si estas resentido con ella no te entrometas en lo inevitable!, ¡No te importa!, ¡¿No crees que ya le has hecho mucho daño?!—.

—¡Claro que me importa!, ¡El que ella nunca me haya considerado su amigo no significa que yo no sintiera lo mismo!, ¡Yo siempre la considere una amiga y aunque ella no me vea de la misma forma velaré por ella! —gritó totalmente exasperado, cosa que detuvo al Uchiha de decir algo pues pudo ver en sus ojos la sinceridad. ¨_¿Entonces no eres tan falso después de todo?...ya me lo imaginaba…aunque…¨_.

—¡¿Esperas que me lo crea luego de todo lo que le has hecho a los Hyuga?!,¡¿Al padre de Neji?!, ¡Luego de ver el como actúas con Hinata últimamente!—.

—¡No he tenido opción! —gritó desesperado por hacerle ver al Uchiha que realmente nunca quizó hacerle daño a Hinata. Pronto suspiró y soltó a Sasuke de su agarré a lo cual este tosió debido a lo fuerte que había sido con él. —…Sasuke. No me interesa en lo mínimo si me crees o no, yo solo quiero dejarte en claro de que no te permitiré que tu familia se salga con la suya, ni tu ni los Hyuga. No permitiré que ambas familias decidan el futuro de Hinata. Me prometí a mí mismo reparar lo hecho al padre de Neji al proteger a Hinata, sé que he fallado en mi misión, sé que quizás llegue a guardar rencor a Hinata por lo que lehizó a Sakura-chan pero no puedo evitar querer protegerla de personas como tú—.

—No es necesario que lo hagas Naruto-kun—.

Naruto y Sasuke abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Hi-hinata—titubeó Sasuke.

—Si no les molesta, debo ir a clase—se despidió Naruto mientras sin mirarla a la cara se alejaba de ambos pelinegros.

—¡Naruto-kun!, ¡Espera! —lo intentó detener Hinata entre lágrimas. Había escuchado todo y se sentía algo culpable por la forma en que lo juzgo. ¨_Debí confiar en él, debí detenerme en sus sentimientos… ¿cómo es que no lo pensé antes?, de seguro todo este tiempo fue forzado y yo…actúe por impulso sin dudar ni un momento¨._

Este no se detuvo en su camino a su salón de clases. Hinata no se rindió y también lo siguió, más atrás Sasuke los seguía a un ritmo paciente y cauteloso.

—¿Naruto-kun?, ¿acaso no fuiste tú quién decidió el no llamarnos por nuestros nombres? —le soltó sarcástico sin detenerse, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

—¡Por favor!, ¡Deja de fingir conmigo!, ¡Lo escuche todo!, ¡ ¿Por qué lo haces?!, ¡¿Qué ganas con todo esto?! —le lanzó mientras se detuvo con los puños firmemente apretados. Naruto detuvo su pasó también.

—¿Por qué te interesa saber tanto si yo pretendo o no ser quién soy Hinata? —le preguntó seriamente.

—…—.

—Oh…ya veo…—soltó algo dolido—Solo quieres saber si yo fui el tonto de la historia, ¿no?... —afirmó a la vez que se giraba a ver a Hinata, la cual se limitó a verlo perpleja. —Si tú quieres saber del porqué de mi actitud…déjame decirte que ha sido por mi orgullo, por mi deseo de conservar la poca dignidad que me queda…—.

—¿De qué hablas Naruto-kun?...no entiendo…—.Hinata se vio confundida por las palabras de este.

—Hablo de que todo este tiempo si es bien cierto he hecho cosas en contra de tu familia, también me he dejado llevar por mis estúpidos sentimientos e idealizado una imagen diferente de los Hyugas a la que mi padre me inculco. Creí que eras la excepción a esa familia de buitres, quise confiar en ti y te ofrecí mi amistad pero tú…solo eras una más de ellos, queriendo acabar con los restos que dejaron de mi familia…es por eso que pretendí odiarte todo este tiempo, para conservar mi dignidad y no admitir que todo este tiempo fui un tonto al considerarte mi amiga. Aún soy un tonto, ¿lo sabías?, porque a pesar de todo aún trato de enmendar el error que cometí con el padre de Neji. Si, un completo imbécil porque aún me preocupo por ti por más que he tratado que sea lo contrario—.

—¿Qué es lo que hizo mi familia para que la odiaras tanto? —le cuestiono Hinata mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos estrepitosamente.

—Eso es algo que ya no interesa. El pasado es pasado, al menos eso le dije a mi padre aunque este aun no puede olvidarlo…y yo empiezo a recordarlo con intensidad… aun cuando trate de suprimir este odio hacia tu familia he comenzado a reparar en que he sido muy blando…—.

—Naruto…lo siento…—soltó Hinata. Palabras que salieron sincera de sus labios, desde que escucho la verdad solo quería decirle eso, solo quería disculparse.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?, al fin de cuentas te he hecho mucho daño, no merezco tu perdón, ni tu él mío, lo mejor es que cada quién se meta en lo suyo—le dijo resentido—Además…no creo que sea a mí a quién le debas disculpas—.¨_Sakura-chan ha sufrido mucho¨._

—¿Eh?, ¿Qué cosas dices Naruto-kun?. Y-yo debo disculparme de ti. Por ser tan tonta y no ver que todo este tiempo tu padre pudo haberte estado forzando a hacer lo que hacías. Debo disculparme por todo el mal que mi familia le causó a la tuya, aunque no esté segura de que fue lo que ellos hicieron confió en que tú y tu padre tienen sus motivos—.

—Deja de ser hipócrita Hinata. No me tragó esa escenita tuya, primero me odias y solo por escuchar unas simple palabras de mi parte ahora te haces la arrepentida. No te creo—.

—¡Créeme!, ¡Deberías siquiera ponerte en mi lugar!, ¡Yo te escuche a ti y a tu padre!, ¡También no olvides lo que le hiciste a Neji-nissan!...y-yo s-solo quería venganza… —.

—¡Hinata no te rebajes a pedirle perdón a este! —ahora se entrometía Sasuke molestó por la actitud casi sumisa que Hinata había adoptado. —¡No vuelvas a caer en su juego!.

—Sasuke-kun…—¨_No puedo molestarme contigo…tú también recibes ordenes de tu familia…no volveré a cometer el mismo error que cometí con Naruto y te escucharé antes de saltar a conclusiones precipitadas.¨_

—Hinata, Sasuke tiene razón, no merezco tu perdón. Lo que le hice a Neji es algo imperdonable, sé que ahora mismo no me pides perdón de todo tu corazón…siempre tendrás ese resentimiento hacia mí y prefiero distancia a seguir con esta farsa, al fin de cuentas tu todo este tiempo no quisiste mi amistad, así que quedemos en buenos términos y listo, no intentes engañarme—.Hizo ademan de irse pero Hinata lo detuvo al jalarlo de la manga de la chaqueta.

Hinata frunció el ceño molesta y le hablo. —¿Acaso crees que te estoy mintiendo? —.

—¿Y que más podría pensar?. Nuestras familias viven en disputa y tus formas parte de sus juegos, tú sigues sus órdenes, es normal que desconfié de tu amistad—.

—Naruto, yo, anoche mentí. Yo al igual que tú solo no quería quedar como la tonta de la historia…yo ahora solo quiero recuperar tu amistad…ahora sé que tú nunca dejaste de ser mi amigo—.

_¨Ambos pasaron por lo mismo. Se dejaron llevar por su orgullo y perdieron su lazo de amistad por lo mismo…que gran malentendido¨_pensaba Sasuke curioso.

—Hinata. No entiendes a lo que quiero llegar—.

—…—.

—Ambos ya no podemos seguir siendo amigos. La confianza se ha perdido, no sé qué pensar de ti, realmente no se—dijo frustrado—quisiera confiar pero me cuesta, ¿tú no sientes lo mismo?—.

—…—. Si bien cierto Hinata decidió tratar de arreglar las cosas con su amigo aún la duda se aferraba a su mente… quisiera negarlo o no…la confianza se había perdido.

Hinata comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—¿Lo ves?, Ninguno confía en el otro. Lo mejor es mantener distancia—le dijo suavemente mientras tomaba el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos y limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos perla. Le sonrió pero luego recordó a cierta pelirosa. —…además ya no quiero ser tu amigo…—soltó mientras con una voz fría soltaba el rostro de Hinata.

Esas palabras hirieron a Hinata profundamente más la mirada fría con la que Naruto la vio.

—No podría luego de lo que le hiciste a Sakura-chan. Destruiste a su familia sin detenerte a pensar en ella…si bien, aunque lo desee no puedo odiarte, no puedo evitar sentir resentimiento contigo, eso es algo que nunca te perdonaré—dijo con una frialdad que dejo congelada a Hinata. —Tampoco perdonaré el cómo dudaste de quién era yo en realidad, del como olvidaste las miles de cosas que pasamos juntos en un instante, del como tomaste odio por mi tan fácilmente porque yo…aun por todas las cosas que mi padre me decía, aún por cosas que oí de tus propios labios, aun así…yo nunca podría odiarte…así que...que cada quién cuide de su propia familia—con esto dicho se marchó, dejando a un Uchiha pensativo y a una Hyuga herida y arrepentida.

Hinata cayó de rodillas mientras no reprimía sus sollozos. Sasuke se inclinó y le palmeó la espalda, brindándole así su apoyo.

—Sasuke…—lo llamó Hinata mientras cesaban las lágrimas luego de unos minutos, a lo que el Uchiha atendió al verla fijamente a los ojos, buscando cualquier rastró de reproche pues sabía que está le cuestionaría sobre su compromiso. —Y-yo n-no quisiera cometer el mismo error que cometí con Naruto-kun de nuevo por eso trataré de no juzgar tus acciones, ni por lo de nuestro compromiso, ni lo de Karin…pero…—.

—¿Pero? —.

—Necesito mi espacio. Necesito pensarlo con calma, ya no sé qué pensar de ti…no se si deba confiar en ti…—soltó algo dolida por sus palabras, pues de verdad se sentía de esa forma.

—Te entiendo. Pero antes quisiera decirte que todo este tiempo no he pretendido ser quién no soy, he sido sincero, todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora lo hice con las mejores intenciones, quizás me he dejado llevar por mis obligaciones, pero nunca te he mentido ni vine con intenciones de forzar algo entre nosotros…solo te había ocultado ciertas cosas…—.

—Trataré de confiar en ti, pero…—.

—Lo sé. Debes pensarlo mejor—terminó lo que iba a decir Hinata.

Hinata asintió.

…_**En el patio de la escuela…**_

—¿Así que el gran Uzumaki Naruto ha decido saltarse las clases? —se dirigió una pelirosa al rubio, el cual estaba sentado en una banca, mirando hacia la nada, pensativo sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿S-sakura-chan? —exclamó sorprendido de verla hay.

—¿Sorprendido de que este aquí contigo?, ¿O porque me saltará las clases? —le sonrió.

—Por ambas—admitió algo sonrojado por la sonrisa de la ojijade—Creí que estabas molesta conmigo—.

—Tienes razón. Lo estaba—admitió mientras tomaba asiento junto al rubio y miraba hacia la nada, al igual que el ojiazul.

—Yo quería pedirte disculpas por todo…—.

—No tienes porque—. Naruto abrió los ojos ampliamente al escuchar a está decir esto.

—¡Claro que sí!, ¡Por muchas cosas! —dijo exaltado, sintiéndose culpable—P-por …e-engañarte…—admitió tartamudeando, totalmente rojo, aborchonado—y por lo de tus padres—esto último lo dijo con una gran culpabilidad en su voz.

—¿Por qué?, digo, en lo de engañarme obviamente sí—dijo algo irritada al recordarlo, a lo que el rubio tragó saliva—…pero en cuanto a lo de mis padres, no tienes culpa de que tu padre y mi madre…—pronto su rostro tomó una expresión dolida, la cual había reprimido frente a Naruto pero cuya mascara parecía hacerse añicos.

—Sakura…yo…lo siento—pidió dolido por ver a su amiga en ese estado, entonces le palmeó la espalda cariñosamente.

—No…ya te dije que no te disculpes…—pidió entre lágrimas—no te excuses por tu noviecita…ella es quién tiene la culpa de toda está humillación que mi familia está pasando…ella tiene la culpa de que mi padre ya no quiera ver a mi madre…ella es quién destruyo mi hogar…—dijo con rencor en su voz.

—H-hinata, ella solo quería hacerme daño a mí, por eso la culpa es mía…—.

—¡No trates de defenderla! —dijo una molesta Sakura—¡Si bien es cierto que mi madre fue quién engaño a mi padre, nadie le daba el derecho a esa de difundirlo!, ¡Ella debía dejar los asunto de parejas entre parejas!...y eso no es todo…lo que más me molesta es que tomará como una nada todo esto, que tomará la infidelidad de mi madre como una oportunidad de hacerte de daño, es una maldita egoísta…ni siquiera lo hizo con buenas intenciones…—dijo mientras empuñaba sus manos—realmente no sé qué pudiste hacerle a esa chiquilla, pero no le perdonaré que metiera a mi familia en medio de todo esto. ¡No se lo perdonaré! —.

—Entiendo tu punto Sakura. No puedo reprocharte nada—la apoyo el Uzumaki.

—Gracias Naruto—.Entonces Sakura tomó su mano entre las suyas y le sonrió. Naruto correspondió inmediatamente a gesto, sonriendo sinceramente como no lo había hecho desde hacía semanas.

…_**En la mansión Hyuga…**_

Ya había anocheció y su padre la había mandado a llamar para no su gran sorpresa…ya tenía cierto atisbo de lo que le esperaba.

Al bajar al recibidor de su casa, se encontró con los miembros de su familia; Hiashi, Hanabi y Neji; y a dos Uchiha; Fugaku y Sasuke.

Le dirigió una mirada cuestionante a Sasuke, quién solo asintió, confirmando totalmente sus sospechas.

Hinata sonrió. Había llegado a una resolución durante toda la tarde: Descubriría de una vez por todas lo que su familia y la de Naruto se traían. Así usara la fuerza…

—Buena noches—saludó haciendo una reverencia hacia sus invitados, quienes la imitaron.

—Hiashi, es momento que le comuniques a tu hija nuestros planes—le pidió Fugaku a Hiashi quién se limitó a asentir.

—Hinata. Cuando tú y Sasuke cumplieron 5 años, se acordó un contrato entre ambas familias, el cuál decía que tú y él…—.

—Debíamos comprometernos cuando fuéramos mayores de edad—completó Hinata dejando boquiabierto a todos los presentes.

—¿Cómo es que sabes de esto Hinata? —la cuestiono su padre molestó.

—Eso no importa—dijo padre parpadeó sorprendido por la actitud de su hija.

—En fin…luego lo discutiremos—le dijo amenazadoramente a Hinata, quién no se inmutó. —Ahora que lo sabes, espero que asumas tu responsabilidad y te comprometas oficialmente con Sasuke. Planeábamos que la boda se realizará cuando cumplieran 21 años, pero debido a ciertos inconvenientes queremos asegurarnos de que la unión sea al menos luego de que terminen la escuela.

Neji y Hanabi abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal hecho.

—¡Hiashi-sama está consciente de lo que le está haciendo a Hinata-sama! —se quejó Neji, a lo que Hiashi lo cayó con una mirada fulminante.

—No te preocupes Nej-nissan…eso es imposible ahora, a menos que acepten mis condiciones…—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, cosa que alertó a todos.

—¡¿Condiciones?! —exclamó Hiashi furioso.

—¿Qué clase de educación le has impartido a está pequeña? —soltó un Fugaku aparentemente irritado por mi actitud.

—No dude de mi educación señor Fugaku, he sido educada como todo miembro de esta familia, he mentido y engañado a personas cercanas por el bien de nuestro capital, ¿no?, ¿no es así como todos nos deberíamos comportar? —.

Fugaku la fulminó con la mirada mientras Hiashi reprendió a Hinata—¡Hinata más respeto!.

—Está bien padre, pero antes déjenme decirles mis condiciones a este compromiso—. Sasuke sonrió al no saber lo que la ojiperla se traía en manos, si bien a él le atraía Hinata, no quería comprometerse tan joven y más esto siendo forzadamente.

—Está bien—asintió Hiashi dudosamente—Escucharemos tus condiciones—.

—Quiero saber toda la verdad—.

—¿La verdad de que hija mía? —.

—Sobre lo que sucedió entre ustedes y los Uzumakis, y no quiero mentiras—pidió—Quiero saber que hicieron USTEDES para que esa familia quiera venganza.

Hiashi y Fugaku se vieron el uno al otro con duda y luego Fugaku hablo.

—¿Y que si no te contamos?, ¿Qué puedes hacer para oponerte al compromiso? —.

Hinata sonrió.

—Tengo a Naruto Uzumaki—.Todos la miraron totalmente confundidos. Entonces sacó una revista y se las mostró. —MI NOVIO—.

* * *

**...continuara... ¿Fugaku y Hiashi caerán ante Hinata?, ¿Tendrá salvación la amistad de Naruto y Hinata?, ¿la de Sasuke y Hinata? , ¿Deberíamos prestarle atención a esa amistad creciente entre Naruto y Sakura?, ¿o no?... ¿que opinan?... **

**!Hola!, !aqui vuelvo con este fic luego de dos semana sin actualizarlo (!ya estoy de vacaciones asi que ya no tengo excusas!)!, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y haya aclarado algunas duda sobre Naruto, no se si me explique bien en el capitulo, no se...me siento algo insegura en eso de poder llegar a expresar mis ideas en el escrito...soy muy insegura en mi escritura hehe, espero se haya comprendido que este solo actuó por ordenes de su padre y también porque en parte les guardaba un poco de resentimiento a los Hyuga. Lo mismo pasa con Sasuke, este solo seguia las ordenes de su padre, aunque Naruto no le cree... ¿ustedes le creen?... ¿le creen a Naruto tambien?...hehe digamos que soy algo intrigosa :)**

**Por ultimo agradezco todos los reviews que me han dejado hasta ahora, tambien me quiero disculpar por si hay fallas ortográficas de léxico de contexto u otro detalle...recuerden que soy novata y tiendo a cometer errores (querrás decir HORRORES) ...en fin...acepto criticas, dudas, sugerencias y tomatazos (no sean duros T.T quiero conservar un poco de autoestima)**

******_POSDATA: Alguien en los reviews me menciono que le parece que va haber narusaku en este fic por eso quiero y necesito aclarar que soy...TOTALMENTE ANTI-NARUSAKU!, ademas este fic es naruhina y como ya dije soy antinarusaku (es mas probable que escriba un narusasu o narushino XD que narusaku, hehe), simplemente pongo a un naruto confundido pero de hay nada màs, es solo para agregarle sazòn a la trama. Espero haberlo aclarado por que casi me da un infarto del que alguien pensara que había posibilidad para un narusaku, (otra cosa no odio a sakura, por lo menos no mucho hehe),_********_ tranquilos este es 100% naruhina_** :)

******_Cualquier duda tienen la libertad de enviarme un PM o a travès de un review :D_**

**En fin...me despido... :)**


	17. Razones

**He vuelto!, he retomado el fic y espero no decepcionarlos con está continuación. **

******Dedico este capitulo a gelymurakami y a galita-san, quienes me han apoyado con este fic, de verdad les agradezco todos esos bellos reviews que me dejan!, especialmente a gelymurakami quien me hizo un bellisimo dibujo!, es la portada que le puse al fic, bello, ¿verdad?**

**********Queria mencionar que habrá muchos flashbacks en este capitulo, para que no lleguen a confundirse y logren detectarlos.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

**¨Razones¨**

* * *

**Narrador | Naruto**

_Siempre hay razones que justificarán siempre a nuestras acciones. Razones que quizás muchos de nosotros le atribuimos incluso la razón de nuestro existir, razones que dominan y controlan nuestro destino por voluntad propia, pues está en nuestra decisión el dejarnos llevar por las mismas o no. Yo podría llamar o incluso afirmar que una ¨razón¨ es sinónimo de ¨excusas¨, escusas que buscamos y usamos con el fin de dañar o hacer lo que nos plazca con aquellas personas que ingenuas logran caer en nuestras blasfemias. _

_Pero no siempre estás excusas o razones son producto de nuestra cruel mente, a veces hay ciertas personas que se encargan de infundarlas en ti con el duro fin de usarlas a su favor, favor que tendrá un precio alto para el ingenuo, quién deberá aprender a vivir con el arrepentimiento y la culpa de haber caído y hecho todo tipo de cosas con tal de defender a su ¨razón¨. Está persona deberá aprender a convivir con la soledad y vació que podría llegar a crearse en su corazón de perder a quienes permanecieron a su lado, incluso cuando su perspectiva de la vida fue errónea todo el tiempo._

_La soledad. ¿El vacío? _

_¿Qué significado podrían tener esa palabras para mí?, ¿Para Uzumaki Naruto?_

_Pues podría comenzar describiéndolo como un sentimiento casi indescriptible pero fácil de sentir, un sentimiento que despierta en tu ser toda y cada una de tus células, unas que demandan la atención de ese alguien especial… de esas personas que teóricamente han de ser la razón de tu existir. Tu familia. Tus amistades…_

_¿Familia?, ¿Acaso ese concepto cabría en mi diccionario de vida?._

_Claro que no._

_¿Amistades?... ¿?_

_Vació. Todo en lo que había trabajado en toda mi vida se trataba de un vació. Todos los gestos y acciones que hice para enaltecer a mi familia solo me alejaron de mi verdadero objetivo: Recibir el amor de un padre. Al igual que mi misión fallida de obtener un poco de amor fraternal, en las amistades no tuve mucha suerte… siempre termine arruinándolo todo y peor, perdiendo a aquellas personas que lograron hacerme un poco de espacio en su corazón._

_Me maldecía a mí mismo. Por siempre actuar sin antes medir las consecuencias de mis actos. Me odiaba por dejarme llevar por el odio de mi padre. Me odiaba y me culpaba infinitamente._

_Y me odiaba aún más por ser tan orgulloso…y patético._

El viento azotaba con fuerza los árboles de los boulevars, llevándose hacia mí una dulce brisa que indicaba el terminó de un día más de mi vida. Era relajante.

Suspiré una vez más mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, teniendo un lugar en mente, un encuentro en mente.

Sonreí. Después de tanto tiempo tal parece que todo volvía a su mismo punto de partida, aunque, ¿Acaso todo podía ser como antes?.

No.

Los lazos no pueden ser rotos y luego unirse como si se tratará de simples detalles. No, por más que quisiera que todo fuera como antes, nada lo sería...y eso era la parte más triste.

Entonces, ahora he tomado la decisión de comenzar de nuevo, luchar y trabajar en lo que en realidad vale la pena...

Mi felicidad.

Ahora mismo me encontraba en camino a ella. Me había citado con ella para recuperar el tiempo perdido y los mismos afectos que me llevaron a casi enamorarme de ella, es ahora que me doy cuenta que siempre viví confundido, pero ahora no.

Por eso esta vez trataría de buscar el camino correcto, lidiar con las personas correctas y no tratar de cambiar el destino que se nos había impuesto a ambos. Un destino en el cual cada quién debía caminar por su propio lado, muy lejos del otro...

Me pare en seco al ver a Hinata frente a mí, hacía un _mes_ desde la última vez que la vi y dicho encuentro no había sido muy bueno que digamos. Ambos nos observamos sorprendidos de encontrarnos en dicho parque, parque que guardaba las memorias de una amistad que había trascendido al paso de los años...una amistad que aparentemente nunca fue ni será...

—Na-naruto-kun—tartamudeó de la sorpresa, tal como siempre lo había hecho. Sonreí divertido, había viejos detalles que quizás nunca cambiarían. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —.

— Humm... nada... —conteste algo despreocupado. — Solo pasaba por aquí... ¿y tú? —le cuestioné curioso, pues se notaba que algo le preocupaba, quizás estaba estresada por algo, quizás por los últimos acontecimientos. La conocía muy bien para saber que lo más probable era que se encontrará caminando mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, acto que provocaba que vagará por las calles sin siquiera tener noción hacia donde se dirigía. Ella era especial. — ¿Algo que te inquiete?, sabes que cuentas conmigo para to... — me paré en secó, recordando que ya no era su mejor amigo y ella ya no confiaba en mí. Me mordí el labio inferior. —... ¿te encuentras bien?

Me miró con duda y suspiró. Tomó asiento en uno de los columpios del pequeño parque, yo la imité y me senté junto a ella, pero tratando de mantener distancias.

—Y-yo...— comenzó con su típico tartamudeó y sonrojo en sus mejillas. — Y-yo quiero pe-pedirte disculpas... —confesó.

Di un respingo de sorpresa. ¿Aún insistía en mi perdón?, digo, no es que no quisiera perdonarla pero sencillamente no consideró que me merezca un perdón de su parte, he hecho suficiente mal como para merecerlo. Por más que deseará sentirme la victima de esta historia no lo era, solo era un activo participante que provocaba que secundarios como Sakura salieran afectados.

Suspiré de cansancio.

—No es necesario—. Ella me miró sorprendida. — Yo...no tienes nada que perdonarme a_, _por lo menos no a _mi _—le dije sinceramente.

—No. Lo que quiero decir es que quiero decir es que quiero pedirte disculpas, pero antes... —titubeo un poco antes de continuar — Quiero escuchar la verdad de ti —.

— ¿Eh? —solté atónito. ¿De qué verdad hablaba?. — ¿De qué hablas? —.

—Y-yo hablé con mi padre y el de Sasuke... ellos me contaron lo que sucedió con tu madre hace años... — su mirada se ensombreció. Quizás sentía algo de culpa por lo sucedido con mi madre años atrás, eso me hacía sentir peor, no merecía su lastima, digo, había muchas cosas que quizás aún no entendía y entre esas estaba el hecho de que ella no tenía la culpa de nada y solo quizás su familia fuera libre de toda culpa...

—Oh... — me perdí en el sonido de mi voz y no dije nada más.

Solo hubo silencio, un silencio que solo aumentaba los nervios de Hinata, quién no paraba de jugar con sus dedos.

— ¿Na-naruto-kun...? ¿? —insistió inquieta.

Suspiré sonoramente mientras me revolvía los cabellos con frustración, lo menos que quería era hablar de eso y menos con Hinata. No quería su lastima.

—Mi madre…— murmuré para mí misma mientras sonreía con nostalgia y recordaba a aquella mujer tan impulsiva pero sobre todo… _aquella que fue mi madre._

_* __¨—¡Naruto! — gritó aquella mujer de cabello rojo, estaba muy molesta. — ¡¿Qué te dije sobre lo de comerte TODO tu almuerzo?! —me había cuestionado sumamente molesta. ¿Qué podía decir?, odiaba sus comida._

—_¡Es que esa cosa sabía horrible!. ¡Naruto nunca la comería! —le respondí tan directo como siempre había sido, sin medir mis palabras ni impacto en ella. ¿Qué podían esperar?, tan solo tenía 8 años._

—_¿En serio? —Soltó con sarcasmo y furia contenida — Pues veremos si esto te gusta… —. En ese instante comenzó a acercárseme peligrosamente._

_Tragué duro mientras observaba como mi madre estaba más que dispuesta a asestarme un golpe a mi cabeza. Ella cuando se molestaba podía ser todo un animal de combate, dispuesto a moler a golpes a cualquiera, sin reprimirse ante mí, apenas un niño._

—_¿M-mamá? —tartamudee mientras retrocedía dos pasos, totalmente atemorizado de lo que pudiera hacerme._

—_Kushina. No seas tan duro con él, apenas es un niño. — entró mi padre, mi salvador en aquellos momentos en los cuales mi madre era poseída por su fuerte carácter. Entonces este se acercó a mi madre y le dio un beso en los labios, sonriendo divertido ante el usual mal carácter de mi madre. Mi padre era la única persona en la faz de la tierra que podría ver con ojos divertidos a tal fiera que se hacía llamar mi madre, por algo decían que el amor era ciego…_

—_¡Papá! — grité de alivio mientras corría hacia él y me aferraba a su pierna, pues era muy bajo._

—_¡Minato!, ¡No lo consientas!, ¡Sabes muy bien que si nadie lo pone en su lugar nadie lo hará! —reprochó mi madre molesta por la intervención de mi padre._

—_Cariño, debes aprender a ser más tolerante… —dijo mi padre mientras suspiraba de cansancio. — Además el solo daba su opinión sobre tu comida…—._

—_¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Acaso tú también tienes algún comentario que hacer sobre mi comida?! —le cuestionó retadoramente._

—_Si…que sea para humanos y si no es mucho pedir una mejor presentación…—murmuró mi padre para que solo yo escuchará. Reí por lo bajo debido al comentario._

_Mi madre frunció el ceño. Odiaba que murmuran a sus espaldas. Ella era especial y más aún para mi joven padre, quién día con día parecía incrementar su amor hacia mi madre, amor que lo llevaría hacia la perdición… ¨ *_

—Hinata. Solo olvídalo, no es momento de recordar viejos sucesos del pasado… eso no te importa — dije para evadir hablar del tema. ¿A quién quería engañar?, me afectaba hablar de mi madre, ella fue y siempre será una parte de mi pasado, un pasado tan feliz como _trágico_. Irónico al pensarlo de una madre … se supone que el trabajo de una madre es velar por sus hijos, ¿no?. Odiaba admitirlo, pero a veces he pensado que todo lo sucedido entorno a ella no fue más que el precio por sus actos, actos que en un principio fueron malintencionados pero que luego quedaron en el olvido…

¡Malditos Hyugas!

—¡Claro que me importa! — exclamó Hinata algo sobresaltada por la forma en que quise excluirla del tema de mi madre. Eso causo un respingo en mí, ¿Desde cuándo la Hinata que conocía se exaltaba de esa formo?. Vaya que había cambiado y quizás yo tuviera en parte la responsabilidad de tal cambio. — ¡Me importa e incumbe!, ¡no puedo simplemente ignorar todo por lo que tú y tu familia han pasado y más aún cuando la mía es la responsable!, y-yo s-siento que… debo hacer algo para enmendar lo que le hicieron a tu madre —.

¿Lo que le hicieron a mi madre? …

_*" El viento resoplaba fuerte, tirando de mis cabellos rubios y la lluvia ya no se hacía esperar, todo estaba muy oscuro y frio para ser las cinco de la tarde. Corría lo más rápido que podía. Deseaba llegar cuanto antes a mi casa para ser recibido como era usual por mi madre. Esa tarde deseaba pasarla tal para un niño de mi edad debía ser: jugando videojuegos y leyendo comics. Nada debía ser diferente. Nada. Pero tal parece que ese día traía consigo algo más para mí._

—_¡Abuelo pervertido! —llamé efusivamente a mi abuelo, a quién me había encontrado en el recibidor al entrar. — ¡¿Puedes creer que al fin Sakura-chan acepto ir a una cita conmigo?! —le conté de lo más emocionado, pues la chica que me gustaba al fin parecía fijarse en mí._

_Falso. Sakura ya estaba informada de lo que había sucedido en mi casa al momento de toparme con ella en la calle, ella solo no quiso rechazarme esa vez para no hacerme sentir mal, por lastima a lo que me esperaba…¨ *_

—Lo sé TODO. Naruto. Mi familia asesino a tu madre —afirmó finalmente. Diciendo las palabras mágicas. ¨Asesinaron¨. Claro que su familia asesino a mi madre, de la manera más cruel y fría que cualquier ser humano lo hubiera hecho. La mataron como si se tratará simplemente de un objeto que obstruía un camino que los guiaría a la gloria… la mataron por venganza, por llevar a cabo una venganza sin fundamentos y que no debía nunca ser porque no había nada que vengar. Al menos eso quiero pensar.

_*¨Era algo impactante. Me encontraba jugando con unos amigos en un parque cercano pero de un momento a otro me encontraba dentro de mi hogar rodeado de rostros derramando lágrimas._

_¨ ¿Qué sucede?¨ Me pregunte confundido. Realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando, todo el ambiente en mi hogar parecía lúgubre, debía saber que sucedía. Debía saberlo, así como cualquier niño en busca de respuestas, busque a mis padres…_

_Entonces, totalmente cohibido, crucé el recibidor ante la triste mirada de muchos rostros. Familiares cercanos, lejanos, incluso personas que cuyos rostros juraba nunca haber visto antes pero que se tatuarían en mi memoria por siempre pues… situaciones así nunca se olvidan…_

_Finalmente encontré a mis padres en su habitación, mi madre reposaba en cama mientras mi padre sostenía su mano con posesión, sollozando, rompiéndose en pedazos…_

_Un escalofrío me poseyó de pies a cabeza._

_A paso lento, me adentre más a la habitación donde pude notar a mi madre sumida en un profundo sueño, más pálida de lo usual y extrañamente serena. Intente acercarme a ella, pero una mano sobre mi hombro me lo impidió. Gire mi rostro para encontrarme con mi abuelo, cuyo rostro negó a ambos lados, un rostro con una suma tristeza reflejada en sus orbes, perdiendo todo atisbo o brillo que caracterizaba al gran ¨Pervertido¨ Jiraiya._

_Pronto mi padre noto mi presencia en la habitación e inmediatamente, limpiándose los restos de lágrimas de su rostro, se reincorporo del lecho de mi madre y se acercó a mí con una expresión perdida. Entonces se arrodillo ante mí. _

_Observe la cara de mi padre con preocupación al notar que sus mejillas tenían rastros de lágrimas. Mi padre no era de los que llorará, por lo menos hasta ese momento nunca lo había visto de esa forma, quizás la razón de tal suceso se debiera a que mi padre nunca hubiera experimentado este tipos de tragedia…al igual que yo…_

—_Naruto... —me llamó con voz ronca mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba mis cabellos rubios, pensativo, como buscando las palabras indicadas para comunicarme algo, de forma que no doliera tanto…_

—_Papa, ¿Qué le sucede a mama?, ¿Está bien?, ¿ya despertara? —lo bombardee con preguntas con el propósito de alimentar a la curiosidad que me carcomía desde mi llegada._

_Me agarro fuertemente de los hombros y dijo con voz rota: —Hijo mío… mi pequeño… tu madre… e-ella no despertara —_

— _Entonces, ¿Cuándo? —le volví a preguntar inocentemente, suspirando de alivio al pensar infantilmente que todo estaría bien. Pero estaba muy equivocado. Nada estaría bien._

—_Nunca… — respondió entre lágrimas que rebeldemente y si permiso alguno se habían escapado de los ojos de mi padre. Entonces mi padre en medio de sollozos me estrecho entre sus brazos, sin aparente intención de liberarme del mismo. Parecía que tratará de protegerme por siempre, de no soltarme y no dejarme ir nunca de su lado. Ese será un gesto que nunca olvidare, el cómo sus brazos me sostenían con posesión y a la vez trataban de implantar fortaleza y amor en mí para lo que venía a continuación, para cuando el liberará de sus labios lo que llevaba atorado en la garganta: —Ella…está…m- muerta — dijo con dificultad pero con tal claridad que mis oídos por más que lo intentarán, no pudieron evitar escuchar._

_¨Ella está muerta¨_

_¨Ella está muerte¨_

… _tal frase se repitió en mi cabeza como una serie sin fin ni límite alguno. Tuve que repetirla numerosas veces hasta conseguir procesar finalmente el significado de las mismas._

_Mi madre había muerto. Aquella mujer que me había dado la vida ya no estaría conmigo en este mundo para protegerme, para verme crecer o incluso para ver mis metas ser hechas realidad o fracasos. Ella no estaría más. Ella ya no existía más. Ella se había ido…para siempre…_

_La vida de ella se había ido sin darme la oportunidad de despedirme…_

_La vida había sido injusta. Muy injusta. Yo apenas era un niño, se suponía que no había pecado en mí para ser saldado con la vida de mi madre… ¿o el destino ya empezaba a pasar cuenta de las cosas que posiblemente haría en un futuro donde mi madre no estuviera presente?_

_La verdad era que, fuera lo que fuera la razón de que Dios me castigará de semejante forma, había perdido a mi madre. Eso era lo único que podía ver en esos momentos. Ante aquellas dolorosas palabras de mi padre, concluí y di cuenta de que nunca volvería a ver a mi madre, a escuchar tanto sus palabras de amor o incluso sus gritos matutinos y vespertinos, ni saborear su horrenda comida. Algunas cosas las extrañaría y otras las anhelaría por siempre… como el amor de una madre a su hijo._

_Finalmente las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos.¨*_

—Naruto-kun, entiendo que no quieras hablar sobre eso, respeto tu silencio, pero solo quiero que sepas que lo sé todo. Absolutamente todo. Yo misma me encargue de que mi padre fuera sincero en sus palabras —

¿Todo?

—…—no dije nada ante la afirmación de Hinata, solo me limite a ver a la nada y perderme de nuevo en los recuerdos. Sonreí al recordar lo irónico de todo, ¿quién diría que conocería a Hinata en la vela de mi madre?. Madre que había sido asesinada por su familia, quién como la peor escoria del mundo había tenido el cinismo de presentarse aquel día…

_*¨ No sabía si habían pasado horas, días o incluso años. Ya no había noción del tiempo, pues este parecía haberse estancado en el momento en que mi padre había soltado aquellas innombrables palabras. Porque si, ya había aceptado que mi madre había muerto, pero a pesar de esto, al verla frente a mí, en un ataúd, yo… me encontraba lamentándome el no haberme despedido de ella, sin decirle un te quiero…_

_Mientras mi padre lloraba y aferraba al ataúd de mi madre, mi abuelo se encargaba de recibir a los invitados, agradeciéndoles a los mismos por su presencia y apoyo en aquellos duros momentos._

_En ello entraron unas personas de unos ojos poco comunes, unos perlados con destellos lilas, quienes traían grandes arreglos florales consigo y tenían la intención de dar el pésame como cualquier otro invitado. _

_Mi mirada se centró en uno de ellos, una niña de pelo corto y azulado, está se encontraba con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se escondía tras los pies de un señor alto y de ojos de la misma tonalidad de ella. Alcé una ceja levemente. Incluso con todo el ajetreo que mi mente experimentaba por la muerte de mi madre, esa niña me había parecido algo rara y quizás divertida, a diferencia de quién parecía ser su padre, cuyos fríos ojos miraban fijamente en dirección a mi padre que a la vez lo miraba con… ¿odio?, ¿desprecio? No sabía realmente que sucedía entre ellos pero el ambiente se tornó tenso y pesado entre los presentes._

_Aparte la vista de ellos y me di cuenta que la niña de ojos perlados se había acercado a mí sin que me percatará en lo absoluto. Era tan sigilosa que apenas y había logrado escuchar sus pasos acercándose a mí._

_Di un respingo de sorpresa y entonces giré mi rostro hacia ella y la observé, esperando a que dijera algo pero… nada. Esta permaneció cabizbaja y roja como un tomate mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. ¿Qué le sucedía?, ¿acaso quería decirme algo?, porque si entonces así fuera, no daba la impresión de querer entablar una conversación conmigo._

_Conclusión: Esa niña era muy rara. Muy, muy rara._

—_O-oye, n-no t-tienes que es-estar d-deprimí-ido_—hablo finalmente, si acaso a ese leve y entrecortado susurró pudiera llamarse hablar._ Sonreí. Si es verdad que esa niña me parecía extraña, pude ver reflejada en sus intenciones a una amable y tierna persona. Su sola presencia me había hecho olvidar lo que vivía en esos momentos, ese semblante de inocencia y timidez había logrado desviar mis autodestructivos pensamientos y sustituirlos por gracia y ternura, pues ella trataba claramente de darme apoyo aunque también fuera evidente su extrema timidez. Ella se esforzaba por darme apoyo. Ella luchaba contra su timidez por mí, un total desconocido. Eso era divertido y dulce. Así lo describí en esos momentos. _—_C-conozco el d-dolor de p-perder a u-una m-madre-re, es i-insoportable p-pero c-con el t-tiempo l-lo superaras _— me _consoló sin dejar su balbuceo, el cuál hacía que el mensaje fuera casi inentendible, pero al fin y había logrado llegar hasta mí._

_Aquel torpe intentó de consuelo había conmovido algo en mí. Ese consuelo no se parecía para nada a las vacías palabras de aquellas personas de alta sociedad presente. Ella parecía ser una excepción entre todo ese mundo superficial. Solo esperaba que esa inocencia no fuera algo efímero en ella, de verdad esperaba que el mundo en que ambos vivíamos no cambiara a esa pequeña niña._

_La quede viendo por unos instantes para luego abrazarla efusivamente, provocando un notable sonrojo en su rostro. Parecía un tomate maduro. _

—_¡Gracias! —le agradecí desde lo más profundo de mi ser. — Gracias este… ¿humm? —me rasque la nuca al no saber su nombre._

—_S-soy Hi-hina…—._

—_¡Naruto! — el llamado de mi padre provocó un respingo en ambos, pues sonaba molesto. —Ven aquí—me llamó seriamente, impidiendo rotundamente que aquella niña me dijera su nombre. A duras penas había logrado articular algo parecido a un ¨Hihina¨. _

_Entonces me dispuse a acatar a su orden pero antes quería agradecerle de nuevo a aquella niña de ojos perlas: —Gracias Hihina—le dije en un susurró apenas audible._

—_De nada. N-naruto-kun…—logré escuchar mientras me alejaba de ella. Di un respingo de sorpresa. Al parecer ella si sabía mi nombre.*_

—Esa es la razón por la que tu familia odia a la mía—soltó Hinata al vacío mientras se balanceaba en el columpio. —La muerte de tu madre es el origen de tanto odio y dolor. Esa es la razón por la que me has de odiar, ¿no?, por pertenecer a esa familia…a la familia que le dio muerte a tu madre—dijo tristemente e inmediatamente abrí los ojos estrepitosamente.

— ¡No! —solté repentinamente desesperado. —Yo nunca te odie, por más que mi padre me pidió que me alejará de ti, simplemente no lo logré…—le confesé algo sonrojado por mi arrebatamiento. —Tú no tienes la culpa de nada —.

_*¨Entonces acompañe a mi padre hacia su despacho donde…_

—_¡Naruto! Nunca debes de acercarte a un hyuga! —soltó directamente, dejando completamente perplejo y confundido. Pude ver a mi padre sumamente molesto y con una mirada que hasta ese día conocí, una mirada llena fe furia y rencor…_

—_¿Hyuga? — ese apellido resonaba en mi mente, tiempo atrás había escuchado a mi padre mencionar a ese apellido, creo que era el nombre de una de las empresas rivales de la nuestra._

—_¡Si Naruto!, ¡Los Hyugas son nuestros enemigos!, ¡No te quiero ver cerca de esa niña! —_

—_Pero si no la conozco padre— solté algo incrédulo, digo, yo a esa niña no la conocía, a dura penas habíamos intercambiado palabras hacia unos momentos y me padre me venía con que me alejará de ella. Eso era raro, ¨¿Él dijo enemigos?, pero esa tierna niña no parece ser una persona de odiar¨ pensé._

—_¡No importa! ¡Hagas lo que hagas tienes que alejarte de ella y su familia!, ¡Son unos asesinos!, ¡Ellos destruyeron a nuestra familia! —Grito desesperado logrando asustarme. ¿Asesinos?, ¡¿De quién?!. _

—_¡Minato! —entro al despacho mi abuelo. —¡Todavía es un niño!, ¡No lo metas en asuntos de mayores! —Regaño a mi padre — ¡Y no le infundas cosas que no son! — reprendió enojado. Mi padre no respondió y furioso volvió al salón donde mi madre se encontraba a penar su muerte._

_Entonces, mi abuelo me saco fuera de la casa y me llevo a un parque, muy lejos de toda la depresión que emanaba mi hogar. Nos encontrábamos en el parque central de Konoha._

—_Naruto sé que es difícil esto para ti pero… un día lo entenderás —Me dijo después de un rato en el parque._

—_¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo podré entenderlo? Mi madre ya no está y la extraño mucho, Naruto nunca podrá entender por qué ella no está él — respondí con lágrimas cayendo estrepitosamente de mis mejillas._

— _Cuando crezcas podrás entenderlo todo y el por qué ella no está aquí contigo —_

—_Mi madre me dejo solo ¿acaso ya no me quería?-pregunte inocentemente y con cierto deje de rencor._

—_¡Por supuesto que te quería! Y no pienses nunca que te abandono, solamente le llegó el momento como a todos algún día nos llegará —._

—_Entonces tu también morirás abuelito… —solté mientras las lágrimas aumentaban sin control y mi abuelo me miraba con ternura._

—_No. No mientras haya muchas mujeres en el mundo a quienes ver nieto mío —soltó con un tono pervertido. —A tu abuelo le falta mucho —. Dicho gesto provocó que soltará una leve risilla._

—_¿Entonces Naruto no estará solo verdad? — pregunte con temor._

—_Nunca. Siempre y cuando tú puedas hacer muchas amistades y conocer chicas —. Entonces me abrace a él y llore junto a él toda la tarde._

_A la mañana siguiente se llevó a cabo el funeral de mi madre, donde mi padre en el cementerio se negaba a dejar ir el ataúd de mi madre en las profundidades de la tierra. Fue un momento desgarrador que nunca olvidaré, un momento en el cual mi padre se dejó llevar hasta que se pudo tranquilizar y simplemente dejarla ir… *_

—¿Estás seguro de que nunca has sentido rencor contra mí?, ¿nunca? — me cuestiono con algo de incredulidad, a lo que yo baje la cabeza avergonzado ante la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Debo admitir que al principio se me hizo difícil no sentir odio o rencor hacia ti y tu familia —confesé. —Mi padre se encargó de infundarme cosas tanto ciertas como otras que mi abuelo se encargó de desmentir para mí. Mi padre logró mover algo en mí, pero logré dejar atrás todo ese odio y rencor gracias a mi abuelo y… a ti —.

—¿A-a mí? — soltó sorprendida. —P-pero si y-yo no h-hice nada, de hecho ni s-siquiera tenía idea por lo que tu pasabas—

—Quizás tengas razón —le dije con una sonrisa —Pero desde que te conocí en la vela de mi madre pude ver que eras diferente… diferente a tu familia—

—¿Diferente?, ¿No querrás llamarme rara?, ¿Verdad? —dijo con un aura deprimente.

Reí sonoramente al ver el como ella se avergonzaba al todavía recordar el como la solía llamar.

—Quizás solo un poco — me burlé mientras le apretaba una de sus mejillas, lo cual que provocó que ella se quejara un poco y tocará la misma con una expresión de dolor.

—Eres malo—.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te hablé en la escuela? —.

—S-si—asintió sonrojada.

_*¨Ya había pasado más de dos meses desde la partida de mi madre, meses en los cuales no vi la luz del sol pero que día con día luchaba junto al apoyo de mi abuelo a superar la muerte de mi madre. Mi abuelo siempre al verme deprimido me instaba a ver televisión o jugar videojuegos con él, así el cómo me sacaba a cenar o a otros lugares de entretenimiento con el claro propósito de despejar mi mente de pensamientos que solo me llevaban a un pozo del cual me costaba salir. A diferencia de mí, mi padre parecía no salir querer o siquiera intentar salir del agujero en el cual se había introducido. Vi a mi padre consumirse en el alcohol y salidas a lugares de los cuales no tenía conocimiento en lo absoluto, pude ver que él la mayoría del tiempo portaba una mirada distinta, una mirada entre perdida y calculadora. Ya no era mi padre, supe que lo había perdido, junto a mi madre él parecía haberse ido también, dejando de prestarme atención o incluso sin prestar atención en si yo sufría o no. Él me había abandonado completamente. Solo me quedaba mi abuelo. _

_Ese día iniciaba un nuevo curso en primaria y cierta niña había llamado mi atención…_

—_Eres rara—le solté tan directamente como siempre._

—_¿Eh? —soltó la chica de ojos perla. — ¿R-rara? —._

—_¡Si muy rara! —reafirme a lo que ella bajo la cabeza, deprimida. —¡Oye!, ¡No te deprimas! —solté algo sorprendido porque se tomara a mal mis palabras, aunque no la culpaba, siempre había sido directo, era parte de mi carácter. — No te lo tomes a mal, lo que quiero decir es que eres rara pero aun así, tú me agradas —dije mientras se formaba una amplia sonrisa en la comisura de mis labios. _

—_¿Ra-rara p-pero t-te agrado? —tartamudeó mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos mientras se formaba una sonrisa en ella también._

— _¡Si!, ¡Por eso a partir de ahora serás mi mejor amiga! — dije de nuevo muy directamente a lo que ella dejo de jugar con sus dedos y se quedó paralizada de la sorpresa. _

—_¿A-amiga?, ¿D-dices m-mejor a-amiga?, p-pero si t-tú y-y yo —._

—_Lo sé. Lo sé —adopté una pose pensativa. —Sé que no nos conocemos pero es que últimamente he visto que muchos niños tienen mejores amigos y todo eso y yo no, entonces decidí que tú serás mi mejor amiga y punto— me explique ante una Hinata atónita. _

—_¿Pero porque yo? —dijo por primera vez sin titubear. _

—_No lo sé, es que te he visto un par de veces y me agradas, además he notado que estabas muy solita y decidí que ambos podríamos hacernos compañía y llevarnos muy bien, ¡De veras! —._

—_Pues a-acepto s-ser t-tú amiga Na-naruto-kun —. ¿Naruto-kun?, de nuevo me había llamado por mi nombre._

—_Espera, me has llamado por mi nombre, ¿acaso me conoces Hihina? —le cuestione para ya aclarar esa duda de una vez. _

—_Pues sí, tu padre es… espera, ¿me llamaste Hihina? —_

—_Si—me rasqué la nuca avergonzado— Es que solo eso pude oír aquel día, aunque aún no me decido en si dijiste ¨Hina¨ o ¨Hihina¨, es que tartamudeas mucho, ¿no? —._

—_¡Oh! —Rio levemente mientras su rostro se coloreaba aún más—S-soy Hi-hinata —._

—_¿Hihinata o Hinata? — le pregunté mientras fruncía el ceño._

_Está pareció tomar aire y dijo: —¡Hinata! —._

—_¡…!, Oye Hinata, no era necesario que gritarás tan alto…—me queje mientras me tapaba los oídos pues su voz había resonado muy fuerte—…desde aquí podía escucharte perfectamente y… ¡¿eh?!, ¡¿Y ahora que te pasa?! —exclamé sorprendido mientras miraba a Hinata caer desmayada en mis brazos._

—_Lo-lo siento —se disculpó inconsciente._

_Alcé una ceja._

—_Si. Eres muy rara—dije para mí mismo.¨ *_

—¿Entonces lo recuerdas? —le pregunte entre risas al recordar el rostro de Hinata cuando era pequeña.

—C-claro que me acuerdo. No podría olvidar lo rara que solía ser… —admitió avergonzada a lo que yo alcé una ceja de incredulidad. Digo, ¿solía ser rara?, entonces hizo un puchero y suspiró para decir: —Sí. Lo sé. AUN soy muy RARA—admitió con un tono carmesí que solo aumentaba mis sonoras carcajadas. El rostro de Hinata no tenía precio, siempre sacaba una sonrisa en mí, era inevitable ser indiferente ante esos gestos particulares de ella.

—jajaja claro que eres y seguirás siendo rara por la eternidad —me burlé — Pero es así como todos te conocen y creo que si un día dejarás de desmayarte, ruborizarte o a dejar ese tartamudeó al hablar serías totalmente irreconocible, no serías Hinata, pues Hinata es…—me detuve pensativo, buscando la palabra exacta para identificar a Hinata.

—¿Rareza? —completo lo que iba a decir con incredulidad.

—¡Exacto! —.

—Nunca madurarás Naruto-kun —dijo entre un suspiro pesado.

—¿m-madurar? —. ¿Acaso Hinata me estaba llamando inmaduro?.

—Si. Siempre lo has sido y y-yo c-creo que es t-tiempo de que madures —dijo entre tartamudeos. La conocía tan bien, ¡tan bien!, se había retractado de sus palabras, Hinata nunca había sido una persona que juzgará el carácter de otro y cuando lo hacía simplemente daba vuelta a su palabra.

—¿Madurar?, ¡bah!, ¡y convertirme en un amargado como Sasuke!, ¡eso no es para mí!— dije con incredulidad mientras clocaba mis brazos tras mi cabeza y cerraba los ojos, recordando a mi eterno amigo-rival, Sasuke Uchiha. Quién había logrado _robarme _a mi amiga Hinata. Porque sí. Consideraba que él me había robado la amistad de Hinata mientras ella creía que yo era el malo de toda esta historia, quizás lo sea pero al menos no en la proporción en que ella pensó que era.

—Naruto-kun, no digas esas cosas de Sasuke-kun, él es muy agradable —trató de defender a Sasuke. Fruncí el ceño, todavía no me agradaba la relación que esos dos llevaban.

—Pues claro que te parece agradable, ¿a qué chica no le parece agradable su novio? —solté dominado por mi incomodidad, diciendo cosas que pensaba desde hace tiempo, pues esos dos se besaban y eso no era algo que unos simple amigos hicieran, ¿o sí?.

—¡¿N-novio?! —.

—Si Hinata. Escuchaste bien, dije ¨novio¨, ¿Por qué eso es Sasuke para ti?, ¿no? —dije irritado.

—¡Claro que no! —negó. ¨_Mentirosa¨_ pensé receloso.

—Ya olvídalo. Lo que tú y él tengan no me incumbe, cuando ambos se decidan a hacerlo público estaré ahí para solo confirmarlo—.

—Uh…Naruto-kun—susurró cansada, quizás comprendiendo que dijera lo que dijera no daría mi brazo a torcer.

Pronto hubo un silencio entre ambos, hasta que decidí romperlo con una duda que me carcomía por dentro:

—Hinata. ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme por lo que le hice al padre de Neji? —.

Ella dio un respingo y miró al suelo.

—No lo sé. Antes necesito que me cuentes todo sobre ti. Desde el comienzo, quiero saber cómo fue que llegamos a este punto el día de hoy… se _sinceró_—.

—_...— _me perdí en mis pensamientos, ahora me daba cuenta de la falta de sinceridad de mi parte con Hinata, ahora sentía la necesidad de ser sincero por primera vez… —Está bien. Te contaré todo. Desde que comenzamos a ser amigos hasta el incidente con el padre de Neji—.

…

_*¨—¿Te gustan los videojuegos? —._

—_S-sí, suelo jugarlo con N-neji-nissan—._

—_¿Neji?, ¡¿no me digas que eres prima de ese creído?! — solté tan escandalosamente como era usual en mí, la verdad es que me sorprendía el hecho de que la tierna Hinata compartiera vínculos sanguíneos con ese ¨Genio¨ como muchos incluso llamaban._

—_Umm…Naruto-kun, si no lo olvidas soy una Hyuga, creo que era obvio—dijo algo extrañada. _

_Me rasqué la nuca avergonzado ante lo obvio: —¡Claro que era obvio!, hehe, solo bromeaba —. En fin. Era muy orgulloso, nunca admitiría mis errores frente a alguien._

_Hinata sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde el incidente en el que ella se había desmayado y ahora ella presentaba un sorprendente cambio, ya no tartamudeaba, por lo menos no tan seguido y solo lo hacía cuando la situación la presionará o a veces sin razón alguna ante mis ojos, por ejemplo cuando me le acercaba mucho ella, está casi no podía articular palabra alguna o en el peor de los casos se desmayaba. Eso siempre me pareció extraño pero nunca le presté atención pues supuse que era parte de su timidez y que con el tiempo lo superaría. _

_En esos momentos ambos nos encontrábamos en el recibidor de mi casa, jugando videojuegos que por cierto al principio no me habían parecido aptos para Hinata, pero esta me había dejado boquiabierto con la clase de juegos a las que estaba acostumbrada, cabe mencionar que estos involucraban mucha sangre y mutilación. ¿Sorprendidos?, ¡Pues imaginen el cómo me sorprendió!._

—_Naruto-kun, deberías bajarle el volumen, está muy alto y tu padre podría despertarse —me advirtió Hinata. Olvide mencionarles el hecho de que por obvias razones trataba de evitar que mi padre se topará con Hinata, pues no quería que este le dijera cosas hiriente o peor…!que la echará de la casa!, pues cabe mencionar que durante los últimos meses después de la muerte de mi madre, el apellido Hyuga estaba vetado en mi casa, ¿razones?, no lo sabía pero preferí prevenir antes que lamentar así que le mentí a Hinata sobre que mi padre padecía de fuertes jaquecas y que si este se percataba de que teníamos visitas este atendería a la misma sin importarle su fuerte migraña. ¿Una tonta excusa?. Debo admitir que sí, pero por más tonta e infantil que fuera fue efectiva contra Hinata, cuya personalidad no le permitía molestar a otros._

—_No te preocupes Hinata-chan. Mi padre no…—._

—_¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! —resonó la imponente y alterada voz de Hyuga Hiashi, quién se adentró al salón a paso grandes._

—_¿Usted es el papá de Hina-chan?, Hola yo soy mejor amigo, Uzu… —comencé a presentarme emocionado de finalmente conocer al famoso padre de Hinata pero este no pareció sentirse de la misma forma:_

—_¡Tu cállate mocoso y aléjate de mi hija! —me reprendió mientras me miraba despectivamente y tomaba bruscamente de la mano a Hinata y hacía ademán de querer llevársela consigo._

—_P-pero s-si estábamos…—_

—_Lo siento Naruto-kun—se disculpó Hinata a lo que su padre hizo más fuerte el agarré a su diminuta mano y atraerla así sí._

—_Hiashi…Hyuga —dijo una voz tras mis espalda, era la voz de mi padre quién había sonado duro y cuya voz provoco que Hiashi Hyuga detuviera sus pasos._

—_Minato—nombró con rencor. _

—_¿A qué se debe tal cordial visita? —preguntó mi padre entre sarcástico y molesto._

—_Yo ya iba de salida Uzumaki, solo vine a traer a mi hija que por cierto… necesito que alejes de tu hijo. No sé qué te traes entre manos pero no permitiré que involucres a mi hija en tus problemas—finalizó para luego darle la espalda a mi padre y continuar su camino._

_Pude ver como mi padre apretaba ambos puños. Conteniendo la rabia que parecía querer poseer su cuerpo mientras veía salir a Huyga Hiashi._

_Tragué duro. Aún recordaba que mi padre me había prohibido ver a Hinata…pero yo, simplemente no podía acatar su orden. ¡Nadie decidía quién era o dejaba de ser mi amigo!, ¡Yo era Uzumaki Naruto!._

—_Naruto—llamó al cabo de unos tortuosos momentos de silencio de su parte. —A mi despacho. AHORA. — me ordeno mientras me guiaba a su amplio despacho._

_Ya estando ahí, tomo asiento al igual que yo y se dispuso a hablar…_

—_¿Creí ser claro contigo sobre esa Hyuga? —dijo entre dientes._

—_¡Lo sé!, ¡Pero es que ella ahora es mi mejor amiga y…!—. Un sonoro golpe al escritorio me detuvo a terminar la oración._

_Miré a mi padre con temor._

—_¡¿Acaso escuche bien?!, ¡¿Tu mejor amiga?! —soltó molesto mientras se levantaba de su asiento y empezaba a dar vueltas en gesto de frustración. —¡Eres el peor hijo que un padre puede pedir! —me quede estático ante esa fuerte afirmación. —¡Te he pedido que te alejes de esa mocosa y lo primero que haces es lo último que te pido que hagas!, ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?!,¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu madre?!, ¡¿A nosotros?!, ¡¿Eh?! —._

—…—_. No respondí a sus fuertes cuestionamientos, no entendía nada, todo era confuso y parecía no tener sentido en lo absoluto._

—_No me hagas decírtelo, pero veo que será necesario—se dijo más para sí mismo que para mí._

—_¿D-de q-que h-hablas p-padre? —le cuestioné tan atemorizado._

—_Naruto—se acercó a mí y se agacho a mi altura mientras me tomaba por los hombres. —Hinata y su familia mataron a tu madre—._

_Pronto un sin número de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mi estático rostro antes de perder el control._

—_¡Mientes! —solté frustrado a la vez que me liberaba del agarré de mi padre y me alejaba de él. —¡Mientes! —._

—_Hijo mío, no sabes cuánto quisiera que todo esto se tratará de una mentira. Pero es cierto. Es la verdad. La familia de Hinata enveneno lenta y cruelmente a tu madre. ¿Recuerdas que estuvo enferma? —. Asentí abatido con la cabeza. —Ellos le causaron a tu madre dicha afección, ellos la mataron…—_

—_N-no, no…—dije entre murmullos, perplejo. Ahora todo parecía encajar. La extraña muerte de mi madre, el repentino odio de mi padre hacia los Hyuga… todo tenía sentido y como cualquier niño decidí que debía creer fielmente en las palabras de mi padre. _

_Entonces mi padre me tomo entre sus brazos y me dijo: —Créeme hijo mío—_

—_¿P-por qué ellos mataron a m-mamá? —._

—_Por dinero, envidia…—dijo con un deje de rencor que pudo ser transmitido a mí. —Por eso te quiero lejos de esa niña, ella pertenece a toda es basura, ella es escoria…—._

—_Hinata…no…—_

—_Hijo mío. Confía en el instinto de un padre, este nunca falla, sé que esa chiquilla no será buena cosa para ti… no debes mezclarte con esa gente, tu solo debes sentir odio por ellos. Nada más que desprecio y eterno odio, ellos no son personas para amar—._

—_Está bien padre—respondí firmemente. Obedecería a todo lo que mi padre me pidiera, yo me deje cegar por el odio que inundaba a mi padre, me deje llevar…e verdad llegué a odiar a Hinata y a toda su familia en ese instante._

—_Pero antes, quería pedirte algo hijo mío. Tengo una tarea que encomendarte… — ¨ *_

—Entonces mi padre me pidió que continuara mi amistad contigo, con la condición de que todo fuera por un interés de por medio. Nada de sentimientos ni camaradería. Solo con el duro fin de vengarnos de tu familia —confesé ante una Hinata que miraba al vació, tal como había permanecido durante mi relato.

—Entonces al principio no te acercaste a mí por interés… —soltó con algo de alivio en su voz pero con cierto deje de tristeza. —Fuiste sincero… —

—Si. De verdad quería ser tu amigo… y aún quiero serlo —pude notar en mi voz cierto atisbo de necesidad, de añoranza. De verdad añoraba recuperar mi amistad con Hinata pero sentía que realmente tal lazo requería de tiempo para ser recuperado.

—Naruto— me llamó ignorando mi última afirmación y mirándome fijamente, con una inseguridad presente en sus ojos. —¿Cómo fue fingir agradarte? —

—¿Eh? —. Incrédulo.

—Quiero saber que tan mal te sentiste fingiendo a mi lado —.

—Hinata. Ya te dije que no siempre he fingido. De hecho casi nunca he fingido, solo cuando la situación lo ameritaba, entre estas está cuando creí que eras falsa e interesada, así como años atrás cuando mi padre me pidió incriminar al padre de Neji. La razón por la cual hice todo esas actuaciones fue con la dura razón de vengarme y luego solo por la simple obligación de acatar las órdenes de mi padre, pues mi abuelo se encargó de ayudarme a abrir un poco más mi mente y no culparte por nada. Desde ese momento pretendí olvidar que pertenecías a ellos y de verdad te vi como una verdadera amiga —respondí con cansancio. ¿Acaso aun creía que todo fue mentira?, creía que ese asunto había quedado claro.

—P-pero y c-cuando… —comenzó entre titubeos y repentinamente ¿sonrojada?.

—¿Cuándo qué Hinata?, te juró que fuera de cuando era niño no he vuelto a fingir nada contigo — dije nuevo con cansancio y frustración, pero para mi mayor sorpresa el rostro de Hinata se tornó más rojo a medida que los segundos pasaban. —¿Hinata? —la cuestioné. —De nuevo estás actuando rara… —

—E-es que m-me pregunto s-si t-tu fingías c-cuando…— Entonces pareció tomar una alta bocanada de aire y soltó rápidamente: — ¡Cuando te dije que te amaba y me correspondiste!, ¿tu mentías o fingías?! .

Pronto mi rostro adquirió la misma tonalidad que ella.

—¡…!, Oye Hinata, no era necesario que gritarás tan alto…—me queje mientras me tapaba los oídos pues su voz había resonado muy fuerte tal como solía hacerlo de pequeña—…desde aquí podía escucharte perfectamente y…—exclamé sonrojado y tratando de evadir su cuestionamiento. Conocía a Hinata, ella daría el tema por olvidado si yo lo ignoraba.

—Naruto-kun, no evadas a mi pregunta. No sabes de verdad cuanto me cuesta el hacerte esa pregunta pero es que yo quiero saber hasta donde todo fue cierto o no. Si todo lo que dices es cierto, en el momento en que y-yo t-te dije l-lo que d-dije tu todavía confiabas en mí, entonces no tenías necesidad de fingir, ¿o sí? — dijo tímidamente mientras evitaba verme a los ojos.

¡Diablos!, ¡Eso no me lo esperaba!

—Y-yo…—. Entonces tome su mano, la mire con un rostro totalmente ruborizado y apenado, entonces me incline un poco, dejándome llevar por los nervios que parecían poseer mi cuerpo y moverse por si solo... Ella me observó con los ojos de par en par: — P-pues y-yo… ¡Diablos!, ¡yo…!—

—Naruto, lo siento por llegar tarde pero es que… ¿Hinata?—dijo una voz tras nosotros, rompiendo totalmente toda intención de hablar con Hinata.

Ambos giramos nuestros rostros y nos topamos con Sakura, quién miraba con recelo a Hinata, cuyas manos estaban entrelazadas a las mías. Inmediatamente solté sus manos, avergonzado.

—Sa-sakura-chan, no es lo que piensas… —dije entre titubeos.

* * *

**...continuara... ¿Que quería decir Naruto a Hinata?, ¿A que se debe tal encuentro entre Sakura y Naruto?, ¿Porque los Hyuga eliminarían a Kushina?, ¿Que resolución a tomado Hinata con respecto a esta nueva perspectiva? ...todo en el próximo capitulo...**

**HOLA!, he vuelto luego de casi dos meses de ausencia con este nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y aclarado algunas dudas, pronto esclareceré mejor del porque de la muerte de kushina porque todo tiene una razón de ser, ¿no?. En este capitulo también trate de mostrar un poco mas de la relación entre naruto y hinata para que se supiera un poco mas de ellos puesto que he notado que quizás hasta el momento solo había mostrado el lado negativo de su relación hehe**

**Sayo! :)**

**4 de Julio del 2013 - 11:18 AM (Hehe el día de la independencia de USA XD)**


	18. Descabelladas Propuestas

**Capítulo XVII**

**¨Descabelladas Propuestas¨**

* * *

— ¿Quéeeeeeeeeee? —exclamo Hinata con todas sus fuerzas. Liberando en esa simple palabra la mayor impresión que se había llevado en toda su vida.

¿De verdad eso estaba pasando?

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Su cerebro había procesado bien esa información?

¿Sus oídos estaban limpios?

¿Sus ojos bien abiertos?

¡¿Estaba dormida o despierta?!

¡¿Una pesadilla o un sueño?!

¡¿Acaso la vida era tanta como para darle semejante sustos e imprevistos?!

—Tú decides Hinata. O te casas conmigo o con Sasuke. Es tu decisión—recalcó Naruto con una sonrisa divertida mientras Hinata le dirigía una mirada incrédula.

—y-yo… ¡Están locos!— ¡¿Qué podía responder si todo era tan inesperado?! ¡¿Y qué hacia ella junto a Naruto y el abuelo de este en un bar de Konoha?!

¡Oh sí! ¡Lo olvidaba! ¡Ese era el lugar ¨secreto¨ que le había mencionado Naruto para poder hablar de ¨secretos¨!

—Hinata. No te alarmes, no es como si fuera de verdad, tómalo como si se tratase de un simple contrato. Nada más, ya estará en la decisión de ambos el hacerlo real—pronto en el rostro de Jiraiya se dibujó una sonrisa pervertida—ya saben…si quieren pueden consumarlo, les aseguró que será divertido hacer bebes—El rostro tanto del rubio como el de Hinata se tiñeron de colores inimaginables.

— ¡C-cállate m-maldito abuelo pervertido! —reprochó su nieto totalmente abochornado.

— ¡Bah! ¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo! ¡Al fin de cuentas también eres un hombre y te gustaría…!—

— ¡Pero no con Hinata! —soltó con una expresión de incredulidad. — ¡No con ella! ¡No puedo siquiera ni pensarlo! ¡Hinata siempre fue y será mi amiga! —Soltó exaltado— ¡Es imposible que yo la vea d-de…esa forma…—un leve carmín tiño sus mejillas. —Sería raro—

Hinata sonrió levemente, mostrando en sus orbes un deje de tristeza y aceptación. _¨Claro…solo su amiga…siempre su amiga Hinata…¨_

Suspiró y decidió dejar atrás esos pensamientos, pues no la llevarían a nada. Además…eso era algo que siempre supo. Nada nuevo, no debía inmutarse. Ella nunca dejaría de ser la rarita amiga de Naruto.

Pronto sonrió. Al final de cuentas no era un final tan triste, al cabo de una semana Naruto y ella finalmente había conseguido recuperar algo de esa amistad de tantos años. Ya casi podría decirse que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y la normalidad solo llevaba un sentimiento de alivio consigo luego de casi perder a su mejor amigo. Tal como la vieja frase: _Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes_. Algo completamente aplicable a su situación, digo, tantos años tras un interés romántico con Naruto mientras ya poseía lo más importante: Su amistad.

Conclusión: Le bastaba con su amistad. Había llegado a esa conclusión luego de ver el cómo su amigo volvía a frecuentar con Sakura. La felicidad de él sería la suya. Se lo debía a Sakura…se lo debía a Naruto.

Lo dejaría ir. Todo sería como antes y ella no estorbaría en medio. Siempre estaría tras sus pasos, lo que siempre amo hacer. El lugar a donde pertenecía.

—Si señor Jiraiya, eso ni pensarlo…—siguió la corriente Hinata mientras soltaba una risa despreocupada. Como siempre tratando de aparentar lo más natural posible. Tantos años experimentando el rechazo de su amigo le habían ayudado a poder crear mascaras.

— ¿Y qué me dices de esa época en la cual pudieron llamarse casi ¨novios¨? Incluso podrían llamarse amantes, ¿no?, recuerden que ambos salían a espaldas de Sakura—retó Jiraiya con una sonrisa insinuante creyendo acorralarlos con esa afirmación.

Naruto se sonrojó avergonzado mientras que Hinata suspiró nuevamente.

—Señor Jiraiya—nombró mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz—Le dijimos que no mencionará ese asunto de nuevo. Sabe que hablar sobre ¨eso¨ incomoda mucho a Naruto y a mí—expresó con cansancio y algo de molestia. Ese tema había quedado más que claro. _Ya lo había discutido con Naruto_. Quién al contarle todo se sintió muy apenado, ¡con mucha razón! ¡Desde cuando salir con quién consideras solamente una amiga era algo cómodo de tratar! —Usted sabe muy bien las razones que ambos tuvimos para actuar como actuamos, pues eso fue: Simple actuación. Mientras yo buscaba como vengarme de Naruto por pensar que se acercaba a mí con intereses de por medio, él solo llevaba a cabo el plan que usted mismo le recomendó. El plan del cual AHORA MISMO estamos discutiendo—recalcó con fastidió. Odiaba afirmar el ridículo que ambos habían montado en esa época. —Solo recordarlo me molesta. Si tan solo hubieran acudido a mí desde el principio y me hubieran contado el plan quizás nos hubiéramos ahorrado tales incomodidades—

Naruto y Jiraiya tragaron en seco. Hinata si estaba molesta. Cada vez que mencionaban eso ella cambiaba en un giro radical de 360 grados. ¡Hinata se transformaba en otra! ¡Y con mucha razón! ¡La pobre había vivido todo un engaño por culpa del nieto y del abuelo! ¡Ya se la pagarían luego!

—¡Claro Hinata! ¡Por supuesto que tienes mucha razón! ¡Debí acercarme a ti y decirte en el almuerzo algo como: Oye Hinata. Tu familia mato a mi mama y ahora planean casarte con Sasuke para unir ambas empresas y así dejar a mi familia en la calle. ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos para anular tu compromiso con Sasuke?, así nos emancipamos y logramos unir las empresas Hyuga y Uzumaki en una sola y darles una gran lección a mi padre y al tuyo. ¡Claro! ¡Debí hacer eso! ¡Era tan fácil de decir!—soltó Naruto exaltado y con sarcasmo.

—¡Pues era mucho mejor que tu plan de ¨Tratar de conquistar a Hinata para casarme limpiamente con ella sin contarle la verdad¨!—respondió con un sarcasmo intenso, tal como el que él había usado —¡¿Te has puesto a pensar siquiera en ello?! ¡De si tu plan hubiera funcionado! —dijo con incredulidad y mintiendo en cierta parte ¨_Si supiera que ya estoy enamorada de él…en fin…eso es irrelevante¨_— ¡Cuando decidiste llevar ese plan a cabo estabas firmando tu destino con una persona que no amas! ¡Ibas a arruinar tu vida y la mía! ¡Estabas construyendo una mentira para no herirme! ¡Y te digo que eso duele más que la verdad! —

Naruto se rascó la nuca, nervioso: —Pero en esos momentos prefería eso a que te casarás sin poder decidirlo. Digo, no creas que fue fácil para mí llegar a esa resolución. Es solo que de verdad quería poder hacer algo para parar a mi padre y al tuyo de una vez por todas. No quería involucrarte, por eso lo hice…—se explicó algo avergonzado—Aunque…no es como que tratará de casarme contigo, solo era para despistar a los Uchiha. Sabía que habían enviado a Sasuke a nuestra escuela para poner en marcha el plan de su ¨compromiso¨. Lo supe desde el primer día y mi abuelo me sugirió de que si yo me hacía pasar por algo más que un amigo ellos retrasarían aunque sea un poco sus planes…—

—Aun así debiste contármelo—

— ¡Planeaba hacerlo pero…!—frunció el ceño—Entonces un día, accidentalmente escuche una plática tuya con Sasuke, en la cual hablaban de como hundir a los Uzumaki y de cuanto yo te desagradaba. En esos momentos lo único que pasó por mi cabeza fue que tú eras parte de ellos, no solo como su hija, sino que también como participante activa de sus planes. Creí que eras falsa y…bueno…no fue tan difícil llegar a esa conclusión porque de por sí ya estaba sorprendido de que tú aceptarás una relación conmigo cuando… ¡Dios! ¡Éramos solo amigos y tú de pronto cuando trato de acercarme a ti y ya me aceptas! ¡Fue un shock y de verdad no me lo creía!...entonces cuando te escuche hablar de ese plan con Sasuke a mí no se me hizo difícil caer en la cuenta de que mentías y…bueno… ya conoces el resto de la historia…—

Hinata suspiró. — ¿Cuándo fue que todo se complicó tanto? —soltó con cansancio.

Jiraiya tosió disimuladamente.

—Creo que es obvio de quién es la culpa—dijo Naruto mientras tanto Hinata como él miraban al peliblanco con irritación.

—Hehe yo solo creí que era lo mejor para ustedes. Por eso le propuse el plan a Naruto. Además creí que ambos ya se querían y que solo bastaría un empujoncito y ya.! Era el plan perfecto! ¡Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro!: ¡Acabábamos con todo este conflicto entre familias y ambos ya dejaban de ser lentos! —exclamo emocionado, realmente pensando que su plan era perfecto. — ¡El plan perfecto! ¡Sin margen de error!—

—Pues había un error—dijo Hinata.

— ¿Eh? —

—Que ni su nieto ni yo sentimos esas cosas por el otro. Solo somos amigos—. Hinata sonrió para sus adentros. El hacerse la idea de que solo serían amigos ya estaba dando sus frutos. Ahora ya podía hablar con naturalidad del tema, como si ya fuera cosa del destino. Algo completamente normal.

Ya no dolía.

—Estos niños…—se repitió Jiraiya con cansancio. Suspiró pesadamente. Eso era otro asunto aparte, lo importante en esos momentos era el _plan._

—Todo es tu culpa abuelo. Comenzando con que fue tu culpa de que Hinata escuchara aquella conversación entre mi padre y yo. Tú le comentaste a mi padre de que yo no seguía sus pasos y de que mi amistad con Hinata era verdadera, ¡también le dijiste que salía con Sakura-chan cuando él me lo había prohibido! ¡También le mencionaste de Sasuke! ¡Diablos! ¡Prácticamente lo acorralaste para que me presionará aquella tarde! —se quejó, atando cabos y reprochándole a su abuelo. ¡No había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo pero ahora sí y con Hinata ya eran dos!

—Debía motivarlo para llevar a cabo su plan de robarle la fortuna a los Hyuga lo más rápido posible. Te recuerdo que parte del plan es hacer que Minato crea que timaste a Hinata y conseguiste que aceptará casarse contigo o quieres…el plan B—se defendió malicioso.

—¡Nunca! ¡Ni pensarlo! —respondió de inmediato con miedo en sus orbes.

Eso despertó la curiosidad de Hinata: —¿De qué se trataba el plan B? —cuestiono.

—¡No quieres ni saberlo Hina! —

—No está mal si lo sabe—dijo Jiraiya aún con la malicia que lo caracterizaba.

—Díganme—pidió—De verdad quiero saber de qué hablan—

—Pues, en un principio idee que para poder hacer parecer autentico tu matrimonio con Naruto y emanciparlos había pensado en que fingieras un ¨inesperado y ¨precoz embarazo que los obligará a casarse tan jóvenes—aclaró finalmente, sonriendo divertido mientras esperaba la reacción de Hinata.

—…—La expresión de Hinata hablaba por si sola.

— ¡Abuelo! ¡Para que le cuentas si solo la asustaste! —

— ¡Que nieto…!—empezaba a decir Jiraiya pero la voz de Hinata les llamo la atención tanto a él como a Naruto:

—Esperen…—

— ¿Eh? —

—Tu abuelo…él…—

— ¿Él que? —

—Él tiene razón…—los ojos de Naruto se abrieron estrepitosamente—…El plan es perfecto…—

— ¿Q-que? —

Jiraiya sonrió. Definitivamente Hinata era más inteligente que su nieto y tenía más valor. Realmente hacia honor a su apellido.

—Sí y-yo…—se aclaró la garganta—Lleváramos a cabo el plan B podríamos solucionar muchos problemas—

— ¿Cómo cuáles? ¡Dime! ¡Porque es una locura! ¡Te imaginas que dirán de nosotros!—

— ¡Lo sé! Pero…en estos últimos meses he aprendido que todo se vale para conseguir lo que quieres…lo aplique cuando quise vengarme infantilmente de ti así que… ¿porque no aplicarlo para hacer algo bueno?…esta vez quiero hacer lo correcto y no ser egoísta. No sabes cuan mal me siento por los padres de Sakura, a ellos…esa familia sufrió el daño colateral de mis defectos…soy una mala persona y…quiero hacer algo para enmendar mis errores al parar con todo esto entre nuestras familias de una vez por todas y si es necesario votar a la basura la imagen de la ¨inocente¨ Hinata fingiendo un embarazo a esta edad ¡Lo haré! —el discurso no pudo hacer nada más que dejar boquiabierto a Naruto.

¡Su amiga sí que no tenía escrúpulos cuando quería algo! ¡Realmente no hizo mal en cuidarse bien la espalda cuando lo odiaba! ¡Y él que pensaba que Sasuke era la cabeza en todo! ¡Cuán equivocado estaba! ¡¿Quién sabe que más hubiera hecho de o saberse y aclararse la verdad! ¡Definitivamente no conocía ese lado de Hinata!

—¿Hi-hinata? —cuestiono el chico de ojos azules, no pudiendo creer que la chica de ojos perlas y cabellera negra se tratara de Hinata.

Hinata se sonrojó levemente: —No creas que no sería incómodo para mí pero es que…viéndolo por el lado conveniente es…simplemente conveniente. Solo piénsalo mejor. De esta forma podremos…ca-casarnos sin escondernos. Ni mi padre ni Fugaku podrán oponerse a nuestro…m-matrimonio…— ¡Diablos! ¡Cuánto costaba decirlo abiertamente! —Obligatoriamente me concederán la emancipación y tu padre a ti también. También conozco bien las cláusulas de mi compromiso con Sasuke, me las hicieron saber durante el mes que estuve fuera del país en las reuniones con los socios de mi padre. Una de ellas dice que si en algún dado caso mostrará una causa mayor como un ¨e-embarazo¨ de otro chico que no s-sea Sasuke, mi contrato con él se anula de inmediato y ya no estaré obligada a seguir las ordenes de mi padre, seré libre—se explicó.

—Hinata entiende mi punto muchachito lento—le reprochó el peliblanco—Está es una manera más o menos limpia y legal de llevar al cabo el plan que haríamos—

—B-bueno si…así no tendremos que hacer tantas trampas…—apoyo el rubio, no pudiendo negarse pues la verdad era que el plan que habían ideado y aceptado hasta ese momento con Hinata implicaba mentiras y una que otras ilegalidades que de solo pensarlas le ponían la piel de gallina. No es que el plan ¨B¨ fuera limpio, pero al menos era legal dentro de lo posible.

—En fin. Luego de timar de esta forma a Minato, Hiashi y Fugaku sigue lo siguiente. La parte más importante y difícil—comenzó Jiraiya—Luego de que se crean lo de tu embarazo sigue la boda. Pues ambos como chicos ¨responsables¨ se casaran para hacerse cargo de su hijo, del producto de una ferviente noche de pasión y hormonas descontroladas, ¿no? —cuestiono divertido al ver las caras rojas de los dos adolescentes.

Ellos solo giraron sus cabezas hacia un lado, asintiendo pero tratando de evitar el contacto visual. ¡Cuánto querían callar a ese pervertido de Jiraya pero el bochorno era tanto que sus mentes no podían procesar una respuesta a tales agresiones psicológicas!

—Luego se casaran con un abogado que yo contrataré y con él cual arreglaré ciertos detalles del contrato de su matrimonio para poder darles a Minato y a Hiashi una probada de su propia medicina—

— ¿Exactamente qué? —

—Pues…no creo que entiendan mucho aún…aún más Naruto—murmuró esto último en una voz casi inaudible.

— ¡Lo escuche! —

El peliblanco suspiró. : —En fin. Aquí es donde timaremos a Minato pues el aprovechara de este matrimonio para apoderarse del dinero de tu familia Hinata—La ojiperla asintió para que prosiguiera—Le haré creer que estoy de su lado y de que deje todo lo jurídico en mis manos. Le haré creer gustoso de que en su contrato de matrimonio te puse una trampa donde Naruto se quedaría con tu herencia cuando en realidad este realizando una fusión de sus bienes, es decir, de sus herencias, porque no olviden de que sus padres como parte de sus planes maléficos desde pequeños hicieron sus propias jugadas donde ustedes al ser emancipados pudieran hacer poder inmediato de sus herencias. Ambos caerán en su propio juego y se quedaran sin preciadas fortunas. ¡Ya quiero ver sus caras cuando sus cuentas bancarias en el extranjero estén vacías!—se acercó a la barra y pidió un whisky con júbilo.

—Si. Mi padre lo hizo con el fin de que cuando el día llegase pudiera anexar tu herencia a la mía por medio del matrimonio—corroboró Naruto avergonzado de hablar sobre los planes de su padre. —Luego el administraría ambas fortunas, siendo yo simplemente un peón—

—Y el mío lo hizo para que al casarme con Sasuke pudiéramos fusionar las empresas y ser algo así como él ¨Matrimonio millonario más joven¨. Una simple imagen pues Fugaku y él se encargarían de los negocios—contó Hinata también avergonzado de su padre.

¿Qué clases de personas eran?

Naruto suspiró.

—Todo esto lo hicieron a ciegas de que nosotros colaboraríamos con ellos y no nos revelaríamos—

—Si. Mi padre creyó que yo le seguiría en sus planes y no tomaría en serio poder de mi fortuna por miedo a él…pero…—

—Ellos se equivocaron…ambos haremos lo que creemos correcto con nuestras herencias. No nos usaran como simple juguetes a los cuales pueden manipular—completo Naruto mientras le esbozaba una cálida sonrisa a Hinata. Ambos opinaban lo mismo. Harían lo correcto.

—Haremos el bien por nuestros padres…arreglaremos las diferencias que han tenido por años y…—

—…Las industrias Hyuga y Uzumaki…—

—…Serán una sola…—completo Hinata mientras extendía la mano hacia Naruto, quien no dudo en tomarla.

—Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo Hyuga—

—Y el mío también señor Uzumaki—

—Es una alianza, ¿Dónde debo firmar? —fingió seriedad el ojiazul, pero pronto tanto Hinata como él no pudieron seguir con eso y estallaron en pequeñas risas. — ¡Dios! ¡Definitivamente no nací para los negocios! —afirmó entre risas.

— ¡Yo tampoco! ¡Sinceramente nuestros padres están locos si esto los hace felices! —

— ¡Recuérdame Hinata de que estudiare periodismo luego de esto! —

— ¡A mi igual! —

Y continuaron riéndose hasta que Jiraiya carraspeó, haciendo acto de presencia entre ambos.

—Ambos luego de divorciarse estudiaran una carrera económica sino quieren que aparezcan otros buitres tras su fortuna, les recuerdo que en el mundo hay muchos Hiashis y Fugakus por ahí. No crean que yo estaré toda la vida para ayudarlos, por más que quiera debo retirarme de los negocios y atender otras necesidades—Hinata y Naruto solo rieron ante la idea de lo último—Hablo en serio—suspiró de cansancio ¨_Lo que tengo que hacer para hacer reflexionar a Minato… ¿realmente he dejado el destino de nuestra empresa a dos adolescentes? ¿En que he estado pensando últimamente?¨_

Naruto y Hinata rieron pero pronto Naruto cayó en una realidad que le quito toda gracia al momento.

—E-esperen ¡Hemos olvidado un detalle importante! —Exclamó alarmado mientras se jalaba sus cabellos rubios con frustración — ¿Cómo es que les haremos creer del embarazo de Hinata?, digo, tu no lo estás ¿verdad? —

Hinata lo fulmino con la mirada: — ¡Claro que NO! —

—¡¿Entonces?! ¡Sabía que este plan tenía que tener algo malo! —

Jiraiya sonrió maliciosamente: —Eso es fácil querido nieto mío. Para eso estás aquí Naruto…Si Hinata no está embarazada pues…tú la ayudarás a estarlo, ¿si me entiendes? —el doble sentido fue palpable y más al ver la sonrisa pervertida surcar los labios del peliblanco.

— ¡Estás loco no pensarás de que yo y Hina… ¡Oh! ¡Hinata! —exclamó al ver el cómo su amiga se desmayaba en sus brazos. — ¡Miras lo que provocas viejo pervertido! —

—Tu eres el pervertido aquí al malinterpretar mis palabras. Cuando dije ¨ayudar¨ me refería a que para fingir los síntomas de un embarazo… ¿o acaso pesabas en hacer cosas pervertidas con Hinata? ¿eh? —

El rostro de Naruto valía un precio alto por pagar.

Su abuelo sonrió: —No saben cuánto deseo que ustedes dos me den un bello bisnieto—dijo con añoranza, ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de Naruto.

—Ya para con tus bromas, que ya no caeré—

—La parte más triste es que…en realidad no bromeo—dijo seriamente.

Naruto sonrió levemente, no llegando la expresión a sus ojos.

—No pidas cosas imposibles—

…

…

— ¿Realmente estás seguro de esto? —cuestiono Hinata a su amigo, mientras ambos se encontraban en una cafetería.

—Si—asintió con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—P-pero… ¿y Sakura? — Hinata sentía que debía preguntarlo porque… ¡simplemente no podía arruinarle la vida amorosa a su amigo al casarse con él! Debía asegurarse de que él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a la pelirosa por el bien de su plan, pues…estaba segura de que Sakura se alejaría de Naruto al pensar que ambos estaban esperando un ¨hijo¨. ¡Que embarazoso era solo pensarlo!

— ¿Eh? —Soltó de sorpresa— ¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura con todo esto? —

—P-pues… ¿no estaban saliendo? —. ¡Incomodo!

— ¡Oh! ¡Eso! ¡Pues no! —afirmó despreocupadamente—Sakura-chan y yo solo somos amigos, ¿acaso pensabas otra cosa? —

El corazón de Hinata se sintió aliviado ante tal afirmación…aunque aún dudaba.

—Humm…si—confesó con un leve sonrojo. —Digo… ¿aun te gusta? ¿No? —preguntó algo cuidadosa.

Este pareció pensarlo y respondió: —Quizás…—Hinata agachó un poco su cabeza. Ella ya lo sabía…él—No estoy seguro Aún somos jóvenes para realmente saber lo que queremos o no, pronto nos graduaremos y lo más probable es que no vuelva a saber de Sakura-chan por un buen tiempo—

—S-supongo que sí…—

— ¿Y tú?... ¿qué me cuentas de Sasuke? —cuestiono con una sonrisa despreocupada, tratando de mantener un tono natural en su voz pero… ¡Prácticamente era imposible al tocar a ese tema!

Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente, lo cual solo alimento aún más la teoría del rubio.

—Cuéntame Hinata—pidió con aburrimiento—Somos amigos, ¿no? Puedes confiar en mí, de eso no lo dudes…no te juzgaré…por lo menos lo intentaré—murmuró esto solo para sí mismo con recelo. ¿Cómo podía gustarle a Hinata el amargado de Sasuke? ¡Era inconcebible!

—N-no pasa nada con Sasuke-kun…solo que estamos comprometidos a la fuerza, de ahí no hay nada más que eso y…si me hablas de los b-besos pues…deberías preguntarle a Sasuke-kun p-porque é-él fue q-quién m-me b-beso en a-aquellas ocasiones, además recuerda también que su padre pudo obligarlo a hacerlo pues… ¿para eso vino aquí a la escuela, ¿no?—respondió completamente abochornada de hablar con el amor de su vida sobre su aparente ¨amigo¨Sasuke. ¡Ni ella sabía que se traía el Uchiha! ¡Ya la tenía confundida de si lo hacía por obedecer las órdenes de su padre o porque…!ni pensarlo!

—Aha—reacio a creerle. Hinata solo negó con la cabeza. —Como te he dicho en varias ocasiones: Cuando ambos se decidan a hacerlo público no me sorprenderá para nada — Hinata frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué a veces me das la impresión de que te molesta mi amistad con Sasuke? —cuestiono algo recelosa. Eso era algo que ya le tenía la duda en días.

Naruto se rascó la nuca: —Hehe es que Sasuke no me agrada, es como mi amigo-rival desde pequeños y…bueno no me parece que sea indicado para ti y más al saber que su padre lo trajo aquí con segundas intenciones, aunque él se defienda y diga que no sigue ordenes de nadie yo… ¡yo no me lo creo! —afirmó con efusivo— ¡No sabes lo difícil que es para mí el saber que mi vecino de toda la vida estaba tras ti! ¡Ni siquiera tenía la remota idea de que se conocían! —

Hinata suspiró. Si bien era cierto que le costaba confiar un poco en el azabache ella se había dicho asimismo el de darle un voto de confianza, algo a lo que aparentemente Naruto no estaba de acuerdo, aunque… ¿Por qué culparlo? Él tenía un punto y ella otro.

—Entiendo tu posición Naruto-kun, aunque creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Sasuke-kun. Tal vez tú siempre lo hayas considerado un rival pero yo…yo siempre desde pequeña lo vi como un buen y amable chico. Algo totalmente diferente a la imagen que tú tienes de él, que es la de un total amargado sin interés en la vida social, Quizás en parte sea cierto pero… Sasuke-kun tiene un lado bueno y déjame decir que predomina en todos sus defectos—expresó lo que opinaba entorno a su otro amigo.

El rubio se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa y dijo con un deje de tristeza fingida y dramática: — ¡No puedo creer que tú pienses todo eso de él! ¡Estás completamente ciega porque te gusta! —Hinata se limitó a fulminar a su amigo con la mirada puesto que muchas personas a su alrededor lograron escuchar—Lo siento Hina, pero es que aún me cuesta creer de que tú te lleves tan bien con alguien tan amargado como Sasuke. ¡Eres tan buena y él tan… ¿Sasuke? —

—Eso es completamente normal Naruto-kun, es común que dos personas que se lleven bien sean algo opuestas. Es la complementación de los caracteres y actitudes—

— ¿Quieres decir de que tú y Sasuke se complementan? …eso ya suena a como una pareja de enamorados—con recelo.

— ¡no! —Negó de inmediato— ¡Me refería a que…a muchas personas les pasa y no hablo solo de las parejas! ¡También estás los-los… ¡a-amigos! —la mirada recelosa de su amigo la intimidaba, ¡era obvio que aún seguía con lo de Sasuke y ella! ¡Debía aclararlo! — ¡Como tú y yo! —

— ¿Yo y tú?—confundido.

— ¡Si! —Se mordió el labio mientras sopesaba su caso—Algo así como que…yo soy tímida, reservada y como tú mismo dices: Rarita y algo oscura—dolía referirse de sí misma de esa forma pero...en fin…así la catalogaban la mayoría del tiempo…— Mientras que tú eres…casi lo opuesto, eres extrovertido, positivo, no temes decir lo que opinas y eres…—sonrió maliciosa ¡Ya e las pagaría por llamarla rarita!— Quizás irritante para muchas personas, no es de extrañarse que rebases los límites tolerables de hiperactividad, sueles incitar al escándalo …y haces muchas cosas que alguien como yo nunca haría…eres algo raro, ¿lo sabías?—se burló con una leve risa al final al ver la cara de incredulidad del chico de ojos azules.

— ¡Hinata-chan yo no soy así de irritante!... ¿o sí? — se cuestionó así mismo al caer en cuenta del como quizás lo percibían muchas personas.

—Pero ese es el punto. A pesar de ser tan opuestos creo que está ahí la clave de poder llevarnos bien. Es decir, nos complementamos tal y como con Sasuke. Él que tú seas extrovertido me saca de mi burbuja de timidez de vez en cuando, me das confianza y quizás yo reprimo de vez en cuando esa hiperactividad tuya. Tú me das libertad y yo te reprimo—

—Si lo ves de esa forma…creo que tú y Sasuke no se complementan. Ambos son serios y oscuros…raros—. Hinata deseo darse un golpe en la cabeza en ese instante. —Aunque cabe mencionar que tú eres amable y él no…podrías tener razón en algún punto—pasó una pose pensativa.

—Naruto-kun... —_ ¨No todo se trata de las palabras...hay distintas formas de complementarse¨_ —Si tú así lo ves ya es tu opinión…pero el punto es que quiero decir que la complementación no solo se limita a las parejas, sino también a los amigos, así que… ¡ya deja de pensar cosas raras sobre Sasuke y yo! —explotó, de verdad que su amigo la sacaba de casillas, ya había olvidado lo lento y cerrado que era el rubio. ´

Él tragó duro y trato de ocultar que el tono de voz de Hinata lo había intimidado hasta cierto punto.

—I-iré por los helados—se excusó mientras se levantaba de su asiento, recordando a lo que habían venido a esa cafetería. — ¿De chocolate verdad? —

—S-si—algo sonrojada por su arrebató le otorgo una avergonzada sonrisa a lo que él solo sonrió divertido y… ¿con deje de malicia?

—Aunque…quiero hacer algo antes, los helados pueden esperar…—entonces se acercó a ella e inclinándose un poco le dio un beso a su ya sonrojada mejilla y acaricio con su mano a la misma mientras la miraba con una expresión algo distinta a la de un amigo. Hinata se sintió desfallecer al tener tan cerca el rostro de Naruto al suyo.

— ¿Q-que haces? —logró articular.

—Shhh solo déjame hacerlo—pidió mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Una cajita negra— ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo Hinata Hyuga? —pidió con una sonrisa coqueta mientras mostraba la reluciente sortija.

— ¿Eh? —solo ese monosílabo su cerebro pudo ordenar a sus labios de la impresión. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¡¿Era necesario?!

Entonces Naruto se acercó a su oído y le murmuró: —No me hagas quedar en ridículo. Los chicos de la escuela ya están aquí y sería de mal gusto si rechazas la propuesta del padre tu hijo frente a sus amigos— ¡Lo entendió al instante!

— ¡¿Ellos están aquí?! —preguntó alarmada mientras los buscaba con la mirada. Abrió sus ojos aún más al divisar las curiosas caras de varios conocidos.

Tragó duro.

— ¿E-es necesario que los de la escuela lo s-sepan también? —

—Más o menos—respondió despreocupado a lo que Hinata solo atinó a dirigirle una mirada de incredulidad.

—No entiendo—

—Mi abuelo me dijo que entre más testigos de que somos novios haya más creíble lo harás para nuestros padres, digo, no de la noche a la mañana apareceremos como una pareja sin que nadie haya tenido la remota idea, debemos preparar el terreno. También, digamos que sería una pequeña broma para despedirnos de la escuela. Ya luego lo desmentiremos cuando unifiquemos a las empresas. ¿No te parece? —pidió con ojos brillosos. —! Ya te imaginas la cara de Ino, Kiba y los demás! ¡Será la broma del año! —

Hinata sopesó la idea. Era muy cierto con respecto a lo de tener fundamentos que favorezcan su mentira ante sus padres y también de verdad parecía divertida la idea de engañar a la escuela, ¿a quién quería engañar? Tantos años de amistad con Naruto la contagiaban.

—Hinata. También compré la sortija porque…—se sonrojo—Porque c-considere que sería un i-interesante detalle, ¿no te parece? —

—S-si p-pero…—

—Este es el momento. ¿O aceptas mi propuesta o te casarás con Sasuke? Tú lo decides. —preguntó adaptando un semblante serio.

Hinata lo pensó. Su decisión estaba en sus manos… ¿Qué era lo mejor?

Sonrió. La respuesta estaba frente así.

—S-sí. Acepto casarme contigo Naruto-kun—aceptó con un carmín sobre sus mejillas mientras giraba a un lado su cabeza, huyendo de esos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

Entonces Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y coloco el anillo en su dedo anular. Observando con un carmín en sus mejillas la mano de está, embelesado.

—Te prometo ser el esposo que deseas—tomo a Hinata de la barbilla para que así poder tener la atención de los ojos perlas, quienes se vieron inmediatamente capturados por los azules de su amigo—Desde ahora oficialmente eres mi novia—afirmó con una sonrisa resplandeciente que solo consiguió deslumbrarla aún más. —Desde ahora yo cuidaré de ti…—entonces tomo el rostro de Hinata y unió brevemente sus labios a los de ellas. Esta se quedó estática ante tal gesto ¿Era necesaria tanta actuación? ¡¿La estaba besando?! —…Te amo…—dijo antes de dejarle otro fugaz beso en sus labios—Regresaré pronto cariño—se despidió mientras le cerraba coquetamente un ojo y se incorporaba para luego alejarse de la mesa que ambos compartían. Dejando a Hinata completamente fuera de sí en su asiento.

Se tocó los labios con sus dedos. Pudiendo aún sentir la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Suspiró. Realmente no tenía remedio. Amaba a su amigo y este día a día, minuto a minuto y segundo a segundo parecía querer recordárselo.

—…Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé—se dijo asimismo con cansancio al pensar en lo que a partir de ese momento debían fingir frente a los demás, tal parece que Naruto ya había comenzado con su actuación, pronto sería su turno y eso la aterraba.

— ¿Qué será difícil Hinata? —cuestiono una voz tras su espalda, sacándola inmediatamente de sus pensamientos.

—S-sasuke-kun—tartamudeó el nombre del dueño de aquella voz.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Tan mal me veo? —cuestiono divertido con una sonrisa que parecía permanente en su rostro. ¡Se notaba que estaba de buen humor y Hinata que debía contarle sobre su alianza con el rubio! ¡De seguro ya no querría sonreír después de escucharla decir sobre su plan!

¡¿Qué debía hacer?!

¿Acaso debía decirle o…engañarlo como a uno más?

—N-no hay nada malo—mintió dominada por los nervios.

— ¿Estás segura? Te noto…nerviosa—el Uchiha no era tonto y sentía en el aire que habían cosas que la ojiperla quería omitir. Suspiró: —No importa. No te presionaré a que me cuentes que te sucede, aunque… ¿Qué hacías aquí? —

— ¡Oh! ¡Pues vine por un helado! —

— ¿Tú sola? —

—Humm…si, es que se me antojo uno y pues… ¡aquí me tienes! —

—Oh…—algo incrédulo pero decidido a olvidarlo.

— ¿Qué hacías por aquí Sasuke-kun? —preguntó tratando de mostrarse serena.

—Solo caminaba para distraerme un poco de las presentaciones de los socios, tú sabes lo aburridas que pueden ser—se quejó mientras cansado tomaba asiento en la mesa de Hinata, poniéndola aún más nerviosa. Buscó con el rabillo del ojo a Naruto y se sintió más relajada al ver que este se había distraído con algunos conocidos.

—Si. Son muy casadas, se lo difícil que es el que nos estén presentando como el futuros de la asociación entre las empresas. Me da asco el pensar el cómo esas personas ven a nuestro matrimonio como una oportunidad más para hacer negocios. Es…horrible por eso…—Había llegado el momento de contarle la verdad…o mentirle.

Tragó saliva.

—Yo…debo decirte algo con respecto a ese tema de nuestro matrimonio, nosotros no…—comenzó a decir pero el pelinegro la interrumpió.

— ¿No podemos continuar con la mentira de nuestros padres? ¿Acaso te sientes mal por casarte con alguien como yo? —divertido, entonces recostó sus hombros sobre la mesa y apoyo su barbilla sobre su mano, mirando a Hinata con ojos divertidos. —Aunque no me lo creas pero…A mi este compromiso no me molesta para nada, ¿sabes porque? —sonrió divertido y algo… ¿coqueto?

—N-no— tartamudeó nerviosa. ¡¿Qué se traían sus amigos con ella ese día?!

Suspiró con cansancio fingido: —Creí haber sido algo claro con respecto a que tú me gustabas Hinata—confesó con un leve carmín sobre sus mejillas.

—Y-yo— ¡No se lo esperaba! ¡No podía negar que la actitud de su amigo había sido sospechosa pero ella se negaba a creerlo! ¡¿Cómo?! —E-eso es i-imposible—incrédula.

— ¿Acaso piensas que esto es algo que surgió luego de reencontrarnos en la escuela? —Cuestiono con una sonrisa—Tú…tú a mí me gustas desde casi siempre. Siempre me gustabas, era por eso que rechazaba a cualquier chica que se me mostrara en frente porque…para mi todas eran fastidiosa, lo opuesto a lo que tú eres. Tú eres la clase de persona que me agrada. Eres una persona muy pura pero que a la vez alberga cierta oscuridad en su interior: Eres una persona real, no te escondes bajo imágenes o proyecciones diferentes a lo que eres. Si bien es cierto que tiendes a reprimirte también has sabido mostrarte en situaciones que lo requieren—describió.

Hinata se sintió a morir al escuchar tal confesión, temiendo lo que su repuesta podría provocar…temiendo no saber sus propios sentimientos…temiendo equivocarse y cometer un grave error.

—…—

—Hinata—tomo sus manos y las entrelazo a las suyas—Al igual que tú, opino que todo este compromiso es una locura pero…¿Qué tal si intentamos una relación de verdad?. Real. Yo estoy dispuesto a esperar por tus sentimientos, te prometo hacerte feliz—sonrió para sí mismo—Sé que lo que te pido es descabellado pues somos muy jóvenes pero…no hay forma de revertir nuestro compromiso y lo menos que quiero es desaprovechar esta ocasión para acercarme a ti. Siempre quise formar parte de tu vida, aun cuando trate de negármelo a mí mismo por mucho tiempo…en ti he encontrado a la única persona real de entre toda mi familia y conocidos…quiero que seas mi confidente. ¡Estoy loco pero la idea de convertirme en tu esposo me encanta! —se rio de sí mismo entre dientes.

¿Acaso ese había sido Uchiha? ¡¿Dónde había quedado su cordura?!

—Yo…—

—No te asustes, creo que todo esta idea del matrimonio a terminado por influenciarme un poco, creo que es normal—se excusó avergonzado de su arrebató. Dicho gesto solo aumento el odio de Hinata contra sí misma, Sasuke se estaba abriendo a ella, mostrándole una faceta de él que quizás nadie más había conocido y ella…debería rechazarlo… ¿o no?

¿La estancada amistad de Naruto o el amor incondicional de Sasuke?

De una u otra forma perdería a uno de ellos…si rechazaba a Sasuke no sería capaz de verlo nuevamente a los ojos y a Naruto…pues… ¡él no había hecho el menor esfuerzo por ocultar su desagrado hacia el Uchiha! y si ella comenzaba algo con este solo terminaría alejándose de su lado… ¡Ambos eran rivales en todo y ella estaba ahora en medio! ¡¿Cómo todo había terminado así?! ¿Qué plan descabellado debía tomar? ¡Porque si! ¡No negaría que ambos estaban completamente locos con sus ideas! ¡Locas pero buenas ideas!

Suspiró. Ella realmente deseaba poder enmendar el conflicto entre la familia de Naruto y la suya. Ella realmente quería hacer algo correcto por primera vez en la historia de los Hyuga, pues los malos en la historia desde un comienzo habían sido su familia…

—…—

—Hinata. ¿Aceptaría convertirte en mi novia? —preguntó directamente Sasuke mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

—Yo debo d-decir q-que…—el Uchiha la silencio colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No digas nada por ahora. Piénsalo y luego me respondes…pero antes…— pidió mientras se inclinaba con la clara intención de besar a Hinata. Está se sonrojo ante la idea.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, pero durante ese breve lapso un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos azules bloqueo completamente los pensamientos de Hinata al aparecer súbitamente en sus recuerdos.

— ¡No! —lo detuvo en secó mientras este daba un respingo por el rechazó de ella. —N-no puedo…— en ese momento su voz se quebró, dejándola expuesta.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestiono algo herido y preocupado.

Hinata tomo una dosis de valor y expresó con una expresión firme y segura: — ¡Yo no te amo a ti! —Afirmó ante un Sasuke herido— ¡Tú lo sabias muy bien desde el principio! ¡Así que no me vengas con estas propuestas! ¡Tú sabes que en mi corazón solo se encuentra él y más ahora que…—se detuvo para tomar un poco más de valor para lo siguiente. Si era necesario romperle el corazón al Uchiha y ganarse su rencor ¡lo haría! ¡Debía romper lazos para no herirlo más! ¡Era lo mejor! —…que él finalmente me correspondió—confesó provocando que Sasuke abriera los ojos estrepitosamente de la impresión.

—N-no es cierto…—se negó a creer a semejante e inesperado disparate. ¿Cómo era posible eso si entre ellos no había visto nada sospechoso en los últimos días?

—Esa es la verdad que he estado ocultándote estos últimos días… yo y Naruto-kun estamos juntos—las lágrimas la traicionaron y comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, ya no lo soportaba: — ¡Lo siento pero no puedo corresponderte! — se disculpó antes de salir corriendo de la cafetería sintiéndose de lo más ruin y cobarde. ¡Claro! ¡Para Hinata Hyuga el huir siempre era la solución a sus problemas!

Corrió y corrió, buscando un refugio próximo. Solo deseaba gozar de la privacidad de su habitación…deseaba desahogarse de toda esa maraña de sentimientos que la atosigaba.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto rechazarlo si se suponía que su corazón solo tenía un dueño? ¿Acaso…?

—Eso es imposible— se dijo así misma mientras estaba a unos pasos de entrar a su casa...pero una mano la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

Giró su cabeza para toparse con unos ojos azules.

—Hinata—se limitó nombrar con una mirada que expresaba profundamente tristeza… ¿culpabilidad?

—Na-naruto-kun— Hasta ese momento fue consciente de que había dejado solo al rubio en medio de su repentina huida. —L-lo siento p-pero es que me sentí repentinamente mal y tuve que…—mentía.

—No mientas Hinata. No es necesario—pidió seriamente—Escuché lo que hablabas con Sasuke—

Eso si no se lo esperaba: — ¿C-como si tú…?—

—Eso no importa—la miró fijamente a los ojos de ella, quienes trataban de huir de esa inquisidora mirada. Él parecía buscar algo en los orbes de ella. —Lo importante aquí son…tus sentimientos—afirmó sintiendo un profundo dolor en su corazón —Y yo…no he sido el peor patán al no tomarlos en cuenta al meterte en mis estúpidos planes…perdóname—pidió sinceramente.

Ella lo miró confundida: —No entiendo. ¿Por qué te disculpas? —

—Ya te dije porque…por no considerar tus sentimientos—reiteró—Yo sé que…tu amas a Sasuke y por mi culpa te he alejado de él—Hinata dio un respingo ante esto y más al ver el como Naruto miraba al suelo algo avergonzado y con culpabilidad en sus orbes.

—T-te equivocas y-yo…—

—Sé que no es tu intención mentirme cuando lo niegas. Lo que sucede aquí es que…ni tú misma conoces tus verdaderos sentimientos—afirmó, sorprendiéndola aún más al siquiera considerar esa posibilidad, ¿Qué ella amaba a Sasuke sin saberlo? ¿Acaso era posible? —He sido tu mejor amigo por mucho tiempo y te conozco muy bien para afirmarlo. Por eso…me odio más por obligarte a rechazar la oportunidad que tenías con él—

—…—

—Por eso…quiero terminar con todo esto. Quiero decirte que eres libre de abandonar el plan, estaré totalmente de acuerdo y no te reprocharé nada. Solo quiero que seas feliz a lado de a quién tú quieres. Luego de hacerte tanto daño no está en mis planes el alejarte de la persona que más amas. No me atrevería nunca, nunca, sino no podría seguir considerándome tu amigo—

—No sigas Naruto-kun…y-yo—comenzó a responder entre lágrimas que él se encargaba de limpiar con su pulgar delicadamente, observándola con impotencia y sintiendo rabia consigo mismo.

—No digas nada Hinata. Debes pensarlo mejor, ¿sí? —pidió con comprensión creyendo lo muy confundida que debía de estar Hinata.

—No…no es necesario—murmuró en una voz casi inaudible mientras sentía un impulso correr por sus venas…un impulso de hacer lo mismo que Sasuke había hecho con ella…el impulso de dar paso a sus sentimientos: —No es necesario porque…—sonrió para sí misma, ganándose una expresión confundida por parte del ojiazul—Porque ya estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo—confesó sin titubeos mientras con arrebato se ponía de puntillas y unía sus labios a los de su ¨mejor amigo¨.

¨_Soy patética…¨_se dijo así misma mientras intentaba arrebatarle el aliento a su amigo, comenzando a salir lágrimas de sus orbes al verse así misma ridícula y estúpida. Sabía que su actuar era tal como el de una plebeya buscando amor donde nunca lo encontraría…

Para mayor sorpresa de Hinata este no pareció dudar en corresponderle al beso ni se inmutaba por las lágrimas que se filtraban en el mismo. Hinata dio un respingo de sorpresa al sentir el cómo su amigo colocaba su mano tras su nuca y la recostaba sobre la pared, acorralándola entre su cuerpo sin romper el beso.

El aire ya parecía faltar a sus pulmones pero tal parecía que ninguno de los dos poseía la fuerza o la intención de romper la unión: —No me digas…que…me amas…— decía el ojiazul entre sus labios—…se…que mientes…—Hinata realmente no podía responder ante tales reproches pues el Uzumaki no se lo permitía, su beso le robaba el aliento y la voz para emitir sonido alguno, el parecía haber tomado control total del que en un principio fue su arrebato—P-para ti…solo…soy…tu amigo…tu amas a…ese m-maldito de…Sasuke—continuaba_—Yo he…sido el…tonto…que siempre…ha amado…a su mejor…amiga…en secreto…—_

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de procesar bien o de siquiera inmutarse ante la última afirmación pues una voz tras ellos los obligo a romper el beso bruscamente.

— ¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?! —

—S-señor H-hyuga—tartamudeó Naruto, viéndose atrapado junto Hinata en medio de… ¡Diablos! ¡Hasta ese momento fue consciente de lo que había pasado!

Ambos observaron totalmente sonrojados a Hiashi Hyuga, sintiéndose atrapados y acorralados por su fulminante mirada.

…aunque la peor parte se la llevaron cuando sus ojos se interceptaron con ciertos orbes oscuros…era Sasuke Uchiha, quién observaba fríamente la escena a lado del Hyuga mayor.

— ¿Engañando a tu prometido H-I-N-A-T-A?—

* * *

**...continuara...**

**!Hola chicos! !Espero no haberlos decepcionados con esta tardía actualizacion! (se que quizas a muchos les parezca que he dejado a un lado esta historia pero no es asi hehe), lo que sucede es que aparte de mi falta de tiempo tambien he tenido problemas de inspiracion entorno a la trama asi que...si les parecio algo loco este ultimo capitulo pues es lo que mi mente imagino! Lo curioso de todo es que no planeaba actualizarla esta semana pues de hecho habia escrito ya casi la mitad de despecho e inocencia pero...puff! se me fue la inspiracion para ese fic y de pronto me dieron ganas de escribir este mejor! (Quien entiende a mi cabeza)...y mientras la escribia me sentia con animos e inspiracion aunque...ya casi al final se me fue la inspiracion asi que espero que este capitulo haya quedado decente y no haya parecido soso hehe siempre me siento inconforme luego de escribir un capitulo, ¿ideas mias o en realidad apesto? hahaha XD quien sabe! Tambien queria decirles que este fic ya esta casi cerca de terminar :) , como maximo le doy uno capitulos mas! espero darle un buen termino y no dejarlo medio raro hahaha XD Estoy entre emocionada y triste porque este ha sido mi primer fic largo T.T cuando lo comence solo planeaba hacer algo sencillo para comenzar en FanFiction , de hecho la trama en un principio planeaba ser de lo mas simple posible pero la complique! hahaha ( se llama relaciones complicadas, no? ! hahaha xD) creo que ese cambio se nota luego de los primeros 8 capitulos, de los cuales no me siento muy orgullosa porque los siento simples y hacian avanzar a la trama lentamente, ademas de que eran muy cortos **** (de hecho en mi cuenta de deviantart los unifique en un solo capitulo XD)**, pero como les digo, esto comenzo como algo que sería ¨simple¨y ¨corto¨pero ya despues se me metio la locura y lo extendi a una trama un poco mas compleja XD ! (Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo le daría un mejor comienzo a la historia)

**En fin, como siempre agradezco sus bellisimos reviews de todo corazon! No puedo responder uno a uno pero no saben cuanto me alegran el dia! ****(cuando salgo mal en clases me levantan el animo :´D )** Cada review lo tomo en cuenta e incluso hago caso a sus sugerencias! me han hecho progresar un poco mas!

**Como saben, cualquier contacto, sugerencia o para saber cuando actualizare esta mi twitter: StellaWhiteney esta cuenta si la reviso frecuentemente asi que podre responderles, o si no tambien estan en la total libertad de enviarme un PM aqui en fanfiction :)**

**Hasta la próxima actualización :)**

**POSDATA: La nueva cancion de Lady Gaga "Applause" y de Katy Perry " Roar" me tienen completamente encantada! las ando pegadas en mi cabeza y no es mi culpa!, escribi este capitulo a pura Lady y Katy, asi que si me quedo mal o raro es culpa de ellas! hahaha XD (...y quizas del nuevo álbum de Selena Gomez, si no lo han escuchado se los recomiendo!)**

**- SW**

**Jueves 15 de Agosto del 2013, 11:14 pm**


	19. Acuerdos

**Capítulo XVIII**

**¨Acuerdos¨**

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga se cruzó de brazos a la espera de que uno de los dos dijera algo…pero nada.

— ¿Qué es lo importante que tienes para decirme mocoso? —se dirigió a Naruto, tajante—Solo espero que sea la aclaración sobre lo que he visto afuera…algo que fue de mi total desagrado y desaprobación si quieren saber—amenazante. Naruto tragó duro.

Hinata suspiró y se armó de valor para hablar: —Yo y Naruto estamos en una relación ahora mismo, es esa la simple explicación a lo que viste. No fue nuestra intención ser tan exhibicionistas pero…ya nada se puede hacer, viste lo que viste y creo que fue para mejor, así ya te vas enterando de todo—

Sasuke permaneció quieto en su asiento, reacción opuesta a Hiashi cuyo vaso de whisky cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

— ¡Inconcebible! —se limitó a soltar con impresión y cierta rabia en sus ojos. — ¡Te prohíbo estar con un Uzumaki! —

—Eso no está a discusión padre—lo desafió mirándolo con decisión a sus ojos, gesto que solo aumento más la ira en Hiashi. ¿Acaso su propia hija lo estaba retando?.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se unió a la plática: —Hinata. ¿Acaso no estás realmente consiente de tu situación? —cuestiono con una sonrisa de medio lado. —Tu compromiso conmigo ya tiene fecha y no hay forma de anularlo—expreso con confianza en sí mismo. ¨_No permitiré que me hagas a un lado Hinata. De una u otra forma tú te enamorarás de mi¨_.

—En eso te equivocas Sasuke—afirmó Naruto con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —con el ceño fruncido.

—Hinata. Creo que es hora de contarle la buena nueva a tu padre—se dirigió Naruto a Hinata mientras tomaba la mano de esta y la apretaba con cariño. Provocando el alce de cejas tanto en el Uchiha como en el Hyuga mayor.

Hinata y Naruto agradecieron al cielo la naturalidad con la que podían fingir toda la situación.

—Hinata está embarazada—afirmó finalmente el chico de ojos azules, tragando saliva y apretando aún más la mano de Hinata a la espera de la reacción que sus palabras provocarían.

¨ ¡_Oh por Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza!¨ _pensaron ambos mientras trataban de esbozar una sonrisa de lo más natural y sincera ante los atónitos presentes.

Hubo un silencio muy muy incómodo…la tensión era asfixiante.

Pronto la risa de Hiashi Hyuga rompió con toda tensión.

— ¿Realmente esperan que nos creamos esa semejante mentira? —soltó incrédulo y divertido. —Es obvio que aquí ambos mienten, ¿no Hinata? —cuestiono a la ojiperla con una sonrisa tensa e insegura.

—No padre. No miento, la verdad es que me acabo de enterar…estoy embarazada de Naruto-kun—reafirmó tratando de que los colores no subieran a sus mejilla, acto casi imposible. —Por eso creo que ya no podré seguir con el compromiso…—

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua: —Suponiendo de que lo que hablan es cierto, ¿Cuándo sucedió todo esto? —cuestiono intrigoso.

—E-es no se pregunta Sasuke-kun—respondió Hinata totalmente abochornada.

—Hinata tiene aproximadamente mes y medio. Saca la cuenta y sabrás—se burló Naruto. —En esa época Hinata y yo salíamos, ¿no lo recuerdas? —

Sasuke tragó saliva por primera vez en toda la conversación, viéndose algo inseguro. ¨_No puede ser que Hinata y él… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es simplemente imposible! ¡¿O no?!¨_

—Tienen pruebas para tal afirmación—pidió Hiashi con seriedad.

—Claro—dijo el rubio para luego entregarle un sobre al mismo.

Este pareció leerlo y a medida que los segundos pasaban su cara intensificaba su asombró.

—No puede ser…—le tembló la voz, cayendo en cuenta de que hija en realidad estaba en ¨estado¨.

¨_Por suerte mi abuelo supo conseguir esta prueba gracias a sus contactos, si no estaríamos en aprietos¨_ se decía con alivio Naruto.

— ¡Déjeme verlo! —Sasuke le arrebató el papel al estático Hiashi y al leerlo pareció imitar al Hyuga mayor: —E-estas E-M-B-A-R-A-Z-A-D-A—dijo entrecortadamente mientras el papel caía de sus manos.

—Así es y tanto Hinata como yo estamos totalmente dispuestos a hacernos responsables por el bebé. Es por eso que también deseo pedirle la mano de su hija—pidió Naruto directamente a su ¨suegro¨ con una imborrable sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

— ¿q-que? —

…

…

— ¿A qué se debe el que convocarás está junta de emergencia con todos los socios? ¿Sucede algo? —cuestiono Fugaku Uchiha.

—Ya lo sabrás pronto, lo único que puedo decirte ahora es que son malas noticias para todos—se limitó a adelantar Hiashi, quién caminaba de un lado a otro con desesperación en su semblante ante los ojos curiosos y confundidos de todos esos hombres de negocio.

Jiraiya que estaba presente sonrió para sus adentros. ¨ _¿Acaso Naruto y Hinata ya pusieron en marcha el plan?¨. _Entonces el peliblanco se acercó a Hiashi Hyuga quién alzo una ceja.

—Veo que ya te enteraste sobre el embarazo de Hinata, ¿no? —le pregunto directamente y en voz baja a Hiashi quién dio un respingo de sorpresa. Realmente no imaginaba que Jiraiya ya estuviera informado.

— ¿C-como es que tú lo sabes? —

—Digamos que fui testigo de la llama de la pasión entre mi nieto y tu hija, luego ellos no pudieron ocultarme la verdad y al verme invitado por el gran Hiashi Hyuga a esta clase de reunión me quedó más que claro de que ellos también ya te lo contaron—

—Eres muy perspicaz Jiraiya—

—Tú mataste a mi hija porque la consideraste una amenaza para tu imperio, es más que obvio del que me vería totalmente extrañado de que te atrevieras a invitarme a tu ¨reunión¨ por motivos fraternales. —

— ¿Aún los Uzumaki creen en semejante mentira de Orochimaru? —incrédulo y divertido.

—Humm…la verdad es que dudo aún sobre dicha afirmación, a diferencia de Minato quién ha vivido con la certeza de eso. Digo, Orochimaru al ser detenido y encarcelado juro ser sincero al hablar sobre la organización a la que pertenecía: Akatsuki, no fue difícil para el esposo de mi hija de creérselo. Ambos sabemos muy bien de que mi hija Kushina renunció a mi herencia para dedicarse de lleno al periodismo, dejando todo su imperio en manos de Namikaze Minato, todo por entregarse a esa pasión que la llevó prácticamente a la muerte. Supongo que el silencio de Kushina tenía un valor muy grande y más luego de que llegase a enterarse de muchos negocios turbios entre tu hermano Hizashi Hyuga y Akatsuki, ambos sabemos del como las industrias Hyuga buscaban el cómo ampliar sus negocios al narcotráfico—hablaba Jiraiya con una seguridad y despreocupación que solo impactaba al Hyuga. —Aunque ustedes los Hyuga no estaban solos en esto, digo, también los Uchiha tuvieron su participación en todo, después de todo ¿no comparten todo?, negocios, hijos. —sonrió—Claro que cabe mencionar que de vez en cuando sus herederos tienden a rebelarse y bien que reciben su merecido castigo, un ejemplo podría ser Itachi, quién al investigar y descubrir los vínculos entre la mafia de Akatsuki y sus empresas decidió hablar y fue cuando…inesperadamente cae en un centro de rehabilitación por consumo de drogas, algo muy extraño a mi parecer para un muchacho tan sano y de moral como él. Supongo que son cosas que nunca podremos saber a ciencia cierta. ¿No Hiashi Hyuga? —

Hiashi rio levemente: —Eso nunca lo podrás probar porque nada de lo que dices es cierto. Nunca podrás acusarnos de nada—

—Quizás tienes razón—se encogió de hombros—En todos estos años tú y tu familia han sabido despistar a la policía de Konoha, supongo que las probabilidades cada vez son más nulas. Es por eso que he decidido ayudarte—

Hiashi frunció el ceño levemente: —No te entiendo. ¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo y porque? —

—Yo ya estoy muy viejo y sé que mientras esté vivo nada de lo que es verdad o mentira saldrá a la luz, es por eso que no puedo acusarte de la muerte de mi hija—confesó ante la mirada recelosa del ojiperla—Es por eso que quiero proponerte una alianza, claro, esto a espaldas de Minato, ¿aceptas?—

Hiashi pareció pensarlo por unos segundos pero luego pareció ver convincente las afirmaciones del peliblanco: —Te escucho—asintió a que continuara.

—Bien. Más que nadie conozco tus deseos de expandir tus empresas, digo, eso es la meta de todo empresario. Se sobre tu alianza con los Uchiha y del cómo se vio afectada con el embarazo de tu hija, pero te propongo algo… ¿Qué te parece una alianza con los Uzumaki? —propuso finalmente.

Hiashi rio ante lo ridículo que le parecía la propuesta: — ¿Habla en serio? Me han contado que tú no eres una persona seria ¿Estas siendo serio conmigo ahora? —

—Hablo en serio. Ya es hora de que olvidemos nuestras tonta diferencias, esos son problemas de nuestros padres, no nuestros—afirmó con una sonrisa relajada, tratando de hacer la plática más amena— ¿Acaso no sabías que todo esto comenzó con un triángulo amoroso entre tu abuela, Madara y Hashirama? —

—Me parece haber algo así pero ese no es el punto. El punto aquí es del porque tu habrías de ayudarme—

—Yo también quiero ampliar la empresa Uzumaki y si fuera por Minato esta alianza nunca se llevaría a cabo, por eso lo hago más o menos…de forma confidencial, ya luego cuando se enteré será muy tarde—

—No me convences mucho pero…—suspiró—No tengo nada que perder al final de cuentas mi hija tendrá un hijo con tu nieto y creo que una alianza no estaría nada mal—

—Sabía que personas maduras como tú aceptarían mi propuesta—le extendió la mano—Un trato, ¿no? —

—Claro—entonces tomo la mano de Jiraiya quién sonreía complacido de haber ejecutado una parte vital del plan. ¨_Ya los ni Hyuga ni Minato se interpondrán en mi camino, ya ambas partes creen que estoy de su lado…ahora todo está en mis manos¨_

Pronto todos los llamados a la junta ya estaban presentes-entre estos Namikaze Minato- y el momento de dar las nuevas noticias quedaba en manos de Hiahi Hyuga:

—Como todos sabrán, en estos últimos meses hemos estado llevando a cabo los preparativos para lo que sería la unificación de los patrimonios Uchiha y Hyuga. Acuerdo que fue estipulado hace más de una década por ambas partes—comenzó mientras el sudor que indicaba cuan nervioso estaba lo expuso ante todos, quienes veían venir lo peor—Dicho acuerdo tenía muchas cláusulas que de no ser seguidas al pie romperían el acuerdo, una de ellas era sobre…—hizo una pausa al sentir la fulminante mirada de Fugaku—Que si tanto Hinata o Sasuke procreaban fuera de su compromiso este acuerdo sería automáticamente anulado—soltó finalmente provocando que todos los presentes sospecharan lo peor.

Algo totalmente inesperado. Fugaku Uchiha inmediatamente se vio dominado por la rabia del momento y tomo a su hijo Sasuke del cuello de la camisa, quién estaba presente junto a Hinata y Naruto en un extremo de la mesa de juntas.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreviste luego de la moral que se te enseño?! ¡Supongo que te dejaste engatusar por cualquier ramera que se te cruzó en el camino tal como hombre débil que debes ser! —le reprochó pensando erróneamente que el culpable de romper el acuerdo era Sasuke. Naruto río por lo bajo ante un Sasuke que le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—P-padre n-no fui yo q-quien rompió e-el acuerdo—se defendió entrecortadamente pues el agarre de su padre era fuerte. Le sonrió de medio lado a Naruto, quién trago duro ante lo que vendría. Recordando hasta ese momento lo duro de la situación. ¡Todos creerían que él era esa ¨clase de chico que deja embarazada a su novia precozmente! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Su imagen ante todos quedaría manchada! ¡Pero ahí viene el dicho: El fin justifica los medios.

Este lo soltó quedando estático de la impresión.

— ¿E-estas tratando de decirme q-que Hinata…?—balbuceó sorprendido mientras dirigía su atención a una furiosamente sonrojada Hinata.

—Si Fugaku. Fue mi hija la que rompió el acuerdo—termino de decir Hiashi.

—Esto es…—

—Inesperado. Ni yo creía a mi hija capaz de eso pero…en fin, las cosas son como son—suspiró con cansancio.

— ¿Tienes pruebas? —cuestiono aún dudoso, entonces Hiashi le extendió un sobre, este lo leyó y apretó entre sus manos con rabia. —Hmph—luego maldijo por lo bajo viendo que el Hyuga no mentía en nada. —Supongo que esto es todo lo que tenías que decirme, ¿no? —soltó con rabia mientras hacía ademán de querer salir de la sala, úes sentía que la rabia ya casi lo dominaba y pronto no sería consiente de sus acciones. ¡Lo había perdido todo lo que había añorado con años! ¡Esa alianza garantizaba un futuro prometedor a su imperio!

—No. Eso no es todo—lo detuvo.

— ¿Ah no? —con irritación. —No creo que haya algo más importante o peor que el que tu hija está embarazada—

—El hijo que espera mi hija es de…—hizo una pausa pues tal parece que pronunciar dicho nombre le traía un sabor amargo consigo: —…Uzumaki…Naruto—. Todos los presente con los ojos a punto de salir de sus orbitas dirigieron su atención a la parejita.

Hinata tembló ante las miradas. ¡Era demasiado!

—Tranquila Hina-chan, te prometo que todo saldrá bien y se aclarará pronto, no hay nada de qué preocuparse…—le susurró Naruto al oído a Hinata, para que solo está fuera capaz de escucharlo. Tales palabras surtieron efecto en Hinata, quién trato de relajarse y dejar de ocultar su rostro bajo su flequillo. Debía mostrarse segura no como una adolescente afectada por un próximo embarazo, le debía mostrarle a su padre sus agallas.

¨_N-no puede ser… ¿Mi Naruto y ella…? B-bueno, es cierto que le pedí de que saliera con ella para después timarla pero… ¿esto? ¡¿Acaso no es una medida muy radical?! ¡Un hijo de por medio complica todos mis planes!¨ _trataba de procesar un aturdido Minato al recibir tal inesperada noticia de golpe. Realmente le había sorprendido tal invitación por parte de los Hyugas pero… ¡Realmente no imaginaba que se debía a eso!

— ¿E-eso es cierto Naruto? —se dirigió a su hijo quién asintió con la cabeza. Su padre le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a lo que Naruto solo atinó a sonreírle despreocupadamente, tratando de transmitirle de que aún seguía de su lado.

¨_Lo siento padre, pero no está en mis planes el colaborar contigo¨_

— ¡Solo eso faltaba! —exclamó Fugaku entre risas nerviosa, realmente a todos les parecía esas buenas nuevas sacadas de una comedia o de otro planeta. ¡No sabían de si reírse o llorar!

—Esa es la razón por la que se te ha citado tanto a usted Namikaze Minato y a Uzumaki Jiraiya—informó Hiashi esta vez dirigiéndose a los nombrados—Esto es un tema que los involucra a sí que creí necesario el que estuvieran presente—

—Esto es…—Minato sin palabras.

—Sé que es algo inesperado el que nuestras empresas se vincularan de esta forma…supongo que ninguno de nosotros deseaba que nuestros hijos se involucraran de esta forma pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Solo nos queda formalizar esta situación—

— ¿Formalizar? —cuestiono Minato aún aturdido.

—Si. Tu hijo ha pedido la mano de mi hija en matrimonio y yo….he decidido otorgarle ese derecho pues será el padre de mi nieto—respondió Hiashi tratando de mostrarse lo más neutral posible. —Minato, no sé si lo has considerado pero esto será una buena oportunidad para ambos—propuso.

Minato abrió los ojos estrepitosamente y sintió asco ante las últimas palabras del mismo: ¨…_Esto será una buena oportunidad para ambos…¨ _se repitió como eco en su mente aturdida. ¨_Hiashi Hyuga aprobará un matrimonio entre mi hijo y la suya…se supone que este es el momento que siempre he esperado pero…¨ _pensaba algo frustrado en su mente. ¨_Pero…Hinata está embarazada de mí…de mi hijo…de nuestro Naruto…l Naruto mío y de Kushina…¨ _se decía asimismo en su voz con melancolía y una opresión en su corazón.

¨ ¿_Cuando fue que yo te obligue a llegar a esto hijo mío?...¨ se decía asimismo con frustración y tristeza._

_*" — ¡Padre! ¡Pero si a mí me gusta Sakura-chan! —se había quejado Naruto a sus doce años de edad ante su padre, quién solo rodó los ojos._

—_Pues ¨tú¨ Sakura-chan deberá esperar—le respondió con fastidió mientras Naruto hacia un puchero. —No olvides que tú debes casarte primero con Hinata, ya después puedes buscarte otra novia—_

— _¡P-pero y-yo…!—_

— _¡No hay peros! ¡Se hará aquí solo lo que yo pido! —lo cortó, dejando a Naruto sin voz mientras veía con tristeza a su padre, quién lo ignoró y entro a su despacho a trabajar como siempre lo hacía._

—_P-pero yo no veo a Hinata-chan de esa forma…—dijo tristemente al vació, aunque Minato si pudo escucharlo a lo que solo chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia como siempre a los sentimientos de su hijo. "*_

¨ ¿_Cuando fue que yo te obligue a llegar a esto hijo mío?...a tener un hijo de alguien que no…¨_

—Lo siento, pero debo salir—se despidió bruscamente Minato mientras salía rápidamente de la sala, dejando a todos entre atónitos y comprensivos.

¨_ ¿Qué te sucede padre?, creí que era todo lo que querías…supongo que tu felicidad es tanta que no pudiste contenerte frente a todos ¿no?¨ _se dijo Naruto mientras miraba con rencor la puerta por la el que se hacía llamar su ¨padre¨ había salido.

—Supongo que aún no procesa bien la noticia del todo—se disculpó Jiraiya despreocupadamente por Minato ante todos.

—Créeme. Para todos esto es muy difícil—corroboró Hiashi. —En fin. —carraspeo para llamar la atención nuevamente. —Tal parece que Namikaze Minato no podrá acompañarnos para este nuevo anuncio, pero creo que bastará con que un Uzumaki este aquí para escuchar la próxima alianza entre nuestras empresas—

Fugaku golpeo la mesa.

— ¡Los Uchiha no permitiremos semejante locura! —

Hiashi trago duro. Sabía muy bien lo que dirían los Uchiha pero… ¡No tenía salida! ¡Cada quién buscaba lo mejor para sí! ¡Y no desaprovecharía el embarazo de su hija!

—Debes entender mi posición Fugaku mejor que nadie—. Fugaku reprimió su furia en sus puños y tomo asiento entre resoplidos, tratando inútilmente de tratar de comprenderlo.

—Lo conseguiste Hinata. Ahora nosotros los Uchiha ya no te molestaremos más—se dirigió Sasuke a Hinata entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a salir de la sala.

Hinata trató de seguirlo pero una mano la detuvo cuando ya se encontraba fuera de la sala.

Hinata bajo la cabeza. ¨_Lo siento Sasuke-kun…¨_

Entonces sintió como alguien apretaba aún más su mano, levanto sus ojos y estos interceptaron con los azules de Naruto, cuyos orbes expresaban comprensión y cierto deje de melancolía.

—Él un día te perdonará. Te lo prometo—le afirmó a lo que ella atinó a sonreírle levemente, ganándose una amplia sonrisa por parte de su amigo, la cual inmediatamente le sacó un leve carmín a sus mejillas. —Recuerda lo que te dije en la tarde. No planeó interponerme entre ambos—

¡Fue inevitable que los recuerdos de aquella tarde no cayeran sobre su mente!

Se puso tan roja como un semáforo.

¨_Y-yo me le d-declaré y él… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Será mejor si todo esto queda en el olvido!¨ _se alentó así misma, notando que el rubio tampoco parecía tener intención de hablar sobre el asunto, incluso dando a entender que aún creía que amaba a Sasuke.

Suspiró. ¡Ni diciéndolo literalmente su amigo parecía captar bien las palabras!... ¿o acaso habían fundamentos para que el aun pensara que amaba a Sasuke?

—S-si lo recuerdo—esquivo la mirada avergonzada al recordar el beso.

Él sonrió: — ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver una película para olvidar todo esto? —propuso mientras se rascaba la nuca. —Sinceramente todo esto de los negocios ya me tienen mal—confesó con un leve rubor.

—A mi igual—aceptó.

— ¡Sabía que dirías que sí! ¡Pues vamos ya antes de que anochezca! ¡Desde ahora debemos cuidar bien al bebe! —exclamo con naturalidad, cerrándole un ojos a Hinata quién solo le dirigió una mirada que rogaba. Su arrebató provoco que muchas personas que se encontraban en el pasillo escucharan.

— ¡P-por favor Naruto-kun! ¡N-no me avergüences! —le reprendió.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Acaso me has llamado escandaloso?! Hahaha ¡Te ves tan adorable cuando te enojas! —exclamó divertido mientras tomaba al atónito rostro de Hinata entre sus manos y la besaba.

— ¿Q-que? —balbuceó aturdida.

— ¡Esto es una cita! ¡Él bebe no querrá unos padres aburridos ¿no?!—afirmó mientras volvía a besarla fugazmente, tomándola de la mano y prácticamente arrastrando a la estática Hinata hacia la salida.

Minato negó con la cabeza, algo dolido mientras miraba a su hijo salir tomado de la mano de Hinata. _¨Esto…esto no es correcto…¨_

…

Sasuke golpeo fuertemente con su puño el árbol. Se encontraba en el parque central de Konoha, desquitándose con todas su fuerzas la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Lo había perdido todo, el todo que había considerado suyo desde el nacimiento.

—Supongo que estarás así por Hinata, ¿o me equivoco? —interrogo intrigante una voz tras su espalda.

Sasuke dio respingo puesto que no se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirrosa.

—Eso no te importa Sakura—se limitó a responder apático, mientras se recomponía y disponía a salir del parque. Pero pronto se detuvo: — ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? — cuestiono receloso.

—Mi madre…—dijo en un susurró apenas audible—…ellos llamaron a mi madre…ya la fecha está fijada…—afirmo con tristeza.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—Supongo que todos han de estar apurados por enviar las invitaciones—se encogió de hombros con despreocupación. —Después de todo la fecha está fijada justo al día siguiente de nuestra graduación…_Vaya regalo de promoción_—murmuró esto para sí mismo pero Sakura logró escucharlo, tornándose su rostro más sombrío. Sasuke alzó una ceja. — ¿Te molesta la boda? —la cuestiono directamente sintiendo de pronto cierta curiosidad, después de todo hacia siquiera dos meses atrás la chica de ojos verdes salía con el futuro ¨novio¨.

Sakura sonrió con sorna: — ¿Qué si me molesta? ¿Estás bromeando? —incrédula—Claro que me molesta y más cuando sé que tras todo esto se esconde una gran mentira.

—Así que… ¿de verdad te enamoraste del idiota de Naruto? —pregunto divertido—Aún recuerdo las incontables veces que me declaraste amor eterno en la otra escuela, vaya, quién diría que lograrías olvidarme tan fácil—se burló con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¡Ha! Esos son cosas de mi infancia, OBVIAMENTE he madurado y te he olvidado por completo aunque… ¿olvidar?, esa palabra está mal usada pues desde un principio no fuiste más que un capricho—se defendió irritada, ganándose un entrecejo más alzado del Uchiha—Olvídalo. No vine aquí para hablar de mi poca productiva infancia—

El pelinegro frunció el ceño: — ¿De qué se supone que quieres hablar conmigo? —

Sakura rodó los ojos: —Ya te lo dije: Está boda esconde una gran mentira—Sasuke suspiró.

—No hay mentira. Cuando hay un bebé de por medio dudo que sea mentira, no creo que lo hayan hecho adrede, eso hubiera sido algo demasiado…—

—La mentira comienza con que no hay ningún bebe. ¿De verdad el gran Sasuke Uchiha se creyó semejante mentira?..._lo que el amor hace con la inteligencia_—se dijo asimisma lo último.

—¿Y que más quieres que crea si ellos tienen un examen de sangre que lo prueba?. Sakura, se de tu amor por Naruto, pero… ¿no crees que está mal tratar de engañarte a ti misma? —

—Sasuke. Se nota que no conoces a ninguno de tus amigos. Ambos son…humm…—puso una pose pensativa pero pronto exploto: — ¡¿Realmente los crees capaz?! ¡Naruto y Hinata son más vírgenes que cuando vinieron al mundo! ¡Incluso Naruto en ningún momento se molestó en tratar de ocultar que aún le gustaba yo! ¡De hecho se encargó de negarme miles de veces de que salía o tenía algo con Hinata! —Con incredulidad—

Sasuke se sonrojó levemente apenado: —Eso pensé…hasta que me mostraron la prueba—

Sakura suspiró pesadamente: — ¿Sabes que falsificar o conseguir una prueba de embarazo falsa es fácil cuando se tiene contactos? —

—Sí, pero… ¿quién ayudaría a Hinata y a Naruto?, dudo mucho que sus padres cuando están totalmente en contra de su matrimonio—

—Tienes razón. Pero olvidas a alguien…al abuelo de Naruto—

Sasuke inmediatamente lo comprendió. Realmente el dolor por perder a Hinata lo había entorpecido: —Creo que tengo una idea de lo que planean—se dijo asimismo mientras divagaba en las posibilidades—Supongo que ambos decidieron sabotear a sus padres…esto, está mal….mi padre se molestara…—

—Sasuke. Mi pregunta es: ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer algo para impedirlo? Porque yo si—¨_Porque yo sí. Se perfectamente que el amor de Hinata hacia Naruto es totalmente verdadero… ¿pero Naruto?... ¡Ha! ¡Él siempre ha comido de mi mano! ¡Esto será muy fácil!¨_

…

…

— ¡Esa película estuvo genial! —exclamaba emocionado el chico de ojos azules mientras caminaba junto a Hinata a la morada de esta.

Hinata bufó.

—Supongo que es normal porque era de acción—con cierto deje de fastidió—Yo prefiero el drama…—sus ojos brillaron—Adaptaciones de novelas romántico-históricas, con un poco tragedia. Eso es…—

—Aburrido—completo sin contemplaciones, ganándose que Hinata frunciera el ceño levemente.

—Es que Naruto-kun no tiene cultura—trato de burlarse.

—Sí, ¿y qué? No me quejo ni me avergüenzo de ello, es más, lo admito con orgullo porque de ser diferente no será yo mismo, ¿no Hina-chan? —Hinata hizo un puchero.

—Se suponía que era una cita y tu acaparas todo—se quejó sin analizar sus palabras, pronto se ruborizo al percatarse.

Naruto le sonrió cálidamente: —Te prometo en nuestra próxima cita tú escogerás—afirmó aun con un leve carmín, haciendo reaccionar todos los sentidos de la ojiperla en una oleada de deslumbramiento que solo la dejo aturdida. Naruto apenado era algo raro de ver y no negaría que amaba ver esos bellos ojos azules con un toque timidez.

Aunque eso no era lo que había llamado tanto su atención, lo que realmente provoco un colapso a su corazón fuero sus palabras ¨_ ¿La próxima vez? ¿O-otra cita…?¨_ se preguntó con cierta ilusión.

Pronto se detuvo a pensar más en el asunto, había ciertas acciones de Naruto que no dejaban de extrañarlas…todas estas los ligaban de forma casi ¨romántica¨, fuera de toda la actuación para el plan el chico de ojos azules parecía llevarse en serio todo ese asunto de ser ¨algo¨ o al menos esa extraña sensación dejaba en ella. Supuso que se debía a que lo hacía solo para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor, relajarla y prepararla para las posible próximas actuaciones…algo así como una práctica…eso era lo más obvio para Hinata puesto que…era totalmente imposible que hubiera un mensaje oculto en todo eso ¿no?

Suspiró. Debía dejar de maquinar cosas en su cabeza pues solo terminaría herida. Ya incluso se había jurado no tocar el tema sobre los besos, eso solo crearía más confusión y además el mismo Naruto no parecía tener la intención de aclararlos de igual forma. Lo mejor era olvidar.

Pronto ya estuvieron frente a la puerta de esta. Hinata se puso nerviosa.

— ¿R-realmente vas a e-entrar? —trato de escuchar la reafirmación de su amigo.

— ¡Si! —asintió con una brillante sonrisa. Hinata tragó saliva. —Recuerda que debemos preparar todo para nuestra presentación de canto en la escuela. Ya faltan menos de un mes y no tenemos nada…Kakashi-sensei me matará. Él quería un adelanto para mañana—dijo esto último con preocupación.

—P-pero mi padre… ¿p-porque no mejor en tu casa?—

—Ya sabes muy bien la historia de mi padre, él no te ve con buenos ojos, siempre estará pendiente de cada movimiento de ambos y quizás nos descubran y el plan de mi abuelo se eche a perder hehe—

—E-está bien—

—No te preocupes Hinata-Chan—la tomo de la mano y lentamente fue abriendo la puerta—…No olvides que mi suegrito no puede echarme, de ahora en adelante tiene que soportarme—dijo divertido al imaginar el rostro de Hiashi Hyuga.

Pronto tal imagen la vio en carne y hueso. Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba en el recibidor y la mirada que les dirigió a ambos fue más que clara de lo que sentía entorno a esa ¨relación¨

— ¿A qué se debe tu visita a estas horas de la noche? —cuestiono con recelo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los orbes. Hinata suspiro de alivio al ver las facciones de su amigo totalmente relajadas y completamente sin inmutarse.

— ¡Eso no se pregunta suegrito! —con despreocupación, prácticamente ignorándolo mientras se disponía a subir las escaleras con Hinata, ganándose el casi desorbitamiento de los ojos del propio Hiashi Hyuga.

¨_ ¿Realmente este mocoso me llamo s-suegro?... ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué quiso decir con que no debía preguntar sobre a que venía?! ¡¿Que planes tienes?! ! ¿Porque se dirige al cuarto de Hinata?!¨_—Realmente los Uzumaki son mal educados—se limitó a decir con fastidio e irritación, tratando de mantener la compostura y reprimiendo las preguntas que realmente deseaba hacerle al rubio.

— ¡Pues será mejor que se vaya acostumbrando de mi presencia en esta casa querido S-U-E-G-R-I-T-O! —dio punto a final a la conversación con dicha afirmación.

Aunque no mentía del todo…Hiashi Hyuga debía acostumbrarse a Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro esposo de Hinata Hyuga, lo deseara o no, estaba obligado.

…eso solo lo hacía más divertido…y más cuando solo faltaban 1 mes entero para su boda.

* * *

**...continuara...**

**!Hola chicos! !Creo que es la primera vez que un capitulo termina algo normal sin tener que dejar incógnitas del final hahaha XD ya pronto espero ir aclarando todo y por si algo se me escapa pues ya seria triste de que la misma que lo escribe lo olvide XD es broma, estoy casi segura de que nada se me escapa, o al menos eso espero :/**

**Como ya dije estos ya son los últimos capítulos!, le doy como máximo dos o tres mas, espero no decepcionarlos :)**

**Por cierto! no olviden que los errores (horrores XD) ortográficos son inevitables para humildes escritores como yo XD, no es que alguien me haya dado quejas de eso, solo quería mencionarlo por si acaso :)**

**Como siempre, cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo (hahaha XD) están en la libertad de enviarme un mensaje a mi cuenta de fanfiction, escribirme a mi correo o seguirme en mi twitter: StellaWhiteney :D Si no respondo rápido es por la universidad que me quita tiempo, !Pero seguro que respondo! **

**Espero es haya gustado y nos leemos pronto! :)**

**-SW**

**23:15 PM - Miércoles 21 de agosto del 2013**


End file.
